Merlin Season 6
by katiec32
Summary: Please join the campaign for Merlin Season 6: Please sign the petition for Merlin season 6: /p/bbc-film-merlin-season-6?recruiter 350602568&utm source share petition&utm medium copylink credit to mia.jane.71 for the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name… Merlin._

Merlin looked out across the lake to the boat that carried Arthur, tears blurred his vision. He sank to his knees and dropped his head into his hands. He felt as though his heart was breaking, it wasn't supposed to end this way. He allowed grief to take him, curled up on the bank and cried.

Images flashed through his mind in quick succession. He saw Percival looking closely at the ground following a muddy trail; he was searching for something or someone. He saw Gwen and Gaius crying, Arthur's tattered cloak lay before them. He saw himself as an older man walking along a strange road. Large horseless carriages thundered past him and the ground trembled. He could not breathe, the sky darkened until all was black and he heard cruel laughter all around him. The darkness cleared and Leon was in the throne room standing next to Gwen, 'The King is dead,' he said as Gwen tried to hide her grief. 'The King is dead,' the words echoed in his mind and all went dark once more.

He opened his eyes and found he was still lying on the bank by the lake.

He heard someone calling him from a long way off and he wondered if he was still dreaming. Turning over onto his back he looked up at the sky, it was completely grey matching his mood. Rain, so light it was almost mist, gently washed away the tears drying on his cheeks. He was soaked to the skin but he didn't care, he closed his eyes again hoping to block out the pain he felt inside.

"Merlin!" he heard the voice again in his head, he sighed and opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He had no idea what the time was, the sun was hidden. He looked around the clearing for whoever called him but couldn't see anyone in the grey light.

He heard someone calling him again; the voice was closer now coming from the direction of the water. He looked out across the lake but he could see very little in the dim light. The island was hidden but he could just make out the boat that carried Arthur. There were several tiny lights gliding across the surface of the water. He rubbed his eyes once more but they were still there. One of them broke away from the rest and moved towards him the others continued towards the boat.

"Hey!" he yelled as he stood up. His clothes were drenched and stuck to his body, he shivered. The heat had gone from the day and he felt cold, chilled to the bone. The lights continued to move across the lake, they paid no attention to him.

The light coming towards him became brighter and he lifted his arm to shade his eyes. Even with his eyes covered he could feel the light surrounding him. It was warm and gentle and he felt no fear. As the light receded he lowered his arm.  
In front of him, hovering just above the surface of the water stood a tall woman. She was wearing a white robe and her face was hidden. He walked towards her without thinking until he stood at the edge of the water. She lowered her hood and her silver hair fell in soft curls down her back, she tucked loose strands behind her ears which were large and pointed. Her skin was light blue and as smooth as the water beneath her feet. Her face was unlined but her large eyes were deep blue, faceted like crystals and Merlin knew she was ancient. Her gaze was piercing but she looked at him with pity.

"Hello Merlin," she said smiling at him, her voice was deep and although she spoke out loud he also heard the words echo within his mind.

"Who are you..? Where are they taking Arthur?" he asked with urgency, looking behind her at the boat moving slowly across the lake. He saw a glimpse of another world and for a moment he felt disorientated like he was looking down from a great height. The feeling passed and once again he saw the lake, the rain making ripples and tiny waves on the surface. No rain fell on the woman stood before him, her robe remained dry and she was bathed in a soft light like that of a summer sun.

"We are elves and they are taking Arthur to Avalon. There they will try to heal his body and give his spirit a place to rest," she replied turning to look at the boat now moving slowly towards the centre of the lake.

"I was supposed to save him!" shouted Merlin, looking up at her. "Your destiny has been written since the dawn of time. As long as you did what you thought was right you could not fail," she replied calmly. Her voice was strange almost as though she was singing to him. Merlin shook his head, "It was my destiny to save Arthur!" he shouted before dropping to his knees again "… can't you help him?" he continued quietly, turning to see if his body was still lying on the bank. The sense that none of this was really happening was very strong. "Come, you are weary and full of grief, in Avalon you too may rest a while. My name is Alba and I will do all in my power to help you." She beckoned him to come with her.

Merlin hesitated for a moment then stood and walked towards her, he had nothing to lose and it was his duty to follow Arthur wherever he may go. She turned and moved towards the centre of the lake, she seemed to fly but he could see no wings. He looked down wondering why he wasn't wading through the lake and saw that he was walking on the water. His boots left little ripples but did not break the surface. The lake was dark and smooth like glass. As he approached the island he realised it was no longer raining. He looked up at the sky and saw it was now blue without a cloud in sight, the sun was shining and his clothes were dry. Looking back he could just make out the far bank through a grey veil. He had left his world behind and had entered the immortal world of Avalon.

Merlin followed Alba to the island. Now he could see clearly it seemed so much larger than he expected it to be. The boat that carried Arthur was pulled up on a grassy bank but it was empty.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin demanded in an agitated voice, looking around him. They were standing in a small inlet with steep embankments on two sides. A white chalk path wound its way through the grass between them to the crest of a hill and disappeared out of sight. Although nothing seemed odd or out of place, nothing felt real.

"His spirit is with my kin, I will take you to him but first I want to show you your destiny," she said turning to face him once more.

"Destiny?" Merlin cried, "My destiny was to save Arthur," he sighed then sat on the grass by the boat. Wrapping his arms around his knees he looked down to the water. He doesn't want to hear any more about his destiny, whoever decided such things were wrong.

"Your destiny is strong Merlin," said Alba looking at the young man before her and feeling his grief as though it were her own.

"He's dead. I was supposed to save him and I was too late, I have failed." He felt so tired and alone, he rested his head on his knees.

"Far from it Merlin, your long journey is just beginning and soon you will understand that things are not always as they seem. Your destiny is to unite the old ways and the new and bring about a new time, the time of the white and the time of Albion."

Merlin looked down at the grass tears streaming down his face. "I cannot do this, not alone. Arthur was my friend and it was his courage and honour that would have brought about this new world not me." Merlin looked up at the woman before him, she was strange and beautiful but he just wished she would leave him alone with his grief. He looked away from her back down to the water and closed his eyes.

"No one can escape their destiny. Not all is as it seems, Arthur had to die so you would bring him here to save him," she said sitting down next to him.

"Gaius said my only hope was to take him to the Sidhe before.. before he died," said Merlin, turning to look at her.

"Gaius is knowledgeable and wise but few mortals have seen Avalon and most believe elves to be creatures of myth. The source of the sidhe's power is indeed here at the Sacred Isle but it is not theirs alone. There are many others that call Avalon home and share that power. The elves have lived on Avalon far longer than the sidhe and we are far more knowledgeable in the art of healing." She stood up and held out her hand to Merlin, he hesitated then took her hand and stood next to her.

Alba led Merlin up the bank, following the path between the grassy slopes. There were small blue and yellow flowers in the grass. Here and there flowering bushes climbed the bank their sweet fragrance filled the air. As they climbed he saw trees appear along the top of each bank.  
Even though his heart was heavy he looked around with wonder. Everything seemed so alive; the colours of the grass and flowers looked bright and vivid. Even the sky seemed bluer here and there was no cloud. There seemed to be a hum coming from everything, as though the land was singing to him.  
Alba talked to him as they walked, her voice was quiet but he heard every word. The things she told him formed images in his mind. He saw the long years of the immortal races. The patient waiting and watching as men took control over the lands they were once free to roam.

"The sidhe do not care for the children of men, they only care for wealth and power. They use dark magic for their own gain and men used to fear and worship them. They were treated as gods and would enchant or kill those that angered them. Over time men found they could capture them and even kill them and their power over men weakened. They were forced to flee to the only refuge immortals have, Avalon is not of your world and mortals cannot follow them here." She turned to look at Merlin; he looked up at her but did not speak. She turned and started to walk again continuing her story about the lives of the immortals.

"Elves never wished for such treatment, they enjoyed the company of men and taught them the healing arts, how to speak with the mind and how to use magic for good. Long before the great purge most of us left the world of men and made Avalon our home. The druids still follow our teachings and are able to hear our thoughts. We were sad to leave but we bear you no ill will and will help you."

"You can save him?" he asked. He had stopped walking and she paused and turned to look back at him. "Can you save him?" he demanded.

"Arthur will rise again, he is the Once and Future King. Here his spirit can rest while his body recovers but for his spirit to be returned to his body a price must be paid, you know this," she said walking back towards Merlin and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I will gladly give my life for his if that is the price," said Merlin hoping that he might not be too late. Alba turned and beckoned him to follow her once more. They had reached the top of the hill, the path continued through a vibrant forest. The trees were unlike any he had ever seen, these were far more beautiful. The leaves were the richest shades of green, red and gold, each one was perfectly formed. The trunks of the trees and the branches seemed newly made but ancient. The whole forest seemed to vibrate with a hidden energy.

"Come just a little further, there is something I must show you," Alba said leading him through the forest. He followed her through the trees until they came to a clearing with large standing stones in the centre. They looked like the stones at Nemeton though these were not ruins they looked well cared for and far larger. Merlin realised they were taller than he first thought as they were set in a depression in the ground like a huge bowl, with grassy slopes all around them.

They were positioned in two semi circles separated by the path that ran between them. The stones formed three doorways on each side of the path. In the very centre of the circle there stood a stone table holding a huge crystal. It was split into seven spurs each one pointing at a doorway the central one pointing to the sky. It was similar to those he had seen in the crystal cave but these were far greater in size.  
The path widened at the top of the slope and led down between the stones. It split into two around the table in the centre. On the far side of the table the path joined again and continued up the bank on the far side. The elf walked to the edge of the bank and stopped waiting for Merlin.

As he got closer he felt the crystals power, it hummed and the air around it shimmered. It shined with a white light but as Merlin stood beside Alba it turned dark and the air all around them seemed to darken. For the first time since he had set foot on Avalon he felt afraid. The humming faltered and became screaming voices, he covered his ears with his hands trying to block out the noise. He stared at the crystal as though mesmerized and could not look away.

The dark cleared and the crystal shined white again, the screaming faded, the humming returned and the air around them brightened. No longer afraid or paralysed he turned to look at Alba.

"Here is the heart of Avalon and the source of our power. It is a secret known only to those that live here and those we choose to show. Each doorway is a gateway to another world born of magic. Each of these worlds like your own draws on the power of the crystal. These worlds and the crystal hold the key to the balance."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percival cut Gwaine's body from the ropes that tied him and laid him gently on the ground. He looked up and saw several druids standing around the clearing. He stood drawing his sword. One of them walked forward carrying a cup filled with water.

"We mean you no harm, we only wish to help but we must be quick or your friend will be lost," he said holding out the cup.

"He's dead, how can you help?" Percival asked but he sheathed his sword and stepped back.

"We shall see," said the druid as he knelt beside Gwaine and lifted his head. He placed the cup to his lips and slowly poured the water into his mouth. All the druids chanted strange words, Percival watched as the colour returned to Gwaine's face and his injuries started to heal, Gwaine groaned.

"He's alive?" Percival asked, as he knelt down next to Gwaine. The druid stood and nodded passing the cup to one of his companions.

"We managed to bring him back but his mind has been tortured and those wounds will take time to heal. We will look after him for you as you must follow the witch's trail to Avalon."

"Thank you," Percival said standing and holding out his hand to the druid. The druid looked at him then held out his own hand and clasped Percival's arm.

"My name is Percival, knight of Camelot and I owe you a debt," he said putting his other hand on the man's shoulder.

"I am Iseldir and the debt you owe is not just to me. We received word that a knight of Camelot would need our help and where to find him," he replied smiling at him.

"Who sent you word?" Percival asked as he let go of Iseldir's arm.

"That I do not know, the message came in a vision and not all was clear."

"Well I am grateful that you heeded the message," said Percival looking down at Gwaine. The other druids were gathered around him chanting. One of them knelt and placed his hands on Gwaine's head.

"There was more to the message, if you would hear it," said Iseldir taking Percival's arm and leading him away from the others.

"Was there news of the King?" he asked, he was anxious to get away but he would listen to Iseldir's message he felt the druid had something important to say that should be heard.

"King Arthur's fate is hidden from us; we cannot see him and fear he has left this world." Iseldir looked closely at Percival, the knight was strong but there were tears in his eyes.

"Still I must go and see if I can find news of him," Percival sighed. Iseldir decided he could trust this knight, mighty though he was; he had a good heart and would honour his debt.

"We were shown a shadow spreading across the lands, sickness and death to all that it touches. Your friend's strength will be needed to fight this evil so we were sent to save him."

"Is this the work of Morgana?" Percival asked wishing he had killed her.

"We do not know only that you will need our help again and we will need yours."

"I'll do whatever I can and Camelot will reward you for saving our friend," he said watching as the druids lifted Gwaine on to his horse.

"All we ask is that we are granted safe passage to Camelot and an audience with your Queen," said Iseldir walking back towards his companions as they prepared to depart.

"If I make it back to Camelot, I will speak with her and pass on your message."

"That is all we ask," Iseldir said taking the reins of the horse that carried Gwaine. Percival walked over to Gwaine and gently squeezed his shoulder but Gwaine was still unconscious and didn't stir.

"We'll take good care of him," Iseldir said as Percival returned to his own horse.

"Thank you, I will not forget your kindness," he said as he mounted his horse. Iseldir bowed his head as Percival turned his horse and rode for Avalon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merlin became aware of other elves standing to one side of the clearing. They were carrying rugs and baskets filled with food.

"I have prepared some refreshment for you before you enter the circle. I do not know how long you will be gone but you are tired and should rest a while. I will continue my story while you eat." She sat on the rug and gestured for Merlin to do the same. She passed him a plate of berries and bread and poured water into a silver goblet. Merlin picked at the food, he was not really hungry. He looked at the elf, she did not seem so tall or otherworldly sat on the rug with a goblet in her hand.

"The crystal...It went black...Why?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"The crystal is the source of all magic and magic can be light or dark. These forces are always fighting to control the crystals power. For now light is stronger and good prevails. If the dark becomes dominant then evil will prevail. Whether good or evil rules the balance will remain but now the balance has been threatened. I can tell you more if you would hear it," she said taking a sip of her water. Merlin nodded. He picked up his own goblet and took a sip of the water, it was cold and refreshing.

"The lake of Avalon is a gateway into the world of the immortals. All immortals are creatures of magic. Unlike humans the immortal races cannot live without magic. If the crystal was destroyed then we would die," she said placing her goblet on the grass.

"Can the crystal be destroyed?" Merlin asked, even here he could feel its power.

"It was almost destroyed before when the high priestess tore the veil to the spirit world. The spirits she released drew on the power of the crystal draining it and almost destroying it," she replied.

"Lancelot sacrificed his life to close the veil," said Merlin putting his goblet down and picking up another berry.

"He did and the crystal was able to recover its power. The crystal is now in danger once more and the balance is threatened again," she said tearing off a piece of bread.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked putting the berry in his mouth, they were sweet and juicy but he had no appetite at all.

"All the worlds linked to Avalon have magic and they draw on the crystal for power and the crystal thrives while there is magic on those worlds. Although its power is great it needs magic to survive. Without the crystal these worlds will die and without the magic on these worlds the crystal will die."

"What about the world I came from?" he asked.

"Your world is a key world and the fight between the light and the dark is strongest there. What prevails in your world determines the fate of all other worlds. The lake of Avalon lies in the world that you and Arthur came from. Avalon and your world share a bond, immortals can walk in your world but we cannot pass the veils to the other worlds. Mortals from your world that die can be brought here to rest on their journey to the spirit world."

"I'm not dead, am I? Merlin asked looking back towards the crystal.

"No, you are not dead Merlin," said Alba smiling at him.

"So why am I here?" Merlin asked, refilling his goblet with water from the jug.

"You are far more powerful than you realise young warlock, you have the power to walk in many worlds. Even I, an immortal cannot do so. Of all the mortals to have walked your world very few have seen the Lake of Avalon, and only you have ever visited the Sacred Isle as a living man. Only the will of the Triple Goddess can allow a mortal to visit here unharmed." Merlin jumped to his feet knocking his plate over and moved away from the elf.

"The Triple Goddess? Morgana was a high priestess of the Triple Goddess," Merlin said, looking around and expecting an attack.

"Merlin you have no need to fear me, you know in your heart that I mean you no harm. Please sit we have very little time and there is much more you should know," Alba said. Merlin looked at her, then sighed and sat back down.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked again his voice flat, picking up the berries that had fallen from his plate, he set it aside, what little appetite he'd had was gone.

"You must try to understand Merlin, the Triple Goddess is not as she may seem. She is three sided and although she can influence the minds of mortals, it is man that determines what is done in her name, not the goddess herself."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Triple Goddess is not one but three. These three sisters are separate entities but they are interwoven and one cannot live without the others."

"I don't understand," Merlin said looking confused.

"I will show you, so you can understand why you were brought here," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leon hurried towards the lower town looking for Gwen. No one had seen her since early morning and she couldn't be found. As he approached the gates he saw her leading a wounded knight on a horse. The man was conscious but obviously hurt, his face was hidden by his hood. Gwen was wearing breeches and a fur jacket over her tunic.

"My lady, I have been looking all over for you," said Leon walking towards her.

"Leon?" asked the injured man, as he tried to sit up on his horse.

"Robyn?" Leon asked, going to his side. Robyn fell forward onto his horse, unconscious, as Leon steadied him.

"What happened Uncle?" asked Leon, Robyn didn't reply.

"He was ambushed returning to Camelot, the rest of his patrol was killed. Robyn was badly wounded," Gwen said pointing to the blood on his side.

"He can't die," Leon said looking at his uncle.

"We need to get him to Gaius, Leon," Gwen said leading the horse gently on towards the citadel.

"Has there been news of Arthur?" asked Gwen.

"Still no word, more patrols have been coming in but there has been no word of Arthur …or Merlin." Gwen nodded sadly, "The sorcerer that drove the Saxons back has also not been seen, though many wish to thank him for his help." Leon continued

"I think we owe him far more than we know," said Gwen quietly. There are many covered bodies on the plaza outside the palace, Gwen was sure the number was nearly double what it was when she rode out to the lower town earlier that morning.  
As they approach the infirmary four knights helped Leon carry his uncle inside. They laid him gently on a bed near the door. Gwen grabbed a quiver full of arrows tied to the horse and then followed them into the infirmary. She looked around for Gaius and noticed that the room was almost full. There were several covered bodies to one side of the room and many of the patients were unconscious. Gaius looked up from treating Sir Vidor as Gwen approached.

"My lady," Gaius said, Sir Vidor tried to stand but stumbled, Gwen and Gaius helped him to sit back on the bed.

"You must rest Vidor," Gaius said helping the knight to lie back down. He moved away from the bed to talk to Gwen.

"How is he?" she asked full of concern.

"It doesn't look good my lady,' Gaius replied looking around to make sure they were not overheard. Gwen looked back at Sir Vidor lying on the bed. He looked far too pale and his skin was shiny and stretched though there was no fever.

"Those injured by sword and spear I can heal but I fear the arrows were poisoned. Sir Vidor was hit by such an arrow and although his armour turned it, the tip pierced his skin. It was just a scratch but I do not think he will survive," said Gaius as he also looked back at Vidor.

"Can't you treat him?" she asked looking around the room at others with the same pale complexion.

"I have tried all I know, like the others he will eventually fall into unconsciousness then die," Gaius said indicating the covered bodies on one side of the room.

"From a scratch?" asked Gwen.

"The poison is deadly, I can't make an antidote as I have been unable to identify it," he said.

"These might help," said Gwen passing the quiver of arrows to Gaius.

"Where did you get these?" Gaius asked looking at them closely.

"Sir Robyn will tell you the story when he wakes but I believe these arrows have been dipped in the poison," she said as they made their way across the room to where Leon waited with Sir Robyn.

"Where have you been?" Gaius asked looking at Gwen and the way she was dressed.

"I have been helping in the lower town all morning. There are many wagons arriving with the wounded from Camlann," she replied looking down at her dirty clothes.

"Sir Robyn?" Gaius asked looking at the unconscious man on the bed before him. Gwen showed Gaius the wound on Robyn's side. It was deep and swollen but the bleeding had stopped.

"Can you help him Gaius?" Leon asked.

"I will do what I can," he said. He passed the quiver of arrows back to Gwen then carefully inspected the wound.

"He can't die Gaius. He is the reason I became a knight, he taught me everything I know," said Leon looking at his uncle's pale face.

"This wound was made by a sword," Gaius said looking relieved. "He's lost a lot of blood but he should recover with some rest." Gaius cleaned the wound and applied a poultice.

"What of all these others?" Gwen asked, looking at the covered beds at the far side of the room. Gaius moved away from the bed and talked quietly so just Leon and Gwen could hear him.

"Many died of wounds they received in the battle but there are some that have been hit with poisoned arrows. Most of these are patrols returning from Camlann or those out looking for Morgana's men. I have not yet been able to identify the poison. If it gets into the blood stream even just a scratch can kill, they fall into unconsciousness then die."

"Will they help you to identify it?" Leon asked looking at the arrows Gwen was holding.

"Having an uncontaminated source is going to help but I have no time to study. More and more are being brought in and I'm needed here," he said.

"I'll help here, I've assisted you enough to know how to dress wounds," Gwen said passing the quiver back to Gaius and rolling up her sleeves.

"You are now Queen, my lady," Leon said looking at her.

"I can't sit by and do nothing when so many are suffering and dying Leon. I can't find a cure for the poison but I can help here so Gaius can," Gwen said.

"Leon?" Robyn asked trying to sit up. Leon hurried to his uncle's side and Gaius poured some potion into a cup.

"Here drink this," Gaius said, putting the cup to Robyn's mouth. Leon held his head up so he could drink. The potion revived him and he was able to sit up. He noticed Gwen stood next to Leon looking at him with concern.

"Your highness," he said trying to stand.

"Sit down Robyn, and I've told you before you can still call me Gwen," she said smiling at him. "I've known you since I was a child. Now tell them what you told me of the attack on your patrol."

"Very well, Gwen," he said looking at her and smiling.

"What happened to you?" Leon asked.

"Where did you get these?" Gaius asked holding out the quiver of arrows.

"I was part of the garrison that remained at Camlann looking after the injured and burying the dead. We were travelling back to Camelot with eight wounded soldiers who had recovered enough to travel. There were three others knights with me and the injured were travelling in a covered wagon. We set up camp and Sirs Gilberd, Audric and Sagar were attending the horses and the wounded while I went to gather firewood. They were attacked by many archers who fired arrows from the trees. I heard the yells and returned to the camp, I managed to surprise one of them and forced him to fight. I killed him but he injured me. Audric hit one of them with his own arrow, we heard him cry out but he managed to get away. The rest fled, even though they outnumbered us and could have easily finished us." Robyn groaned and put his hand to his side.

"Perhaps they saw or heard something. Was there no other patrol in the area?" Leon asked.

"Not that we saw or heard. Sir Gilberd and five of the wounded men were killed outright in the attack. The other three soldiers were all injured, they were not wearing any armour and the attackers had fired many arrows. Sagar had been hit in the leg and the wound was deep and ragged. Audric had been luckier, or so we thought, he had been hit in the shoulder but his armour had turned it. He had a nasty scratch but was otherwise unharmed. I retrieved the dead man's quiver as we noticed the arrows had a shiny coating and a strange smell. We buried the dead and continued towards Camelot but the next morning Sir Sagar and the rest of the soldiers were dead. Their wounds had been deep but they were not deadly." Leon and Gwen looked at Gaius then back at Robyn.

"We buried them and continued on our way but Audric's wound would not stop bleeding. I'm not a physician but I know enough to dress a battle wound, nothing helped. Sir Audric died just outside the town gates," said Robyn sadly, lying back on the pillows.

"Who were these men?" Gaius asked looking at the arrows; he could smell the poison and had noticed the shiny residue on many of the wounds.

"At first we thought they were remnants of Morgana's army but looking closely at the one I killed I believe they were Lott's men," Robyn said.

"Lott's men?" Leon asked.

"Yes, they were dressed similar to the Saxons but their bows were smaller and heavier than the ones the Saxons use. The arrows too are shorter and thicker as far as I know these are only made by the craftsmen of Essetir," he said looking at the arrow Gaius was holding.

"What were Lott's men doing within Camelot's border?" Gwen asked looking at Leon.

"News of the battle would have reached Lott by now and although we won he will know our forces are scattered and that the King has not returned," Leon said.

"Lott has long wanted the throne of Camelot, he may be planning an attack and using these poisoned arrows on our patrols to weaken us even further," Gaius said.

"Gaius you must try to find out what this poison is, I will remain here and help for a while," Gwen said.

"As you wish my lady," Gaius said bowing to Gwen and leaving to go to his chambers taking the arrows with him.

"Gather as much news as you can and prepare the defences. I will address the knights first thing in the morning. If Lott is preparing for war then we must be ready," she said to Leon.

"I'll go with you," Robyn said getting up from his bed.

"You will rest for now, you can join us in the morning if Gaius thinks you are well enough," Gwen said helping Robyn back to the bed.

"Leon, make sure word is sent to the garrison guarding the injured at Camlann, they must be warned of the attack on your uncle," she said.

"My lady," said Leon bowing his head, he squeezed his uncle's shoulder gently then hurried from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aithusa flew towards the lake searching the ground for Morgana.

She had been asleep in a cave since the great dragon lord had ordered her to leave the battle, waiting for her mistress to call for her. But it was not her mistress she heard in her mind, it was a darker voice and she had been scared.  
She had heard this voice before a long time ago. She had heeded it the first time and used her breath to save Morgana. Kilgharrah had been furious with her and told her she was being used by a dark power. The next time that voice had spoken she had done as Kilgharrah told her and ignored it.  
The following day she had fallen into the pit and had been unable to get out. Morgana had found her and tried to help her but had been caught, the men had been cruel and they chained Morgana to the wall. There was some force in that pit that caused Morgana's spells to rebound against the walls. She had stopped trying to free herself in case she hurt Aithusa.  
Although Aithusa did not trust the voice she heard she owed Morgana her life and would do anything for her. Where others had always been cruel to her Morgana had shown her nothing but kindness and love. The voice had told her Morgana needed her help so she had heeded the summons. She listened carefully to what she had to do and then left the cave to fly the many leagues to Avalon.

As she approached the lake she slowed down and scanned the ground. At the top of the ridge she saw movement below. Sweeping in closer she saw her mistress lying on the ground. Blood seeped from her side and several small creatures were investigating the body drawn by the smell of blood. Aithusa swooped down and picked up Morgana, the creatures scattered but then returned to the blood on the ground. Aithusa still carrying her mistress turned towards them and flying as low as she could she burnt the ground. No-one fed on her mistress's blood. The creatures scattered and Aithusa struggling with Morgana's dead weight flew away. Aithusa carried Morgana to a clearing near the lake. A very different place to where Merlin had met Alba. The trees crowded close to the shore and near the edge of the water was a large stone. She laid Morgana on the stone then called in her dragon tongue.

Everything slowed and the lake brightened, little lights appeared and the sidhe flew towards her and looked down on Morgana. They too had heard the summons the dragon heard. They had long desired for a sidhe on the throne of Camelot and now they may have their chance. Aithusa watched them fly around her mistress then doing as she was instructed she flew away leaving Morgana in the hands of the sidhe.  
One of the sidhe flew towards Morgana and then into her, her wound stopped bleeding. Morgana gasped and sat up. Her face changed and the sidhe within her could be seen. Another sidhe flew before her hovering above the ground.

"You know what you must do," he said to the one within Morgana. "Stay hidden for now, the witch must not be aware of your presence. Once she takes Camelot she will no longer be needed and you can take her place on the throne. The sidhe will then walk again in the world of men and be worshipped as we were once before. I will call for you when I have spoken to the witch."

The sidhe within Morgana bowed and then drew back, Morgana's face returned to normal and she looked around not knowing where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked though she could see no-one near her.

"At the lake of Avalon," said a voice in her mind. She looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Who are you?" she asked. She could see little lights moving over the water.

"We are the sidhe, you will need your magic to see us," said the voice. She saw the little light hovering in front of her and used her magic to look closely at it. The sidhe appeared and she could see others like him flying over the water.

"I am Nishtah, a sidhe elder," said the sidhe in front of her, "we did as we were asked and have brought you back."

"Who asked you?" Morgana asked.

"The dark goddess still has work for you," said Nishtah hovering a few feet from her.

"Thank you," said Morgana looking down at her side where Merlin had stabbed her. The wound had healed leaving a small red scar. He would pay for that, my god he would pay, thought Morgana.

"You must do something for us in return," said Nishtah.

"What do you want?" asked Morgana still thinking of how she would get Merlin for daring to touch her.

"You must promise us that you will do all in your power to take the throne of Camelot," said Nishtah.

"Is the King dead?" she asked.

"He has left the world of men," Nishtah replied.

"You have my promise, now my brother's dead, I will not have that serving girl on my throne," said Morgana.

"You have tried before and failed, you will need help," said Nishtah flying towards a tree overhanging the lake.

"It's Emrys that always thwarts me but I know him and he will be broken by Arthur's death."

"That may be so but it is time to call upon the raven, you must free his soul from the jewel," said Nishtah.

"I have tried I could not undo the spell that binds him," she said.

"You will be shown what to do but you must promise us that you will go through with it," Nishtah said, hovering from one branch to another. "That is the price for your life. Without his help you will not take the throne."

"You have my promise; Emrys will pay for what he did to me. I will not rest until all of Camelot lies in ruins and everything he cares about is gone."

"Good now you should sleep," Nishtah said.

"Sleep?" asked Morgana. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted revenge.

Nishtah flew towards her and Morgana fell asleep at once. The sidhe inside her came forward.

"You have done well Thrinta," said Nishtah, "she has no idea you are hidden within her,"

"Thank you my lord," said Thrinta.

"The dark goddess will show her how to release the raven's soul from its prison and you must make sure she succeeds." They talk for a while longer, he warns her not to let the raven take Morgana's body or she will be cast out and their plans will be ruined

"I will not fail, my lord," said Thrinta, she lay down on the stone and hid herself within Morgana. Nishtah called the dragon and Aithusa picked up her mistress and flew towards Lott's Kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elves walked towards Merlin and Alba, their movements were graceful and they seemed to dance around one another. They quickly cleared away the food and replenished the water jug. A large shallow stone basin was set on the rug between Merlin and Alba. One of the elves poured clear water into the basin and then bowing to Merlin then Alba they left them alone.

"Water from the Lake of Avalon has great power and can be used to help those who see," explained Alba.

"I'm not a seer," Merlin stated simply, looking at the water.

"Your power of prophecy is second only to your power of sorcery. You do not know what you can achieve until you try," she said, looking at him. Merlin recognised his own words to Arthur and almost smiled.

"Look into the water and it will show you the three sisters of the Triple Goddess." Merlin looked into the water and heard Alba's voice in his mind. He saw each sister as she described them.

"There are three aspects to her nature, three sisters that are very different from each other and are always fighting to dominate the others. The eldest sister, Gaya, is the light and she fights for all that is good. She gave mortals the gift of magic as she believes in the goodness in the heart of men. She chooses those who show promise the chance to learn her secrets. She does not want power over mortals only acceptance and understanding. She only wishes to help those that will bring peace to the earth and allow life to flourish. Those with magic are servants of the light and the earth. They were given magic to continue her work, to fight the evil in the heart of men, to heal wounds and bring peace to the lands."  
He saw Gaya in the basin, a white light that turned into a tall human figure similar in height and face to the Elves. He saw her healing humans and animals with the same tender care. He watched as she tended the earth, sowing seeds, weeding and watering the plants. She watched over all living things keeping them from harm.

The water became cloudy and he was once more aware of Alba's voice. "Her sister, Cate, is the dark, she fights for all that is evil. She is full of hate and spite and despises men who she believes are weak and not worthy of the world they walk on. She encourages evil thoughts and deeds in mortals so they will bring about their own destruction. She encourages men to worship her so she can control them. She was furious with her sister for giving magic to mere mortals and punished her by corrupting those her sister had carefully chosen. She makes them believe that they are better than those without magic and that they should rule not serve. She wants those with magic to be hated and feared so those who try to continue her sister's work will perish."  
He saw a dark shadowy figure, small and twisted but the face was hidden. He saw lands ruled by dark magic where those without magic were enslaved and those with magic laughed at their plight. He saw a great sorcerer burn the lands of those who defied him, women, children and the very earth is tormented. He then saw those with magic being hunted and burned while darkness covered the lands.

The water cleared again and he saw a young child running through the trees. He became aware of Alba's voice in his head once more.

"The youngest sister, Nina, is ignorance, she does not care for mortals at all, she only wishes to follow her own path and do as she pleases. She has no desire to rule or serve and she enjoys playing her sisters against each other. She is mischievous but can be cruel and likes to play games for her own amusement. She will help Cate when it serves her purpose but she will also help Gaya too. It was Nina that suggested Arthur's mother's life should be given in return for Uther's son. It was also Nina that sent Cate on an errand while you saved your queen at the cauldron."  
Although the child looked innocent and carefree her face was older and full of mischief. He watched as she drew the hunt away from a family of deer deeper into the woods until they have lost the trail and laughed when they gave up the hunt. The scene changed and he saw her digging a hole in the ground which she covered with branches and laughed when a deer fell in it and broke its leg.

He then saw all three of the sisters, the light, the dark and the ignorant. They were woven around each other, one or the other coming to the surface then falling away.

Merlin frowned, "Why are you showing me this?" he asked, becoming irritated. Alba's story would have been of interest to him under usual circumstances but right now, all he cared about was Arthur. "The White Goddess strives to keep her sister from destroying the world of men. When those with magic are hated and feared the light becomes weaker and the dark stronger. If Arthur is to live you will need to convince him that magic is not evil. Your powers will be needed to save all that you both hold dear," she said, looking at Merlin. "Is he going to live?" Merlin asked with a great sense of urgency. Alba just smiled.

Merlin sighed, "Arthur is a great King," he said, looking at her. "But after all that Morgana has done I don't think he could trust magic."

"If you do not want Cate to prevail he must. Look back into the basin," she said. Merlin looked back into the water and once again heard Alba's voice in his mind.

"Morgana was brought up to hate and fear those with magic and so she hated and feared her own power. Morgause taught Morgana the ways of the old religion and made her a high priestess. They believed Cate's lies that their power made them superior to those without magic. The dark Goddess does not care for Morgana, she despises all mortals with magic and only wishes to destroy all those that have her sister's gift. Morgana's hate of Arthur and desire for the throne of Camelot caused more men to hate and fear sorcery. This made the dark stronger and for a while Cate became the dominant sister. When Cate took control she sent the runemark to Arthur, if he had accepted her terms all would have been lost. When Arthur refused light became dominant once more and Cate became determined to bring down your King."  
He now saw Morgana in a small room, the room had no furniture and the walls were bare stone. Morgana was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed surrounded by candles. She was holding something and a blue light radiated from her hands. Then a dark cloud swirled around her until it covered her completely. The water went black and Merlin could hear manic laughter. The water cleared and Merlin looked up at Alba.

"I should have helped Morgana, I understood how lonely she must have felt," said Merlin sadly.

"You did what you thought was right and that is all you could do, Morgana chose her own path. No matter how strong your destiny you always have a choice."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me," Merlin questioned, feeling frustrated. He didn't know why he was here and he was not sure if he was going to see Arthur again.

"We are nearly done," she said. "Look into the basin once more Merlin" He looked into the basin and saw a familiar scene. Arthur was speaking before the court. 'I know now that magic is not evil...' his voice fades and then comes back, 'the ban on sorcery is lifted' again it fades, '...It is sorcerers like Cornelius Sigan and Morgana who used magic for the wrong reasons that caused the war on sorcery ... ' the water cleared.  
Merlin looked up at Alba. "Is this... Is this what would have happened if I had not let Arthur die?"

"This is part of your destiny Merlin, this has been written long before you or Arthur walked the Earth." Merlin looked at her thoughtfully "The druids know of my destiny, they call me Emrys but that is not my name," he Merlin frowning.

"In the druid tongue Emrys means immortal and although you are not truly immortal you have power over life and death. You are the one that will unite the powers of the old religion and the new and bring about the time the poets speak of, the time of Albion."

Merlin looked back down at the basin and saw that the water had gone. Alba stood up and held her hand out to Merlin.

"They must have the wrong person, I have failed" he said quietly, taking Alba's hand and rising to his feet.

"We shall see," she said and turned towards an elf walking towards them. He was wearing a long silver cloak over his white robes. He looked very similar to Alba but his hair was shorter and he was not as slender as the female elf.

"May I have permission to speak my lord?" he asked kneeling before Merlin.

"Please go ahead," said Merlin feeling uncomfortable at this tall elf bowing before him.

"I see you feel uncomfortable as a leader Merlin," said Alba.

"I'm a servant I do not expect others to bow before me," he said quietly.

"You can be both a servant and a leader. You wish to serve Arthur and yet Arthur is but a servant of his people. As long as you treat those who serve you with love and honour do not deny them their desire. There is no shame is serving a good man, you know this." Merlin looked at Alba and the elf stood before him.

"I am sorry," he said looking at the elf, "What is your name?"

"My name is Estra and I bring you news about your friend. We have healed his body and his spirit rests."

"You have saved him, Arthur is alive?" Merlin asked in a hurried tone. Estra nodded. "Please," pleaded Merlin, the urgency clear in his voice "I have to see him"

"Not yet," said Alba, "A price must be paid to return Arthur's spirit to his body" Merlin looked at her and nodded; "I will give me life to save him."

Estra bowed to Merlin, then Alba and walked away back through the trees. Merlin watched him as he left the clearing.

"Your life is far too precious to bargain Merlin" said Alba. Merlin sighed and looked up at the sky hoping perhaps to find answers there, his destiny weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"There is one who can call his spirit back and let Arthur return" Alba took his arm and led him back towards the circle of stones.

"I know that the gate keeper of the spirit world requires a life for a life," Merlin said heavily.

"Arthur's spirit has not yet made the journey to the spirit world, his spirit is still here on Avalon. It is only the White Goddess that can call your King's spirit back to his body but she needs your help Merlin." They had returned to the entrance of the standing stones.

"What is it she wants me to do?" he asked looking up at the great stones before him.

"I can go no further, if you wish to save Arthur you must speak with the White Goddess alone." Merlin turned to walk along the path between the stones. Alba touched his arm and he turned towards her.

"It has been an honour to meet with you Merlin. I will wait here in the hope that you will soon return."

"Thank you." Merlin replied with a nod.

He turned back to the path, the crystal was glowing and to the right of the stone table he saw a white light forming. He took a deep breath and walked towards the light. Alba watched Merlin until the light swallowed him. She sat on the grass by the entrance, waiting for him to return.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the ridge before the lake Percival found Arthur and Merlin's horses. They were still saddled with their supplies. He watered them and leaving his own horse he continued along the ridge on foot. As he came out of the trees he found the land burned, the ground was hot and small fires still burned in places. He could see down to the lake, it shined in the sun and looked peaceful and beautiful in contrast to the land beneath his feet.  
Glancing down the embankment he saw something caught under a bush. He scrambled down the bank being careful not to burn his hands on the scorched ground. As he got closer he could see that there was a water bottle caught in the branches of the bush. He pulled it free, it was burned and charred but he was sure it belonged to Merlin.  
His heart sank and he climbed back up the slope. The burning looked like the work of a dragon. He feared that Morgana and her pet had found Arthur and Merlin here. He checked the ground carefully and found blood but no sign of any bodies.

He picked up a trail going a little way down the bank then stopped. There was more blood on the ground but nothing more, the trail had gone cold. He walked back up the bank to his horse and found the other horses were gone. He searched the ground for tracks but could find no sign of them. He mounted his own horse and continued down to the lake hoping to pick up the trail again. He came upon a clearing with short cropped grass running down to the water. He dismounted and left his horse as he walked slowly, scanning the ground for signs of his friends.  
In the soft earth near the water's edge he found what he was looking for, there were boot prints going right into the water. By the shape and size of them he believed they belonged to Merlin. He also saw the marks where a boat had been drawn up to the shore. The foot prints were deep where the boat would have been as if whoever made them was carrying something heavy. No foot prints lead away from the water. Looking back to the shore he saw something red in the trees. It was Arthur's cloak, torn and bloodied.  
He sat on the bank with Arthur's cloak in his lap and cried out. 'No!'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ralf sat by the base of a tree, his leg was bleeding again. He had managed to get away when the Camelot party had turned on them but he had been hit. He had removed the bolt but the wound was deep and he feared it was infected. Even if he survived the wound Lott would kill him if he returned to the fortress. He heard horses approach and sat still hoping they would pass him by. As they drew closer he recognised Lott's son, Belin and the physician's apprentice Armin. They might help him, Armin would know how to stop the infection. If Belin was in a bad mood then he would die but he was going to die anyway if the wound wasn't treated. He called out as they passed and they slowed their horses. They both dismounted and Belin drew his sword as he handed his reins to Armin.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Over here Sire," he said and they looked towards the tree where he was hiding. As Armin tethered the horses Belin walked towards the wounded man, he did not sheath his sword.

"Who are you?" he asked looking down at the injured man but making no move to help him. Armin knew better than to offer his assistance unless it was asked for.

"My name is Ralf, Sire, loyal soldier to your father," he replied.

"What happened?" asked Belin as he looked down at the man's leg.

"We were sent to ambush a Camelot patrol but we were discovered and they attacked us. Hilbard was killed and I was wounded, the rest fled back to Essetir," he replied, his leg was bleeding badly and he struggled to stay conscious.

"All you had to do was stay hidden and fire the arrows from the trees. Did Hilbard have the poison arrows with him?" he asked.

"I ... I believe so," said Ralf his leg was burning and he looked past Belin to Armin. Armin avoided his gaze and turned to the horses.

"Did any of the Camelot patrol live?" he asked, his eyes blazed but unlike his father he spoke quietly when he was angry.

"I ... I was injured Sire, I ..."

"Enough of your excuses," he said. "When you fled were any of the Camelot patrol still alive?"

"I... I think so Sire," he looked down at his leg and knew he would die here.

"Idiot, now Camelot will have a source of the poison," he said sheathing his sword as he walked back to his horse. "We will continue to the cave, if we can find the treasure it will please my father. We won't stay long then we must return to the castle. I suppose I will have to tell him about this idiot," said Belin, his father would blame him for this fools mistake. He was fond of killing the messenger. Ralf sighed, then realised that they were going to leave him there.

"My wound is infected perhaps Armin could..."

"You want my physician to heal your wound?" Belin asked as he turned back to look at him.

"Please Sire," he said.

"Your news may get me killed and you want your wound treated?" he asked.

"I cannot walk, I ..."

"There's no point my father would have you killed, you're a dead man Ralf you just don't know it," said Belin. He walked towards him, drawing his sword and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Sire?" cried Ralf just before he died. Belin walked back to his horse sheathing his sword. Armin said nothing after all Belin had been much kinder to the man than his father would have been.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Merlin approached the stone table the light grew, it became so bright that he had to hold up his arm to shade his eyes. The light faded and he saw Gaya, the woman he had seen in the basin, standing before him by the stone table. Close up the crystal towered above him, he could hear the humming all around him, the ground beneath his feet vibrated. The tone changed and although the crystal shined white there were dark shapes moving across it, the hum became unpleasant and set his teeth on edge.  
The white goddess put out her hand out and touched the crystal. The dark shapes faded and the hum became pleasant once more. Although she took the form of a woman she seemed to be made of solid white smoke, a soft light radiated from her and he felt the gentle warmth of the summer sun. Merlin knelt before her.

"Rise Merlin, we have much to talk about," her voice seemed to come from all around him.

"What is the price you ask for saving Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"I only ask that you listen to what I have to say and do as you feel is right."

Merlin nodded. The goddess moved closer to Merlin but he did not feel afraid. She hovered above the ground the light shining all around her.

"See the doorways all around you." Merlin looked around; from where he was standing he could see four of the giant doorways two were blocked from sight by the towering crystal. Each doorway shimmered like liquid silver and moved as though full of water.  
"Each doorway holds a veil to another world. My sister and I strive for power over each world. The fight between good and evil is ancient and it has always been that either the dark or the light prevails. As long as magic remains the balance holds no matter who rules. Magic is part of the very foundation of each of these worlds as necessary as water, air, earth and fire. The youngest of us takes no part in this fight except to cause mischief for her own amusement. She has been foolish and has removed magic from one of these worlds, she did not understand or care for the consequences."  
She moved around the table and Merlin followed her. She pointed to one of the doorways and Merlin could see that this one was unlike the others. The stone looked worn and dirty and although the veil shimmered it was dark like ink. He looked up at the crystal facing the doorway and saw dark cracks radiating along it. Here the crystal already looked dead and it did not shimmer or hum.

"Without magic the world is dying and the crystal sickens. This will in turn affect all the other worlds, eventually Avalon itself will be destroyed and all those that live here. Nina has the grace to realise her mistake but is not able to fix it, we cannot walk in a world without magic so we cannot replace that which is lost. Cate is blinded by her hatred of mortals and would prefer to see worlds destroyed than to see men continue to thrive," she said as she moved away from the darkened doorway.  
"There are other worlds we can rule but I believe in the goodness in men's hearts. I would not see your world destroyed if it is within my power to stop it. The loss of magic on that one world has upset the balance and unless it is returned it will have far reaching effects. Those effects are already being seen on your world Merlin, magic is dying and all the good that was founded with magic will die too."

"Is that why Kilgharrah is dying?" asked Merlin

"Yes, he is a creature of magic, a creature of the earth itself and without magic he will die."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Kilgharrah doesn't know all that is at stake. He didn't want you to risk your life to save his. It is also why Aithusa cannot speak or use her power to cure herself of her injuries. Her injuries mean she is unable to produce eggs so unless magic returns to the lands the dragons will die out and will never return."

"Aithusa is a she dragon?" Merlin asked

"All dragons are born male, as the male of the species is more likely to survive. There is only ever one female dragon at a time. Dragons live for thousands of years but the males are only fertile once every hundred years of their lives. They seek out the female during this time and she lays an egg in which the young dragon can live for a thousand years. The female can lay as many as seven eggs during her long life which she hides with care." She moved closer to him as she talked but he still felt no fear.  
"The mother dragon rarely lives long enough to see its own young hatch but dragons care for their young as though each one is its own. Kilgharrah feels he failed Aithusa and this has in part caused him to lose his will to live. The birth of a dragon is a rare and magical event and my sister was aware of Aithusa's birth. She knew Aithusa would soon become a female and that dragons could return to the land. She trapped Aithusa and led Morgana to her but I do not think even she knew that such a bond would develop between them. If Morgana is capable of love then she may yet be cured of her hatred and this will anger my sister."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Magic needs to be returned to that world, only you can do this Merlin."

Merlin frowned "How?" he asked.

The Goddess moved towards the stone table and Merlin noticed a small crystal lying on a cushion.

"This crystal needs to be replaced in the crystal cave of that world. If planted properly it will multiply and magic will be restored."

"How will I find the caves?" he asked.

"I will show you where to go. I must warn you Merlin the quest is a dangerous one and it may cost you your life. The earth and air have been poisoned and without magic it can be deadly. Your own magic will keep you safe for a while but you should not spend too long there. The longer you are there the weaker you will become. I can only help you once you return to the Sacred Isle and step through the veil." Merlin looked around at the great doorways and then up at the crystal.

"You do not have to decide now," she said. "I have returned Arthur's spirit to his body and you may now go to him. Think about what I have said and if you will help us Alba will bring you back when you have rested."

"I was born of magic, if I do nothing and magic dies will I not die anyway?" Merlin asked.

"I choose well when I gave you your gifts but even I could not foresee how wise you would become. Will you do as I ask then?"

"I will," said Merlin, with a nod looking up at her.

"I must warn you that if you succeed and you and Arthur return to Camelot you will anger my sister. She will do all in her power to destroy all that you hold dear. Are you still prepared to help me?"

"If I do nothing I will die anyway. I'd like to see Arthur before I go though to say goodbye in case I do not return." He said sadly.

"The sun is rising in that world; it is better for you to rest now and begin your quest when the sun sets. You will be safer at night, the fumes are not so great and you will find your way easier. I will send for you when it is time."

"I will return when you call for me," Merlin said.

"Thank you Merlin, your help will be rewarded," she replied.

"You have saved Arthur, that's all I could ask for," he said.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Alba is waiting for you. She will take you to Arthur and bring you back here when you are rested." He bowed before the goddess and then turned and walked back the way he came.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Many people from the outlying villages had arrived in Camelot waiting for news of the men who had gone to war for their King. They had heard rumours of Lott's attacks and that the King had not yet returned. When they arrived in Camelot they discovered that the queen herself was helping the wounded. There was no shortage of volunteers to apply poultices and bandages and many of their children ran errands.  
Gwen was exhausted, she felt sick and faint as she had not eaten since breakfast early that morning.

"Your majesty," said one of the nurses as she passed her a cup of water.

"Thank you, Helena," said Gwen taking the water and sitting down on a stool. She wiped her face on a damp cloth.

"You should rest a while, my lady, we have enough volunteers at the moment," she said.

"Has there been word from Gaius yet?" she asked.

"Not yet but the making of such antidotes takes time. The poultices seem to be slowing the effect of the poison, though many are still unconscious they are not yet dying," she replied.

"If you can manage I will go and find Gaius," Gwen said getting up, she faltered and nearly fell, Helena held her steady.

"You should eat something, Gwen. It will do us no good if you become sick as well," Helena said as she looked at her with concern.

"I will eat as soon as I have spoken to Gaius," Gwen said as she squeezed Helena's arm and smiled at her.

"I will make sure you do, my lady," said Helena with a smile as Gwen left the infirmary. She made her way straight to Gaius's chambers. The door was open, Gwen knocked and entered. There were books and pieces of parchment everywhere. There was a wounded man on the bed behind the screen but she couldn't see his face. Gaius looked up from a book as she entered.

He looked exhausted and his eyes were blood shot. He stood up as she walked in and moved the books from a chair so she could sit down.

"Who is behind the screen?" she asked quietly.

"Sir Oswald, he was injured by one of the poisoned arrow. I have prepared an antidote but although it slows the effect of the poison it does not stop it. He is still alive but unconscious and I don't think I can save him."

"Have you identified the poison?" she asked sitting down.

"I have but I fear that there is sorcery at work, the poison itself is not deadly, not unless an enchantment was used in its preparation," he said returning to his seat.

"Do you think this is Morgana's doing?" she asked.

"No, I don't think the enchantment is very strong, if Morgana was involved the men would be dead," he replied.

"I thought the arrows were fired by Lott's men. Lott isn't a sorcerer," she said.

"No, but his brother Cenred was in league with Morgause and Lott will use sorcery if it suits his purpose. He has used sorcery before, remember Sefa's father Ruadan?" he asked.

"Yes I remember him," she said.

"He used to work for Lott, his brother Alain is also a sorcerer and has been Lott's adviser for years." Gaius sighed and stood up. He walked towards a table where he had been preparing the antidote.

"There must be something we can do," Gwen said looking at all the books scattered around the room.

"Only sorcery can be used to fight sorcery," he said.

"What will happen to them if the antidote doesn't work Gaius?" she asked.

"They will die," he said darkly, looking at his prepared potion.

"You don't think it will work, do you?" she asked looking at him closely.

"I fear that it will not work without magic," he said holding up the bottle of potion he had prepared.

"And how many will die if it doesn't work?" she asked.

"There are at least two hundred that we know of with arrow wounds and if Sir Robyn is right and they are lying in wait to attack our patrols it could be a lot more," he said.

"There must be something we can do Gaius," Gwen said again looking up towards Merlin's room.

"The only sorcerer that could help is not here," he said following her gaze then looking away, there were tears in his eyes.

"I miss him too," said Gwen squeezing his arm. "Arthur told me you once practiced sorcery... is there nothing you can do?"

"With magic my lady?" he asked looking around the room. He walked towards the door and closed it.

"Yes Gaius, with magic," she said, her voice quiet but firm.

"Magic is forbidden in Camelot, as you know only too well Gwen," he said feigning ignorance.

"I know that Gaius, but we cannot let them die if there is anything that can save them."

"I don't know if I have the power to break the enchantment," he said checking that Sir Oswald was still unconscious.

"Will you try?" she asked.

"You are my Queen I will do whatever you ask." He said with a nod.

"Thank you Gaius," she said smiling at him.

"I will do what I can but it may be beyond my power to heal them. I certainly cannot heal them all I do not have the strength."

"Do what you can Gaius but for now keep this between us," she said getting up to leave the room.

"As you wish my lady," he said with a smile.

"I'm going to get something to eat then I'll return to the infirmary. Let me know as soon as there is any news," she said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Just within the border of Essetir are the caves that Aithusa had been sleeping in. She could fly no further and the voice had told her that help would find her mistress here. She gently laid Morgana on the grass at the entrance to the cave. She stood over her mistress waiting for help to arrive. It is not long before she heard horses approaching she watched as two men on horseback appeared through the trees.  
Their horses reared up when they saw the dragon. They managed to get them under control and then dismounted. Aithusa watched them closely if they meant to harm her mistress she would kill them.  
The men were about the same age as her mistress they were both dressed in black armour. One of them had white hair cut short he drew his sword and stepped back. The other had long dark hair and a short beard. He walked towards her and she recognised him immediately. He was Lott's son and he had rescued them from that pit many years ago, he would help her mistress.

"Aithusa?" he asked looking at her closely. She lowered her head and moved closer to Morgana. He turned to his companion and saw his drawn sword.

"Put your sword away Armin," he said.

"It's a dragon Belin," said Armin with urgency

"I can see that but she will not hurt us unless she feels threatened," he said looking at the sword. Armin put his sword away and Aithusa raised her head and moved away from Morgana a little.

"The Lady Morgana," said Belin as he ran towards her and knelt beside her he saw the blood all over her clothes. "She's been wounded bring your medicine bag over here Armin."

"Are you sure the dragon is safe, my lord?" asked Armin getting his medicine bag from his horse.

"The dragon owes me her life she won't hurt me," said Belin.

"What about me?" Armin asked looking warily up at the dragon. He was the only man in the entire Kingdom that could question Belin and still live. Belin wasn't quite as cruel as his father but he would kill any that angered him. When they were boys Armin had risked his life to save Belin from his father's hand. Belin trusted him far more than he trusted his father.  
Aithusa turned away from them and walked into the cave, they watched her until she disappeared from sight. She knew these men would help Morgana. Once her mistress was well she would return to her.

"Well there's your answer, though it's probably best not to explore the cave until the dragon's gone," said Belin. "Check the wound it looks like she's lost a lot of blood." He stood up to let Armin treat the wound. Armin knelt beside Morgana and checked the area where her clothes were bloody.

"The wound has already been treated, my lord," he said. All that could be seen was a small scar on Morgana's side.

"Build a fire we will rest here for a while, we can't be long though" said Belin. They collected firewood and Armin prepared food while Belin looked around the clearing for signs of whoever treated Morgana.

"Why did you save the dragon's life?" asked Armin.

"I had been on a quest for a great treasure that took me through Amata when I came across them both in a deep pit. A woman chained to the wall with the dragon curled around her feet. I had no idea who she was but the dragon was making an awful racket and I feared it would attract Sarrum's men. I did not have leave to be on his land," said Belin as he removed his boots.

"Sarrum was not someone to mess with," Armin said.

"Yeah, he was nearly as bad as my father. I was going to leave them there, and get out of the area. The woman told the dragon to be quiet and begged for me to free her from the chains that held her. She promised me a King's ransom if I would help her," he said as he put his boots by the fire.

"You believed her?" he asked.

"There was something about her, although she was filthy and her clothes torn she spoke and behaved like a lady. I was desperate too, the quest that I had been on had failed and I had not been able to find the treasure I had been searching for. I saw a chance to redeem myself if this woman really could pay me for my help," he said.

"Your father does not take kindly to failure," said Armin as he stood to get more food.

"You're right, I knew that by returning empty handed I would have received a flogging at best, he may have even killed me if he was in a bad mood." Armin kept quiet he knew the King's temper and it would not have mattered that Belin was his son.

"I freed her and discovered she was none other than the Lady Morgana. An ally of my father's who he liked and respected. She is cruel and calculating just like he is."

"She is a powerful sorceress, her temper is said to be worse than your father's," said Armin as he looked towards Morgana still unconscious and now wrapped in a blanket.

"Yes, but she kept her word and paid me well." he said as he drank from his water skin. "I am sure she hid this hoard somewhere here on my father's land when his brother Cenred was King but we have never found it."

"What makes you so sure?" Armin asked.

"My father let her stay with us until she regained her strength. She went out with a patrol to retrieve the treasure she had promised. They were only gone a day but she returned alone. She had with her many fine jewels and coins but she had killed his men so he would not discover where she had hidden it. Their bodies were never found."

"That didn't anger your father?" he asked.

"Of course not, my father would have done the same. The treasure she had given him was of great value," said Belin.

"What makes you think there's more?" Armin asked.

"She told my father there was more, she offered to pay him if he would join her in her plans to take Camelot but he refused at the time. He was sympathetic to her cause but believed Camelot too strong under King Arthur's rule. He told her about the Diamair and she left for Ishmere with Ruadan but she failed to find it. Doesn't matter now if the rumours we've heard are true Arthur's dead. Anyway we know the treasure can't be more than half a day's ride from the fortress, but we have never found it. This cave might be her hiding place but we can't search it now while the dragon's there."

"Why are we helping her now?" Armin asked, "Her army lost the battle at Camlann."

"Yes, but if the King was killed Camelot is now weak. My father's bid to take Camelot will cost us dearly and if she still has this treasure it will greatly help our cause."

"She's a High Priestess she might just kill you and your father and take his army. Isn't that what her sister did to Cenred?"

"My father's not stupid he has ways of dealing with sorcery, if she tries to kill him she will die," Belin said with a laugh. "Pack up, we shall return to the castle with the Lady Morgana it should please my father. I don't think he needs to know about the failed attack on the Camelot patrol," he said as he put his boots back on.  
Morgana was sleeping soundly oblivious to everything said but Thrinta was wide awake and heard every word.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Gwen had left Gaius checked on Sir Oswald then climbed the stairs to Merlin's room. He looked around, everything was neat and tidy just as Merlin had left it and he missed him more than ever. He sighed and retrieved the book of magic from its hiding place.

He sat on the bed and flicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He stood taking another look around the room then took the book back down to his chambers. He poured the prepared potion into a bowl then chanted the spell, his eyes glowed and the liquid bubbled and changed colour. Gaius checked the book again. Satisfied he had done his best he replaced the book where he had found it. He mixed the potion into the poultice mixture to make it easier to apply to the wounds.  
Using magic tired him he just hoped it would work. He returned to Sir Oswald, his condition had already worsened, his breathing was shallow and he was very pale.  
He removed the bandage from Sir Oswald's side and applied the poultice to the wound. He chanted the spell and then sat back looking for a change. Sir Oswald mumbled then laid still Gaius looked down at the bowl with the poultice in and wished Merlin was here to help him.  
Sir Oswald groaned and Gaius looked up again, Oswald's colour was returning and his breathing became easier.  
There was a knock at the door and Gaius stood up and placed the poultice mixture on the table.

"Yes," he called out. The door opened and a young boy entered the room.

"Can I help you?" Gaius asked walking towards the boy.

"My name is Osric, I was told my father is here and is badly wounded," he said looking towards the screen,

"Osric come in, your father is over there," Gaius said indicating the bed behind the screen.

"Is he going to die?" Osric asked walking slowly towards the bed. There were tears in his eyes as he looked up at Gaius.

"Osric?" Oswald asked opening his eyes and looking at his son.

"Father," he replied running to his side and taking his hand.

"I think he will recover," Gaius said smiling at both of them. "You must rest Oswald."

"Thank you Gaius," they said together, Osric was still holding his father's hand.

"I have errands to run, stay here with your father and make sure he rests," he said.

"I must return to my duties," Oswald said trying to sit up.

"You have been badly wounded, if you rest now you should be fit enough to get up tomorrow," Gaius said gathering his supplies.

"I'll stay and look after him and make sure he stays in bed," Osric said smiling at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alba was still sitting on the grass when Merlin walked out of the light she stood when she saw him approach.

"I heard what was said and I too thank you for your help," she said kneeling before Merlin.

"I haven't succeeded yet," said Merlin looking down at Alba and trying not to feel uncomfortable.

"You will try that's all we ask," she said rising to her feet. "Come, I will take you to Arthur so you may rest a while. You are weary and hungry, you did not eat earlier. Now that Arthur has been saved perhaps your appetite will return." She led him through the trees to a clearing. A huge willow tree stood in the centre its branches touching the ground. There were several elves in the clearing some were sat around a campfire preparing food, others were singing or playing strange musical instruments. As they approached one of the elves moved towards the tree and lifted the branches for Merlin to enter. Alba nodded at him, indicating he should go ahead to see Arthur. The elves did not speak but bowed their heads as Merlin walked past them.  
Inside the willow branches was a huge space. Around the trunk were rugs and cushions. To one side of the trunk were two beds, Arthur laid on one of them his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked walking towards him.

"Merlin," Arthur replied trying to sit up on the bed and looking around.

Merlin stood in front of him and tears fell down his cheeks. "You're alive" he said quietly he dropped to his knees beside Arthur, smiling through his tears.

Arthur was pale and weak and looked at Merlins tears curiously, "I thought I was dead" he muttered.

"Well you were for a while," Merlin said smiling as he helped him to sit up then wiped his eyes.

"You did it, you saved me" said Arthur looking down at the bandages covering his wound. It was not a question

"Not me," Merlin said, "I brought you here, to Avalon, but it was the elves that saved you"

Arthur nodded "Thank you Merlin" he said slowly, "for bringing me here"

Merlin shook his head; "It is my duty to help you Arthur"

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither sure what to say.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin cut him off, he spoke quickly and avoided Arthur's eyes; "I'm sorry Arthur, I'm sorry I lied to you all this time. There were many times I wanted to tell you, but I knew if I did I would not be able to stay in Camelot and I had to stay, I had to protect you" said Merlin, tears once again forming in his eyes, he wiped them away and stared at the ground.

Arthur looked at Merlin, frowning "why... why did you want to protect me?"

"You remember when I first came to Camelot?" Merlin asked, looking up "Of course" replied Arthur, with a smile "I had you arrested." Merlin nodded, looking very serious he continued "The next night I heard a voice calling my name, I thought I had gone mad at first" Arthur raised his eyebrows but didn't interrupt "I followed the voice, deep under the castle, and found myself in front of the great dragon..." Merlin took a deep breath and continued "The dragon told me that our destinies were entwined, that you were destined to become a great King, but would need my help, as many enemies would try to stop you"

Arthur raised his eyebrows and frowned "A dragon told you this?" Merlin nodded, a glum expression on his face, "and you believed it…?"

Merlin allowed himself a small smile "well actually, I didn't at first, I told him he was wrong, I told him..." Merlin trailed off and looked at the ground "you told him what?" Arthur asked with a frown. Merlin looked up with a sheepish grin "I told him if anyone wanted to hurt you I would give them a hand"

"You are lucky I am too sore to throw something at you Merlin" Arthur said, feigning seriousness.

Merlin smiled at continued his story "Not long after I met the dragon was the night Lady Helen performed for the court"

Arthurs brow furrowed as he tried to remember that night, "of course... and you saved me... you pushed me out of the way of the dagger..." Merlin nodded; "I did, I saw the dagger coming, and slowed it down, with magic..." He trailed off as he caught Arthur's eyes, and they both looked away. Arthur had a confused expression on his face.

Merlin signed and leant back on the tree next to Arthur's bed "I was born with magic" said Merlin quietly, looking down at the ground again. Arthur now watched him closely and Merlin avoided his gaze. "I never knew what to do with it, I never studied magic, I never wanted it, but I could move things by looking at them before I could talk, it scared my mother, as I got older I didn't use magic intentionally, but sometimes I couldn't help it, if I was scared, or angry it just happened..." Merlin paused and looked up at Arthur, Arthur was looking at him with something like pity, but did not interrupt, so Merlin went on; "I was drawing too much attention to myself in such a small village, Mother grew more worried, so she sent me to Camelot, to Gaius."

Merlin paused for some water, and passed some to Arthur as well, Arthur nodded at him, he was looking at Merlin with sadness.

"I thought it was a big mistake at first... coming to Camelot" Merlins eyes remained down and he fiddled distractedly with his water skin "but then, after I saved you from the sorceress- Lady Helen, and Uther made me your servant I started to realise the dragon was right. It was my destiny to protect you whether I liked it or not."

Merlin looked up "I wanted to tell you, many times. I am sorry"

Arthur shook his head, "No. It is I who should be sorry… I owe you a great debt." He placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and looked at him seriously, "Thank you, Merlin. I really mean it" The willow leaves parted, and Arthur and Merlin looked up, Arthurs face was full of concern. "Who is that?" whispered Arthur to Merlin.

"Her name is Alba, she's an elf. It was she who helped save you Arthur, you can trust her."

Alba walked towards them and knelt before him.

"Welcome to Avalon Arthur Pendragon. Merlin brought you here so we could save you and bring your spirit back from its long journey."

"Thank you." Arthur tried to get up but groaned and held his side.

"Please sit your wound is still painful, the shard was buried deep but it has been removed and with time you will heal," she said getting to her feet and smiling at him.

"I need to get back to Camelot, to Guinevere," said Arthur.

"You will not be here for long, time stretches here and though hours may pass time in your world moves slower," said Alba. "Rest now while you can, you will need your strength in the days ahead." Merlin arranged the pillows on Arthur's bed so that Arthur could sit up but still rest. Alba sat on the other bed and motioned to Merlin to sit next to Arthur.

"You and Merlin were brought here for a reason. The future of Albion and many other worlds are at stake. Magic is dying and without magic evil will prevail. In return for your life Merlin has spoken to the White Goddess herself and he has agreed to help her." Arthur looked at Merlin and then back at Alba.

"What does he have to do?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"Merlin will walk through the veil to the world without magic, once there he must place a crystal in the cave at the heart of that world. Magic will once again return and the evil that flourishes without magic will be destroyed. The quest will be a difficult one and Merlin will need to draw on all his power to succeed."

"Am I to go with him?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin.

"You cannot, only a sorcerer of great power can walk in another world."

"Merlin, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I have to Arthur, if I don't return magic to the world I will die anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked a puzzled expression on his face

"I am born of magic Arthur if magic is destroyed I will die. It is magic that keeps the balance and without it worlds will die including our world. I have to go."

"You believe it is the right thing to do?" Arthur asked.

"Yes" Merlin replied simply, nodding.

"Just make sure you come back," Arthur replied, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I will leave you to rest," said Alba as she stood up and turned to Merlin, she bowed her head. "Thank you Merlin."

"Wait," Arthur said. "Why have I been brought here if the quest is for Merlin?"

"If Merlin succeeds then the balance will be restored but his actions will anger the dark sister of the Triple Goddess," said Alba turning to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"A High Priestess will be used to try and destroy the peace you have fought for; you will both be needed to overcome this evil."

"Morgana was a High Priestess; I thought she was the last of her kind?" Merlin said with confusion "She is dead" he continued quietly "… I killed her. Merlin looked closely at Alba wondering what the elf had not told him.

"The Dark Goddess hates all mortals and does not believe men to be worthy to walk the earth let alone rule over it. She has proven time and time again that mortals are capable of great evil. It is you Arthur, with Merlin's help that can unite the Kingdoms and bring about a new age where men live together in peace and prosperity. She will do everything in her power to stop you."

"You think she will bring Morgana back to help her?" asked Arthur.

"As we have healed you Arthur, we fear the Dark Goddess will ask for the help of the sidhe to heal Morgana. Her wound was deadly but your sword did not splinter and they may be able to bring her back. The Dark Goddess believes you to be dead and Camelot weak. She will try to destroy the peace you have sought and we fear she plans to use Morgana to do this. The sidhe are no friends of Camelot and they are your sworn enemy, Merlin, after you killed one of their elders and his fairy queen."

"You killed a sidhe?" asked Arthur with a frown, he had only heard of these people in stories but he knew they were vicious and would seek revenge on any who harmed them.

"Well four if you count Sophia and her father," Merlin looked at Arthur, "I'll tell you about it later, but I only did it to save..."

"Me," interrupted Arthur, then his eyes widened and he stared at Merlin.

"What?" asked Merlin.

"Sophia...she was...-you didn't really knock me out did you?" he asked.

"No, you were under Sophia's enchantment. I pulled you from the lake and waited with you until Gaius arrived with a cart to take you back to the city," said Merlin looking down at his hands. Arthur said nothing but nodded at Merlin with a small smile, Merlin looked up at him and smiled back.

"The Disir told me I had angered the Goddess when they gave me the runemark. I was asked to allow sorcery back into Camelot and to bow to the Goddess. I refused because I thought sorcery and magic were only used for evil," Arthur said, looking at Alba and then at Merlin.

"Magic is not evil Arthur but the Disir were serving the will of the Dark Goddess. Many of those that follow the old religion had lost sight of the true path. The runemark has always been feared by those with or without magic and for you to refuse her showed great courage." Alba sighed and Merlin noticed that although her face was unlined and showed no sign of age her eyes were sad and troubled.

"The Dark Goddess saved Mordred's life so he could kill you at Camlann, she believes that what will follow will destroy Camelot. She does not yet know that Merlin has brought you here to seek help. When she finds out you are still alive and that Merlin has agreed to help her sister she will seek revenge. She will try to destroy all that you both hold dear and she will not rest until she has succeeded or you destroy her hold over those who do her bidding." She leaned forward and took Arthur's hand and then Merlin's. "Together you two are the most powerful men to have walked the Earth. But Arthur, you cannot fight her without magic. Merlin is your servant and only uses his magic to help you."

Arthur looked at Merlin "I know that he has only ever used his magic for good, for me and for Camelot." He said slowly, before pausing and looking thoughtful "Is it true? What Gauis said?" Arthur continued, looking from Alba to Merlin.

"What is that Arthur?" questioned Alba. "Gauis told me that Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the earth"

Merlin shrugged "Apparently" while Alba nodded "yes Arthur, it is true.'' Arthur raised his eyebrows at Merlin in disbelief "You kept that well hidden'' he said in a dry voice. Merlin couldn't help but smile apologetically.

Alba continued; "Merlin may wield the greatest power, but he is not alone in wanting to help you, there are many others who believe in the world you are trying to build. They will help you… if you let them." She said gently.

"You want me to allow sorcery back into Camelot…" Arthur sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"You must do as you see fit." She smiled, releasing their hands and stood.  
"Enough talk for now you must eat and rest both of you. Tomorrow I will return to take Merlin back to the stones where the White Goddess will open the veil between the worlds. It will be dusk then in the world you are going to and easier for you to succeed in your task."

She left them alone. The elves were no longer outside in the clearing and Merlin helped Arthur to the campfire they had left. There were plates and bowls of food by the fire and a big pot of broth. The elves had left plenty of firewood and although it was not cold they found the fire comforting.

They ate in silence for a while both busy with their own thoughts then Arthur turned slowly to Merlin, "The Disir... when I faced them, it was you who told me to reject their request... to uphold the ban on sorcery..."

"I did..." said Merlin quietly "I..." He sighed and looked up at Arthur "I thought that if you accepted their demands that they would grant your request, to save Mordred. I knew that one day; it would be Mordred that killed you."

Arthur looked at him with concern "You knew... of course you knew... you never trusted him did you?"

Merlin shook his head "the dragon... he warned me, he told me not to trust him, I didn't believe him at first, but then I was shown a terrible vision" Merlins voice cracked " I saw him kill you... I hoped it wasn't real, but I couldn't risk it, I took this opportunity not to save him... "

Arthur nodded, reflecting back on that day, "When we returned to Camelot..." continued Merlin "...and I saw Mordred, alive and well; I knew, without a doubt, that it was true; Mordred's life was your punishment. I knew he would kill you."

Arthur looked at Merlin with sad eyes "you tried to warn me, I didn't listen"

Merlin shrugged "why would you, Mordred had done you no wrong, I believe you were right to trust him at the time, he was a good man until he crossed paths with Kara... I am sorry I didn't stop him earlier Arthur"

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully "from what you say, if this is destiny, you couldn't have stopped him earlier."

Merlin smiled Arthur was right; this was destiny.

"What are you grinning at?" Arthur asked with a raised brow "I am glad we can speak about this now" replied Merlin with a shrug.

Arthur addressed Merlin but kept his eyes on the ground "I always knew you would do anything to help me Merlin, you never failed to ride in to battle with me, you never failed to face an enemy with me, I've never known a man like you"

Merlin looked surprised, Arthur continued "I may not admit it at the time, and may never do so again, but your suggestions, your opinions... your guidance... has always been helpful. You are much wiser than I give you credit for."

Arthur looked up finally, Merlin raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. Arthur shifted, obviously uncomfortable by what he had just admitted "but I shall deny I ever said so" he finished quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gaius made his way to the infirmary. Gwen was already there helping those she could, changing dressings and cleaning wounds. When she saw him enter the room she made her way through the beds towards him.

"Are you sure about this?" Gaius asked her showing her the potion he had prepared as they walked towards one of the beds near the back of the room.

"Does it work?" she asked quietly.

"Sir Oswald is recovering but I didn't have time to wait to see if the effect held," he said. Make shift screens had been hung to give those dying a little privacy. Behind the last screen was Vidor he was now unconscious and looked a lot worse, the smell of the poison was very strong.

"They are all going to die if we don't do something. What have we got to lose?" she asked going to Vidor and wiping his forehead with a damp cloth.

"My head!" said Gaius looking at her.

"Gaius, I will not execute you for helping the sick and nor will Arthur. Arthur himself used magic to cure me at the cauldron remember." She turned to Gaius her eyes were red as though she had been crying. "Was that him at the cauldron? It was, wasn't it?" she asked her eyes widening but she was smiling.

"Yes my lady," Gaius said, "he has done far more for us all than you can ever imagine." He looked down at Vidor he didn't want Gwen to see the tears in his own eyes.

"All this time and Arthur never knew?" she asked as Gaius removed the dressing from Vidor's wound.

"He knows now, Merlin told him before I left them," he said applying the potion to Sir Vidor's wound. He looked around to make sure no one was watching then quietly chanted the spell, his eyes glowed orange. There seemed to be no change in the knight's condition, if anything he looked paler.

"Why didn't he go to Camlann with Arthur?" Gwen asked rinsing the cloth in the bowl next to the bed.

"Morgana feared him so she took away his magic, he had to go to the crystal cave to get it back," he replied checking Vidor's pulse.

"Morgana fears Merlin?" she asked looking around the room to make sure they were not overheard. "I thought Morgana was a high priestess."

"Yes she is and if this had been her work I could not have broken the enchantment but Merlin could," he said.

"Merlin is more powerful than Morgana?" she asked looking at Gaius.

"He is not just a sorcerer Gwen; some say that he is the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth. He was born with magic there has never been another like him. Morgana is right to fear him."

"I have always known there was something about him, I'm so glad he's with Arthur," she said looking back at Vidor. His colour was returning, he groaned then opened his eyes and started coughing. Gwen lifted his head and gave him some water. She looked up at Gaius and smiled at him.

"Thank you my lady," said Sir Vidor.

"It is Gaius you should thank," said Gwen, "he has found a cure for the poison."

"Thank you Gaius," he said lying back down again. The colour was returning to his face. Gaius checked the wound and saw that it was already healing.

"You need to rest," said Gaius as he took Gwen's arm and moved away from the bed. "It works but I will need to make a great deal more. I do not know if I have enough strength to heal them all." He was surprised that his power was enough to heal anyone.

"Do what you can," Gwen said.

"We will need to put those I am treating behind these screens," Gaius said looking at Gwen.

"Why?" she asked.

"Magic is against the law if someone sees me you will have no choice but to execute me," he said.

"Alright but I'm beginning to think the law is wrong," she said.

"Well you have the power to change that in the future Gwen but for now we should be cautious," he replied.

"I must leave now to prepare for the council meeting in the morning."

"My lady," said Gaius bowing as she turned and left the infirmary. Gaius looked down at the potion in his hand and turned back to the wounded. He once again wished that Merlin was here and realised just how much he had come to rely on his help.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What will you do?" Merlin asked Arthur after they had finished eating.

"I don't know… I have been taught to fear those with magic for so long," he said.

"You don't need to fear me, Arthur," said Merlin getting up for more bread which he put on Arthur's plate.

"I know that," he said looking at Merlin and then quickly down at the ground

"You did though when I first told you?" Merlin asked sitting back down next to him.

"Yes…" said Arthur quietly, "I thought I knew you Merlin, and then…" he stopped himself and then continued in a stronger voice.

"I mean, I had just seen you defeat a whole army and send a dragon away. How did you command a dragon?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm a dragon lord," said Merlin looking into the fire.

"I thought that the last dragon lord died," said Arthur remembering Merlin's tears at the death of Balinor.

"That was my father, when he died his power passed on to me."

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry" said Arthur gently.

"I'm just glad I got to meet him, even if it was just for a little while." Merlin said sadly.

"So it was you who killed the great dragon?" Arthur asked, Merlin grimaced at him and looked away.

"I commanded him to leave Camelot alone but I didn't kill him Arthur, I couldn't he's my kin. A creature of magic like I am, he has repaid me many times since. Your sword was forged in his breath and with it I was able to defeat Morgause's immortal army. It was Kilgharrah who brought us to the lake. After I killed Morgana"

Arthur's eyes widened as he remembered battling Morgause's army. Remembered how the immortal soldiers had disappeared before them.

He opened his mouth, he had so many questions about that night, but quickly shut it again; the thought of discussing it was too much at that moment. "Kilgharrah?" asked Arthur finally.

"That's the dragons name, he is now dying I hope that by restoring the balance I will save him too." Merlin set his plate aside and built up the fire.

"So that's another lie. I have been lied to and betrayed by so many I care about," said Arthur looking into the fire.

"You care about me?" joked Merlin.

Arthur paused, he gave Merlin a fleeting look that was very serious, then continued "Don't be stupid," he said looking at Merlin and giving a small smile.

"Arthur I know it seems I lied to you about many things but I could not protect you if you knew I had magic. Your father would have had me killed"

"My father died many years ago Merlin" said Arthur.

Merlin nodded "I didn't know what you would do…" he said quietly

They exchanged a look and both quickly averted their eyes. Truth be told, Arthur did not know what he would have done either.

Arthur reached for his goblet and groaned in pain. Merlin got to his feet and poured him more water, then sat down beside him.

"What will you do to me Arthur?" he asked quietly as Arthur placed his goblet on the grass.

Arthur was quiet for a long time.

"You don't have to fear me either Merlin, I'm not going to do anything to you." He picked up his goblet looking thoughtfully into the fire. He sighed and looked at Merlin deciding to lighten the mood "After all that you have done for me perhaps I should make you a knight, ' _Sir Merlin'_ it's got a good ring to it don't you think?" asked Arthur nudging Merlin's shoulder

"I'm serious Arthur you are going to be in danger when we return but by the laws of Camelot, as a sorcerer I cannot return with you."

"Then the laws are wrong Merlin," said Arthur. Merlin looked at him warily. "I have changed many of the laws laid down by my father. I have made common men knights, I married a servant..." He smiled at him but Merlin was still not sure whether he was being serious or not. "I know now that magic itself is not evil. If my servant is also a sorcerer then I will just have to change another law."

"Really?" said Merlin starting to smile then he frowned, "You're joking?"

Arthur shook his head "Merlin I know you are a true friend and I will not forget all that you have done for me." Merlin looked at Arthur who was avoiding his eyes.

"You really mean that?" asked Merlin softly

"I do. My father did what he thought was right, now I must be strong and do what I believe to be right."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and regarded him seriously. "But no more lies or secrets, tell me about this Dark Goddess and Merlin tell me all that you know, leave nothing out."  
Merlin told Arthur everything he had seen in the basin and all that the White Goddess had told him.

"This quest sound dangerous, are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked when Merlin had finished.

"I have to" Merlin said with a sigh.

Arthur nodded, "You better come back, I agree with Alba, I can't fight this evil without you," he said.

Merlin smiled it felt very strange knowing that Arthur knew who he was and still trusted him.

"I'm worried about what Cate is planning while we are here," Merlin said in a heavy voice, "In my vision you speak of Cornelius when you address the court. Do you remember him? I defeated him once before and returned his soul to the jewel. Your father ordered the tomb to be sealed and as far as I know it has not been reopened."

"That was you?" Arthur asked

Merlin nodded apologetically

"Sounds like there is a lot you need to tell me about" he said frowning at Merlin. "I do remember Cornelius but that was a long time ago."

"It was," said Merlin, "that's why I thought it strange you should mention him and Morgana when addressing the court. If Morgana was to release his soul and join with him then together they could destroy everything."

"So you think that Morgana will try to return to Camelot to get that jewel?" asked Arthur.

"I can't think why else you would mention him and he would be a powerful enemy. I don't know for sure but I have a feeling it is a warning and we shouldn't ignore it," Merlin said as he got up to add another log to the fire.

"Well at least now I know where all your funny feelings come from," Arthur said looking at Merlin. Merlin grinned and shrugged as he sat back down next to Arthur.

"If Morgana refuses his offer to rule with him then he may take over her body and harness her power to his own," said Merlin.

"Can he do that?" asked Arthur **.**

"He tried to do it to me but I was able to resist him, Kilgharrah gave me a powerful spell to force his soul back into the jewel and to keep it there. Before that though he asked me to join with him to rule the Kingdom and have you kneel before me... I refused." he said looking at his friend and smiling.

"I don't think Morgana would refuse," Arthur said wondering just how many Merlin had defeated to save him.

"It is possible that Morgana already has the jewel in her keeping but did not have the power to release the soul inside. She has taken the citadel before and may have removed the jewel then resealed the tomb. The spell I used was powerful but with the help of the Dark Goddess Morgana may have the knowledge to break it," Merlin said hoping that this was not true but he feared the worse.

"Tomorrow we must try to get word to Camelot," Arthur said, he tried to stand but his wound was still painful.

"Gaius will know this tomb and can check to see if the jewel is still there," said Merlin as he helped Arthur to his feet.

"We should rest," said Arthur, "it has been a long day." They looked at each other and laughed, they returned to the shelter under the willow tree. Merlin lay down and wondered what the future would bring, he thought of Gaius and whether he feared Merlin and Arthur were dead.  
Arthur was thinking of Guinevere and hoped that tomorrow he would be able to send word to her. They slept and the elves returned to tend the fire and watch over them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Early next morning Gwen and Gaius were sat at the round table going over early reports with Leon and Robyn. Robyn was still recovering from his injuries but was well enough to attend the meeting. There were many reports to listen to from patrols that had returned in the night. Gaius had been up most of the night treating as many as possible, but many were still dying. He was not going to be able to save them all. As everyone took their seats around the table Leon waited holding the latest report in his hand.

"We lost one thousand two hundred and twenty eight men on the battlefield at Camlann," said Leon reading from the parchment he was holding. "There are five hundred and sixty men wounded that are still at the infirmary set up in the White Mountains."

"There was a garrison of three hundred men left there when I returned yesterday," added Robyn looking at his own notes.

"Messengers left yesterday to warn them to be on high alert after the attack on Sir Robyn's party," said Leon looking at Gwen.

"What about those that returned with injuries?" she asked looking at Gaius.

"We lost a further forty three men yesterday," Gaius said, "There are sixty-four injured with arrow wounds in the infirmary at present and another eighty-six in the tents set up in the lower town. I have so far treated only thirty-one of them and they recover quickly but it is slow work."

"There are more people coming in and not just patrols, there have been attacks on some of the outlying villages," said Leon, "some of these are Morgana's men, we believe they are looking for Arthur but they are burning and raiding as they search."

"There are also reports that many of Morgana's men fled to Lott's Kingdom after they were defeated at Camlann," said one of the other knights sat at the table.

"Is it possible that Morgana and Lott will join forces?" asked Gwen.

"Quite possible, they have long been allies and both want to see Camelot destroyed," Gaius said looking at Leon and Robyn.

"Under your orders we have been preparing our defences," said Leon with a nod.

"I think we should prepare ourselves for war, Leon. We need to send out men with carts and wagons to bring back the injured from the White Mountains I want all our people safely within these walls as soon as possible. If Lott believes we are weak he will attack sooner rather than later," said Gwen.

"With Arthur missing you must now take the throne my lady," said Robyn standing up, "Camelot will be stronger if the people know they have someone they trust to lead them."

"Very well... but only until Arthur returns," said Gwen, she fears he has gone from her but she would not give up hope until she knew for sure.

"My lady," Robyn nodded, sitting back down.

"Have all of those from the villages been injured by the poisoned arrows?" asked Gwen looking at her own copy of the figures.

"No not all and some are just fleeing from raiders, seeking the safety of the city walls," said Robyn.

"Well they will find refuge here until we can restore order," said Gwen, "make sure there are more tents set up for temporary accommodation."

The knights left to carry out their duties leaving Gwen and Gaius with Leon and Robyn.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Merlin woke up slowly from a deep restful sleep. Arthur was sitting up in bed and an elf was tending to his wound. The elf turned and Merlin recognised Estra.

"Hello Estra," said Merlin before he looked at Arthur "Is everything alright?"

Estra turned to Merlin, "The wound bled in the night but I have changed the dressing and there is no sign of infection. Breakfast is being prepared for you by the fire." They both thanked him and he bowed before leaving them. Arthur reached for his shirt and groaned in pain. Merlin took it from him and helped him dress.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin.

"I'm worried about Guinevere... she and all of Camelot might be in danger."

"I know; but if Morgana believes you to be dead she may wait until she is stronger." He said wisely as he helped Arthur to his feet and helped him outside. The elves had set out food on a low table near the fire.

They ate in silence while the elves filled their plates and brought them water. They looked up and saw Alba walking towards them. She sat on a cushion by the fire and smiled at them.

Arthur picked at the food on his plate.

"What is troubling you Arthur?" asked Alba.

"Camelot... Guinevere. When the Dark Goddess gets word that I'm still alive I fear they will be in danger."

"Your death will soon be reported, we left signs on the shore to make it looked like you had died. When you left the world of men your queen felt it in her heart that you were gone from her. For the safety of Camelot and your wife we thought it better that you were believed to be dead." Arthur sighed knowing how the news would sadden Guinevere.

"Can you send word to Camelot?" asked Merlin. "I fear what Cate and Morgana are planning." Merlin told her what he feared, that Morgana may join forces with the sorcerer Sigan.

Alba's face paled and she looked troubled.

"What is it?" Arthur and Merlin asked together.

"You know the prophecy, of the battle at Camlann?" Merlin nodded, Arthur looked at him then back at Alba.

"What prophecy?" he asked. Alba moved the plates aside and held her hand above the table, her eyes glowed deep blue and a piece of parchment appeared with the prophecy written on it.

 _'Let loose the hounds of war,_  
 _Let the dreadfire of the last Priestess rain down from angry skies,  
For brother will slaughter brother,  
For friend will murder friend,  
As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann,  
The prophets do not lie,  
There, Arthur will meet his end,  
Upon that mighty plain.'_

Arthur read it carefully "This is why you didn't want me to go to Camlann?" he asked, stunned, staring at Merlin with a furrowed brow. Merlin nodded "When Percival told you the name of the place the battle was to take place, I've never been so scared, I almost told you of the prophecy then..." Merlin looked at Arthur "you would have gone anyway."

Arthur nodded and shrugged then looked back up at the elf.

"This has already come to pass. What is it that frightens you?" he asked.

"There is more, the great, great grandson of the druid seer who wrote the first prophecy was shown a terrible vision. He became ill and although he was a Vates, a gifted seer, he believed his sight was failing and was unsure of the meaning. On his deathbed he entrusted this second prophecy only to the elves. Even though he was unsure he believed it might be a warning and did not want to take it to his grave." She made a second parchment appear. It was torn and dirty with many scrawls and crossing outs. Arthur looked up at Alba but she was staring at the parchment, she seemed remote as though she was no longer really there. He looked back down at the table and read out loud so Merlin could hear it.

"My dearest Anwa I have seen a terrible vision, it is a warning I am sure but it is confused and unclear. I have very little time but I have written as much as I can. Keep this safe though it's not finished I fear the words will have meaning in the days I will never see.

 _Night will threaten Day when shadows fall across the lands.  
Two souls will join consumed by hate,  
An unkindness of ravens will fly across the land.  
At Avalon he will be healed, the Once and Future King,  
With Emrys at his side he'll stand, for freedom and for peace.  
In all the lands songs will be sung of the Sorcerer and the King._

 _I fear the everlasting night when Arthur's bane walks again,  
Can love prevail against such hate?  
Courage, Magic and Strength combined could hope to make a stand.  
But what hope is there against such terrible fate? "_

At the bottom of the prophecy was another scrawled note,

 _"My gift fails me I cannot see past the terror that awaits us all. Anwa, my dearest love, take this to your kin and remember me always."_

"Who is Anwa?" asked Merlin looking at Alba.

"Anwa was my sister," she said with a sigh.

"What happened to her?" asked Arthur.

"Although we are immortal we can be killed so most of us left the world of men long ago. My sister was in love with a mortal, the druid seer who wrote this note. They had a child and when her husband died she vowed to stay and protect their son. Although elves and men have often found love they rarely have children together. She believed him to be special and would not leave him." There were tears in Alba's eyes as she remembered her young sister's love for her baby. "She was killed for her magic" she finished sadly.

"Why didn't she bring the child here with her?" asked Merlin.

"The children of elves and men are not truly immortal they have long lives but cannot live here on Avalon. They are only able to visit us here briefly on their journey to the spirit world then they are lost to us forever," Alba replied with tears in her eyes.

"Is her child still alive?" asked Merlin.

"Yes he lives with the druids and we hear news of him from time to time. If you succeed Arthur and bring about the peace we all long for the elves will once again be able to visit your world. I would like to see him once again before he makes his brief journey to Avalon," she said smiling at him.

"I will do all in my power to help you Alba," Arthur said taking her hand in his own.

"Thank you my lord," she said smiling at him. Merlin looked at the two of them and realised that Arthur really did mean it. Arthur released Alba's hand and looked back down at the parchment.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gwen and Gaius followed the knights from the room and walked towards the council chambers, with Leon and Robyn following them. They took their seats at the table. Leon and Robyn went over the details of the preparations if Lott should attack the citadel. Gaius read over their proposals with Gwen and made various suggestions. They were discussing where to store provisions if Lott should continue ambushing those approaching Camelot with supplies. Gwen sat quietly for a moment trying to decide whether to tell Leon and Robyn that she had ordered Gaius to use sorcery to help the wounded. If she planned to change the law she would need their support if Arthur did not return. They were still talking about Lott's attack with the poisoned arrows and how to stop them when Gwen became aware that Gaius was talking.

"I have identified the poison used on the arrows but its effect is made more potent by sorcery," said Gaius.

"Is this Morgana's doing?" asked Leon

"After hearing Sir Robyn's account and looking closely at the arrows he recovered I believe it is the work of Lott's adviser Alain," said Gaius. "Any enchantment by Morgana would have been far more powerful."

"There have been many similar accounts by other patrols too," said Robyn. "Bands of mercenaries are also roaming the forest and attacking from the trees. The wounds are not deep but they do not heal."

"Is there nothing you can do Gaius?" asked Leon.

"I have prepared a potion that seems to help but sorcery can only be fought with sorcery, I do not think I can save them all," said Gaius looking at Gwen.

"What about the sorcerer that helped us at Camlann?" Leon asked.

"Do you know where we can find him Gaius?" asked Robyn, "He may help us again if we ask him."

"He could not help us here, magic is outlawed in Camelot on pain of death," said Gaius dryly.

"We would not be here if it wasn't for that sorcerer, he turned the battle, he saved us all," said Leon.

"If magic is the only way to heal the wounded my lady perhaps we should look for this sorcerer," said Robyn, "You could offer him safe passage and.. and... waive the law if it would save lives." He spoke cautiously.

Gwen kept quiet she wanted to see how they felt about using sorcery before she spoke. She listened and watched them closely as they discussed the matter between themselves.

"You used to practice sorcery Gaius," said Robyn, "before it was banned" he added quickly with a glance at Gwen, "You healed my brother, Leon's father from a similar wound using magic, Leon was only a child but I remember it well."

"That was a long time ago," Gaius replied.

Gwen took a deep breath but before she could speak the doors to the council chambers were flung open. In walked Percival looking tired and travel worn, he had ridden through the night without rest.

"Percival!: Gwen said standing as he walked into the room.

"My lady" Percival said with tears in his eyes.

"He says he has news of the King," said the guard behind Percival. "I couldn't stop him your highness."

"That's fine," said Gwen smiling at the guard. "That will be all," the guard nodded and closed the doors behind him.

"Did you find them?" she asked, she already guessed what he was going to say and she felt light headed and sick. Percival placed Arthur's tattered cloak on the table along with Merlin's water skin. The water skin was covered in scorch marks. Gwen sat back down heavily. Gaius looked at Merlin's water bottle. He did not want to believe that Merlin would not return. Percival told them what he had seen at the lake and how he believed that Merlin and Arthur must have been attacked by Morgana and her dragon.

"I believe Merlin did get Arthur to the lake and that he managed to place the King's body into a boat. He must have found the strength to push it out onto the lake but there was no sign that either returned from the water," he said wiping the tears from his eyes. Gwen stood again touching the cloak it was definitely Arthur's. She recognised the repair she herself had made sat on the bed in the tent near Camlann. Gaius stood next to Gwen as he picked up the water skin and recognised it as Merlin's.  
Gwen could no longer hold back her tears and turned to Gaius for comfort. Gaius held her but his own eyes were full of tears and his heart was heavy. Gwen struggled to get herself under control and wiped her eyes.

"There was no clearer sign?" she asked. Percival shook his head wiping away his own tears. He moved to a seat next to Robyn and sat down.

"There was a strange thing though, when I returned to the horses theirs were gone, I had tethered them securely but there was no sign of them or anyone in the area. There were no other footprints in the ground and the ground was soft."

"Your horse was still there though?" asked Gaius.

"Yes," he said, "I thought it strange at the time but even more so as I rode back for Camelot. Who would take just those horses except Merlin and Arthur? But if it had been Merlin and Arthur they would have recognised my horse and came to look for me."

"That is strange," said Gaius with a raised brow, wondering what it could mean but he did not say anymore.

"Thank you Percival,' said Gwen still fighting her tears.

"Where is Gwaine?" asked Leon. Percival then told them of his meeting with the druids and all that they had told him.

"They saved Gwaine's life and in return they ask for a chance to speak with you to offer their aid," said Percival.

"My lady," said Gaius, "The druids are masters in the art of healing. I could do with their help."

"If what Percival believes is true and Morgana is planning another attack we will need all the soldiers we can get, many of our men have been injured and our army will be much reduced should they die. I already owe the druids my life, I do not believe they mean us any harm," said Leon.

"As Gaius has already reminded us it is against the law to use magic in Camelot," said Gwen looking at Gaius.

"From what Percival has seen then I fear Arthur is...is dead. You will now take the throne and you can change the laws if you believe them to be wrong," said Leon.

"I don't know what to say, the laws were made for a reason. I do not wish to return to the old ways where dark magic was practiced freely," said Gwen looking uncertain.

"I knew Uther well, may I speak my lady?" asked Robyn standing up.

"Of course," said Gwen.

"I understood the reasons why he outlawed magic. Those who practiced dark magic were destroying the peace and prosperity that we fought for. But not all should be punished for the sins of a few. Just like a warrior can use his sword for good or evil. I believe those with magic also choose their path. If the druids wish to use their magic for good then their desire to help should not be denied." He bowed then sat back down.

"They travelled far to save Gwaine, perhaps this cup they used can heal the wounded." said Percival.

"I believe that cup is the cup of life and although the druids would only use it for good I think it should be kept hidden. It is the same cup that Morgause used to create her immortal army. I do not know how the druids got it back but I think it is safer with them than bought to Camelot while Morgana's men are still out in force," said Gaius guessing that Merlin must have taken the cup to the druids after defeating Morgause.

"You are right, of course, I had no idea this was the same vessel," said Percival.

"What of the people don't they believe the laws on magic are there to protect them?" asked Gwen. She already felt out of touch as the people treated her differently now she was queen. When she had been a servant and one of the people herself she had known then that magic wasn't generally feared it was the law that the people were scared of. Anyone wanting to use magic to heal a loved one or protect themselves had to be so careful who they spoke to. She knew that there were those that really did hate sorcery and would tell the King if they saw anything suspicious. Since Morgana had been a threat to the city perhaps they all feared magic now.

"Before the battle at Camlann I think there would have been more resistance from the knights. Especially the older ones who were loyal to Uther but now most of the knights are only grateful to the sorcerer at Camlann. They have no idea why he helped us considering our laws but they want to thank him," said Leon.

"We were losing and would not have turned the battle without him. The knights and their families know they owe the sorcerer their lives," said Robyn.

"What of the townspeople?" she asked turning to Gaius.

Gaius sighed and looked around the room at the others. He would never have spoken his mind to Uther but Gwen was far wiser and kinder than the old King. He had always turned a blind eye to save his own skin and one by one those he cared about had been taken from him.

"Gaius please, I want to know what the townspeople are saying. There will be no consequences. You can speak openly here without fear," said Gwen looking at him and smiling.

"It's the law people fear my lady, many still seek out the druids to help them but they are scared of the consequences of admitting they don't fear sorcery. Most of the people share Sir Robyn's view that magic is neither good nor evil it is how you use it that matters. Since it has been known that Morgana is intent on destroying Camelot the people have always thought that the law should be changed. You can only fight sorcery with sorcery, the people know that but obviously the consequences are too severe for them to speak out," said Gaius. He was looking around the table and the others were nodding in agreement.

"If the people knew about the enchanted arrows and that people were going to die without the aid of sorcery I think you would have their support," said Percival.

"I know you well, my lady," said Leon, "and I know you will not stand by and watch the people die. Not if there is something you can do to help them."

"I have no intention of letting anyone die but I do not know if we can save them all," said Gwen. She looked at Gaius and then at the others sat around the table.

"What do you mean?" asked Leon looking from Gwen to Gaius.

"What I am to tell you must not leave this room," she said looking again at Gaius he nodded but did not speak. "I knew Gaius used to practice sorcery so I asked him to use everything in his power to heal the wounded." They all looked at Gwen and then at Gaius, he looked back at them waiting to see how they reacted. "As magic is outlawed in Camelot we told no-one but as you said Leon I cannot stand by and watch our people die. It is my duty to the people to do anything in my power to save them. Even if that means breaking the law, I know in my heart that if Arthur was here he would do the same."

"The potion I made works but I am an old man and I was never a powerful sorcerer," he said looking at each them in turn. They are silent for a few minutes no-one seemed to know what to say. Robyn stood up and walked around the table to Gaius' side, Gaius stood as he approached.

"Well I think that is great news," he said smiling and taking Gaius by the hand. The others all gathered around and shook his hand and thanked him.

"Please, please, I do not deserve such thanks," said Gaius thinking of Merlin's thankless efforts. "Using magic tires me and I cannot hope to heal all the wounded alone."

"Perhaps not," Leon said as they returned to their seats, "But you have given us hope that they can be healed."

"If Gaius has already found a cure then I'm sure the druids would help administer it," said Percival. Gwen looked up at Gaius though she already knew what he would say. "They are right, my lady," he said, "If the druids will lend their aid I think we should accept their help."

"Very well I will grant them safe passage and will listen to what they have to say," said Gwen.

"We must prepare for your coronation," said Leon. Gwen nodded she tried to stand but felt faint and sick. She heard Gaius calling her from a long way off then passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Morgana was sleeping in the same guest room that she stayed in the last time she was a guest of King Lott. She slept uneasily, tossing and turning, images flicked through her mind.

She saw Guinevere holding a baby and smiling. The scene changed to one she had seen before the sky is red and Emrys stands over her asking if this was what she wanted.  
She looked down upon herself kneeling in a small room full of candles. She watched as she removed a large blue jewel from a wooden box. Her vision darkened and she saw rows of dead soldiers that turned into ravens as they took to the air, spreading sickness and death across the land wherever they went.  
She then saw herself again stood on the battlements of a great fortress below her are thousands of soldiers. The sky darkened and she looked up to see a great man with wings flying towards her. He landed beside her and took her hand, his face was hidden. She turned to face the room behind them and she saw Mordred asleep on a bed. Then she remembered he was not asleep, he was dead and she groaned in her sleep.  
She woke suddenly and opened her eyes. A serving girl entered the room with a tray of food. She placed the food on the table then noticed Morgana was awake and looking at her.

"I hope I didn't wake you my lady," she said.

"No, you didn't," Morgana said still feeling the horror of her dream.

"The King asked me to bring you food and see if there is anything else you need," she said.

"Where am I?" Morgana asked.

"In King Lott's palace; his son found you and brought you here. The King wishes to speak with you when you have eaten," said the serving girl.

"Do I know you?" Morgana asked.

"My name is Sefa, you knew my father Ruadan," she said.

"He was a good man, I am sorry for what happened to him," Morgana replied.

"Thank you my lady," said Sefa.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"After my father died I had to leave Camelot. I fled to Essetir to find my uncle. He is an advisor to the King and took pity on me, he found me work here in the palace."

"I'm glad, Camelot will pay for what happened to your father," Morgana said as she got up from the bed and walked towards Sefa.

"But I..."

"Camelot will not rest until all of those with magic are dead like your father. I will not let that happen, not this time," said Morgana.

"My lady," said Sefa, Morgana frightened her but her father had trusted her so perhaps she should as well.

"Is there hot water? I would like a bath," said Morgana walking to the table and looking at the food prepared for her.

"Behind the screen, my lady," said Sefa, "There are clean clothes as well."

"Thank you Sefa," said Morgana walking towards the screen.

"If that is all, my lady," said Sefa.

"For now," said Morgana disappearing behind the screen. Sefa hurried from the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Merlin stood up and walked around the table he read the first line of the prophecy looking over Arthur's shoulder.

"What does it mean?" Arthur asked looking up at Merlin.

"We know of the fight between Cate and Gaya, I suppose that's the night and day," said Merlin, he paced up and down the length of table behind Arthur. "I guess the two souls are Morgana and Sigan, Sigan means Raven in the language of the old religion. I've no idea what unkindness he will release but he was very powerful and could turn day into night." Merlin said speaking very quickly and still pacing.

"It was the Sigan's sorcery that caused the wasteland, you call The Perilous Lands. The Fisher King's long life was a punishment for defying him," said Alba.

"The Fisher King was a sorcerer himself, I thought it was his magic that kept him alive?" said Merlin, he stopped pacing and looked at Alba.

"He was a great sorcerer but even then Sigan was far more powerful. That is why he needed your help Merlin to end his torment,"

"You helped him?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

Merlin nodded then paused "I'll tell you about it later," he said looking at Arthur.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at Merlin who grinned, "I'll tell you everything later, promise" he then turned back to look at Alba.

"The Fisher King would not join with Cornelius. He did not want dark magic to rule his lands. Instead of killing him Cornelius cursed him and the King lived on while his lands fell into ruin," she said.

"Well that would be unkindness...," Merlin said, looking at Arthur.

"Why didn't the enchantment lift when sorcerer died?" Arthur asked.

"His soul lives on and has never left your world until it does any evil he wrought will remain," she said.

"Who is Emrys?" Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"That is what the druids call me..." replied Merlin quietly

"The story of you and Merlin was written long before your time Arthur, legends speak of a powerful sorcerer named Emrys, it is Merlin who has embodied this legend"

Arthur looked stunned

"...and you are the Once and Future King," Merlin continued looking at Arthur. Arthur frowned he had heard the term before but had never thought it was about him.

"That is what you are called in many of the legends Arthur," Alba said. "It is believed that you will always return when Albion needs you."

"Right," Arthur said with a raised brow, not convinced, but he looked back down at the parchment. Merlin read through the parchment again a look of concentration on his face.

"You are Courage Arthur," he said wishing Gaius was there to help him.

"Am I?" Arthur asked.

"Well, that's what Grettir the keeper of the bridge to the perilous lands called you," said Merlin.

"I remember..." His brow creased with concentration "...so you are Magic and Gwaine is Strength?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nods.

"I thought Arthur's bane was Mordred but he's dead," Merlin said

"Could Mordred be brought back to life, like Morgana?" Arthur asked looking at Alba.

"It's possible I suppose but it takes powerful magic to bring back someone from the dead and I can't see the Sidhe helping to do so for both Morgana and Mordred," she replied looking at Arthur then Merlin.

"Perhaps it's Mordred they help not Morgana," Merlin said looking at Alba.

"In the vision you had you said I speak of Morgana and Cornelius not Mordred," Arthur said, looking back at Merlin.

"You're right, I wish we could talk to Gaius he is much better at this than I am," said Merlin rubbing his temples.

"Mordred fulfilled his destiny and did kill you Arthur perhaps when you return there is another that will take his place. The future is never clear and destinies change as you walk your path through the world," Alba said.

"Perhaps it's someone else I trust that betrays me..." Arthur said.

"Perhaps," said Merlin, he looked at Arthur and realised he was not looking at him.

"I will never betray you Arthur, you must believe that," said Merlin staring at him.

"I know that Merlin," Arthur said but he sighed and would not look at Merlin. "You knew though that Morgana and Agravaine were betraying me long before I found out. You also knew that Mordred was going to kill me."

"I had no proof and I am just a servant, Morgana was... is your sister, Uther's daughter and Agravaine was your uncle, I couldn't have expected you to believe me" Merlin said.

Arthur was quiet for a long time, staring at the ground, eventually he looked up "You are more than just a servant Merlin… in the days ahead I will need a trusted adviser," Arthur said looking at him.

"Does that mean you are actually going to listen to me now?" he asked grinning at Arthur's serious expression.

"I always have, I might not do as you say but I do listen to you. I know in the past I never gave you credit for your help but that will change I promise," Arthur said looking down at the parchment. "So in future if you have the slightest suspicion or even just one of your feelings I want to know."

"Yes Sire" said Merlin grinning at him.

Arthur gave a stern look at Merlins silly grin, and they both look back at the parchment.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Gwen woke up and found herself laid on her bed propped up with pillows; Gaius was sitting next to her.

"What happened," she asked, she tried to sit up but felt light headed.

"You fainted, Gwen," said Gaius, "But you'll be fine you just need some rest."

She tried to sit up again more slowly this time and the faintness passed. She doesn't remember passing out and wondered why she would do such a thing.

"But I never faint..." the news of Arthur's death came back to her and eyes filled with tears."He's dead Gaius... and Merlin..." she broke down and sobbed uncontrollably, no longer able to hide her grief. Gaius comforted her as best he could but his heart was broken he too loved Arthur and Merlin was like a son to him he still can't believe they are gone.

"What will we do without them?" she asked, Gaius doesn't know so he does not reply. There was a knock at the door, Gwen dried her eyes and composed herself as best she could.

"Enter," she said. Leon opened the door but did not enter the room. Gaius stood up and walked towards him.

"She is fine Leon," said Gaius, "Just overcome with grief and tiredness." Leon nodded and walked further into the room.

"My lady your coronation is at noon, if you are feeling well enough." Gwen smiled at him.

"I will be fine, we must carry on for the sake of the people," she said and sighed.

"I will leave you to prepare, my lady," Leon said turning to leave as Rose, Gwen's maidservant, entered the room with a bowl of hot water.

"I have to return to the infirmary, my Lady but send word if you need me," said Gaius he turned and left with Leon.

* * *

Gwen sat on the throne, she felt like she was miles away. As Leon announced Arthur's death, she struggled with her tears. She knew she must be strong but she felt so empty without Arthur and she had lost her best friend as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gwaine opened his eyes but it was still dark and he could not see. He wondered if he had gone blind. He remembered Morgana threatening him with the snake then nothing. He saw a blue light out of the corner of his eye and turned his head towards it. He saw the Diamair walking towards him. Gwaine tried to speak but his throat was dry. The Diamair crouched next to Gwaine and held a cup to his lips. Gwaine drank and cleared his throat.

"Hello again, fair knight," said the Diamair.

"Where am I?" Gwaine asked trying to sit up.

"You are safe," the Diamair said.

"You saved my life again?" Gwaine asked.

"It was not I, fair knight," he said, "That sent the druids to find you."

"Druids saved me?" he asked.

"We did," said Iseldir walking around the Diamair, he was carrying a torch but it cast only a little light and his face was in shadow. As he got closer his face was revealed and Gwaine was sure he had seen him before.

"Thank you," he said.

"You are weak you should rest" said Iseldir.

"Do I know you?" Gwaine asked.

"You came with your King to take the cup of life," Iseldir replied. Gwaine looked at the cup he had just drank from, and realised it was the same cup.

"How did you get it back?" he asked.

"Emrys returned it to us after defeating the immortal army," said Iseldir. "He believed it would be safer with us than in Camelot."

"Emrys?" he asked. "Was that the sorcerer that helped us at the battle of Camlann?"

Iseldir nodded, "You should rest you were almost dead when we called you back."

"You should have let me die," said Gwaine, "I betrayed Arthur and told Morgana where he was going."

"Arthur may still return and if he does you will be needed," said Iseldir, "Sleep while you can." They left him and Gwaine fell into a deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Merlin sat down next to Arthur, still trying to work out the meaning of the second prophecy. Alba had left them for a while saying she had other matters to attend to. She returned to the table and Arthur looked up at her as she approached.

"We need to warn Guinevere. It seems that Merlin may be right and Morgana will try to release Sigan's soul," Arthur said.

"If what you fear is true then we must act swiftly," said Alba.

"Can you send a message?" Arthur asked.

"I have made arrangements for someone to take a message back to Camelot to warn your Queen. We will also send word to the druids to gather news about what is happening in your world." She used magic to create quill and parchment for Arthur to write his message.

"You must warn her of the dangers she may face and to see if the jewel containing Cornelius' soul is still safe beneath Camelot," she said, her face was troubled.

"Gaius will know what to look for," said Merlin getting up and pacing as he thought of the prophecy. Arthur started to write as they were speaking.

"Although you must convince her the message does come from you and you are alive and well she must not make this widely known. You must also tell her about Merlin. She must not fear those with magic she will need their help. Merlin's true identity should also be kept secret for as long as possible so she must tell only those she is sure she can trust. While you are thought to be dead we will gain some time to make plans."

Arthur looked up and then continued to write. Merlin read what he was writing over his shoulder.

"Who will take the message?" Merlin asked, as he walked around the table. He was concerned about Gaius and hoped the message would reach him soon.

"Word has been sent to the druids that live nearby. They will take your message to Camelot," said Alba.

"The druids will do this?" asked Arthur in disbelief.

"They will, since you have become King no druid has been killed purely for their beliefs. The druids are well aware of the prophecies about you Arthur, they will help all they can." Arthur finished writing his message, handing it to Merlin to read. Merlin nodded. They passed the message and the second prophecy to Alba.

"The messenger must tell Guinevere that they bring a message from Sir William of Daira," Arthur told Alba. "She will remember the name and only Merlin, Guinevere and I know who Sir William really is."

Alba nodded "the messenger will leave at once" said, I will see to it now. She left briefly to pass the message on, "it is done" she told Arthur with a smile when she returned, before turning her attention to Merlin.

She sighed. "It is time Merlin, if you still plan to go," Merlin turned to her and nodded.

"Arthur will wait here, he's is not yet strong enough to make the journey to the circle. Estra will wait with him and help him as he can."

Merlin looked at Estra and the elf smiled and nodded, he had heard Merlin's request in his mind and would see that it was done. Arthur stood. Merlin held out his hand to Arthur and Arthur took his arm. He then shook his head and pulled Merlin towards him and hugged him instead. Merlin was surprised but hugged him back fighting his tears.

"You better return from this quest Merlin, I can't do this without you," Arthur said quietly. He let Merlin go and wiped the tears from his own eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After Morgana had bathed and eaten, she sat at the table thinking about her vision. The jewel with Cornelius's soul was hidden here in the palace she would need to get it without raising Lott's suspicions. Once Cornelius had been freed they could deal with Lott and his son.  
Sefa returned to clear the table. There was a knock on the door and King Lott walked in, leaving his guards at the door. He was a big man both tall and broad he had to duck to enter the room. She could see similarities in his face to his brother Cenred but this man's father may have been a giant. He wore well fitting black armour with a sword hanging from a large leather belt around his waist. On Lott the sword looked more like a dagger. His long black hair fell in plaits down his back.

"The Lady Morgana," he said walking towards her and holding out his hand, his voice was loud and deep.

"King Lott," said Morgana standing and taking his hand, "I thank you once again for your kindness."

"Well... I'm not known for my kindness," he said laughing coldly and giving her a pointed look. Sefa excused herself and left the room.

"Of course," said Morgana, sitting down, "I will pay you handsomely as I did before."

"We have much to talk about," he said moving to the other side of the table and sitting down facing her.

"We do," she said smiling.

"Arthur cannot be found..." he said.

"Arthur is dead," Morgana said coldly, interrupting him.

"You are sure of this?" he asked looking at her. He poured himself wine and held the jug out towards Morgana's goblet.

"I believe so," she replied passing her goblet across the table towards him.

"Then I do not plan to give Camelot time to recover," he said, refilling her goblet.

"Camelot's army is still greater than yours even with the losses they suffered at Camlann," said Morgana sipping her wine.

"Yes but they have suffered further losses that they cannot cure. My men are lying in wait of Camelot's patrol with poisoned arrows that Alain has enchanted. Once the poison enters the blood stream there is nothing that can save the wounded, the antidote requires magic," he said.

"And magic is forbidden in Camelot," Morgana said laughing.

"I must attack soon but I do not wish to take chances. Camelot has many allies, the greater my army the better chance we have and mercenaries are expensive," said the King.

"You will get your reward by the morning, I will see to it," she said.

"Why thank you my lady," he said bowing his head.

"We should join forces," she said getting up from her chair and pacing the room.

"What is in this for me, we cannot both rule Camelot," he said looking at her.

"I take the throne of Camelot and you my dear Lott can take your pick of her allies," said Morgana moving back towards the table.

"What do you mean?" Lott asked pouring more wine.

"I can make you an army that will not only take Camelot but her allies as well," she said sitting back down and smiling at him. That smile left him cold but he did not fear anyone and he would deal with Morgana once she had paid him.

"Camelot has many allies even you my lady are not powerful enough to defeat them all," he said.

"I was mortally wounded but I was saved and sent back so I could destroy Camelot and all Arthur has achieved. The ways of the old religion will return and you can help me build and rule this new world if you have the courage," said Morgana her eyes flashed red. Lott blinked and shook his head thinking he must have imagined it.

"How?" he asked, leaning across the table towards her.

"I will soon have the power to raise the dead. Wherever this dead army goes they will destroy all that they touch," she said smiling at him.

"The dead?" he asked. The dead did not bother him they were just meat but he would prefer to leave them where they fell.

"Yes, many soldiers died at Camlann. You bring their bodies to me and I can bring them back to life," she said.

"Like the army your sister used to kill my brother Cenred?" he asked wondering what she had in mind.

"This army will be far greater, and cannot be stopped," she said.

"Your sister's army was defeated," he said looking down into his wine.

"Do you doubt me?" she stared at him and for a moment her eyes flashed red again, he saw that she meant what she said. He was still not sure if he had really seen her eyes turn red.

"No my lady," he said. "I will send men to bring the dead back here."

"You will not regret it," she said smiling.

"What about this sorcerer that defeated you at Camlann? Will he not try to foil your plans?" Lott asked.

"I do not think he will be back, his duty was to protect my brother and he failed," she said.

"But he's a powerful ally for Camelot," said Lott looking worried. Morgana laughed and got to her feet she poured more wine for both of them.

"Sorcery is banned in Camelot on pain of death. Once the queen knows who he is she will have no choice but to execute him if he returns." She stood up and walked around her chair laughing.

"He is known in Camelot then?" Lott asked.

"Oh yes but no-one knows that he has magic, I think it's time they all found out just who the sorcerer really is. It is time for Guinevere to find out just how hard it is to be queen," she walked back and forth behind the chair as she was speaking.

"She's the queen, she can change any law she wants," said Lott seeing the madness in Morgana's eyes.

"She's no queen, she was my servant and now she sits on my throne." Morgana stopped pacing and clenched the back of the chair. Lott saw her eyes glow red again, there was no mistaking it this time and for the first time in his life he felt afraid.

Morgana took a deep breath then sat back down. "She plays well at being queen but she's just a serving girl. She won't have the courage to change the law not even to save a friend. He will not be able to return to Camelot once his true identity is known," Morgana said smiling. Lott had heard rumours that druids were returning to Camelot but he kept quiet, they were just rumours and he did not wish to anger Morgana further.

"I can send a messenger to Camelot but he will not be believed," said Lott.

"No he won't, you should send out rider's looking for the sorcerer Emrys or Merlin as he is also known. He was King Arthur's servant but he is also the sorcerer at Camlann. It won't take long before a Camelot patrol hears the messages and takes word back to Camelot," she said smiling.

"I will send messengers straight away," he started to get up but Morgana grabbed his arm. Her eyes were red and he could not look away, he sat back in the chair. Thrinta could feel the force of the amulet that Lott wore and it angered her. It kept him safe from mortal magic and if the witch tried to harm him her spell would be reversed hurting her instead. Thrinta would be forced to leave her body and their plans would be ruined. She won't let that happen, such trinkets would not keep him safe from her magic.  
She held Lott's gaze and with Morgana's voice told him exactly what he must do. Lott's eye's glowed the same deep red as Morgana's and he listened carefully to all she told him.  
Thrinta was satisfied that he would do as he was told and once he had served his purpose she would kill him. She released him from her gaze. He shook his head wondering what had just happened Morgana seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"My lady?" he asked.

"So we have a deal?" she said looking up at him, her eyes were no longer red and she seemed the same as always. He shook his head wondering if she had put something in the wine, but no she had been drinking it too.

"My lord?" she asked wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"Of course, we have a deal," he said standing up. She held out her hand and he took it and kissed it. Then turned away from her and left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gwen was back in the council chambers, Leon and Percival sat on one side of the table and Gaius and Robyn on the other. The doors opened and a guard entered the room.

"The druid chief is here your majesty," he said bowing to Gwen.

"Let him enter," said Gwen.

The guard stood to one side and a man walked into the room wearing a grey cloak. He had the druid mark on his right hand, his face was lined and full of care. They stood as he walked slowly towards the table.

"I am Guinevere, Queen of Camelot and as long as you come in peace you have nothing to fear," she said.

"My name is Iseldir, I am the chief of the druids, I mean you no harm I only wish to speak with you," he said standing at the end of the table and bowing his head.

"Then you are welcome and you have my word that no harm will come to you, please sit," she said pointing to a seat next to Robyn. Robyn pulled the chair out for him.

"That will be all," she said to the guard at the door and they all sat as the guard left the room closing the door.

"It was you who saved me?" asked Leon looking closely at the druid, Iseldir nodded and smiled at him.

"Sir Percival tells me that you also saved Sir Gwaine, we are grateful and you will be rewarded for your kindness," she said.

"I seek no reward, only to speak with you" he replied.

"What is it you wish to tell me?" she asked.

"Percival told you of the vision, the darkness spreading through the lands?" he asked.

"He did, is there more?" she pressed gently.

"This war has been foretold in legend for many years. It is known amongst our people that our help would be needed now and in the days to come, if you would accept it?" He said solemnly.

Gwen looked at Gaius then back at Iseldir.

"We do need your help, Gaius is the court physician he will explain," said Gwen looking at Gaius.

"It is an honour to meet with you Gaius, your reputation as a physician is well known," said Iseldir, he also knew that Gaius was the guardian of Emrys but he does not say anything as he's not sure if the Queen and her council know the truth about Merlin.

"The honour is mine," said Gaius, "Your own healing powers are also well known."

Iseldir bowed his head in thanks, "Tell me the symptoms of those that are injured," he said.

"We have many wounded with these arrows that we believe to be poisoned. The poison is not fatal on its own but we believe it was created using sorcery. The wounds will not heal and unconsciousness and then death follows." He passed one of the arrows to Iseldir who took it and looked at it closely.

"Only sorcery can be used to fight sorcery, but you know this Gaius," said Iseldir firmly, passing the arrow back.

"I do," he said.

"I asked Gaius to save the injured using any means necessary. He had enough knowledge to make a potion that can heal the injured," Gwen said.

"Using magic?" asked Iseldir, though he does not seem surprised.

"Yes," Gaius said, "But I am an old man and cannot hope to heal them all on my own."

"Will you help him?" asked Gwen looking closely at Iseldir.

"We will do all we can to help, my lady," Iseldir said, "But I do not wish to put my people lives in danger. Will you give me your word that if we break your laws and use magic to heal the sick we will not be harmed?"

"You will not be breaking the law," said Leon.

"Magic is outlawed in Camelot, is it not?" Iseldir asked, now looking surprised.

"Not anymore," said Robyn. "The Queen has drawn up a new law that decrees magic used for the good of the people and of Camelot is to be allowed. Those that wish to help may do so with permission of the Queen or her council."

"Then with your permission we will be pleased to help," said Iseldir smiling and standing. "We still have matters to discuss but there are two of my kin waiting outside the door, may I be excused so I can speak with them. If Gaius will tell us of this potion they can start work immediately and send for the others I left outside the gates."

"Please let them join us here," Gwen said calling for the guards to open the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Merlin followed Alba back to the stone circle. It seemed like a life time since he was there last yet only a few hours had passed. He felt as though he was walking to his doom and couldn't shake the feeling that he would not see those dearest to him again. Alba stopped at the entrance to the circle and turned to Merlin.

"Good luck Merlin, I will wait here for you to return," she said.

"Do you really believe I will return?" asked Merlin.

"I do, I believe in your destiny Merlin, I always have." He smiled at her and walked towards the centre of the stones and the white light that was waiting for him.

Gaya held a staff and passed it to Merlin. She gave him the crystal and in his mind he saw how it must be planted. She then passed him a small satchel that contained the earth he would need to plant the crystal in. He put the crystal carefully into the bag on top of the earth.

"Open your mind's eye Merlin so I can show you where you must go." Merlin closed his eyes and opened the one in his mind. A series of images flashed through his mind and he opened his eyes.

"The world you are about to enter is very different to the one you know but do not be afraid. You will not be able to use your magic until the crystal has been returned to the cave. I would advise you not to use your magic at all unless really necessary. If Cate is monitoring that world she will become aware of you if you use magic. Remember Merlin that magic is a life force and that world is starved of magic. Like a tree starved of water will send out roots to find a pool. That world will try to drain you and you will need to fight it. Are you ready?" Merlin picked up the staff and nodded he didn't trust himself to speak, his throat felt dry.

She led him towards the opening between the two large standing stones. The area between the stones wavered and rippled but if Merlin looked closely he could see trees and a darkening sky. Behind the stones in Avalon there was a grassy bank and it was midday with a bright sun and clear sky. He realised he was looking into another world and wondered once again if he would meet his doom in a strange land. Gaya moved towards the large stone on the right of the doorway, she chanted some words in a strange language and the image in the doorway became clear.

Merlin took a deep breath and walked through the opening. As he walked through he felt himself change, like he had used an aging spell, his hair was longer and had turned white. He wondered how old he had become then looked down and noticed he was wearing strange clothes. He still had the satchel though and he looked inside to check the crystal was safe. It was still there partly buried in the earth and looked just the same as when he had put it there.  
He then turned and saw the standing stones behind him. There were just the two buried deep in the Earth and they looked old and worn. The light between them shimmered a little and Merlin thought he could just see the stone table. Although it was not completely dark he felt like he couldn't see properly. There seemed to be a shadow on the edge of his vision that threatened to block out the light. The air was heavy and he could taste the fumes that poisoned this world. Already he could feel his strength being drained from him. He felt light headed and sick.  
He turned away before he lost his nerve and made his way to the cave as fast as he could manage.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Lott left Morgana and went straight to his son's chambers. He paused outside the door and turned to the guard.

"Have the captains Bernard and Tarn ready their men, they will ride tonight. I will speak to them in the throne room within the hour make sure they are not late," he said.

"Yes Sire," said the guard as he turned and hurried along the corridor. Lott walked into the room without knocking. His son was with Alain, the King's own advisor they were looking over a map of the Kingdom many areas were circled and crossed out. They both looked up when the King entered the room.

"You did well," he said walking to the table and looking down at the maps.

"She will help us?" Belin asked.

"Oh yes, she wants the throne of Camelot for herself and she will build me an army to take it," he said looking at Alain at laughing. Alain walked to the dresser and poured the King a cup of wine.

"What about the treasure?" Belin asked he was not really interested in thrones he wanted riches.

"She rides for it at once," he said sitting down at the table.

"Should I follow her?" Belin asked.

"What for?" he replied taking the cup of wine from Alain. "She's going to bring it here and she would only kill any that followed her."

"And we'll get a share of the spoils once Camelot is taken?" he asked looking at the maps on the table.

"We will get more than a share," said Lott laughing. "The Lady Morgana believes she has the power to raise the dead and will build us an army to take not only Camelot but her allies as well. She has offered to give me the pick of the five Kingdoms," he said looking at Alain.

"You believe her Sire?" Alain asked.

"Of course not I expect she plans to kill me as soon as I have done her bidding. Thanks to this little trinket she will only succeed in hurting herself," said Lott looking at the amulet he wore around his neck.

"Won't her army die if she dies?" Belin asked.

"I don't expect her to die, I just want her to knock herself out," Lott replied.

"You plan to shut her in the cage?" Belin asked.

"Will you be able to control this army if Morgana is out of the way?" Lott asked Alain ignoring his son.

"I should think so Sire, it is beyond my powers to raise the dead but controlling them once they have been called is far easier," he replied.

"Good make sure you are ready when the time comes," he said.

"You still plan to take Camelot then?" Alain asked.

"I plan to rule them all," said Lott laughing as he left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The two druids entered the room and Iseldir introduced them as Gillian and Milot. They bowed to the Queen and then Gaius joined them at the end of the table. They talked for a while and Gaius showed them the poisoned arrow and the potion. Gillian and Milot turned to Gwen and bowed then left the room. Gaius and Iseldir returned to their seats.

"How is Gwaine?" asked Percival. "I had hoped he would be well enough to return with you."

"He is safe and recovering from his wounds, I have left him in good hands. He will return as soon as he is able," he replied looking at Percival.

"Thank you," Percival said smiling.

"You left us to ride to the Lake of Avalon. What did you find?" asked Iseldir. Percival told him what he had discovered by the lake and their belief that King Arthur and his servant were both dead.

"If you have read these signs correctly, that is a grievous loss and we will be hard pushed to win against the evil to come," Iseldir said looking directly at Gaius.

"Would you read them differently?" Gwen asked.

"The Lake of Avalon is a sacred place and all may not be as it seems," he replied.

"Do you think it is possible they are still alive?" Gwen asked.

"Why did Merlin take King Arthur to Avalon?" he asked in reply.

"Arthur was stabbed with a blade forged in a dragon's breath, there was a shard still lodged in the wound. Merlin was taking him to Avalon in the hope that the sidhe could save him." Gaius did not mention that only someone with magic could hope to call the sidhe and he hoped that Iseldir understood that Merlin's secret was not known.

"There is indeed an ancient power on the Sacred Isle, that may have the power to save your King," said Iseldir.

"So it is possible that Merlin has taken Arthur to this Sacred Isle to be saved," said Percival.

"That would explain why you saw no footprints returning to the shore," said Leon.

"Do not raise your hopes," Iseldir said solemnly, looking at them each in turn.

"But there is a chance that they are still alive?" Robyn asked.

"A chance yes, however those that live on the Sacred Isle rarely allow mortals to set foot there and even less are allowed to leave," said Iseldir. They all sat quietly for a few minutes wondering if Arthur and Merlin were still alive and would return to them.

"It is late," Gwen said standing up and turning to Iseldir. "A room has been made ready for you." They all stood and Iseldir bowed to Gwen.

"Thank you, but first I would first like to visit the infirmary if I may," he said.

"I will take him and make sure he finds his way to his room," Gaius said rising from his seat.

"Very well, goodnight," she said hoping with all her heart that what he said was true and that somewhere Arthur and Merlin were still alive.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After Merlin had left Arthur sat back at the table, he was quiet, worried about his friend. Estra looked at the young King and felt pity for him.

"Do not worry, Sire, Merlin has faced many foes and although his quest is dangerous I believe he will return," he said. Arthur nodded at him

"I seem to know very little about Merlin..."

"That is the way it had to be in order for you to fulfil your destiny." said Estra kindly.

"That is what Merlin told me" said Arthur with a grimace "It seems like everyone knew about my destiny except for me."

"Merlin has asked me to tell you while he is gone, you are going to need his help and you must trust each other or all will be lost."

"Alright, tell me what you know," said Arthur, he tried to get up but groaned and held his side.

"Give me a moment Sire, and I can show you." Estra left and returned with a small basin similar to the one Merlin looked in the day before. He filled the basin with water from a jug. Then he breathed on it and the water became cloudy. He placed the bowl in front of Arthur. Arthur looked down at it with a frown.

"First I will show you your destiny" Arthur looked up and gave a curt nod, "please" he said.

Estra indicated for him to look into the basin.

Arthur looked and saw a familiar scene, he smiled at the memory, but looked embarrassed at his behaviour as he saw a vision of his first meeting with Merlin. Merlin had called him a prat and Arthur threw him in the dungeons. He saw them fight the next day, and remembered letting him walk free 'There is something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it' he told him. It seems he had been right, they had met for a reason. The scene changed and he saw Merlin following a voice deep underneath the castle.

He saw the great dragon explain Merlins destiny to him. He allowed himself a small chuckle as he saw Merlin tell the dragon he had got it wrong, 'you are two sides of the same coin' the dragon had told him.

Arthur looked up as the scene faded away.

"I have shown you why, Arthur, and now I will show you what has been." Arthur nodded, he looked nervous.

As Arthur looked into the water he saw Merlin stood in the great dining hall watching Lady Helen sing. He could see himself falling asleep. Merlin used his magic to drop the chandelier revealing the sorceress. Then he slowed down time to save his life from the dagger, it was just as Merlin had explained to him earlier.

The scene changed and there was Merlin using magic to make the snakes appear on Valiant's shield before they could kill him. The water in the bowl swirled revealing scene after scene of Merlin accepting his destiny and using his power to save Camelot or Arthur. A lot of what he saw was familiar to him but only now does he see what Merlin had truly done.  
Arthur watched the scenes unfold quickly one after another he was mesmerised unable to look away. There was Merlin standing in front of the high priestess Nimueh and offering to sacrifice his own life so that Arthur would live. His eyes widened in amazement as Merlin killed her to save Gaius.

Next Merlin deflected an arrow to save Gaius when he triggered a trap in Sigan's tomb. Then he was using magic to throw the spear to save Arthur. Merlin did not say a word when Cedric took the credit and was rewarded but he could see the hurt clearly in his face. He saw Cedric take Merlin's place so he could get the key to Sigan's tomb. He looked ashamed when he heard Merlin tell Gaius that all he wanted was for Arthur to trust him and to see him for who he really was. He saw Merlin faced Sigan and refused to join with the sorcerer. After the way Arthur had treated him his loyalty and honour was nothing short of a miracle. The sorcerer's soul left Cedric and tried to take over Merlin's body but Merlin defeated him, trapping in the jewel. He was glad at least that Gaius was there to congratulate him. They should have had banquets in his honour and he should have been thanked by all the people for defeating the sorcerer but if his father had known he would have killed Merlin for using magic.

"Are you sure Merlin wants me to see this?" asked Arthur looking at Estra. He felt uncomfortable watching Merlin in the water; he was able to see and hear things he was never meant to know.

"He asked me to show you. In the days ahead your friendship and trust will be your strongest weapon. The dark goddess will try to put doubt in your mind and she will try to turn you against each other. Her greatest power comes from turning brother against brother, friend against friend."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, he still looked nervous.

"There is more to see" Estra said simply.

Arthur nodded and looked back into the basin. Scene after scene swirled past where Merlin is saving him, Camelot or someone he cared about. He saw Merlin fall in love with Freya and how upset he was when she died. Merlin is now holding Morgana with tears in his eyes after poisoning her to stop the sleeping sickness. He made Morgause stop the knights so she can save her sister. The scene changed and Merlin was now cradling Balinor, his father and trying to hide his tears from Arthur. Then Merlin was destroying the staff that woke the dead, again he said nothing while Morgana received the credit.  
Arthur cannot draw his eyes away as Merlin saved his life time and time again, never getting any thanks or recognition.

The images changed quickly, Merlin defeating the immortal army by emptying the cup of life. He watched Merlin drive the sword deep into the stone and later release it when Arthur doubts himself. He saw himself facing the guardian of the spirit world and Merlin knock him out as he planned to sacrifice himself to close the veil so Arthur would live. Lancelot sacrificed himself for Merlin because he believed in the world they would build. His face fell as Merlin revealed the returned Lancelot as a shade and saw him give the enchanted bracelet to Gwen. They never betrayed him Morgana had just wanted him to think they had. She had manipulated him causing so much pain and grief. He smiled as he now recognised Merlin in his disguise as the Dolma at the cauldron saving Guinevere. How could he have been so blind? He felt ashamed at the way he spoke about him.

Then Merlin was being attacked by a strange creature and his magic taken from him. He watched in horror as Morgana trapped Merlin in the crystal cave leaving him hurt and alone. He watched as the spirit of Merlin's father helped him recover. Then Merlin was sending the message to warn him of Morgana's attack. He understood now why Merlin could not go with him to Camlann. The supplies he needed really were vital.  
At last he saw Merlin defeating the Saxons and sending the dragon away. He watched as Merlin picked him up and carried him from the battlefield. The bowl cleared and Arthur looked up at Estra.

Arthur wore an expression of shock on his face. He sat in silence for a long time resting his head in his hands, contemplating what he had just seen.

"You should rest a while and sleep if you can," said Estra standing up to leave.

"No I must stay awake until Merlin returns," said Arthur yawning.

"I will wake you as soon as he returns," said Estra. He passed Arthur a goblet of water, Arthur drank from it and passed it back. He fell into his bed. Arthur was asleep before Estra had left the shelter of the tree.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Gaius and Iseldir made their way to the infirmary walking in comfortable silence.

"They do not know Merlin's true identity?" asked Iseldir once he was sure they were alone.

"The queen does, but we do not speak of it openly, not yet," said Gaius.

"That is wise," said Iseldir.

"Do you know if he has succeeded in getting help for Arthur or are you really unsure?" asked Gaius.

"We do not know for certain but you were right to send him there," said Iseldir he stopped walking and looked around. They were alone in the corridor there are guards by the infirmary doors but they were too far away to overhear them.

"Do you think the sidhe will help them?" asked Gaius.

"No I do not, the sidhe are powerful but they do not care for the lives of mortals and they would not help a King of Camelot," he said.

"You said I was right to send them there, if the sidhe will not help them then who will?" asked Gaius keeping his voice low.

"There is another far greater power that lives on the Sacred Isle and they would help if Emrys got there in time."

"Who do you mean?" asked Gaius.

"The elves," replied Iseldir.

"Elves?" asked Gaius, "But they are just creatures of myth...?" he continued in disbelief.

"They have not been seen on this world for many years but they do exist and still live on at Avalon."

"And you think these elves would help?" he asked.

"I believe they might, they enjoy the company of men and will be sympathetic to all Arthur has achieved."

"I hope you are right," said Gaius.

"As do I, the legends tell of the great evil we are about to face, we have no hope to defeat it without Emrys." They looked at each other then continue on to the infirmary.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Morgana walked through the castle to where her treasure was stored. She took many turns and stopped occasionally to make sure she was not being followed. This part of the castle was old and in need of repair very few would have reason to be here at night.

She walked down a long flight of stairs and along a great corridor. At the end of the corridor was a great iron gate with banners hanging on either side. She was now on the lower levels and there were no windows. The only light was from her torch, the castle slept and she heard no sound of any one following her.

She turned to the banner hanging to the left of the gate and lifted it. Underneath was a small wooden door there was no handle or keyhole but the door was locked and would not open. She chanted quietly and smiled when the door opened inwards.

The light of her torch revealed stone steps leading downwards. She ducked under the banner and descended the steps into the room. She chanted another spell and torches on either side of the room sprang to life to reveal the room and its contents.

It was a large square room with a high ceiling, there were no windows but high up in the walls were ventilation openings. These were too small for a person to climb down but allowed the air to circulate. At the bottom of the steps were large flag stones that formed a path through the middle of the room. They led to a door set into the wall on the far side of the room. Many torches lined the path and there was plenty of light to see the treasures that lined the walls on either side. Everything was dusty but nothing had been disturbed since she was here last.

Morgause had been hiding her treasures here for many years and Morgana had been adding to it since her death. The wealth stored there was probably worth more than Lott's entire Kingdom but he would never find it.

She placed the torch in a holder at the bottom of the stairs. As she looked around the room Thrinta comes forward and Morgana's eyes turn red. She found a small orange stone in a chest on the floor she picked it up and placed it in a small bag on her belt. Thrinta retreated and Morgana shook her head then quickly filled her bag with treasure not bothering to look at what she took. The real treasure was not here but in the far room.

She put the full bag down on the floor and taking a deep breath opened the inner door. Inside was a small round room with stone walls. She shuddered as this room always reminds her of the pit she was held in though there are no chains on these walls. There is no furniture, just candles all over the floor and in the centre of the room a small wooden box.

Morgana knelt on the floor and chanted a spell as she waved her hand over the candles they flickered and then burned steadily. Morgana took the large jewel from the box on the floor and held it in her hands. She chanted again quietly and a black smoke seemed to rise from the candles. It swirled around the room and Morgana closed her eyes. A few minutes later the smoke disappeared, the candles dimmed then went out. The glow from the blue jewel gave out just enough light to see with. Morgana placed the jewel back in the box then stood up picking up the box before leaving the room.

She placed the box in her bag on top of the treasure and retrieved her torch. At the top of the steps she turned and chanted a spell the torches flickered then went out. She left the room sealing the door behind her. She smiled, she knew exactly what she must do and soon Camelot would be hers at last.

Morgana returned to her room and hid the wooden box. Taking the bag of treasure with her she went straight to the stables and rode out to the cave where Aithusa was hiding. She would spend the night there and return to the castle with the treasure in the morning. She did not want Lott or his son to have any idea such treasure was hidden within their fortress.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Arthur woke up slowly he had slept for hours the cold light of dawn was shining through the leaves of the tree. He wondered if the elf had put something in his drink to help him sleep. It didn't matter, he felt a lot better and the pain of his wound was almost gone.  
He sat up and looked around, he was alone. He checked his wound the bandages were clean and the bruising had disappeared overnight. There was a bowl of hot water by the side of his bed and folded towels. He washed and put on the clean shirt left for him.  
Outside he found Estra preparing food. It was just getting light and the fire has been rekindled as there was a chill in the air. Estra approached him and bowed he was carrying a cloak similar to the ones the elves wore. Arthur took it gladly and Estra fastened it for him.

"I hope you slept well my lord" he said.

"Please call me Arthur... I think you must have put something in that potion. I have never slept for so long." Arthur sat by the fire warming his hands.

"I admit we added a sleeping draught, you needed to rest to let your wound heal," said Estra placing food on the table and pouring water into a goblet.

"Well it worked, I hardly feel any pain and the bruising is almost gone," said Arthur moving nearer to the table so he could eat.

"That is good news, our healing magic is strong but the body needs rest to heal properly," said Estra.

"Merlin has not returned?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"There has been no word," said Estra, "But do not despair he has not been gone long, there is still time. I will leave you to eat, call if you need anything."

Arthur realised he was hungry, the food was good and he ate for a while trying not to think about what the future may bring. When he had finished he filled his goblet and went to sit closer to the fire. The cloak he wore was warm but he still felt a chill, he couldn't stop thinking of all the things he had seen in the basin and how blind he had been to Merlin's magic. He missed him and hoped he would return soon. Arthur knew he had a lot to make up for but if Merlin returned things would be different. He would make sure Merlin received the recognition he deserved.

His thoughts turned to Guinevere he hated to think how much pain he had caused her and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms once more. He wondered what was happening in the world beyond this one and if they had a chance to defeat Morgana and this sorcerer.  
His thoughts came back to Merlin, all the knights of Camelot would fight for him but they didn't stand a chance without Merlin. There was nothing he could do but trust him and wait until he returned.

He sighed and pulled the cloak closer around him **.** Unbidden Guinevere's face comes back to him she was looking up at him and smiling she touched his cheek and he remembered the warmth of her touch. He heard her tell him 'I'm so proud of you Arthur,' he remembered how it had felt as he kissed her. He smiled as he let the memory wash over him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Gaius found Gwen in her chambers she was sat at the desk going over the reports of patrols that returned in the night.

"The Druids have worked through the night and their knowledge of healing magic is greater than mine. They not only helped those wounded by sorcery but all that were injured in the battle," said Gaius.

"We owe them a great debt Gaius," she said gathering her papers.

"Indeed, I could not have done it without their help," he said.

"I would like to speak with Iseldir. Will you ask him to join us at the round table?" she asked.

"My lady?" asked Gaius raising his eyebrows and looking at her closely.

"I think we can trust him Gaius, don't you?" she asked firmly.

"Of course, I will go and find him myself," he said bowing and taking his leave. The knights were taking their seats around the table when Gaius and Iseldir entered the room.

"I have asked Iseldir to join us," Gwen said. "Many of you would not be here without his help and I would be glad of his advice and aid in the days to come." Iseldir was shown to a seat next to Gaius on Gwen's right he bowed to her before he sat down. The others sat around the table greeted him warmly.

"Thank you for all you have done, Gauis tells me you have healed many men, we owe you a great debt" she said.

"All we ask for is to be allowed to live in peace without fear. A great evil will soon threaten these lands. We do not wield swords but we would be honoured to use our gifts to fight alongside your men," Iseldir replied.

"We will be grateful for your help," Gwen said looking at the reports in front of her. Many of the knights reported the same thing, the Saxons and mercenaries had all fled across the border to Lott's Kingdom. There had been no sightings of Morgana or her dragon.  
There had been no messenger from Lott and no one knew if he was planning war alone or in league with Morgana. Messengers had returned from the White Mountains and the garrison there was making ready to return to Camelot with the wounded.

"May I have permission to speak, my lady?" asked one of the knights, his cloak was travel stained and he looked tired as though he had ridden far.

"Of course," Gwen said.

"My name is Sir Maynard and I was part of the Garrison left at the White Mountains, I have strange news and rode through the night to get here," he said standing up.

"Has there been an attack?" Leon asked.

"Yes, Sir Leon, but not where we expected an attack the lands are strangely empty and I met no-one on my journey here," he said looking at Leon then at Robyn. "My news is far stranger, as you know Sir Robyn, we took those who had fallen on the battlefield and buried them on the plain."

"That work was almost finished when I left has there been a problem?" Robyn asked.

"Yes but when it happened we are not sure. As you know we left a patrol of ten men to watch the field but when the new patrol went out yesterday evening they couldn't find any of them. They had vanished and the whole field had been raided."

"What?" Gwen asked standing up she looked very pale and Gaius was concerned about her.

"Grave robbers, they often dig up the dead to take their armour and weapons. Why can't they leave the dead to lie in peace?" Robyn said clenching his fist.

"They were not after their weapons," said Sir Maynard

"What did they take then?" Leon asked.

"The bodies," Maynard said he looked pale himself as did most of the knights around the table.

"They took the bodies?" Gwen asked sitting down.

"No-one at the camp heard anything?" asked Gaius.

"They wouldn't, the burial mounds were nearly two leagues from the main camp," Robyn said.

"There is more," Maynard said, "all the bodies of the fallen Saxons had been taken as well." He sat back down looking at all the shocked faces around the table.

"Who would do such a thing?" Gwen asked

"We do not know there were signs of many men in the area, the ground all around had been trampled but we could not follow any trail through the mountains. We do not know where they came from or where they went. Scouts were sent out to gather news but those who returned before I left found no sign," said Maynard.

"That's not surprising," said Percival, "The area all around is mostly solid rock even a large patrol could move through the area and leave little trace. The place is desolate and very few people journey in the area."

"The patrols did meet a few people on the roads and they had seen several of Lott's men in the area," said Maynard.

"You think Lott took the bodies?" asked Gwen.

"We do not know according to those we spoke with Lott's men were looking for the sorcerer that defeated the Saxons at Camlann," he said.

"What does Lott want with the sorcerer?" Iseldir asked looking at Gaius.

"Lott offers him safe passage and a place to rest in Essetir, but that is not all they are saying," Maynard said frowning, he was not sure he should relay the entire message.

"What are they saying?" Percival asked.

Maynard hesitated, then continued "Wherever they go they say the same thing. 'Let it be known that King Lott will pay handsomely for any word on the whereabouts of the sorcerer that many saw at Camlann. His name is Emrys as sorcery is forbidden in Camelot he will be granted safe passage and refuge in Essetir. He may be known to some of you as Merlin the manservant of King Arthur of Camelot'," Maynard said looking down at the table.

"Merlin?" asked Leon laughing. Gaius looked at Gwen then Iseldir. They both looked worried, how would Lott know about Merlin unless Morgana had told him.

"That is what his messengers are saying but no-one has seen Merlin since before the battle at Camlann," he said.

"Thank you Maynard, you should get some rest," Gwen said.

"My lady," Maynard said bowing and leaving the room.

"Until we have more news we must prepare ourselves for war," Gwen said addressing the rest of the knights. They talked a bit more then they left to continue their duties. Only Gaius, Iseldir, Leon, Robyn and Percival remained.

"Why would Lott think the sorcerer is Merlin?" Robyn asked looking at Gaius.

"I have no idea," he said cautiously looking at Gwen.

"We must discuss this further but we can't speak here. We can talk better in my chambers it is not so open and we are not so likely to be overheard." Gwen said looking at Gaius as she gathered up her papers. As they followed Gwen to her chambers Iseldir pulled Gaius to one side.

"Who else knows Merlin's true identity?" he asked in a whisper.

"Morgana," Gaius replied darkly, hurrying after the others.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Merlin was struggling in this strange world. He could hardly draw a breath and his muscles ached, every step was an effort. He pushed on, stumbling along the path he had been shown. Finally, he had reached his destination, he entered the cave surprised that it was not as dark as he expected. There were small creatures covering the wall and they glowed with a bright light. If he had been feeling better he would have looked more closely at them but he was just glad they were there. The air was cleaner here away from the road and the places people lived. He planted the crystal as Gaya had shown him. At first nothing happened and Merlin feared he was too sick to finish the task. The crystal then started to hum and glowed faintly in the dark. Little pools of water formed next to the crystal but then started to grow. He had done all he could now he must return to Arthur.

He stumbled as he turned to leave the cave and the journey ahead seemed too far. He breathed deeply of the clearer air and the magic already forming in the cave behind him gave him strength. He was still aging he could see the change in the back of his hands and feel the aching in his bones.

When he returned to the road the sun had risen and he understood why Gaya advised him to make his journey in the dark. All across the land a shadow spread, it stained everything and even in the new light of day this world looked dark and sad. The sickness had returned and he heaved but he hadn't eaten and his stomach was empty. He was weary, his arms and legs were blistered and sore. He reached a gap in the hedge and saw the lake before him. He stopped to look and sighed. The lake was such a beautiful place in his world here it was dark and dirty. He pushed on; he did not want to die in this alien place where all the magic had been lost.

He felt blisters pop on his feet and now he could feel them forming on his face. He found the wooden steps leading down to the lake and there was a boat tied to the wooden platform. He was glad he didn't have to swim through that dirty water. He rowed across the lake tempted to use his magic but he remembered Gaya's warning and resisted.

He dragged himself out of the boat onto the wooden platform. He was spent and felt he could go no further, he made a last effort to get to his feet.

If he was going to die he wanted to do so in his world or on Avalon not here. He was bent almost double using the staff to keep him upright. He followed the path looking desperately for the standing stones. He couldn't find them, he was sure they weren't so far up the path. He sat down on the grass next to the path wondering if he had already passed them. He heard a voice in his head calling him and telling him to get up not to give in.

He stood with difficulty and continued up the path. He looked up and to his left were the standing stones. He crawled along the grass to them and fell through the doorway. He saw Gaya standing over him then the dark took him and he remembered no more.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Morgana returned to the castle the next morning. She was taken straight to the throne room where Lott and his son were waiting for her. Lott took the bag and emptied the contents onto the table. Belin's eyes widened as he looked upon the treasure.

"A fair payment for my kindness," Lott said laughing and slapping his son on the back.

"I am glad it pleases you my lord," Morgana said coldly.

"Take it to the treasury Belin," said Lott, "The Lady Morgana and I have much to talk about."

Belin put everything back into the bag and left the room, his father instructed the guards to wait outside and to let no-one disturb them for one hour.

"I have sent men to collect the dead from Camlann, they should return tomorrow," he said.

"That is good I shall be ready for them."

"We will need to be quick to attack Camelot."

"We will not be attacking Camelot yet," Morgana said smiling.

"Why not?" asked Lott.

"I want Camelot to suffer, without Arthur Camelot is nothing. We will attack Caerleon first, and then move west to Nemeth and south to Odin's Kingdom. Once we have taken out Camelot's closest allies they will find the other Kingdoms will be unable to send aid. We will control the south and men and supplies will be unable to move without our knowledge," she said.

"And your army will destroy everything in its path?" Lott asked.

"The lands and their armies will be destroyed, their people will flee to Camelot as the only refuge left. Gwen will watch as the lands around her fall into ruin and she will be powerless to do anything to help."

"What if they do ask for the help of the sorcerer, Emrin? What did you call him?"

"His name is _Merlin_ " she spat his name as though it were poison on her tongue, "the druids call him Emrys. He tried to kill me and he will pay dearly for that. My brother's death with break him and I doubt he will return, even if he does try to help I will soon be far more powerful than he ever dreamed of and I will enjoy watching him suffer as he will be powerless to stop the ruin I shall create." Morgana smiled and Lott once again felt uncomfortable, the woman was completely mad and the sooner he was rid of her, the better.

"I must prepare my men it is a long march to Caerleon," Lott said getting up from the table. Morgana touched his hand and Lott sat back down. His eyes were red and he stared ahead.

"What of the task I gave you?" Thrinta asked.

"It is done the body is in your chambers as you requested," he replied.

"Thank you," she said. "Now remove your amulet and place it on the table." Lott stared ahead but did as she said and pulled the amulet over his head and put it on the table.  
Thrinta looked closely at the amulet and carefully removed the stone in the centre. She replaced it with the one she had found in the vault. She commanded Lott to put the amulet back on and put the stone she removed in the pouch at her waist. Thrinta released her hold on his mind and retreated. Morgana blinked then looked at Lott sitting across from her staring into nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"I...Nothing... I ... Are you trying to enchant me?" Lott asked full of suspicion.

"Enchant you! Of course not, why do you ask?" Morgana replied coldly, feeling uncertain herself, there had been something. Had she done something to Lott's amulet? She couldn't quite remember and it looked the same as ever.

"I'm sure I...," he said looking down at his amulet. Then he remembered that any enchantment she tried would be reversed so he must be mistaken. "Never mind, I have things to attend to." He got to his feet and left the room. Inside Morgana Thrinta sighed and hid herself further back. Morgana must never suspect she was there and her work was almost done for now.  
Morgana looked around the room remembering how her sister had seemed at home here, even sitting on the throne in Cenred's presence. He had been terrified of Morgause and had rarely questioned her actions. Now she had the same power over Lott and she smiled he would soon share his brother's fate. She turned from the room and returned to her chambers.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Estra found Arthur dozing by the fire he knelt and shook his shoulder to wake him.

"I bring news from your world Arthur," said the elf standing over him.

"Please sit," said Arthur. The elf sat by the fire, it had burned low but the sun was now high in the sky and the chill had gone.

"We asked the druids to see if they could find out what is happening in your world," said Estra.

"What have they heard?" asked Arthur.

"It is not good news, I'm afraid," he said. "An army is gathering in Essetir, but whether this is under Morgana's orders or the King of that land we do not know."

"Have you any news from Camelot?" asked Arthur.

"Your death has been declared and Guinevere is now queen. Many were injured in the battle at Camlann. A camp had been set up not far from battle plains to help those too badly wounded to return to the city. There were a lot of your men on the roads between Camlann and Camelot. Lott has not been idle, while Camelot's forces were scattered he sent men with enchanted poisoned arrows to ambush your patrols and those hit were dying. Nothing but sorcery could save them and your queen feared many would die of their injuries."

"That sounds just like Lott, he knows he won't defeat Camelot without some help," said Arthur.

"Your queen could not stand by and watch her people suffer. She has accepted the help of the Druids and those injured by sorcery are now being healed."

He nodded, "Has our message reached Camelot?" asked Arthur.

"Not yet" replied Estra, "but that is not yet expected"

"What about Merlin?" Arthur questioned seriously.

"Merlin has succeeded in his quest, he planted the crystal, and has returned. He is very weak… Alba is tending him by the stone circle and we will bring him here as soon as he has recovered."

"May I go to him?" asked Arthur relieved but concerned for his friend.

"I have come to take you to him, if you wish to go but be warned he is in a bad way and we do not know yet if he will recover," said Estra rising and helping Arthur to his feet.

They walked through the woods to the stone circle. Arthur was awed by the massive stones. The crystal was clear and beautiful like some strange flower. He could not see the shimmer like Merlin did but he still felt the magic of the place. He feels like he had walked into a dream.  
He then saw a small tent set up in the clearing, the curtains at the front are drawn back. Merlin was lying on cushions inside, he looked old; the journey to the other world had aged him.  
He looked more like the Merlin Arthur knew than the old man he had seen at Camlann but his hair was white and there were deep lines in his face. His face and hands were red and blistered and although he was covered with many blankets he was shivering so much his whole body shook. Alba was knelt down next to him chanting words that could be barely heard. She stopped and turned to Arthur beckoning him to come closer.

"Will he be alright?" asked Arthur.

"We hope so, he has done a great deed and we will do all in our power to save him," said Alba standing so Arthur could sit by his friend.

"He is so cold," said Arthur kneeling beside him and carefully taking his hand.

"We will build a fire as he must be kept warm," said Alba. Elves were already cutting away the turf and laying kindling near the tent.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Arthur looking at Alba.

"The world he went to drained him of his magic and poisoned him. His magic is returning but he must fight the poison or he will die before he is healed."

Estra produced a small vial of liquid, which Arthur looked at questioningly "This will help him to heal" Arthur nodded and Estra gently emptied the contents of the vial into Merlin's mouth. **  
**The effect was immediate, Merlin stopped shaking, his hair started to darken and the lines began fading from his face. Arthur touched his arm and felt the warmth returning to his skin.

"I will be by the fire, call if there is any change," said Estra turning and leaving the tent.

Now the shivering had stopped Merlin seemed to find more strength. Arthur watched the blisters and welts on his skin started to heal.  
Merlin seemed a lot warmer so he removed one of the blankets. Then he sat back down beside him waiting for him to wake up. Merlin started to mutter but Arthur couldn't hear the words. He moved his head from side to side then opened his eyes.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur, he doesn't seem to hear him. "Estra he's awake." He called out to the elf without taking his eyes from Merlin.

"Merlin, are you alright?" he asked again as Estra joined him in the tent.

Merlin blinked then looked at Arthur then Estra. He tried to speak but his throat was dry. Estra passed Arthur a cup of water. He lifted Merlin's head and Merlin took a sip of water.

"Arthur? You are dead." He said flatly, "Who are you?" he asked looking at Estra. "Am I dead?" he looked confused and uncertain.

"No Merlin you're not dead, you saved me remember?" Arthur said looking at his friend with concern.

"I saved you?" Merlin asked his eyes closing he lifted his hands as though to ward of a blow then his arms dropped and he fell asleep again.

"Is he alright?" asked Arthur. "Why can't he remember?"

"He is weak and he has been through a terrible ordeal. We should leave him to rest," said Estra.

"I'll stay with him," said Arthur looking back down at Merlin.

"As you wish, I will not be far, call if you need anything."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Leon and Percival were sat at the table in the Queen's chambers with Gwen. They were discussing the news they had heard at the council meeting. They had not mentioned Merlin and the fact Lott thought he was a sorcerer and Gwen thought it was best for now not to mention it. Gaius and Iseldir had taken leave earlier to make more of the potion that was needed to heal the injured.

Robyn had gone to the infirmary to talk to Sir Vidor and the other council members that were responsible for the druids that were still coming into the city to offer their help. Gwen sat quietly listening to Leon and Percival talk about battle tactics and storage facilities. They started discussing the possible reasons why Lott would take the dead. Gwen stopped listening and poured herself a goblet of water. She felt sick and queasy and she hoped it was just the turn of conversation and that she wasn't getting ill. She had lost her appetite since Arthur's death had been declared. She would force herself to eat at the evening meal she could not afford to get ill right now.  
Gaius and Iseldir walked into the room. They had made plenty more potion and had delivered it to the infirmary.

"Sir Robyn said he would be along as soon as he can get away. He said not to wait for him your majesty," said Gaius taking his seat.

"Why would Lott take the dead?" Gwen asked once they were all seated. She might as well get the worst of the news out of the way first. She didn't want them to ask about Merlin right now she wasn't sure how much she could tell them until she had spoken to Gaius.

"I have no idea," Leon said, "He is known to behead any that trespass on his lands but he is not a grave robber."

"I agree," said Iseldir, "Removing the dead is the sort of the thing you would expect from a sorcerer. Alain, Lott's adviser is a sorcerer but he would not have the power to wake the dead." There was a knock on the door and a guard entered.

"Your highness," the guard said bowing. Robyn walked into the room and took his seat next to Leon.

"What is it?" she asked the guard who was still waiting in the doorway.

"There are more druids arriving asking for permission to help," he replied.

"Let them enter, they are welcome here," she replied.

"We have your majesty and they are making their way to the infirmary to see Sir Vidor and get permission to help. There is one with them that begs for an audience with the queen. She said she has an important message and can only give the message to you herself."

"Did she say who this message is from?" Gwen asked.

"Yes my lady, it is from Sir William of Daira," he said looking at Gwen. She had gone pale and Gaius looked at her with concern.

"Do you know who this Sir William is my lady?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, yes I do, have the messenger brought here immediately," she said sounding flustered.

"My lady," said the guard with a nod, turning away from her and closing the door behind him.

"Who is this Sir William?" asked Gaius as the guard left the room.

"The name sounds familiar. Didn't he win a tournament here many years ago?" asked Leon.

"Yes I think he did, it was all a bit strange as he just disappeared after the tournament," Robyn said.

"Disappeared?" asked Gaius he was talking to Robyn but looking at Gwen who was obviously struggling with tears.

"Uther was impressed by his skills with a lance and wanted him to stay on in Camelot. We looked for him everywhere but no-one knew who is was or where he went. It was as though he didn't exist," Robyn said.

Gwen couldn't help herself, she laughed. They all turned to look at her. "He didn't exist, Merlin and I made him up," she said looking at them with tears glistening in her eyes.

"You made him up?" asked Leon with a frown, "I remember competing against him."

"Arthur thought you were all letting him win because he was Prince Arthur. He wanted to prove that he could win the tournament even if no one knew who he was. With the help of a farmer from one of the outlying villages we created Sir William but it was Arthur who fought in the tournament," she said.

"So you think this message is from Arthur?" asked Robyn.

"Or Merlin, it was only the three of us that knew who Sir William really was," she said.

They continued to discuss what they believed Lott to be planning but Gwen was finding it hard to concentrate. She felt hope well up inside her once more and told herself off for behaving like a young girl. Was Arthur really alive? Had Merlin saved him once again? It took everything she had to stop herself running from the chambers to find the messenger.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Morgana returned to her chambers once inside she locked the door behind her. The curtains were drawn around the bed and she felt strangely drawn to it.  
She walked slowly to the side of the bed and held her hand out to pull back the curtains. Her eyes glowed red and her hand dropped.  
She turned and walked slowly back towards the table. There was a knock on the door she shook her head and looked around her as though she didn't know where she was. Someone knocked again. Morgana walked to the door and checking that the curtain was pulled around the bed she unlocked it. Sefa was waiting outside with a tray of food.

"Come in," said Morgana.

"My lady, the King thought you might be hungry after your long ride," she said putting the tray on the table. Her eyes looked towards the bed with the curtains down.

"Thank you Sefa," Morgana said.

"Would you like me to make the bed, my lady?" she asked taking a step towards it.

"No," Morgana said quickly stepping between Sefa and the bed.

"My lady?" asked Sefa stepping back.

"There is no point as the King said I had a long ride, I think I will have a lie down once I have eaten," Morgana said smiling at Sefa and taking her arm.

"As you wish my lady," said Sefa walking with Morgana towards the door.

"Please tell the guards that I am not to be disturbed," Morgana said opening the door for Sefa.

"My lady," Sefa said curtseying as she left the room. Morgana locked the door behind her then turned back to the room. She crossed the room to a cupboard set on the wall and used magic to open it. Inside was the wooden box, she took it out carefully and walked back to the table.

She sat in the chair and pushed the box away from her. She looked at the bed and wondered why she wouldn't let the maid make it? She heard a voice in her head telling her that there was someone there who must not be disturbed. Where did that voice come from? It sounded like her voice but she did not know what was on the bed. Did she? She tried to get up but something was resisting her efforts to move. Was this the will of the Triple Goddess who she had agreed to serve? She stared straight ahead deep in thought.  
She wondered whether Merlin had done something to her before he killed her. Something that would make her think she was losing her mind, he was certainly powerful enough. But why would he? He thought she was dead. What about the sidhe? She remembered they had made her sleep. She knew she kept having these strange blackouts but she didn't know why. Was she enchanted?

She clenched her fist she hated not being in control. It frightened her and took her back to the time when she had first suspected she had magic and the question that had haunted her for years. She grimaced remembering how lonely and scared she had been. She would not go back to that time!  
She stood up suddenly pushing the chair out from under her. It fell over and clattered to the floor. Morgana gripped the table trying to remember what she had been doing before Sefa had brought her food. She remembered walking into the room then nothing until there was a knock on the door but she had done something she knew she had. She closed her eyes trying to block out her thoughts but the question just kept coming back. What is happening to me?

She sighed and picked up the chair. She sat down and put her head in her hands. She was no longer that lonely girl scared of her magic. She was now more powerful than she had dreamed of. She would work it out and deal with it. She sat up straight in the chair and looked at the food on the table. She ate, she had always found comfort in food and she had not eaten since yesterday.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

There was a knock on the door and the guards entered with the druid girl. She walked towards the table and bowed.

"That will be all," Gwen said to the guard. They waited in tense silence until the door closed.

"What is your name?" Gwen asked standing up and going to the girl.

"My name is Sorcha and I have a message from Sir William of Daira," she said bowing her head to Gwen as she stepped towards her and handed her the scroll.

"Thank you Sorcha" said Gwen kindly.

"My lady, Sir William asked me to make sure you show the message only to those you trust," the girl said carefully.

"I understand," Gwen said holding onto the scroll tightly, "thank you." The girl curtseyed and left the room.

"I trust all those in this room but give me a moment to read the message first." Gwen said as she returned to her seat and carefully opened the scroll. As she read she gasped and tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you alright Gwen?," asked Gaius with great concern.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, really" she said wiping her eyes. She held the scroll close to her breast and took a deep breath. "What I'm going to show you must not leave this room." They all nod and each in turn gives their word.

"Who is the message from?" Percival asked.

"It is from Arthur, he is still alive and so is Merlin," Gwen said laughing with relief. Gaius took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his own eyes.

"Where are they then?" Robyn asked looking at Gwen.

"Read it please so we can all hear it," she said handing the parchment to Gaius. She was smiling but there are tears in her eyes and she didn't think she could read out loud. As Gaius took the scroll from Gwen his hands were shaking. He wiped his eyes and put on his glasses and cleared his throat. He straightened out the parchment on the table and started to read.

 _"My dearest Guinevere,  
Do not doubt this is from your husband Arthur. You will remember Sir William of Daira, how he won the tournament but you won my heart.  
I am alive and well thanks to Merlin and the power that lives on Avalon.  
Merlin is a great sorcerer it was he that turned the battle at Camlann."_

"It was Merlin?" Leon asked standing up and looking at Gaius.

"Merlin?" asked Percival and Robyn together also getting up, they all looked stunned, Leon and Percival both stood there with their mouths opens. Robyn was shaking his head and holding onto the table for support.

"Yes, Merlin," said Gwen, "perhaps you should hear the rest before we say any more."

"Of course, sorry Gaius," they replied sitting back down. Gaius cleared his throat and continued to read.

 _"He has done so much for me, for all of us and I trust him with my life. We will not be able to fight the evil that awaits us without him._

 _I have to be brief but if you show this message to Gaius he can tell you more._

 _I know now that magic is not evil and those that will stand for peace and justice must be allowed to fight for us with sword or sorcery._

 _Merlin killed Morgana but we fear that dark magic has allowed her to live once more. Merlin has had a vision and if it comes to pass then Morgana is alive and she may join forces with a powerful sorcerer called Cornelius Sigan.  
We hope that this sorcerer's soul is still buried beneath Camelot but fear that it may already be gone. Gaius will know where to look. If it is still there you will need to be vigilant and double the guard to his tomb. If it is gone then prepare for the coming war, food will become scarce so make sure you we have supplies for a siege that could last for weeks. The people will not be safe outside the city walls and we must find a way to offer them refuge within the city.  
Let only those that you trust know I am still alive. The longer it is thought I am dead the better chance we will have to fight the coming evil. Merlin's true identity should also be kept secret for as long as possible.  
I include a prophecy that will be of importance in days to come, show it to Gauis, he may be able to assist us in knowing the meaning.  
I love you with all my heart and we will return to you as soon as possible.  
Your loving husband Arthur"_

Gaius sat back in his chair and looked around the table. They were all staring at him.

"Merlin is a sorcerer?" Percival asked looking at the others.

"It actually answers many questions," Leon said, "I'm not really surprised."

"Well you could have fooled me I thought you were going to pass out," Robyn said clapping him on the back.

"Well yes..." he admitted "but when I think back on all the times when Arthur should have died but didn't. Merlin was always there with him. Merlin is not a warrior but he always insisted on going with Arthur wherever he went. Arthur never questioned Merlin's desire to accompany him…" he said looking around the table.

"Did you know Gaius?" Robyn asked then he answered his own question, "Of course you did."

"Did you know my lady?" Leon asked.

Gwen nodded, "I began to suspect when Merlin couldn't go to Camlann with Arthur, as Leon said Merlin went everywhere with Arthur. I knew there had to be a very good reason for him not to go. I guessed that he had to do something important to help us. Then when the sorcerer turned up Gaius said he knew him and that he deserved our gratitude. When I found out that it was Merlin that found Arthur and was taking him to Avalon, I asked Gaius, and he confirmed it," she said.

"Did you know?" Percival asked Iseldir.

"Emrys, or Merlin if you prefer has been known to the druids for many years," he said. "It was Merlin that returned the cup of life to our keeping after he defeated Morgause."

"That was Merlin?" Leon asked, looking at Gaius who nodded but didn't speak.

"Emrys?" asked Percival.

"Yes" said Iseldir "Merlin is known as Emrys, a legend amongst my people, he has done many great things for this Kingdom and the legends tell us he will do many more"

"But...what..." began Leon, but stopped, unsure which of the many questions in his head he wanted to ask.

"I don't think there is time to recount all of Merlin's great deeds," Gauis said. "Sigan would be a powerful enemy and would certainly have the power to raise the dead."

Gwen could remember the time Sigan had tried to destroy Camelot and her blood ran cold. She felt sick at the thought that he may try again, with Morgana's help he would be even more powerful. She hoped that Merlin and Arthur would soon return to help her face this evil. She could not do this alone.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It was late afternoon when Alba returned to the tent. Merlin was still sleeping and Arthur was dozing propped up with cushions. Alba touched Arthur's shoulder and he opened his eyes, looking up at Alba then back to Merlin. He looked a lot better his skin had healed and the aging had gone but he looked pale and his breathing was shallow.

"How is he?" asked Arthur, standing up and stretching.

"He is fighting but he is still weak, I have prepared him some broth to help him regain his strength." She passed the bowl to Arthur to hold. Then she knelt down by Merlin and rearranged his pillows so he was sitting up. She passed her hands over Merlin's face and he opened his eyes.

"Alba," he said recognising the elf.

"Hello Merlin," she said smiling at him.

"Where's Arthur?" he asked.

"I'm here," said Arthur crouching down so Merlin could see him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Alba taking the bowl from Arthur.

"Sick," he replied, "I don't think I can eat that." He looked at the broth and grimaced.

"You have to eat Merlin, you need to regain your strength or you will die," she said. She started to feed him; Merlin took a small mouthful then turned away.

"I can't eat it," said Merlin pushing the bowl away, his arms shaking with the effort.

"Will you do as you are told for once," said Arthur turning Merlin's face back towards the spoon.

"I can't eat it Arthur, please just let me sleep," he said closing his eyes.

"Let me," said Arthur taking the bowl, Alba stood up and let Arthur take her place. He placed the bowl in Merlin's lap then holding Merlin's cheeks he forced his mouth open and fed him the broth. Merlin gagged but then ate, he struggled to swallow and Arthur held a goblet of water to his mouth so he could drink.

"Arthur I can't eat it, I feel so... "

Arthur put another spoonful of broth in his mouth while he was talking. Merlin stared at Arthur.

"Eat," said Arthur staring back. Merlin frowned but he did as he was told and eats.

"Why are you doing ...?" he started to ask as Arthur put another spoonful of broth in his mouth.

"I'm doing this because you are my friend and I don't want to lose you," said Arthur looking at him.

"I said that," he said with a frown, as Arthur fed him more broth.

"I know, I'm just returning the favour," said Arthur smiling at him.

"If you were my friend, you would let me sleep," said Merlin but he opened his mouth for the next spoonful.

"If you just sleep Merlin you will die and I can't let you do that," said Arthur putting more of the broth on the spoon. Merlin is starting to feel the effects of the broth and no longer feels so sick or weak.

"You'd make a terrible servant," said Merlin.

"Really?" asked Arthur giving him another spoonful.

"Mmm, too bossy," said Merlin.

"What like you, you mean?" asked Arthur passing Merlin the cup of water.

"I'm not bossy," said Merlin sipping the water and trying not to smile.

"Yes you are, you are always telling me what to do," said Arthur pleased that Merlin looked so much better.

"Only for your own good," said Merlin, his eyes were feeling heavy and he was struggling to keep awake. Arthur looked down at the bowl and saw it was empty. He took the goblet from Merlin and rearranged the pillows so Merlin could lie down.

"Now you can rest," said Arthur.

"Thank you Arthur," said Merlin struggling to open his eyes he turned on his side and slept.

"Will he be alright?" asked Arthur standing up and moving a little way out of the tent. He felt stiff and tired from sitting for so long.

"He is much stronger than we gave him credit for, he is recovering much faster than we expected," said Alba, taking the bowl and goblet from Arthur.

"You must also eat, when Merlin has recovered you will need to return to Camelot," Alba said.

Arthur and Alba sat by the fire just outside the tent where Merlin slept. Two large tree trunks had been positioned on either side of the fire for temporary seats while the elves tended Merlin. There were also many cushions and blankets. Alba sat on one of the logs and stirred the pot of broth hanging over the fire. Arthur sat on the cool grass with his back resting against the smooth wood. Alba filled a bowl for Arthur and passed it to him.

"Thank you. Has there been more news?" Arthur asked taking the bowl from Alba.

"Yes and it is not good news, Morgana does indeed still live and has found refuge with King Lott and his son."

"Lott is ruthless and has long wanted Camelot's throne if he thinks I'm dead he may well try to take Camelot," said Arthur.

"There is worse news, I fear that Merlin was right and Morgana does intend to release Sigan's soul," she said.

"Why, what has happened?" he asked.

"Lott's men have returned to the plains where the great battle was fought and they are taking the dead back to Essetir. It is rumoured that they are even digging up the graves of those who were buried," she replied.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Arthur asked, he put his bowl on the ground beside him he no longer felt hungry.

"We do not know for sure but Sigan had power over life and death. He will be able to raise the dead and control them," she said. They sat in silence for a while both busy with their own thoughts.

"Would you like me to take you back to the willow tree so you can rest?" she asked.

"I will stay here until Merlin wakes up," he replied.

"Of course, I must leave you now but Estra will soon be here to watch Merlin. You should sleep while you can. There is more broth if you want it." She walked away towards the trees and in the fading light she seemed to glow. Arthur watched her until she was out of sight then went to check on Merlin. His breathing was normal and he appeared to be sleeping soundly. Arthur took one of the blankets and using a cushion for a pillow fell asleep by the fire.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

They were still sat at the table in Gwen's chambers, Gauis and Iseldir told them some more about what Merlin had done. They talked quietly discussing all the times that Merlin had managed to achieve the impossible. Gaius had felt such relief at hearing Merlin and Arthur were both alive. He had never doubted that if anyone could save the King it was Merlin. "Do you have the prophecy Arthur spoke of?" Gaius asked Gwen.

"It is here," she said passing him the parchment. Gaius took it and read it out to the others.

 _"My dearest Anwa I have seen a terrible vision, it is a warning I am sure but it is confused and unclear. I have very little time but I have written as much as I can. Keep this safe though it's not finished I fear the words will have meaning in the days I will never see._

 _Night will threaten Day when shadows fall across the lands.  
Two souls will join consumed by hate,  
An unkindness of ravens will fly across the land.  
At Avalon he will be healed, the Once and Future King,  
With Emrys at his side he'll stand for freedom and for peace.  
In all the lands songs will be sung of the Sorcerer and the King.  
I fear the everlasting night when Arthur's bane walks again._

 _Can love prevail against such hate?  
Courage, Magic and Strength combined could hope to make a stand.  
But what hope is there against such terrible fate?_

"There is a note at the end here but I can't quite make it out," he said passing the parchment to Gwen.

 _"My gift fails me I cannot see past the terror that awaits us all. Anwa, my dearest love, take this to your kin and remember me always."_

Gwen read the note then placed the parchment on the table.

"What does that mean?" Leon asked looking at the parchment on the table.

"I do not know but I think we should check Sigan's tomb," said Gaius getting to his feet.

Gaius opened the door for Gwen and noticed Lord Doran waiting in the corridor. He was an old man and his health was not so good. Gaius wondered if he was waiting to see him when he stepped forward as Gwen left the room.

"May I have a word, Your Highness?" asked Lord Doran. Gwen stifled a groan Lord Doran had been a member of the court for as long as she could remember. He was a troublemaker though and could go on for hours if he had a point to get across. She was sure some of the court only agreed with his ideas to stop him talking them to death.

"Of course," said Gwen indicating that the others should carry on. Gaius remained with Gwen he had an idea of what the old courtier wanted to talk about. Lord Doran looked disapprovingly at Iseldir as he passed

"In private please my lady," he said glancing at Gaius. Gwen nodded and led him back into her chambers.

"You won't mind if Gaius joins us?" she asked although it was not a question, and Lord Doran decided not to push the matter. Once they were back in her chambers and the door was closed Gwen stood by the table waiting for the man to speak.

"Now what is it you wished to talk to me about, please be brief as I have other pressing matters to attend to," she said when he was obviously not going to say a word until asked.

"Then I will get straight to the point. I'm just wondering if it is wise to have a druid as a member of your privy council," he said.

"The druids have helped us and Iseldir is their leader and chief. I trust him completely and I value his advice. "

"Yes, I understand but what happens once the crisis is over and magic is outlawed again," he asked.

"That will not happen, not while I am Queen," said Gwen.

"Your majesty I admire your spirit but you are not very experienced in these matters."

"The court was asked to vote and they agreed unanimously to allow magic to return so that the druids could help the injured. You did not speak out then why are you doing so now," she asked.

"The situation was a desperate one, my lady. Many were dying and I did not wish to stand against the rest of the court. The druids have done all they can and now order must be restored," he replied.

"You expect me to use magic for my own ends then turn against those that helped us?" she asked.

"It is the only way, Uther..."

"You forget to whom you speak. I am not Uther and I will not make those with magic pay for the sins of a few. To turn my back on those that have helped us, that would be a great evil."

"My lady, you don't understand..."

"No it is you, Lord Doran that does not understand. I have given my word that they will no longer need to live in fear. They have not harmed anyone and saved the lives of many. I will not go back on my word after they have done so much for us."

"But your majesty you are the Queen of Camelot you cannot consort with such people. If magic is allowed back in Camelot then chaos will follow," he said.

"Not this time, those that use dark magic will be severely punished but there will be no penalty just for having magic or using it for good."

"My lady I do not mean to be disrespectful but you are making a grave mistake, if the King was here he would not take this course."

"Well he is not here, so the duty of protecting Camelot and its people is left to me. We are preparing for war and I have far more important matters to attend to," said Gwen moving towards the door.

"Your Highness, please think what you are doing. There are rumours that the great sorcerer at Camlann was the King's servant. You cannot allow someone with such power within these walls," said Doran moving between Gwen and the door.

"If these rumours are true I believe that we owe the sorcerer a great debt whoever he is. Without his help you would now be a prisoner of Morgana's and with your views on magic you would have been killed," she said standing her ground.

"My lady, please see sense. He will not be content to serve, he will want to rule in your place and chaos will return to the lands," said Doran still stood between Gwen and the door.

"How are your sons" asked Gaius.

"My sons? Why they are fine, thank you Gaius," he replied annoyed at the interruption.

"Have you asked their opinion on sorcery?" asked Gaius

"My sons are knights of Camelot they do not understand matters of the court," he replied but he looked down at the floor. Both his sons had spoken highly of the sorcerer at Camlann.

"Well neither of them would be here if it wasn't for the power of sorcery, Ewan would have died on the battlefield and Oswald from his arrow wound," said Gaius sternly, the old man's whining was getting on his nerves.

"I understand the reasons we had to seek the help of these people but we no longer need their services and now they should leave," he said.

"We have no idea of whether we will need their services as you put it. If you listen to the rumours you are so fond of you will be aware that Morgana still lives and is planning another attack," said Gaius.

"And these druids are probably in league with her," said Doran.

"You are wrong the druids are a peaceful people all they wish for is to live without fear. I will not go back on my promise. You should have spoken before the court," said Gwen moving to the side of him to get to the door. She did not want to call the guards and have him removed.

"My lady I believed you to be wise enough to know that the situation could not be permanent," he said moving away from the door at last.

"My lord, I believe you are wise enough to know I will not go back on my word." Gwen opened the door and stood aside making it obvious he was being dismissed.

"Then you leave me no choice but to retract my vote and appeal your decision," he said leaving the room.

"That is your right. You may voice your concerns before the court in the morning."

"My lady I will need more time to present my case," he said moving away from her.

"Very well you have twenty-four hours but do I have to remind you that we are preparing for war?" she asked.

"No my lady, and for that reason I ask that you remove the druid from the council until after the appeal."

"No I will not, I will not go back on my word no matter what happens. The druids are welcome here and unless you remove me from the throne by force that is the way it will remain." She turned to follow Gaius along the corridor towards Sigan's tomb.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Morgana woke up feeling stiff and uncomfortable. She must have fallen asleep at the table after she had eaten. She pushed the plates away from her and opened the box. The jewel glowed with a blue light but right at its heart was a dark stain.  
She looked towards the window and saw that it was now dark outside. She looked uncertainly towards the bed, she now had a good idea who was behind the curtain but she didn't know why he had been brought here.  
The questions and doubts started to fill her mind once more. Had she been enchanted? She had heard stories of how the sidhe were the masters of enchantment. She would keep the promise she had made but she was no-one's puppet.  
She looked at the jewel in the box and then at the bed. She realised what she was supposed to do and it filled her with disgust.  
She walked slowly to the side of the bed and drew back the curtain. Inside her she could feel resistance but she pushed it away.

On the bed laid a shrouded body, she reached out to the top of the sheet and quickly pulled it down. There was Mordred, he was dead and his face was white with red blotches on his cheeks and forehead. She covered him again quickly and pulled the curtain back across the bed.  
She clutched her stomach feeling sick and faint. She did not want Sigan to take Mordred's body if he does she would lose Mordred forever. But with Sigan's power she would be able to raise the dead and have Mordred by her side once again. She stumbled back to the table and sat down holding her head in her hands.  
Too late now she had promised the sidhe that she would go through with it and if this was the only way then she would do what needed to be done.  
She sat up straight in her chair and took a deep breath. She held her hands over the jewel and chanted the spell she had been told. The jewel glowed brighter and the soul inside swirled around like smoke blown by a strong wind.  
It was ready the sealing spell had been broken now all she had to do was break the jewel and the soul would be released.

She looked towards the bed but did not move. She knew what she was supposed to do but she couldn't bring herself to do it not yet. Deep inside of her she felt the first fluttering of fear. She would never have wanted to bring Mordred back like this so why was here? Was this the work of the sidhe, the Dark Goddess or some other power?

Morgana clenched the table she was no one's puppet, no one controlled her actions, no one. She would not use Mordred like this! This was not what she wanted! She stood up and paced the room keeping away from the bed. Everyone she cared about had either betrayed her or died. Mordred had betrayed her but his eyes had been opened and he came back to her. She cared about him, they shared a bond and she knew he cared for her.  
Her own father had despised her. Had he suspected her magic? Was that why he never acknowledged her as his daughter? No, if he had known he would have killed her for being a monster. Arthur hated and feared her as he hated and feared all those with magic just like his father. Gwen had been her friend but her love for Arthur had blinded her to the King he had become. Arthur was just like his father, the man who had ordered Gwen's own father to be killed. And Merlin, Merlin just thinking about him made her blood boil.  
She stood still in the centre of the room hands clenched at her sides. How could he? How could he turn his back on her? He had tried to kill her? No, no, no, he had killed her. Why help a man that would have him dead without a thought? He should have been helping her? Together they could have taken Camelot and brought back the old religion. Was he so ashamed of his power that he could not acknowledge it? Why had she never felt that power when they had been so close? It had been Mordred that had told her, Mordred risked his life to tell her that Merlin was Emrys.

Again she could feel something inside her trying to take control and she took a step towards the bed. She resisted and turned purposefully towards the table sitting down on the chair. To have Mordred by her side was her greatest wish but not an empty shell controlled by another man. She sighed and put her head in her hands. What choice did she have? She could not take Camelot and her allies alone she needed Sigan's help.  
She turned back to look at the bed and started to rise. She sat back down again resisting the impulse, she could feel something inside push against her will. Morgana had always been strong willed and she resisted until the feeling lessened then was gone.  
No she would not do this, there must be another way.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Leon and Percival had gone on ahead to find pickaxes. They were waiting at the entrance to the tunnels that Camelot was built on. As they walked to the tomb Gaius told them the little he knew about Sigan and how Merlin had defeated him before by trapping his soul in the jewel.

. At the bottom of the steps there were several tunnels going in different directions. Gaius moved to the front of the group and led them down the tunnel on the far left. The tunnel was narrow in places then became wider then narrowed again. At several places the wall on the right disappeared revealing a large cave below them. There were no guard rails and they kept as far back from the edge as possible. The others walked behind Gaius in silence each busy with their own thoughts. The news of Arthur and Merlin still being alive had given them hope. The threat of a long battle against a powerful sorcerer had diminished that hope and they were wondering what the future would hold. If the jewel was still safe beneath Camelot then they might still stand a chance.  
They reached a stone wall that had been carefully rebuilt under Uther's orders. Gaius looked carefully at the stones but they did not look like they had been disturbed. The knights took turns in removing the stones and quickly created an opening but it was dark in the chamber beyond and nothing could be seen.  
Percival held his torch up into the room but still it was too dark. Gwen walked forward to enter the room but Gaius held out his arm to keep her from entering.

"Take care, Sigan laid traps to stop his grave being robbed," Gaius said.

"May I?" asked Iseldir taking the torch from Percival. Gwen moved back so Iseldir could enter the room.

"Be careful," said Gwen.

He took a step into the room and chanted a spell. Torches around the room flickered then burned and the room was revealed to them. Sigan's tomb still lay in the centre of the room but the jewel and all the treasures were gone.

"Gaius," Leon said looking down at the floor. There were two dead bodies on the far side of the room. Both of them killed with arrows to the head.

"It looks like they sprung some of the traps and then were left here by Morgana," he said sadly.

"The jewel is gone then?" Gwen asked, as she moved forwards an arrow was released from the mouth of a stone statue.

" _Ablinnan_ ," said Iseldir, raising is hand, his eyes flashed gold and the arrow stopped just in front of Gwen's face then clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"Are you alright my lady," asked Percival as Leon picked up the arrow.

"Yes, thank you Iseldir," Gwen exclaimed and he nodded at her

Gwen nodded back and turned to the others "The jewel?" she asked

 **"** Yes it is gone it was here on his tomb. Merlin used a powerful spell to seal the soul inside," Gaius replied.

He looked at Iseldir who was carefully examining the inscription on the tomb. Iseldir looked up and Gaius saw the terror he felt reflected in the druids eyes. Only the two of them really understood the horror that would be released if Morgana freed Sigan's soul.

"Let us hope that Morgana does not yet have the power to release the soul," Iseldir said looking at Gaius.

"And if she does have the power?" Gwen asked.

"I fear the everlasting night. What hope is there against such terrible fate? Isn't that what the prophecy said?" Iseldir asked looking at them in turn. "Unless Emrys returns I don't think we stand a chance." He bowed to Gwen then turned and left the room.

The others stared after him they could not imagine what the terrible fate might be and not one of them wanted to ask. They left the tomb following Iseldir, the news that the jewel was gone and in Morgana's possession weighed heavily on all of them.

"Do you want us to reseal the tomb?" asked Percival.

"Do you think there are more traps?" Gwen asked Gaius.

"There might be," said Gaius looking at Isedir who was waiting for them a little bit further along the path.

"Well then yes. Please reseal it so no-one can enter," she said.

Percival, Leon and Robyn stayed by the tomb replacing the stones. Gaius and Gwen continued along the path to where Iseldir was stood.  
Iseldir was looking down into the cave that opened out below them. He was standing very close to a long drop and for a moment Gwen thought he was going to jump. Instead he turned and smiled at them as they approached and stepped away from the edge. Gwen sighed with relief, she had meant what she said to Lord Doran she valued the druid's advice and did not want to lose him.

"I apologise for my outburst, my lady," he said.

"No apology necessary. I fear you are right that we will need Merlin's help. I remember what happened last time Sigan was released and I dread to think what Morgana is planning," she said.

"But we should not despair there is always hope," he replied.

"You are right, against all the odds Arthur still lives and Merlin will bring him home," she said. "We will fight this evil no matter how hopeless it seems."

"There are many caves beneath Camelot are there not?" he asked.

"I think so I do not really know," said Gwen.

"Gaius?" he asked.

"Yes there are many caves, Camelot was built on them," said Gaius.

"What are they used for?" asked Iseldir.

"Nothing, really, not anymore. The largest used to be the prison of the great dragon as it had a supply of running water. Then there are the caves that house the main water supplies for the city," Gaius replied wondering where Iseldir was going with this.

"Would you say this is one of the larger ones?" he asked stepping towards the ledge again and creating a blue orb that lit up the cave below them. Gaius moved to his side and looked out into the cave.

"No, there are several larger than this one and the dragon's cave is many times the size," he replied stepping away from the drop.

"Interesting, do many of the caves have a water supply?" he asked stepping away from the ledge, the blue orb floated towards the top of the cave getting smaller until it was gone.

"Most of them are fed by the same spring that runs through the dragon's cave."

"What of the air in these caves?" he asked.

"Most of them have enough ventilation they are sometimes used to house supplies. Why do you ask?"

"In the message from King Arthur he asked you to prepare for a siege," said Iseldir.

"You think we can store provisions in the caves?" asked Gwen.

"Not only provisions, but livestock as well and with a little work we should be able to offer refuge to thousands of people," he replied.

"But we can't expect the people to live in these caves," said Gwen.

"The druids have been living in such places for many years," said Iseldir quietly.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry," said Gwen.

"The people will be safe for a while hidden beneath Camelot. If we lose this war then we will all perish. But if we should win then you will still have a Kingdom to rule," said Iseldir.

"Living in a cave is not as hard as it may seem," he continued with a smile.

Leon, Robyn and Percival joined them when they had finished sealing the tomb. Gwen told them what Iseldir had suggested.

"We will have to get them prepared, drops like this one will need to be fenced off," said Percival.

"You know we could probably get the whole Kingdom within these caves and still have room to spare," said Leon who knew the caves beneath Camelot well. They walked back to the entrance to the tunnels. As they walked they talked about the best ways to use the caves and the supplies they would need.

"It is late but perhaps you could show Iseldir some of these caves. Start with the dragon's cave if that is the largest and report back to me in the morning with your plans," she said once they were back at the entrance to the tunnels.

"My lady," said the knights and walked of in the direction of the dragon's cave with Iseldir.

"Iseldir," she called after them, he turned to look at her. "Thank you again." He bowed and followed the knights.

Gaius accompanied the queen to her chambers. Gwen asked the guards at the door to find her maidservant and to bring food for them. They were talking quietly about what Merlin and Arthur might be doing when Gwen's maidservant, Rose, arrived. She was a matronly woman who fussed over Gwen like a mother hen. Her husband worked in the royal forge and had been friendly with Gwen's father. More servants brought in food and wine then left. Rose served the food quietly which was also unlike her, she usually chatted away keeping Gwen up to date with news from the lower town. Gwen looked at her closely and could see something was wrong her eyes were red like she had been crying. Once she had finished her duties she stood back from the table and stifled a sob.

"Whatever is wrong Rose?" asked Gwen getting up and going to her.

"I'm sorry my lady, I really shouldn't be bothering you with my troubles," she said tears spilling down her cheeks.

Gwen helped her towards the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Gaius walked around the table and passed her a handkerchief. Rose burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. They all looked at each other wondering what could be wrong. Rose managed to get herself under control and wiped her eyes and nose on the hanky. Gwen poured her some wine and passed it to her.

"You are being so kind and I'm just being silly. They said he'll be alright but I'm so worried."

"Tell us what is wrong and start at the beginning," said Gaius kindly.

"It's my husband Walter, he went to fetch his father from Briarly," said Rose struggling with her tears and taking a sip of the wine.

"Briarly?" asked Gwen.

"Briarly is a small village near the Forest of Brechffa," said Gaius waiting for Rose to get herself under control. Gwen nodded and turned her attention back to Rose.

"His father's an old man and with all this raiding going on Walter was worried said he'd be safer with us. He was given leave to go and bring him back my lady," she said not wanting to get her husband into any more trouble.

"Of course," said Gwen.

"Well they were attacked not far from the city Walter was hit in the leg by one of them bad arrows. His father was unhurt and got him into the city." She sniffed dabbing at her eyes with the hanky.

"He took him to the infirmary and the druids were ever so kind they treated him and took away the enchantment. They said he would be fine but he still can't walk and I'm just ever so worried about him," she said tears starting in her eyes again.

"It takes time for the muscles to recover from such an injury. If the druids said he will recover then I'm sure he will be fine," said Gaius.

"You should be with him until he is walking again," said Gwen.

"Please my lady, I need my job if Walter cannot work," said Rose.

"Your job is safe and I will make sure you want for nothing," said Gwen helping her to her feet.

"You are so kind my lady."

"I will call in to see Walter tomorrow on my rounds," said Gaius.

"Thank you Gaius he will be pleased to see you."

Gwen smiled kindly at her maid, ""You should go and get some rest" she said "Of course my lady, thank you ever so much for being so understanding," Rose replied; giving a curtsey and leaving the room.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Morgana sat quietly at the table with her head in her hands. She heard a noise outside and then raised voices. Lott and his son were arguing in the corridor outside her room. Morgana looked at the bed and then at the door and smiled. She walked to the door and opened it. Belin was stood just outside her room watching his father walk away. He was a handsome man but the hatred in his eyes as he looked at his father made him ugly. He hated his father but he also feared him, he knew he was no match for him and never would be. He turned and saw Morgana stood in the doorway to her room watching him. His face cleared and he smiled at her.

"Sorry to disturb you my lady," said Belin.

"Is everything alright my lord," she asked looking in the direction Lott had gone.

"Yes, yes, my father is off to check that I really did put the treasure in the vault," he said following her gaze.

"He doesn't trust you?" she asked.

"He trusts no-one," Belin replied looking back at Morgana.

"Would you like a drink?" Morgana asked moving back into the room a little and smiling at him. "I never got the chance to thank you properly for saving me again."

"The treasure you gave us was thanks enough," Belin said.

"That was for your father, I have kept something back for you," she said moving further into the room and holding the door open for him.

"Why thank you my lady," he said walking into the room. He glanced at the bed with the curtains drawn around it and felt uncomfortable. Then he saw the blue jewel on the table and forgot everything else.

"Morgana closed the door and returned to the table, she poured wine into two goblets and passed one to Belin who was still staring at the jewel.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said taking the goblet from her.

"It's yours, take it," she said.

Thrinta suddenly became aware of what was happening but could do nothing to stop it. She didn't believe Morgana truly knew of her presence yet but she was aware something was wrong and was resisting her efforts to take over. She stayed hidden waiting to see if she could still do as her master had ordered.

"Mine?" Belin asked still staring at the jewel.

"Yes, to thank you for saving my life not once but twice," Morgana said.

Belin placed his goblet on the table and reached out to touch the jewel gently running his fingers over the surface. He picked it up carefully it was a lot heavier than he had expected. Morgana stood back then chanted quietly. Belin's hands went rigid and he dropped the jewel on the table where it broke into two pieces.

"Oh..." he said as Sigan's soul left the jewel and swirled around him. He gasped as Sigan took control of his body and his mind he grabbed the table to steady himself.

"Are you alright my lord?" Morgana asked placing her own goblet on the table and moving Belin's out of the way. She pulled the chair closer and helped him to sit down. He sat in the chair and leant towards the table resting his head on his arms. His breathing became strained and he groaned. Outwardly there was no sign of any change but she could not see his face. She sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table and watched him get his breathing under control.  
Thrinta had watched in horror as Belin had broken the jewel. It had all happened too fast and she had been unable to stop it.  
She had promised her master she would not fail in her task but already things were going wrong. The Raven had been released but not in the body he was supposed to take. Perhaps their plan would still work, as long as Morgana took the throne did it matter how she got there?  
Thrinta knew she would have to be careful now. The sorcerer was powerful and Morgana already suspected something was controlling her actions. She had no choice if she returned to Avalon to report her failure her master might turn her into a mortal and that would kill her.  
She would hide and bide her time she may yet be able to redeem herself if she could remain undetected.

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes and sat up her neck was stiff. She must have fallen asleep again waiting for Belin to wake up. She looked at him closely he had not moved but his breathing was steady. Morgana stood up and stretched. She walked slowly towards the bed then changed her mind and turned back to the table. Belin was now sitting up as he turned to face her she understood it was not Belin anymore. Although he looked just like the prince his eyes were black.

"You released me from my prison?" he asked looking at the jewel now in two pieces on the table. His voice was deep, much deeper than Belin's.

"Yes my lord," said Morgana, she walked to the sideboard and filled two clean goblets with wine. She passed one of them to Sigan before sitting in the chair opposite him.

"You know who I am?" he asked taking the goblet.

"You are the great sorcerer Cornelius Sigan also known as The Raven to those of the old religion. The dark goddess gave me the power to remove the binding spell that held you," she replied.

"Then I am deeply in your debt lady Morgana," he said looking at the wine in his goblet before taking a sip.

"You know who I am?" she asked.

"Prince Belin knows who you are and as I now share his mind and body I have access to his memories. You are Morgana Pendragon, high priestess of the Triple Goddess and the last of your kind."

"He's not dead then?" she asked taking a sip of her own wine.

"No, he will be useful to us. He hates his father and will help us take his throne."

"I thought he was just scared of his father," said Morgana glancing back towards the bed.

"That was then, this is now," he said standing up and stretching. Morgana dragged her eyes away from the bed and watched as Sigan walked towards the window and opened it. It was still dark outside as he stepped out onto the balcony and looked around.

"You released me to help you take Camelot and her allies according to the prince," said Sigan walking back into the room closing the window behind him.

"I am the rightful heir to the throne of Camelot. My brother is dead and his wife, a serving girl sits on my throne. I want her dead but first I want her and all her friends to suffer as I have suffered." Morgana stood up and paced the room. Sigan passed her as he walked over to the mirror on the wall and looked at his new reflection.

"You will join with me and have Camelot bow before us?" he asked.

"The sidhe healed me of a mortal wound. The dark goddess gave me the spell to release you so together we could take Camelot and her allies. I believe it is my destiny to bring the old religion back to reign once more."

"You are sure the King of Camelot, your brother is dead?" he asked.

"I was told he had left this world by the sidhe," she replied.

"What of the sorcerer Merlin who used to be his manservant?" he asked. Prince Belin knew very little about Arthur and had no memories of anyone called Merlin.

"You know Merlin is a sorcerer?" she asked.

"It was his magic that bound my soul to that jewel," he replied walking back to the table.

"That was Merlin?" she asked, she should have guessed now she knew what Merlin was capable of but it had never crossed her mind.

"What became of him, he was powerful all those years ago but he refused to join with me. He could not have kept such power hidden all these years, if he has managed to stay alive he may now feel differently."

"It was Merlin that killed me, he was Arthur's servant right up until Arthur died," she said sitting back down at the table.

"He has such power I could feel it when I tried to take his body, he should be revered throughout the lands. Very few could stand against him but he continues to deny who he truly is to protect a man that barely registers his presence," said Sigan sitting back down opposite Morgana.

"Yes he hides who he is but his secret is not safe for much longer." Morgana told Sigan how she hoped to expose Merlin as a sorcerer so that he would be unable to return to Camelot.

"Nevertheless he is a powerful enemy and I doubt either of us have the power to kill him." Sigan's head moved from side to side as though he was listening to something. The movement reminded Morgana of a bird and she wondered if that was how he got his name.

"I know him he will be broken by Arthur's death and I do not think he will return."

"Still we should make sure we are ready if he does, he has defeated us both before I do not wish to be unprepared a second time," said Sigan.

"There are others he cares about, I know where his mother lives and there is the court physician Gaius and of course Gwen the Queen of Camelot."

"I have a better idea, if we can lure him here then there is a cell beneath the throne room, they call it The Cage. Lott had his advisor Alain create it so he would never be at the mercy of a sorcerer like his brother. Magic cannot pass through the sunscind stones that line the walls. Trapped in the cage he would be powerless and we would have more time to encourage him to join us," said Sigan.

"Belin told you of this cage?" asked Morgana.

"Yes, he believes his father intended to trap you there. His father wears a sunscind stone on an amulet around his neck if you had tried to harm him with magic it would have been reflected back to you," said Sigan looking at Morgana, she had gone pale.

"I...I removed the stone and replaced it with another similar but harmless jewel," said Morgana removing the sunscind stone from the pouch at her waist and putting it on the table.

"How did you manage to get the amulet?" asked Sigan looking at the stone on the table.

"I'm not sure, I can't really remember," said Morgana glancing back to the bed. What was wrong with her why couldn't she remember things she had done?

"What is behind the curtains?" asked Sigan following Morgana's gaze. "The prince has no memory of this except that the drawn curtains made him feel uncomfortable."

"I did not tell him," said Morgana pushing the chair away from the table and getting to her feet. She picked up the sunscind stone and returned it to the pouch on her belt. She moved slowly towards the bed and pulled back the curtains on one side revealing the shrouded body.  
Sigan moved to her side looking down at the body as Morgana pulled back the shroud to reveal Mordred's dead face.

"Who is he?" asked Sigan seeing the anguish in Morgana's eyes.

"His name is Mordred, a sorcerer and my dearest friend. He was killed by my brother with a sword forged in a dragon's breath." Morgana gently moved Mordred's hair away from his eyes.

"Why is he here?" he asked.

"I ... I must have asked Lott to bring him here but I don't remember. I think that you were meant to take his body but I thought I would lose him for good so I chose Belin instead." Morgana spoke quietly never taking her eyes from Mordred's face.

"You have used a powerful spell to halt the decay of the body, I wasn't aware of any mortals that knew such magic," he said.

"I really don't remember, I think the sidhe are helping me in some way I do not understand," she replied trying to feel inside herself for anything out of place.

"The sidhe are powerful allies but we should take care not to anger them," he said moving closer to Morgana so he could see the face better.

"He is... was a powerful sorcerer and a skilled swordsman. It was Mordred that killed Arthur I know you have the power to bring him back so he can join us." She was now looking at Sigan.

"Arthur's bane?" asked Sigan looking back at the man on the bed. He pulled down the shroud looking at the wound that had killed him. There was no shard of the sword in there which was lucky as he would not have had the power to remove it. "There was a prophecy written many years ago that spoke of Arthur's bane. Is Mordred a druid?"

"Yes, he was a druid. Will you help me bring him back?" she asked.

"I owe you a debt, I will bring back your friend but a price must be paid, as a high priestess you know this," he said pulling the shroud back to cover the body and drawing the curtains.

"Yes, the guardian of the spirit world demands a life for a life," she replied.

"The prince suggests his father's life should be sacrificed for the life of your friend," he said smiling at Morgana.

"You were right the prince is useful," said Morgana smiling back at him.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Merlin opened his eyes and saw the fabric of the tent that sheltered him. For a moment he wondered where he was and then everything came flooding back. He sat up slowly, it was dark but he could see Estra tending a fire nearby, the flames lit up his face as he carefully placed another log on the embers. Merlin tried to stand but his legs were still weak and he groaned. Estra glanced up and hurried across the grass to help him. As they got closer to the fire Merlin saw Arthur wrapped in blankets fast asleep with his back to the fire.

"How are you feeling?" asked Estra helping Merlin to sit down resting his back against the large log.

"A lot better thank you," said Merlin taking a goblet of water from the elf. Although they were talking quietly Arthur must have heard them.

"Merlin you're awake," he said getting up and moving towards the fire.

"Can't get anything past you," said Merlin grinning. Arthur threw the cushion he had been using as a pillow at Merlin.

"It's good to know that some things haven't changed," said Merlin as the pillow hit him on the head.

"Yeah, you still can't catch," said Arthur sitting down next to him.

Merlin smiled and put the cushion behind his back.

"The juggling, you used magic?" asked Arthur his eyes widening, he hadn't seen that in the basin but it was the only explanation.

Merlin nodded with a grin. Arthur picked up a log next to the fire. "You can't throw that, I'm still recovering."

"I'm sure you could catch it if you wanted to," said Arthur throwing the log on the fire.

"Would you like some water Arthur?" asked Estra smiling at him.

"Please," said Arthur taking the goblet Estra offered him.

"Is that soup, I smell?" asked Merlin.

"It is. Would you like some?" he asked.

"Yes please," said Merlin he was surprised but he actually felt really hungry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Arthur also taking a bowl of soup from Estra.

"Much better now," said Merlin blowing on the spoon to cool the soup. Estra left to eat. They ate quietly for a while in comfortable silence.

"It's good to see you've got your appetite back," said Arthur as Merlin put his empty bowl by the fire.

"I know you made me eat and stayed with me Arthur, thank you," said Merlin

"It was the least I could do… after…." said Arthur finishing his own soup and putting his bowl next to Merlin's.

"Estra showed you then?" asked Merlin

Arthur nodded "I… I am sorry Merlin..." he said slowly

"Arthur you don't have to apologise," said Merlin interrupting him.

"Yes I do." said Arthur looking straight at Merlin. "You have done more for me than I imagined, I am indebted to you." he said seriously.

Merlin nodded, tears stung his eyes, and he decided to lighten the mood "Does that mean I still get two days off?" he asked with a grin.

"Well..." said Arthur,

"You promised," said Merlin.

"That was before I understood exactly how much you help me" he said grinning.

"Arthur!" said Merlin frowning at him.

"Well, you can't protect me on your days off can you? I wouldn't want to get in the way of your destiny," he said laughing. Merlin threw the cushion back at Arthur who caught it before it landed in the fire. He put the cushion on the grass next to him and stared at the fire. His thoughts had turned to Morgana and he no longer felt like laughing. "I'm not sure anyone is going to get time off until we have dealt with Morgana."

"Has there been news from Camelot then?" asked Merlin. Estra and Arthur told Merlin what they had heard. He sat quietly staring into the fire, Arthur knew about his magic and had been saved but for how long.

"Her power grows and if she has joined forces with Sigan..." his voice trailed off. What chance did he have against both of them?

"You've defeated them both before," said Arthur as though he had heard Merlin's thoughts.

"Yeah, but their combined power will be far greater than mine," he said glancing at Arthur then back to the fire. "I asked Gaius once what would happen if Morgana became more powerful than me."

"What did he say?" asked Arthur.

"That we should hope it never happens," Merlin replied still staring at the flames.

"You're not alone this time. We will defeat them Merlin, together," said Arthur remembering what Merlin had said to him all those years ago.

Merlin looked to Arthur and nodded.

"You two have been through so much and as long as you stay true to each other I believe you will prevail. Throughout the ages Gaya has kept Cate in check because the light is more powerful than the dark. Love is the strongest magic of all and truly can conquer anything," said Estra taking the dirty bowls and putting them in a pile. Merlin yawned.

"You need to sleep," he said looking at Merlin. "You are still weary from your journey. If you can manage to walk I will take you back to the willow tree. It is a place of healing and you will rest better there. Later today you will want to leave for Camelot."

"Can you walk?" asked Arthur as Merlin tried to stand his legs still felt weak and shaky.

"I think so," said Merlin. Arthur helped him to his feet with Merlin's arm across his shoulders to support him they followed Estra through the trees. As they walked Merlin told them what he could remember from his journey through the veil.

It was almost light when they reached the willow tree as Merlin had needed to rest twice more on the way. Merlin sat on his bed with a sigh, the journey from the circle had tired him more than he expected.

Estra poured some clear liquid into a glass. "It will help you recover your strength," he said passing it to Merlin. Merlin took the potion expecting it to taste as foul as Gaius's concoctions but it had no taste at all.

"Thank you," he said passing the glass back to Estra and lying back on the bed.

"You should both rest while we make the preparations for your journey back to Camelot," he said leaving the shelter of the tree. Merlin laid back on the bed he felt so much better but he was tired and his whole body still ached.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur sitting on his own bed.

"Just tired," said Merlin.

"Get some sleep then," said Arthur.

"Careful," said Merlin grinning at him. "You actually sound like you care."

"I do care about you Merlin, but I shall deny I ever said so if you tell anyone." Arthur replied matter of factly.

"Don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets," said Merlin.

"So it would seem," said Arthur and they both laughed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Merlin remembering that Arthur could hardly walk when he had left him.

"Much better," he said lying back on his bed and watching the sunlight start to play on the leaves. "I did very little but sleep after you left".

Merlin nodded… and then spoke nervously. "What Estra showed you… know you would have seen some stupid things I have done… and I'm so sorry I could not save your father."

"I saw the amulet, I know what Agravaine did. You tried everything in your power to save him, which is all I could ask for," said Arthur.

"I wonder what is happening in Camelot," said Merlin yawning.

"We will find out soon enough, though it's going to be a long walk," said Arthur he turned to look at Merlin but Merlin was already asleep. Arthur fell asleep thinking of Guinevere.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were woken by Estra an hour before noon. Arthur's chainmail and armour had been repaired and cleaned. Merlin had made a full recovery, he got and helped Arthur to dress. The elves had prepared a meal for them in the clearing by the fire. They had just finished eating when Alba appeared carrying two rough woven grey robes which she carefully placed on the ground near the table.

"You will be pleased to know that your quest was a success and the crystal is recovering," she said bowing low in front of Merlin. "The balance has been restored and we owe you a great debt."

"I'm glad I could help," said Merlin.

"How are you feeling?" she asked getting up and joining them at the table.

"Much better, thank you" said Merlin which was the truth. He had struggled to walk when they had returned in the early hours but now he felt like he could run all the way to Camelot.

"Are you both ready to return to Camelot?" she asked.

"Yes I think we are," said Arthur.

"Your horses have been found and will be waiting for you when you return to your world."

"That is great news," said Arthur smiling. "We can be back in Camelot tomorrow evening if nothing happens on the way."

"You will have to be careful King Lott has offered a reward to anyone with news of Merlin. It seems he knows that Merlin was the sorcerer at Camlann and has offered you refuge in his city," said Alba.

"How would he know?" asked Arthur.

"Morgana" said Merlin darkly.

"Until you reach the safety of Camelot you must try to keep your identity secret, both of you," she said picking up the two robes she had brought with her. "You can wear these over your clothing and you may pass as druids going to Camelot to offer your help to the queen."

Merlin and Arthur thanked her. The robes were similar to the ones the druids wore, with long sleeves and would easily cover Arthur's armour. They were also warm and had large hoods that would hide their faces.

"There are still many of Lott's men in the woods using the poisoned arrows. They retreated for a while but they have now returned. You will need to use your skills to avoid an ambush. If you are caught try to keep your powers secret you do not want Lott or Morgana to know where you are just yet," she said.

"I've been doing just that for years," said Merlin quietly.

"If you will take my advice once you reach the trees you should travel north east until you reach the Darkling woods. I know it will take you a bit longer but if you can get there by tomorrow evening you may find a friend there that needs your help," she said.

"What friend?" asked Merlin.

"Elves are wise and know many things Merlin but we don't know everything. I just have a feeling that's all," she replied.

"Well that's alright, Merlin knows all about funny feelings," said Arthur looking at Merlin who shrugged.

"If you are ready I will now take you back to your world," she said standing up. Estra approached carrying Arthur's sword which had been retrieved from the lake and knelt as he presented it to him.

"Your sword my lord, it has been an honour to serve you Arthur," he said standing as Arthur put the sword through his belt.

"Thank you," said Arthur putting his cloak around his shoulders. Estra helped Arthur fasten the cloak then did the same for Merlin.

"It has been an honour to meet you Merlin," he said kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"Thank you," said Merlin looking down at the elf. Merlin held out his arm to help Estra to his feet and hugged him. "It has been an honour to meet you too."

"I will remain here but I hope that we will meet again one day. Perhaps I will journey once again in your world when magic is no longer feared," he said holding out his arm to Arthur. Arthur took his arm then hugged him.

"You would be very welcome in Camelot as long as I am King," he said.

"Thank you for all you have done for us," said Merlin as they turned to follow Alba. She led them through the trees and back towards the lake. They followed the white path down between the hills. Arthur looked down and for a moment he thought he was walking on water he blinked and the path returned. They stopped at the inlet where the boat was still drawn up on the grass.

"I can go no further," said Alba.

"We can't thank you enough for all you have done for us," said Arthur.

"You have accepted our help and no longer fear magic that is all the thanks we need," she said.

"How do we cross the lake?" asked Merlin.

"Just walk towards the bank it is closer than it looks. Your horses will be waiting for you with enough supplies for many days," she said.

"Thank you for everything," said Merlin then he turned and walked out across the lake towards the far bank.

"Goodbye Alba," said Arthur bowing to her and following Merlin. Merlin had taken no more than three steps when he was walking on to the shore of the far bank. He turned just in time to see Arthur walking across the water then up onto the bank.  
Their horses were tethered nearby with bulging saddlebags and water bottles. They both looked back across the lake and Merlin could see a white light dancing across the water. The sun was shining and it was mid afternoon but the light was not as bright as it was on Avalon.

"That was strange" said Arthur, walking towards the horses.

"Which bit?" asked Merlin looking through the saddlebags on his horse.

"Walking across the lake, I expected to have to swim. But you're right after everything that happened I shouldn't be surprised," he said mounting his horse.

"There's enough food to last for a week," said Merlin getting on his horse.

"I hope it doesn't take us that long. Come on let's go home," said Arthur turning his horse in the direction of Camelot.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The morning bell rang out through the castle. Morgana looked to the window and saw that the sun had now risen and a new day was beginning.

"I am hungry, I need to eat before I start," said Sigan walking back towards the table.

Morgana followed him walking past the table to look out of the window. There were many soldiers in the courtyard below. They were preparing for war, cleaning weapons and packing provisions. From her vantage point on the balcony she could see many men taking shrouded bodies from carts and placing them in rows on the hillside beyond the castle walls. Morgana looked back down into the courtyard below. Although it looked chaotic she could see the purpose with which everyone moved. She could see Lott talking to some of the captains with an older man at his side.

"There is my father," said Belin standing next to her. She looked around quickly Sigan was no longer in control. It was Belin stood next to her his voice had changed and his eyes were now a muddy brown.

"You're back?" she said looking at him waiting to see his reaction to what she had done.

"Lord Sigan has agreed to let me help, I will have food sent here and will find out what is happening," he said still watching his father shouting at his men.

"You're not angry?" she asked.

"At first I was but Sigan is persuasive and with his help I no longer need to fear my father. I cannot change what you have done but I can either stay trapped within my body or help you rule the new world. Sigan has agreed to let me kill my father if I join with you," said Belin still looking out of the window.

"You really do hate him," she said following his gaze.

"You have no idea," said Belin watching his father order his men to do his bidding.

"Who is the old man walking behind your father?" asked Morgana.

"That is Alain, his advisor. He's a sorcerer, he created and built the cage that you were supposed to be held in. There is a lever next to throne that opens a trapdoor above the cage," he said.

"How did he discover the sunscind stone?" she asked. "I have never heard of it?"

"I told him of the pit I found you in and he was curious as to why you never escaped. I believe he went to look at it and found the stone naturally embedded in the walls," he replied still staring at his father.

"Where did he get the stone from to create the cage?" she asked anger building as she remembered her time in that pit.

"Ruadan found a vein in Ishmere while you were looking for the Diamair. He mentioned it to his brother as he knew he had shown an interest in the stone. My father sent men to retrieve enough to create the cage. He also had a piece polished and put in the amulet he wears." Belin moved away from the window.

"Does Alain know that your father intended to trap me in the cage?" she asked still looking at the old man trailing behind Lott.

"Yes, he told my father he would be able to control your army once you are out of the way," he replied.

"Really, then perhaps he should get a chance to show me just how his creation works," she said coldly moving away from the window.

"I must go and find out what is happening but I will return," he said moving to the door and sliding the bolt.

"I will wait for you here, my lord," said Morgana bowing her head.

"My lady," said Belin bowing to her as he left the room.

* * *

Belin had not been gone long when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Morgana.

Sefa entered with food on a tray, two more servants who Morgana had never seen before brought in water and a basin. They put the basin and jug of hot water on the sideboard and took fresh towels from a small cupboard near the wardrobe and placed them next to the bowl. They bowed to Morgana then left.

"Lord Belin said he will be joining you for breakfast my lady," said Sefa as she placed the tray on the table. She set two places taking plates and food from the tray and putting them on the table as Morgana paced the room. Once the tray was emptied she cleared the table of the broken glass, all that was left of Sigan's prison. She tidied Morgana's vanity table and pulled the curtains at the windows. The curtains to the balcony windows were already open. She picked up the empty wine pitcher on the sideboard and replaced it with the one she had brought from the kitchen. She glanced at the bed, it was her job to make it but she did not want to anger Morgana.

"You can leave the bed for now," said Morgana watching her.

"As you wish my lady," she said returning to the table to pick up the tray.

"Are you fond of your uncle?" she asked as Sefa put the empty pitcher on the tray.

"He has been good to me, my lady," she replied pulling the tray towards her.

"He is very loyal to the King," said Morgana sitting back down at the table.

"Of course, my lady, he has been King Lott's adviser for many years. King Lott accepts his skills as a sorcerer and rewards him well for his services." Sefa felt uncomfortable under Morgana's gaze. She picked up the tray intending to take her leave.

"I wonder if he would serve his son once the King is dead," said Morgana quietly as though she has forgotten Sefa was there. Sefa backed slowly towards the door. She was sure it was treason to talk of the King being dead she does not want to get involved.

"I asked you a question," said Morgana in a demanding voice before Sefa could get to the door.

"My lady?" asked Sefa, she was terrified of Morgana and did not want to anger her. She wondered how her father could have worked for her

"What does your uncle think of prince Belin?" she asked.

"I... I don't know," replied Sefa, her uncle had never discussed the prince with her. Morgana stared at her holding her gaze then looked away when she was sure that the girl was telling the truth. She stood up and walked towards the sideboard that held the hot water.

"Very well you can leave. Do not tell anyone what we talked about and make sure you destroy that broken glass. Take it to the blacksmith and put it in his furnace. Tell him you were asked to do so by prince Belin," said Morgana pouting hot water into the basin and dismissing her.

"My lady," said Sefa bowing her head nervously and leaving the room as fast as she could walk.

* * *

Sefa took the tray to the kitchen when she was sure that no-one was watching her she wrapped the two pieces of glass in a cloth. She hid them behind a stack of plates so she could take them to the blacksmiths once she had finished her chores. Perhaps she should show her uncle first but Morgana had told her not to tell anyone. She jumped as she heard another servant call her name.

"Sefa are you alright?" the other girl asked, she was carrying a basket full of fragrant leaves.

"Yes, yes Greta, I'm fine you just startled me," she said.

"I have so many things to do today I wish I had time to daydream. Would you be a dear and take these to your uncle for me?" she asked holding out the basket.

"Of course I will," said Sefa taking the basket.

"Thank you, you're an angel," said Greta. "Now I can go and collect Lady Anna's laundry." She grabbed a large basket and left Sefa holding the smaller basket of herbs.

Sefa retrieved the broken glass still wrapped in the cloth and hid it beneath the fragrant leaves. She took another look around the kitchen then went to find her uncle. As she made her way to her uncle's chambers she saw Armin the physician's apprentice and personal friend of prince Belin. She couldn't avoid him and recently they had become friends he would be suspicious if she didn't speak to him.

"Hello Sefa, where are you going in such a hurry?" he said walking towards her.

"Hello Armin, I'm looking for my uncle. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, I've just spoken to him I believe he was returning to his chambers."

"Thank you," she said.

"Have you seen the Lord Belin this morning?" he asked her before she could walk away.

"Yes, he ordered breakfast to be sent to Lady Morgana's chambers. He told me he intended to join her but had not arrived when I left."

"Thanks," said Armin though his face had gone pale.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"He was supposed to accompany his father this morning. It's not like Belin to disobey him he knows what his father is like."

"Perhaps he forgot," said Sefa wondering what was going on between Morgana and the King's son.

"Perhaps, I'd better go and remind him before the King finds him there." He turned and walked away in the direction of Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Belin had ordered breakfast then gone down to the courtyard in search of one of the captains. He had found Tarn taking his horse to the stables.

"Where have you been my lord?" asked the captain as Belin approached him.

"That is no business of yours Captain Tarn," said Belin.

"Of course my lord, it's just that your father was expecting you to join him this morning."

"What is going on?" asked Belin seeing many soldiers moving about the courtyard gathering supplies.

"We returned from Camlann with the dead as the lady Morgana requested. They are being laid out on the hillside just beyond the city walls," said Tarn.

"Where is my father now?" he asked.

"He has just left, I believe he went to oversee the muster of the troops that are gathering near Fulhar forest and to pay the mercenaries that will join us. When all is ready here we ride to join them," he said.

"Good. How many men do we have?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure Sire," said Tarn not sure how much he should say as Lott was not at all happy with his son.

"Make a guess," said Belin touching the hilt of his sword.

"Your father's army is around eleven thousand strong, with three thousand on horseback and the rest on foot. This is the last of us we are preparing to ride to the weapon take. I do not know the number of the mercenaries but I would guess about two thousand."

"When does he plan to leave for Caerleon?" asked Belin.

"Tonight as soon as all is ready, we are to reach Caerleon before nightfall tomorrow and be ready to attack with the rising sun."

"Very well," said Belin turning to leave. "If my father asks I am dining with the Lady Morgana."

"My lord," said Tarn bowing. It was not his place to say anything but he quietly wondered if the prince had a death wish. Lott expected everyone to follow his orders including his son.

* * *

Armin overheard Belin talking to one of the captains and waited for him to finish before approaching him. As Belin turned to leave the courtyard Armin ran after him.

"Belin, I've been looking everywhere for you," he said as he caught up with the prince.

"It's Lord Belin, who do you think you are talking to," he said. "You show me some respect or I will have your head."

"Uh, Lord Belin, it's me, Armin," he said.

"I know who you are, Armin. Your father is the Court physician and you are his apprentice. I understand that you saved my life many years ago but with your ridiculous views on a physician's duty you are only still alive thanks to me."

"I thought..."

"I hope you never thought we were friends. Tell your father I need more of the poison made," he said turning to leave.

"Alain makes the poison," said Armin.

"Alain will be busy with other matters, if your father refuses I will kill him and you can make the poison," he said walking away. Armin stared after him wondering what had just happened. He had been Belin's friend for years and he had never seen him like this. There was only one explanation, Morgana. He turned back the way he had come and went in search of his father.

* * *

Belin returned to Morgana's chambers and sat down to eat. He told her what he had found out. After he had eaten he locked the door and moved back to the bed opening the curtains.

"We must be ready when my father returns," he said turning to Morgana. She watched as Belin's eyes changed colour and became as black as ink. Sigan had taken over.

"Remove the shroud," said Sigan. Morgana did as she was asked opening the shroud that covered Mordred's body.

"Place your left hand on his forehead," he said standing next to her by the bed. Once again she did as she was told, though her hand flinched at the coldness of Mordred's skin she kept it there. Sigan placed his right hand over Mordred's heart then took Morgana's free hand in his own.

He closed his eyes and began to chant quietly at first then getting louder. Morgana could feel a force moving through her body into Mordred's. His skin became warmer and his face lost the pale death mask. Mordred gasped then was still but she could now see his chest rising under Sigan's hand. Sigan released her hand and stepped away from the bed.

"Now we need to wait, we cannot complete the spell until the price has been paid," he said moving back to the table.

Morgana left Mordred uncovered but pulled the curtains around the bed once more. She unlocked the door and went back to her place at the table. She told Sigan all that the dark goddess had said to her while she was in the treasure room. Sigan then allowed Belin to take control of their body and they sat in silence waiting for Lott to arrive.

* * *

Armin left Belin and returned to the physicians chambers that he shared with his father. A young man Armin didn't recognize was stood in the doorway about to leave.

"Ah, Armin we were just talking about you," said his father as he entered the room passing the young man.

"This is Gregory from, where did you say you were from boy?" asked his father. His father called everyone under the age of thirty 'boy'. Armin guessed the 'boy' was probably in his late teens.

"Ealdor, my lord," he replied.

"I'm no lord, and wouldn't want to be. My name is Asher and this is my son Armin," he said laughing quietly as Gregory blushed.

"Ealdor, that's one of the outlying villages, west of here and close to the Camelot border," said Armin walking further into the room.

"You know it?" asked Gregory.

"I know where it is, what brings you so far from your village?" he asked.

"There has been an outbreak of the sweating sickness. I'll prepare a remedy and we were hoping you could accompany him to administer it," said Asher.

"You want me to go to Ealdor?" he asked looking at his father.

"Run along lad, tell the nice lady in the kitchen I sent you and show her that note. Return here when you've eaten," Asher said to Gregory. The young man nodded his head and left shutting the door behind him.

"You should go with him," said Armin wondering if he could get his father safely away from the castle.

"Me, you know I can't ride anymore, I can't even get into the town without your help," he said. Armin sat on the bench by the table and sighed.

"What's wrong with you, I thought you would enjoy getting away for a couple of days," said his father going back to his own desk and sitting down.

"I'm worried about you," said Armin.

"Me, there's nothing wrong with me except old age," he said.

"I've just spoken to Belin, sorry Lord Belin," he said looking at his father.

"When did you two ever bother with titles?" asked Asher.

"Since I spoke to him a few minutes ago and he told me to show him some respect," said Armin resting his head on his hands.

"Well Belin treats everyone like that," said Asher putting the books he had been studying in a pile.

"Not me, he told me himself that I am his friend and I should never call him anything but his name."

"He's been spending a lot of time with the Lady Morgana," said Asher quietly looking at his son over the papers and books on his desk.

"I think they are planning something," said Armin.

"Planning what?"

"To poison the King," he replied quietly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked getting up and moving to the bench next to his son.

"Belin wants you to make the poison that Alain has been making," he said turning to face his father. "If you refuse he said he will kill you and I will have to make it."

"Alain deals with things like that not me or you," he said.

"He said Alain will be busy but I think he knows Alain would go to his father," said Armin taking his father's hand. "What will you do?"

"I have no choice I will have to make this poison," said his father he put his other hand over Armin's

"You can't, you taught me that a physician's first duty is to heal not harm. You said that law is sacred and should never be broken, even the King respected your oath," said Armin.

"I will make it but I will not take it to Belin I will take it to his father and explain his son threatened me."

"Will the King believe you?"

"I think so. I need you to gather some supplies to make the sweating sickness cure. You know what's needed?" asked Asher patting his son's hand and standing up and going back to his desk.

"Of course, are you sure the King will listen to you?" asked Armin.

"Yes, he distrusts Morgana and he has very little love for his son." Armin took a bag from the back of the door.

"I won't be long," he said opening the door and shutting it quietly behind him.

* * *

Sefa hurried to her uncle's rooms, he was sitting at the desk going over some old books when she arrived. The door was open and she walked straight in.

"My dear Sefa," he said as she placed the basket on the table.

"Hello uncle. Are you busy?" she asked.

"I'm never too busy for you my dear," he replied getting up and looking in the basket she had brought with her. Sefa walked to the door and looked out into the corridor. There was no one around so she closed the door and pulled the bolt across.

"Whatever is wrong my dear?" he asked watching his niece. She looked scared to death.

"I have to tell someone," she said then burst into tears. Alain helped her to a chair near his desk and passed her a handkerchief. He waited patiently while she got herself back under control.

"Now what is it that has upset you?" he asked bringing his chair closer so he could sit next to her.

"I ... I think lady Morgana and prince Belin are planning to kill the King," she said once she had calmed down.

"Why would you think such a thing?" asked her uncle. He spoke gently but she could see he was worried. She told him everything Morgana had said that morning and gave him the two halves of the jewel. Alain was quiet for some time after she had finished talking. He examined the broken jewel carefully with a magnifying glass.

"You found this on the table in Morgana's chambers?" asked Alain moving towards the window so he could see better in the morning light.

"Yes Uncle, I thought it was just a broken trinket until she told me to destroy it in the forge," she said.

"Mmmm," said Alain deep in thought.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but it is very strange, you can't see them without the glass but the surface is covered with small holes," he said.

"Holes?" she asked.

Alain passed her his magnifying glass and one of the jewel pieces then moved away from the window so she could have a look.

"They are so tiny," she said. "Why are they there?"

"Well they would allow something to pass through the glass if the jewel was not broken," he replied.

"But they are too small for anything to pass through them," she said passing back his glass and putting the jewel half carefully back on the table.

"No they are not that small. Watch," he said going to a table at the back of the room. He selected an incense burner and put it on his desk. His eyes glowed and the incense started to burn. Fragrant smoke spiralled up from the dried sticks. He took the larger half of the jewel and held it above the smoke. The smoke gathered in the curvature of the glass but then started to stream through the many holes in its surface.

"So it's some strange incense carrier?" asked Sefa watching the smoke drift lazily up to the ceiling.

"No I think what it held was far more dangerous than incense," he said removing the jewel half from the smoke and wiping it on a damp cloth. He wrapped both pieces back in the cloth Sefa had taken from the kitchens and placed it at the back of one of his many cupboards.

"What do you think it is?" she asked watching her uncle's quick movements as he hid the glass.

"You were right to tell me Sefa, but I do not want to say more until I am sure," he said sitting next to her and taking her hands in his own.

"What should we do?" she asked glancing nervously towards the door.

"You should return to your duties, I will speak to the King," he said helping her to stand.

"But Morgana will know I told you," she said.

"Don't worry I will not tell him that it was you who told me. The King will deal with Morgana and his son," he said leading her to the door and unlocking it. Sefa hesitated at the door as Alain looked out into the corridor.

"Go now, you have to trust me Sefa," he said.

"I do, be careful uncle," she replied checking that there was no one around she hurried back to the kitchens. After she was gone Alain left his chambers locking the door behind him. He set out for the throne room in search of the King.

* * *

King Lott had been out with his men since early that morning and had been furious when his son had not joined him. He had returned just before noon and went to his chambers to eat before looking for Belin. He had just finished his meal when Alain knocked and entered the room. His advisor told him that he believed Morgana had enchanted his son to help overthrow the King.  
He had been angry at his son before but now he was livid. He would kill both of them. He ignored Alain's warning not to confront him in Morgana's presence. He threw the table across the room and stormed out leaving the guards and Alain staring after him.  
Lott stormed towards Morgana's chambers, guards and servant's got out of his way or he knocked them flying. He pushed the door open with such force that its hinges broke and fell into the room with a bang. Lott drew his sword as he entered the room.

"Hello father," said Belin standing up as he approached him.

"So it is true that you have joined forces with the witch," he bellowed ignoring Morgana as he advanced on his son.

Belin stood his ground and for a moment Lott felt uneasy. Then he was flying across the room as Morgana pushed him back using her magic. He had no time to react as his son stood over him holding his sword.

"Goodbye father," he said as he thrust the sword deep into his chest. His father just stared at him unable to speak then the life left him. A few minutes later Alain rushed into the room followed by the King's guards.

"I killed him in self defence," said Belin wiping his sword and standing back from the body.

"Of course," said Alain looking down at the King.

"I am now King of Essetir, have the court meet in the throne room in one hour," said Belin to the guards.

"Yes Sire," they replied bowing to their new King.

"Send someone to fix the door and get rid of that," he said indicating his father's body.

"Yes Sire," said the guards taking their leave.

"Alain I want to speak with you after the coronation, make sure you are there," he said.

"Yes Sire, I am happy to serve you as I did your father," he said bowing and leaving the room.

Morgana had returned to her seat after pushing Lott across the room. Belin now went back to the bed pulling the curtains open. He no longer cared if anyone saw him. He couldn't shut the door anyway.  
He held out his arms and closed his eyes. It was Sigan's voice though that chanted the spell in the language of the old religion. He then repeated what he had said in English.

"Rise Mordred, the price has been paid and you may return." Morgana walked slowly to the side of the bed as Mordred opened his eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Arthur and Merlin travelled slowly and cautiously. They had decided to set up camp early before it got dark to avoid walking into an ambush. They were looking for somewhere suitable when Arthur heard a thud behind him and turned just in time to see Merlin fall from his horse. Then something hit him on the back of the head and he felt himself falling.

When Arthur came to he was chained to the bars of a cage. Merlin was still unconscious propped up against the bars blood stained his face and neck. Arthur tried to move but the chains prevented him from going anywhere. He tried to wake Merlin by nudging him with his foot.

The cage was small and Arthur guessed it was usually used for transporting animals rather than people. He looked around wondering how long he had been unconscious. The light was failing but it wasn't completely dark yet. His head felt bruised where he had been hit but he had no other injuries. He could hear the men that had ambushed them they were sat around a campfire not far from the cage talking quietly. He could see well enough in the failing light that there were five of them. Arthur guessed they were animal trappers who were quite happy to deal with the odd slave or two. They all had swords and there was a pile of weapons stacked up not far from the cage. He could see his own sword on the ground next to the pile as though it had been thrown there. Their horses were just on the other side of the camp they looked fine and as far as he could tell they had not yet gone through their supplies. The bandits must have seen his armour and would know he was not a druid he'd have to think of another story to try to hide who they really were.

Arthur kicked Merlin again, this time he moved and groaned. Arthur tried once more and Merlin opened his eyes and glared at him.

"You're kicking me? Good to see nothing's changed," said Merlin trying to sit up and grimacing at the pain in his head. He stopped moving finally noticing the shackles and the cage.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Can you get us out of here?" asked Arthur quietly.

"Shouldn't be a problem," said Merlin. He sat still as one of the trappers stood up and walked towards their horses.

"Where are you going Jarin?" asked another sitting with his back to the cage. Jarin was tall and skinny with long lank hair that was tied back with string. He looked back to the one that had spoken and caught sight of Merlin and Arthur in the cage.

"Looks like the prisoners are awake, Brom," he said as he changed direction and walked towards the cage.

"What do you want with us?" asked Arthur. Brom stood up and joined Jarin outside the cage. He was short and fat with a bald head but long beard that was matted and dirty.

"We ask the questions," said Jarin.

"Who are you and where were you going?" asked Brom with a sneer.

"I am a knight and this is my brother. We are going to Camelot and when I do not return knights will be sent to look for me," replied Arthur.

"Do you know someone called Merlin?" asked Jarin.

"Merlin, you mean the King's manservant?" asked Arthur trying to look surprised.

"Yeah, that's the one. Do you know him?" he asked again.

"I have seen him around the city. Why do you want to know about Merlin?"

"I told you we ask the questions," said Jarin folding his arms across his skinny chest.

"Where can we find this Merlin?" demanded his friend.

"He will be with the King," said Arthur.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Jarin squinting through the bars.

"Heard what?" asked Arthur trying to keep them talking to give Merlin time to think.

"Your precious King is dead, I thought you were a knight you should know this," he replied.

"I was given leave by the King ten days ago. I am now returning to Camelot with my brother. I have heard the rumours but I do not know what is happening," said Arthur trying hard not to glance at Merlin. He was being very quiet Arthur hoped he hadn't passed out again.

"Well King Lott will pay handsomely for word of this Merlin. He thinks he's some great sorcerer," said Brom scratching his cheek.

"Merlin's a sorcerer?" Arthur laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Jarin still squinting through the bars.

"Well you wouldn't understand unless you met him. He uh... well... he certainly doesn't behave like a powerful sorcerer," said Arthur with a shake of his head and grimace. Behind him Merlin was trying hard not to grin.

"Well that's the King's business, if you knew where he was we could have made a deal but seeing as you don't then I can think of a better use for you," said Brom.

"Where are you going to take us?" asked Merlin.

"You do speak...! Sorry about the bump on the head but can't but too careful when you're looking for a sorcerer," said Jarin with a cold smile, moving away from the cage and leaving them to Brom.

"We do not know where Merlin is, let us go and we will let you live," said Arthur.

"I don't think you are in any position to tell us what to do," he said.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Merlin

"Well let's see. I think we'll take you to Barda. He can use warriors like your brother in his bear fights."

"Bear fights?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah people pay good money to watch the bears fight each other but they would pay even more to see a knight of Camelot fight a bear," said Brom laughing.

"Let my brother go, he isn't a warrior," said Arthur.

"No, but the bears have to eat don't they," he said still laughing. He left them and went back to join Jarin near the fire. Arthur whispered "can you undo these shackles?' Merlin nodded.

One of the men stood up and walked off into the trees. Merlin's eyes flashed and Arthur felt his shackles fall, he then looked down and released his own.

He whispered a spell and made the trees move on one side of the camp and Jarin and another tall thin man went to investigate. That left two still by the fire, Brom that had spoken to them, and a grey haired man with a scar across his face. They were arguing over something so Merlin took his chance. He moved slowly to the door of the cage and released the lock as quietly as possible. They slid out of the cage and moved around to the back of it.

Merlin looked at Arthur's sword lying on the grass. His eyes glowed and the sword moved slowly along the ground stopping at Arthur's feet. Arthur retrieved his sword and nodded at Merlin. The others had not yet returned but they wouldn't be gone for much longer. Merlin looked up and saw a tree branch directly above the man with the scar. Arthur followed his gaze and nodded.

Arthur raised his hand, and held up his fingers… one... two… three...

On three Merlin made the tree branch crack and the man with the scar looked up just in time to see it fall on him. Brom charged at Arthur but he was too fat and slow to stand a chance and Arthur had no trouble finishing him. Jarin and his friend came running through the trees. Merlin knelt down by the cage and used a fallen branch to trip Jarin as he ran towards Arthur. He tripped over with his hands outstretched to break his fall and knocked himself out on the rock he had been carrying. Arthur took on the other one who was a lot better with a sword than Brom had been. He managed to get in a blow and cut Arthur's arm. Arthur finished him then looked for Merlin.

"Are you hiding again Merlin?" he cried when he saw Merlin crouched by the cart.

"No I'm saving your neck again" he yelled back, as his eyes flashed gold and Arthur turned just in time to see a dagger headed straight for him. It stopped mid air and then flew back in the direction it came from, hitting the man who had thrown it in the chest.

"Good shot" said Arthur grinning at him. Jarin got to his feet shaking his head; he grabbed the rock and charged Arthur taking him by surprise. Arthur fell over and Jarin lifted the rock over his head, the muscles in his arms bulged.

"I wouldn't do that, you don't want to anger my brother," said Arthur seriously, as Merlin walked towards them his eyes dark.

"What will he do?" he asked glancing up at Merlin. "He doesn't even have a weapon." He raised the rock higher.

"He doesn't need one," said Arthur smiling as Jarin made ready to smash his head open. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the bandit flew through the air and hit a tree breaking his neck. Merlin helped Arthur to his feet.

"You really thought I was hiding?" asked Merlin indignantly.

"I was joking Merlin, but that was close," he said.

"Yeh it was," agreed Merlin, "You were a bit rusty"

"Rusty!" cried Arthur hitting Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin frowned at him and then touched the back of his head, his eyes glowed.

"Let's have a look," said Arthur.

"It's alright I've healed it." Arthur turned him around and looked at the cut on Merlin's head "you've lost a bit of blood, it needs cleaning," he said.

"What about you?" asked Merlin as they went to get their horses.

"It's nothing," said Arthur. "It's not even bleeding."

Merlin looked at the bump on Arthur's head anyway and was relieved to see it really was nothing.

"Come on let's find somewhere to camp... away from here," said Arthur.

* * *

It was completely dark by the time they found somewhere to set up camp. There was a full moon though that gave out plenty of light in the cloudless sky. Merlin took two large pots and went to find water. He cleaned the wound on his head the best he could in the stream, it was still tender but he would live. When he got back to the camp he was surprised to see Arthur had not only collected firewood he had just finished building the fire.

"I'm impressed," said Merlin grinning.

"Just shut up and light it," said Arthur. Merlin smiled as Arthur stood back to let Merlin light the fire using magic.

"You're pretty handy to have around," conceded Arthur.

"I told you before, I have many talents," he said dryly, putting the pots of water by the fire.

"Yes, well it's hardly surprising I didn't believe you before is it," Arthur replied with a cheeky grin.

They sat down to see what food the Elves had left for them. There were bags of vegetables and meat already cut up to make soup and there was plenty of bread and fruit.

Once the soup was on, Merlin cleaned the cut on Arthur's arm.

Merlin looked up at him, "Arthur, I can heal it...?" he said, looking at Arthur questioningly. Arthur nodded. Merlin held his hand over the wound, and his eyes flashed gold as he performed a healing spell.

Arthur looked stunned as the cut healed before his eyes. His eyes met Merlin's and he quickly looked at the ground, rubbing his arm where the cut once had been.

"It is a lot easier to save your neck now you know about my talents," said Merlin with a smile.

Arthur said nothing, looking at Merlin with confusion. "It's alright Arthur" said Merlin quietly passing Arthur a bowl of soup. He understood they would both take some time to get used to this.

"Thank you," said Arthur quietly taking the bowl from him. Merlin raised his eyebrows at Arthur's newfound manners, but Arthur didn't seem to notice. "It must have been hard before I knew. Knowing you could have got us out of there but not being able to use magic in front of me."

"I always thought of something," said Merlin with a shrug.

"Would you like some bread?" asked Merlin.

"Please," Arthur said.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Merlin frowning as he passed Arthur some bread.

"I'm fine, why?" he asked.

"Never mind," said Merlin, this polite Arthur was going to take some getting used to. They talked quietly about the things that had happened on Avalon and wondered about what was going on in Camelot as they ate. Once they had finished Merlin started stacking the pots.

"Here I can do that, you can rub down the horses," said Arthur.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Merlin frowning. "How hard was that knock to your head?"

"Very funny," said Arthur with a glare, taking the bowls from Merlin and putting them in the soup pot.

"You don't have to do that Arthur," insisted Merlin trying to take the pot.

"A wise man once told me that sometimes I should do things for myself as a mark of respect to those around me," Arthur said seriously, "...now go before I change my mind."

"I'd like to meet this wise man," said Merlin standing up.

"Merlin..." Arthur warned.

"I'm shutting up, right now!" said Merlin grinning as he went to rub down the horses and make sure they had food and water.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

After Belin has been crowned King he addressed the court. The court of Essetir was not large, his father's temper and strength had seen to that. Anyone who crossed him was banished or killed and their lands taken and given to someone who would do as he asked. Morgana and Mordred stood on either side of the throne watching the resigned faces of those who stood before their new King. They listened quietly as Belin told them he planned to unite the south under his rule and those that were loyal to their King would receive rich reward. Morgana and Mordred glanced at each other and smiled then turned back to the crowd. Morgana became aware that the Belin was talking about her.

"The Lady Morgana is the rightful heir to the throne of Camelot. For far too long she has been denied her birthright. I have pledged my allegiance to help her take back the throne," he said turning to Morgana and bowing. There was a scattering of applause as everyone in the crowd looked at each other. Morgana was known to all of them and they feared her more than they had feared Lott. Morgana walked forwards and held up her hands until they were quiet.

"Camelot is a plague on these lands and without intervention that plague will spread. Their influence with others who adopt their laws hold these lands in fear. Fear not only for those who practice sorcery but also those that harbour them or seek their help. It is Camelot that has spilled the blood of so many innocent people and tried to wipe out the old religion. I am a high priestess but I will not be the last of my kind. Together we will put right the evils Camelot have inflicted on those they are supposed to protect," she said bowing to them. The crowd applauded not daring to look around at each other this time. The applause died out as Morgana went back to her place at the side of the throne and Belin came forward.

"Camelot is powerful and has many allies. If those allies refuse our terms they will perish. No-one will stand in our way. The Lady Morgana and Lord Mordred will lead my army to victory and once more sorcery will be welcome throughout the lands," said Belin.

The court once again clapped as Morgana and Mordred came forward and stood to either side of their new King. No one spoke out against him. They had followed his father because they feared him. They would now follow his son for the same reason, for the people of the court very little had changed. As they started to leave the court room Belin asked Alain and the captain of the guards to wait, he wished to speak to them both. Captain Tarn stiffened then turned to face his new King bowing his head.

"Captain Tarn, Lord Mordred would like to speak to you about the new battle plans," said Belin.

"As you wish Sire," said Tarn trying not to let the relief show on his face. Mordred kissed Morgana's hand and bowed to the King before leaving with the captain. The courtiers left leaving Alain alone with King Belin and Morgana. Alain did not know how Morgana had managed to use her magic on Lott but he knew she must have, Belin could never have defeated his father without help. Once the guards had closed the doors Morgana turned to Alain.

"I believe this is yours," she said throwing the amulet at Alain's feet. He bent down to pick it up and wondered if he would leave the room alive.

"I made this under the King's orders," said Alain looking closely at the amulet. "The sunscind stone has been removed and replaced with a similar jewel." He understood now how Morgana had been able to help Belin. But how had she managed to swap the stones was a mystery as far as he knew the King never removed the amulet.

"Was it you who told him of my allegiance to the Lady Morgana?" asked Belin he was sat on the throne. Alain knew the throne had been specially made for a man of Lott's size and was surprised that Belin looked perfectly at home sat there he looked even more threatening than his father.

"I do not know what you mean?" replied Alain. "Your father was angry that you had not joined him this morning."

"Don't bother concealing the truth," said Morgana. "We know you were plotting to take my army and use them for Lott's benefit."

"I... I was only doing as my King asked. Now you are my King and I will serve you in the same fashion," said Alain looking at Belin. His eyes flicked to the lever set near to the throne, then snapped back to look at Belin. Morgana walked towards him across the floor waiting to see if he would try to open the hatch.

The doors to the room opened and the guards brought in Sefa half carrying her as she struggled in their grip. Putting her on the floor in front of the King the guards bowed and left the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Alain moving towards Sefa.

"Stay where you are," commanded Morgana. "Sefa knows why she is here don't you?" She walked towards the girl who was still kneeling on the floor crying. Morgana was almost stood over the trapdoor if Alain could reach the lever while she was distracted he might be able to persuade Belin to spare Sefa's life.

"No my lady," said Sefa keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I told you not to tell anyone what you heard this morning but you ran straight to your uncle. Where did you put the broken jewel case that I asked you to destroy?"

"I took it to the forge as you asked," said Sefa keeping her head bowed.

"The blacksmith did not see you though he was there all day making shoes for the horses," said Belin quietly from his throne.

"He was not there, he must have left for a moment," said Sefa she did not want them to hurt her uncle he was all she had left. Alain was still moving towards the lever. Morgana was now stood right over the trap. He reached out to grab the lever and as he did so Belin grabbed his arm and started laughing.

"Alain the lever does not work, did you think I would let you use your toys on our honoured guest?" he asked.

"I..." he does not know what to say he had thought that perhaps Belin had been forced to kill his father but it seems that he was actually working with her.

"Where did you put the jewel case?" asked Morgana again bending down and lifting Sefa's chin so she would look at her.

"I destroyed it like you asked," she replied. Morgana slapped her across the face hard.

"Do not lie to me, where is it?" she asked again.

"Please leave her alone she said she destroyed it. I'm sure she would not lie to you," said Alain going to Sefa.

"It doesn't matter Morgana as long as they are unable to tell anyone where it is I will be safe," said Belin. Alain wondered why the jewel case would be a threat to Belin.

"Please let the girl go. She will leave the castle and tell no one what happened," said Alain standing up to face Belin.

"Yes she can go, I need someone to take a message to Camelot," said Morgana.

"I cannot return to Camelot my lady," said Sefa still sitting on the floor.

"But you will," said Morgana.

"I... I will be executed if I return," she said.

"It's no more than you deserve, your father died to save you and you defy me!" Morgana shouted at her.

"My lady," said Sefa. "Please I do not want to die."

"You will when I have finished with you," said Morgana laughing.

"Please let her go, I will take your message," said Alain.

"She can go," said Morgana moving back towards the throne.

Alain helped Sefa to her feet and hugged her. As she turned to go she heard Morgana say something quietly then she felt a searing pain in her head. Sefa screamed and fell over holding her hands over her face. Alain went to her and held her while she cried. It felt like hours but only a few minutes had passed when she stopped struggling and sat up with her head hidden behind her hands. Alain moved her hands away from her face and gasped.

"What have you done?" asked Alain looking in horror at his niece.

"I told you she was to take a message to Camelot, Gaius will know what it means," she said smiling.

"My god," said Alain staring at Morgana.

"What are you waiting for?" she shouted at Sefa who was still sat on the floor.

"Go," he told her helping her to her feet. Sefa walked slowly towards the great doors. She wanted to turn and face Morgana making her kill her but if she angered her anymore she may do something worse to her uncle. She pulled open the door and ran. Alain walked towards Morgana forgetting where he was. Then he was falling he must have stood directly above the trapdoor. It did still work he thought as he hit the floor and heard his leg break.

"You can have your trinket back," said Morgana throwing the amulet after him. She kept the sunscind stone it might come in handy. Slowly the doors above him closed leaving him in darkness.

* * *

Armin walked quickly back to his chambers. He had rode out to the woods to collect the herbs his father needed and it had taken him longer than he had expected. He pushed at the door but it remained shut, his father only locked it if he was treating a patient. Armin knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Father it's Armin," he called.

He heard a noise then the door opened and his father pulled him into the room locking the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Haven't you heard? Where have you been?"

"No I haven't heard anything, I've been picking these for you," he replied holding the bag up.

"The King is dead, his son killed him. He's in league with Morgana and another sorcerer. They plan to take Camelot and bring back the ways of the old religion," he said talking quickly.

"How..."

"I don't know how, something about a great army. I've just got back from the council meeting. Alain was asked to stay behind I think they are going to kill him."

"What are we going to do?" asked Armin then froze when he heard a noise from behind the screen at the back of the room.

"It's alright it's that boy, from the village. I told him to rest while I finish making the potion."

"We can go with this boy to Ealdor then get across the border" said Armin putting his bag on the table.

"You are going with the boy, I will stay here," said Asher.

"No, I won't leave you," he said going to his own bed and taking a large bag from underneath.

"You have to, the journey would be too much for me. I would be dead long before you reached the village. I will be alright. I'll make this poison and if they have killed Alain I may still be useful to them if you are not here," he said grabbing his son's arm. "It will be the death of me to see you hurt."

"I won't leave you," said Armin with tears in his eyes.

"You must, I may live if I stay but I will certainly die if I go with you. I will gather some supplies for you. You will have to make the potion once you get to the village there is no time now," he said picking up the bag from the table, trying to ignore his son's tears. "Can you go to Alain's chambers first and find some henbane I do not keep such poisons."

"Alright," he said wiping the tears from his eyes as he walked to the door. "Lock the door once I've gone, the guards might not disturb you if they think you are treating a patient."

Asher nodded and unlocked the door checking the corridor was clear. He stood back to let Armin leave. Armin squeezed his arm as slipped past him. He waited outside the door until he heard the bolts slide home.  
Alain's chambers were not far and Armin paused outside the door. This part of the castle was usually quiet but today he had not seen a single soul. He knocked on the door and entered just as he would have done on any other day. He was surprised when the door opened he had expected it to be locked.

"Alain," he said as he entered although he could see the room was empty. He carefully closed the door behind him but didn't lock it. If Alain returned he would not be able to explain why he had locked the door. He went to the small cupboard at the back of the room where he knew the poisons were kept. He sorted through them until he found what he was looking for then he noticed something wrapped in cloth at the back of the cupboard. He looked inside and saw two pieces of curved broken glass. He was just about to put it back when he heard a groan coming from the other side of the room.

"Who is there?" he asked putting the glass on the table and drawing his sword. He might be the physician's apprentice but he had trained with Belin often and he was skilled with a sword. Unlike Belin he would never kill without reason but he was capable of defending himself if necessary.  
There was another strange noise coming from behind Alain's desk and Armin wondered if a wounded animal had got in the sorcerer's chambers. He approached the desk cautiously and quickly moved to the side of it.

"Sefa?" he asked recognising her though her face was hidden in her hands. He sheathed his sword and knelt on the floor next to her. He reached out to touch her on the arm but she flinched and pulled away from him hiding her face. He noticed a broken mirror on the floor beside her and wondered if she had cut herself.

"Sefa, it's alright. It's me Armin I won't hurt you." She made a strange snuffling noise and Armin realised she was crying.

"What's wrong? Is it your uncle?" he asked putting his hand on her arm again. She didn't pull away this time but she still wouldn't look at him.

"Sefa I can't help you if you won't talk to me," he said turning her to face him.

Her whole body shuddered then she slowly lowered her hands. Armin sat back on the floor still holding her arms. Sefa's eyes were the same as ever but the rest of her face was twisted beyond recognition. Armin's stomach lurched and he felt like he was going to be sick but his father had taught him to never show disgust or revulsion no matter what he should witness.

"Who did this to you?" asked Armin quietly as the tears poured down Sefa's twisted cheeks.

"Morgana," she said slowly her mouth was lopsided and she had difficulty speaking.

"Morgana? Why would she do this?" he asked. Sefa made writing motions and Armin realised she wanted to write something rather than speak. She winced and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" asked Armin getting up and helping Sefa to her feet. She nodded looking for pen and parchment on Alain's desk.

"You are not safe here, I will take you to my father he might be able to help."

Sefa shook her head, she dipped the quill she had found into some ink and wrote Camelot on a piece of parchment.

"You want to go to Camelot?" he asked. She nodded.

"You can come with me I've got to go to a village near the border," he said picking up the hensbane and walking to the door. Sefa picked up the glass and wrapped it carefully passing it to Armin.

"You want to take that?" he asked. She nodded again and he's glad to see she has stopped crying. He took it from her and moved towards the door. Sefa hesitated and put her hands over her face. Armin looked around the room and saw Alain's cloak hanging from a hook near the door. He carefully put the glass on the table and took the cloak to Sefa. She was still stood in the middle of the room with her hands over her face. He gently touched her arm and showed her the cloak. She nodded and let out a sigh, looking up at him gratefully. He put the cloak around her shoulders and fastened it for her. She pulled the hood up letting it fall to hide her face.

Armin passed her the glass so she could hide it beneath the cloak. He put the hensbane in his pocket. He held his hand out to her before opening the door and looked out into the corridor. A guard turned the corner into the corridor and he quietly shut the door. He heard the footsteps pass the door then continue along the corridor. He waited a few more minutes to make sure the guard had gone. He could feel Sefa shaking and wondered how anyone could do such a thing to another person. He opened the door again and checked to make sure the corridor was clear. Still holding Sefa's hand so he could guide her and offer her some comfort, they walked quickly to his father's chambers.

"Father, it's Armin," he said quietly once they were outside the door. He heard the bolts sliding back and the key turn in the lock. He put his arm around Sefa's shoulders and guided her into the room.

"Lock the door," he said to his father helping Sefa to a bench.

"Who is this?" asked his father. Armin looked to the back of the room and saw Gregory watching them.

"It's Sefa," he said getting the screen that his father used for patients.

"Is she hurt?" asked Gregory.

"Oh yes, she's hurt," he said looking at his father as he placed the screen around the bench. He threw a blanket over the screen just to make sure the lad could not see. "I thought you might help her but we need a little privacy."

"Of course," said his father looking at Gregory.

"We will be ready to leave soon," said Armin to the boy as he went to the desk and picked up parchment, ink and quill. "I will come to your village to help you once my father has helped Sefa."

"Thank you," said Gregory looking tired but relieved. Armin went behind the screen and put the writing implements on the table.

"You wanted to write something," he said to her and she nodded. She turned to face the table keeping her hood over her face. She placed the glass next to parchment then began to write.

"Sefa I just want to speak to my father for a moment," he said kneeling down next to her. She nodded then carried on writing.

"What is wrong with her? Why doesn't she speak?" asked Asher quietly as they moved away from the table.

"Morgana has done something terrible to her, her face is disfigured and she is in a lot of pain. She can just about speak but it obviously hurts her to do so," he said quietly.

"She told you it was Morgana's doing?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied looking at Sefa who was still writing. "She said she wants to go to Camelot, she may have family there."

"As far as I know Alain was her only family," said Asher looking at Sefa with pity in his eyes.

"Can you help her?" asked Armin.

"I doubt it I may be able to give her something to ease the pain. But if what you said is true Morgana has used magic to hurt her and only magic can cure her."

Sefa finished writing and pushed the parchment across the table so Armin and his father could read it. They read in silence about everything that had happened since she had helped her father while working as maidservant to the queen of Camelot. How she had been sentenced to death and that her father had died helping her escape. She had quickly described everything that had happened since she had found the glass in Morgana's chambers right up until Armin had found her.

"What is the message you have to take to Camelot?" asked Asher. Sefa removed her hood then looked up at the old man. He sat down on the bench on the other side of the table. He was as skilled as Armin at hiding his thoughts but at the sight of the poor girl his legs had given way.

"My poor child," he said taking her hand across the table. She tried to smile at him but she knew what she looked like and a tear fell on her cheek burning her skin. He squeezed her hand gently then looked up at his son.

"You must take her to Camelot, you can pass through the boy's village as it's on the way. It shouldn't take you long to make the potion and show one of the elders how to administer it," he said.

"She is wanted for treason in Camelot, they will execute her," he said.

Sefa took the paper and turned it over. There were blotches of ink showing through the paper but they could clearly read what she had written.

 _Many men died because of me, I will place myself at the queen's mercy._

"I do not know why Morgana has done this and I have no idea what this glass is for or why it is so important. Morgana told you Gaius would understand?" he asked her. Sefa nodded then grimaced as pain seared across her face.

"Who is this Gaius?" asked Armin as his father went to his shelves by his desk.

"He is the court physician of Camelot but he is knowledgeable about the old religion and will know far more than I do," he replied taking down two bottles and checking the labels. He walked across the room to his work bench. The young lad from Ealdor was asleep again gently snoring oblivious to everything going on around him.

"Will the queen let us speak to this Gaius before executing us?" he asked as his father mixed the content of the bottles in a beaker then poured the yellow mixture back into another larger bottle on his work bench. Sefa touched Armin's arm and pointed to the parchment where she had added another note.

 _Gaius is close to the queen and she will not execute me before understanding the reason for my return. She is fair and just she will not harm you for helping me, she will understand you were only doing your duty._

Asher walked back towards his son and moved the screen a little so he could sit next to Sefa.

"These eye drops may help to ease the pain a little," he said to her showing her the bottle. She nodded and held her head back so he could administer them. Her eyes watered as he placed one drop in each eye. She felt the tightening across her cheeks ease a little, the burning was no longer so intense and the pressure on the back of her head loosened. Her eyes widened in surprise she hadn't expected it to work so quickly if at all.

"It helps?" he asked. She nodded and grasped his free hand.

"I'm afraid the effect won't last and these must be applied no more than four times a day," he said passing the bottle to Armin. He went back to his shelf and found two more bottles. "Here when that has run out mix in equal measures and just one drop in each eye. That should be enough until you get to Camelot."

"Thank you," said Sefa quietly, it no longer hurt to speak but the disfigurement made it hard to talk.

"You are more than welcome, we have waited too long you must go." Sefa stood up from behind the screen then stepped back when she saw the sleeping boy.

"One minute," said Asher. "Now where did I put it?" He checked several cupboards and drawers. Sefa looked at Armin and he shrugged.

"Here it is," said his father, holding up a piece of plain black silk. "It's a veil to hide the lower face. I had it made when a patient of mine had a particularly nasty injury to his face. He was rather vain but once the scar healed he seemed quite proud of it and no longer wished to conceal it."

He positioned the veil just below Sefa's eyes and secured it with the ties at the back of her head. She got up and went cautiously to the mirror. Her forehead looked like it had melted and she pulled the hood of her cloak up to hide it. With just her eyes showing she didn't look too bad.

"Thank you," said Sefa hugging him.

"Are you feeling better Lady," asked Gregory sitting up.

"Yes, thank you," she said looking at him and feeling grateful when he didn't flinch.

"What's wrong with your face?" he asked looking at the veil.

"The lady has suffered a rather bad accident and my son is taking her to someone who can help her," said Asher.

"You can't come to Ealdor then?" he said looking at the floor.

"Yes, luckily our path will take us past Ealdor so I can help your village before we continue on our way," said Armin. Gregory smiled at him and got to his feet.

"You better go before Belin comes for his poison. I will tell him you will be gone for a couple of days to treat a sickness in a village north of here," he said.

Asher passed Armin two full bags and Sefa took the bag of herbs placing the glass carefully inside.

"I wish you would come with us," said Armin to his father.

"You know I can't," he replied opening the door to let them out. The corridor was empty and the castle strangely quiet. Sefa and Gregory walked out into the corridor.

"Look after yourself," Armin said hugging him.

"And you, I love you son," he said.

"I love you, father," he replied then turned and walked away so his father wouldn't see his tears. They saw no-one as they walked to the stables and Armin wondered if Morgana had enchanted the entire castle. As they approached the stables they heard voices. Armin recognised the stable master's voice but not the other. He moved quietly into the shadows behind the stables, then beckoned Sefa and Gregory to follow.

"Wait here," he said to Sefa, he looked at Gregory who seemed only half awake. "You come with me."

"Hello Peter," he said walking into the stables with Gregory following him.

"Hello Armin," said Peter the stable master. The other man was a captain of the guard but Armin couldn't remember his name. "What can I do for you?"

"The boy's family has the sweating sickness and my father has asked me to go and have a look," he said.

"Oh that's horrible, I had that a couple of years ago. Don't you worry lad Armin here knows his stuff," he said.

"Will the boy ride with you?" he asked.

"We'll take Asher's horse as well, I've got to carry all this stuff just in case the diagnosis is wrong," said Armin saddling his father's horse while the stable hand got his own horse ready.

"No problem, they can't use your father's old horse for their soldiers anyway," he said looking at the guard who had not spoken.

Armin put his bags on his father's horse and then lifted the boy into saddle of his own horse. He walked the horses out of the stables saying goodbye to Peter. The guard started talking as soon as he had left. It appeared the army needed more horses.

Sefa came out of the shadows and took the reins of his father's horse. They met no-one thanks to Armin's knowledge of the castle and were soon outside the city walls. He helped Sefa on to his father's horse making sure her veil was still in place then he climbed up in front of the boy and they rode for Ealdor.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Belin himself knocked on Asher's door less than an hour after Armin had left.

"Where is Armin?" he asked as the physician opened the door to let him enter.

"He has been called away to treat a severe case of sweating sickness in the north of the Kingdom Sire. He will be back in a couple of days." said Asher walking slowly to his workbench.

"I doubt it," he replied

"Sire?" asked Asher, Armin had been right, the man in his chambers may look like Belin but everything else about him was different.

"I'm sorry Asher but the North will soon be suffering from a lot more than just sweating sickness. If Armin had waited I could have saved him the trouble."

"It's never too much trouble for a physician to help the sick," said Asher pouring the poison he had prepared into a large bottle.

"No physician can cure this sickness, he will fall under its spell himself," said Belin.

"You think my son will get ill?" asked Asher, he was trying hard to stop his hands from shaking. The King's voice sounded odd much deeper than usual. He was also far more assured of himself than the young prince who had been in constant fear of his father's anger.

"Never mind, he's gone. Even with all his strange ideas Armin was loyal he may have been useful," said Belin "Did he give you my message?"

"Yes Sire." He passed Belin the poison he had prepared, his old hands shaking just a little as the King took it.

"Sire, do you think my son will get ill?" he asked again.

"No Asher, if he has gone north he will die," he said leaving the room. Asher hoped that whatever plague the King was talking about would not reach Camelot.

* * *

Morgana paced the floor in her chambers as Mordred sat at the table eating. He had just returned from talking to the captains about the change of plans. To take Camelot they first had to cut off any aid they might receive from the five Kingdoms. The easiest way to do that was to take out the Kingdoms surrounding Camelot. Sigan had assured Mordred that none of those Kingdoms would be in any position to fight if they refused his offer to join with them. Mordred took his word for it. As a child he had heard stories of Cornelius Sigan and his power as a sorcerer.  
They had decided to dispatch three armies each only one thousand strong to enforce Sigan's hold over those Kingdoms should they refuse his terms. Those soldiers would be enough to deter any army coming to Camelot's aid. In three days time Camelot would be surrounded by their forces, cut off from all aid. Once surrounded then they would lead their remaining army to Camelot. They would seize the throne and those with magic would be free once more. Mordred could see no flaw in the plan he only wished Arthur was still alive so he could watch Mordred kill his beloved Guinevere.

"What is troubling you Morgana?" asked Mordred sitting back and wiping his hands.

"I do not know what is happening in Camelot," she said still pacing.

"After tonight they will be preparing for war," said Mordred he had no doubt that this time he would get his revenge. Arthur might be dead but Camelot still had to pay.

"I want to know," she said quietly. "I want to see exactly how quickly Guinevere breaks. I want to be there at that moment when Camelot falls," she said going to the table and looking at Mordred.

"Do not concern yourself Morgana in three days time Camelot will be cut off from help. Her closest allies will be under our command," he replied.

"Three days, three days," she said as she continued to pace.

"You do not like to wait?" Belin asked walking into the room.

"I am sick of waiting," she said quietly.

"We must be prepared and that takes time but it will be worth it," Mordred said taking a sip of his wine.

"I want to be there when they fall, not stuck here waiting," she said starting to pace again.

"How far can you transport yourself?" Belin asked looking at her.

"Not far, certainly not as far as Caerleon," she replied.

"I can help with that," he said standing up and walking towards her. His eyes were now black and it was Sigan speaking, although Morgana had noticed it was getting harder to tell them apart. He was holding a small jet black raven. She stopped pacing and took it looking at it closely. It was completely black except the eyes were red. He took it from her and spoke quietly. The raven came to life moving in his hand then jumped to Morgana's dress and gripped it with its tiny talons. It stopped moving and became an ornament once more attached to her dress.

"What is it?" she asked not sure she should touch it.

"It will give you the power to transport yourself wherever you wish to go," he said walking towards the window. "Hold your hand over the raven and say _afaran_ and think of the place you wish to go, its power is strong enough for Mordred to go with you."

"Do you not need it?" she asked walking towards Mordred still sat at the table.

"I have other ways I prefer to travel," he said smiling. "At noon tomorrow you and Mordred can join me as we give Queen Annis her message for Camelot."

"Well thank you my lord," said Morgana returning the smile and looking down at the raven on her dress.

"I'm not sure if you have heard but according to some of my men, the Queen of Camelot has changed the law allowing druids to help the injured using magic," he said placing the poison he had received from Asher on the table. "The enchantment Alain put on this wasn't very strong and the injured have been cured."

"Gwen has allowed magic back into Camelot?" asked Morgana gripping the table.

"Only with her permission and only healing magic," said Belin still looking out of the window.

"How dare she!" yelled Morgana thumping the table. "Magic isn't there to serve her or Camelot. Not after all Camelot has done to our kind." She pulled out the chair and sat down.

"The druids won't see it like that," said Mordred quietly. "They will just be grateful to be able to use their skills to help."

"I hate not knowing what is happening," she said.

"There are now druids in Camelot I'm sure that not all will wish to serve the queen knowing that they will never truly be free," said Belin he walked back to the table and picked up the bottle of poison.

"You are right," said Mordred getting up from his chair and taking a sip of his wine. "I will see who I can reach to help our cause."

"How?" asked Morgana.

"I'm a druid, Morgana I can reach them with my mind but I will need quiet," he said going to the bed and lying down.

"Quiet you will have my lord," said Morgana smiling as she and Belin left the room shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Morgana and Belin walked in silence to the throne room. Belin sat on the throne but Morgana continued to pace.

"Is there a problem?" he asked watching her walk back and forth. He noticed she avoided the trapdoor every time. Morgana trusted no-one except perhaps Mordred.

"No everything is ready," she said quietly.

"The captains were not happy with the change of plan?" he asked wondering what was bothering her.

"I've no idea they are used to obeying orders they will do as they are told," she said.

"Do you see a flaw in Mordred's plan?" he asked her.

"Not at all, if you can keep your end of the bargain," she said standing still for a moment to look at him.

"Do not doubt me Morgana, I am far more powerful than you know. Camelot will lie in ruins within a week."

She sat down on the chair near the throne and sighed. She had no idea why she felt so anxious the feeling of someone else controlling her actions had disappeared since Sigan had been released. There was only one person who could stop her and there had been no word of his whereabouts since he had killed her. There was a knock on the door and the guards allowed Captain Tarn to enter at Belin's command.

"Is everything ready?" he asked the captain.

"Yes Sire, the first army has left to march to Caerleon on Lord Mordred's orders. The other two armies are ready and waiting for your word," he said.

"Here," said Belin passing the bottle of poison to the captain, "The enchantment on this poison is far stronger. Set up archers to stop any aid or supplies reaching Camelot."

"Yes Sire," said Tarn taking the poison.

"We will be ready within the hour, remember the soldiers are to keep out of sight of Nemeth and Meredor until I give the word."

"Yes Sire," said Tarn bowing to Belin then Morgana before leaving the room.

"Something is still troubling you," he said turning to look at her.

"Has there been any word on Emrys?" she asked.

"No, Merlin seems to have disappeared. Perhaps you were right and he is broken by Arthur's death," he said. Merlin was troubling him as well he was the only one who could stop their plans.

"Perhaps but he cares for Camelot even with Arthur dead he would not want his friends to suffer," she said looking at the trapdoor. It was not easy to see as it just looked like a large flagstone with a crack down the centre. "Gwen has changed the law he may feel safe enough to return to Camelot."

"If he returns we will have to find a way to get him here so we can capture him in the cage. Once we have restored magic to the lands he may change his mind."

"If he doesn't?" she asked she knew Merlin would never join with her.

"We do not have the power to kill him but he is human and we could let nature take its course. He will starve to death in that cage if he does not see sense," said Belin standing up and leaving the room. Morgana smiled looking at the trapdoor once more. Emrys would get his punishment for defying her and she would make sure he never got out of there.

* * *

It was getting dark when Morgana and Belin returned to her chambers Mordred was still on the bed with his eyes closed.

Belin went to the large windows and opened them stepping out onto the balcony. Morgana joined him looking out on the soldiers that stood below them. It was a mighty army, a thousand on horseback had already left for Caerleon and there were the two thousand that were gathered at the eaves of the forest waiting for their word.

Belin spoke to the soldiers gathered below him. "I am King Belin of Essetir and you have sworn your allegiance to me, you will be richly rewarded for your loyalty. This will be the greatest battle we have ever fought and I would not risk your lives if I didn't think we could win. The Lady Morgana and Lord Mordred will lead you to victory in the days ahead. They will have help and I will prepare the way to make sure victory is certain."

The soldiers below cheered raising their swords. Once they had quietened Belin spoke again but this time the voice was deeper and although it was too dark to see Morgana knew his eyes would be black.

"I am not just King Belin any longer but also the sorcerer Cornelius Sigan. I have returned and once again I will be feared across the land." He rose into the sky turning into a large bird as he did so. The raven, thought Morgana understanding at last how he had got his name. Morgana and the soldiers watched as he flew across the courtyard to the field where the dead had been laid out.

Storm clouds gathered in the sky and lightening streaked across the castle walls but no rain fell. Sigan appeared again flying straight towards the castle but now he was followed by hundreds of ravens. Their wings sounded like thunder as they flew around the fortress but they made no other noise. Sigan flew back to the balcony changing in to a man as he landed next to Morgana. The ravens perched around the walls black as night and silent.

"No-one can stand in the way of your sorcerer King and the high priestess," he shouted raising Morgana's hand before turning back into the room. The soldiers kept quiet the birds made them uneasy and they didn't want to spook them. Mordred was still asleep on the bed. Morgana went to his side and touched his shoulder.

"Mordred it is time," she said quietly as he opened his eyes.

* * *

Sigan once again took to the skies and the ravens followed, they flew in silence until they reached a forest to the North of Essetir. He flew over the great forest and turned west towards Caerleon. He intended to fly across the North of Camelot avoiding the great city. That would come later but for now he could make their people suffer. The ravens following him are no longer silent their deep cawing could be heard for miles. Their wings were like thunder as they flew low over the villages and towns. The people who lived below their path cowered in their beds, even the bravest among them trembled in fear.

* * *

Mordred gave the order to the soldiers on horseback to ride towards Nemeth and Meredor. They were to keep their approach as secret as possible until Sigan was ready. The soldiers at Essetir prepared for the coming march on Camelot.

* * *

Sigan in his raven form reached Caerleon at midnight. His ravens were quiet now and they roosted in a forest not far from the city walls. Sigan landed on the floor just outside the forest and turned back into a man. He held up his hands to the night sky and started to chant. It was almost a song and his voice became louder then quieter as he turned on the spot with his arms outstretched. He spoke faster and lightning flashed across the sky. He dropped his hands and turned to look in the direction of the great castle. He stood still waiting for the dawn.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Gwaine woke to darkness, he was sure his eyes were open but he couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes again and the same vision that had haunted his dreams arose in his mind. Arthur lying in a boat, he looked peaceful almost like he was asleep but Gwaine knew he was dead. Arthur was dead because of his actions and the knowledge hurt. How could he have been so stupid to think he could take on Morgana?

He opened his eyes again and the darkness seemed to fill his mind. He felt tears spring up in his eyes and he let them fall, he had destroyed everything he had cared for. How could he return to Camelot, to face Gwen or Merlin knowing his actions had actually helped Morgana?

He had trusted Eira and she had betrayed him but at least they had caught her before she could send word to Morgana. He had never felt such despair as he did right now and the darkness threatened to consume him. He had felt a growing fear on the battlefield when he had realised they were being out matched by Morgana's army, but nothing like this, he wanted to hide, no he wanted to die. The tears fell steadily down his cheeks but he did nothing to stop them. On the battlefield he had not once lost his faith that Arthur would prevail no matter had bad things got.

Then the sorcerer had come to their aid. He had brought lightning down on the Saxons sending them flying, he had watched in awe as the Saxons had been defeated and the sorcerer had turned the dragon back. Emrys, was his name. That was what Morgana had shouted before he had thrown her to the ground. How Morgana had known the sorcerer was a mystery but she obviously had not been pleased to see him. Gwaine remembered the joy that had rushed through him seeing the look on Morgana's face and knowing they now had a chance. He would never feel that joy, that hope again, it had taken just one thoughtless action to ruin everything. Still he was not a coward and would return to Camelot and face them whatever the cost.

Gwaine sat up in the darkness and wiped the tears from his cheeks without thinking. He still couldn't see where he was but he was not cold and was wearing a shirt of soft fabric. He looked around him for a source of light and saw a blue light flickering on the walls of the cave as the Diamair approached him.

"How are you feeling fair knight?" he asked as Gwaine stretched.

"Fine, thank you," said Gwaine though the darkness in his mind was still there he did not want to think about it. Arthur was dead and Camelot would fall and it was his fault.

"The darkness you feel comes from Morgana's torture. Those scars will take a long time to heal and you may troubled by them for many years. But do not despair they are not necessarily the way things are."

"I betrayed Arthur. You should have let me die," he said startled by the emptiness in his own voice.

"You held out far longer than most against the Nathair and Camelot will need your help again very soon. Do not blame yourself for the wickedness of others this is the way it had to be."

"I don't know what you mean, it was my actions that caused Morgana to get to Arthur before Merlin could save him. I know he's dead I saw him in my dreams lying in a boat on a lake," he said.

"The Nathair causes unimaginable pain and feeds on negative emotions. What you saw may have been a vision planted in your head by the Nathair to make you despair. Arthur may yet return and if he does he will need your help," said the Diamair in his quiet voice.

"I wish I could believe that," said Gwaine sighing and rubbing his hand over his face.

"Do not let Morgana's actions destroy you or she will win," he replied.

"Where is the druid Iseldir?" asked Gwaine.

"He has gone to Camelot to take news and offer his services to your queen."

"He's gone to Camelot?" asked Gwaine wondering why a druid would go to Camelot.

"Many things have changed while you recovered from your ordeal."

"How long was I out?" he asked his voice fell dead in the cave.

"It is four days since the Druids found you," said the Diamair smiling at him.

"Four days? I must return to Camelot," said Gwaine standing up.

"Yes you must but not alone."

"Who will go with me?" he asked they seemed to be alone in the cave.

"I will," said a voice from the darkness. A young man with white hair and blue eyes walked towards Gwaine carrying a torch. Gwaine could see the druid mark on his arm.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Galahad, and I will come with you to offer my services to the queen of Camelot," he said. In the dim light Gwaine could see he was wearing leather armour beneath his brown cloak and he carried a sword.

"You have magic?" asked Gwaine,

"Yes but I can also fight with a sword," he replied.

"Magic is against the law in Camelot, you will be arrested if you enter the city," said Gwaine looking at him with distrust.

"Not anymore. The queen has allowed the druids safe passage to Camelot and magic used for healing is no longer against the law," he replied.

"The Queen?" asked Gwaine.

"Yes, Queen Guinevere now rules Camelot since the King was declared dead," said Galahad.

Gwaine sat back down putting his head in his hands. "Arthur is dead, Morgana found them. What have I done?"

"You must not despair your strength will be needed," said the Diamair touching Gwaine's shoulder. Gwaine saw a vision of Arthur and Merlin on horseback, laughing and joking. Hope came back to him even though he guessed he was seeing his friends in a happier time. Perhaps they were both dead and he was seeing their spirits released from care and enjoying a ride through the woods. It sounded stupid and he knew it but with that brief glimpse hope came back to him and he could feel the darkness recede. It was still there but nowhere near as strong as before.

"Come we must leave now, Camelot faces a great evil and will need help to fight it," said Galahad turning to leave.

"You must take care, fair knight, Morgana's men are still out in force. If you need help then get to the darkling woods by nightfall," said the Diamair removing his arm from Gwaine's shoulder.

"Thank you again for your help," said Gwaine he felt lighter and his voice no longer sounded strange to his own ears.

"The coming war will affect everyone, even me. I have helped you so that you will be able to stop the evil that threatens the lands."

"I will do what I can," he said smiling for the first time since he woken in the dark.

"Come we must make haste," said Galahad from the entrance to the cave.

Gwaine blinked in the bright light as he left the darkness of the cave and gentle light of the Diamair. He shivered, the morning air was cooler than the warmth of the cave and he was not wearing his cloak. Galahad walked towards him carrying his armour and helped him to put it on.

"Here," said Galahad passing him a brown cloak. "It's not safe to wear the Camelot colours with just the two of us. This will keep you warm and will not be so noticeable under the trees." His own horse is waiting for him in the clearing outside the cave. Galahad mounted a beautiful white stallion that was eager to be off.

As they rode Galahad told Gwaine of the rumours he had heard. That Morgana and Lot were joining forces to take Camelot. He also told him that Lot had been taking the dead back to Essetir and that only powerful sorcery could bring them back to life.

"Does Morgana have such power?" asked Gwaine.

"I don't know, she is a high priestess it's possible I suppose," he said.

"Her sister controlled an army of the living dead once before," said Gwaine.

"Yes, but her sister needed the cup of life, she did not have the power within herself."

"Perhaps she plans to find it," said Gwaine, looking up at the sky as they passed from under the trees into a small clearing.

"It is hidden, she will not find it this time," he said sitting upright on his horse and listening.

"What is it?" asked Gwaine. Then an arrow rang from the trees and hit Gwaine in the shoulder his armour turned it and it fell to the ground. The horses reared knocking them both to the ground. Another arrow followed the first but Galahad used magic to deflect it. They both drew their swords and backed slowly towards the cover of the trees. Galahad spotted one of the archers in a tree to his left. Gwaine watched as the druid's eyes flared gold and the man fell backwards crashing to the floor. They stood back to back looking carefully around the clearing. Two men charged at them and they fought them with swords. Gwaine finished his opponent and stood back to watch Galahad's swordplay. He grinned as Galahad knocked the man backwards with the hilt of his sword then grabbed the branch above him to swing his feet and knock the man over. The prone man pulled a dagger from his belt as Galahad finished him with his sword, the dagger fell from his hand.

"You're pretty handy with a sword," said Gwaine looking at the druid with respect.

"So are you," said Galahad wiping his sword and putting it back in his belt.

"Yeah, but you could have killed them a lot easier with magic," said Gwaine.

"Magic is a gift and should only be used when all else fails. I would not have let you die but I do not like to use my power to kill. I was brought up with the druids and taught from a young age that magic should only be used for good."

"You should try talking to Morgana," said Gwaine with a dry laugh.

"Morgana choose to use her gift for her own ends. Magic isn't evil," said Galahad looking at the man he had just killed. "You can use your sword for evil purposes but the sword isn't evil."

"Yeah, I get it," said Gwaine looking at the arrow wound on his arm.

Galahad walked over to Gwaine and inspected the wound on his arm. "I'll treat that when we camp, the arrow is enchanted, but I can cure it with magic if you will allow me."

He turned and looked at Gwaine his eyes flashed gold again and Gwaine turned quickly to see a man with a dagger fly off his feet and hit a tree. Gwaine realised the man had been about to kill him.

"You just saved my life!" said Gwaine looking at Galahad then at the man slumped against the tree.

"If I let you die now Iseldir would kill me," he said laughing at the surprised expression on Gwaine's face.

"Thank you," said Gwaine holding his hand out. Galahad took his outstretched arm and shook it. They turned back to the clearing and Galahad called in a soft strange language.

"What was that?" asked Gwaine.

"I was calling our horses," said Galahad.

"You can talk to the horses? I didn't know druids could do that," said Gwaine looking at Galahad in surprise.

"Not many can, my mother taught me," he said with a sad smile.

Their horses appeared at the far side of the clearing. Gwaine looked at Galahad and smiled shaking his head as he turned towards the horses. Galahad heard the arrow whine behind him but reacted too late. It hit him in the leg and he fell over hitting his head on the hard ground. Gwaine turned quickly just in time to see the archer run back into the woods.  
Gwaine gave chase but the assailant was gone, he ran back to Galahad and was relieved to find he was alive but unconscious. Blood was pouring from a cut on his head but on closer inspection Gwaine could see it wasn't too bad. Head wounds always seemed to bleed a lot. He tore off part of his shirt then tore it in two. He folded one of the pieces and pressed it to the wound keeping the pressure on it and used the other piece as a bandage to hold the cloth in place. He worked quickly and carefully checking the area around the clearing for further signs of attack. He tore Galahad's breeches so he could inspect his leg. The arrow was still lodged in the wound and Gwaine pulled it free. He tore off more of his shirt and bandaged the wound.  
When he had finished he tried waking him but Galahad didn't respond. The horses were still there and Gwaine managed to lift him onto his horse. He would have to get to the darkling woods before nightfall and hope the help he was supposed to meet would be there. He picked up the arrow stowing it carefully in his saddle bag knowing that whoever they met might need it.

It was late afternoon when Gwaine reached the Darkling woods. Whether by luck or skill he had seen no-one else since they had been attacked.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Gwen sat alone at the desk by the window as she signed the last of the documents in front of her she sighed and leaned back in the chair. She was tired and had not been sleeping well. Every night she dreamt of Arthur's return, she saw him smiling up at her when she opened her eyes or she would turn a corner and he would be walking towards her with his arms out to hold her. Whenever she tried to touch him he vanished and she woke up feeling sick and tired. Rose's replacement was efficient and hard working but she was never early. It was nice to have a moment to think, she poured herself some water and turned her chair to look out of the window. The sky was just beginning to lighten but she looked out unseeing as she thought over all that happened yesterday.

The day before had passed in a flurry of activity. The caves were being prepared to hold not only provisions and livestock but people as well. Iseldir was even confident they could have a garden, it would be useful to grow herbs there as many would be needed to treat the sick and injured. Gwen had put Iseldir in charge of the preparations. She had been surprised and pleased that the knights and most of the court treated him with respect and listened closely to his plans. They carried out his orders without question knowing that he was only trying to help them.

Lord Doran sat quietly when Iseldir spoke looking at the table or the floor but had not spoken out against him openly. He had begged for more time to get his appeal in order and Gwen had agreed. She had been glad for a reprieve she had so much to do she didn't really have time for Lord Doran.

It did worry her though the longer she left it the more time he would have to gather support. The druids were part of life in the city now and could be seen walking the streets, talking to the people and helping them. There had been no trouble, no fights or accusations of enchantments.

She desperately wanted to know what was going on in the minds of the people. Did they accept the druids because she had ordered them to? Were they scared of her and what she might do if they voiced their opinions? If that was the case then she was no better than Uther. She did not want the people to live in fear. How could she find out what the people really wanted?

She sighed again and moved the chair back towards the desk. Being Queen was not easy, many of her old friends treated her differently now and she could understand Arthur a little better. How did you know what people really thought if they only told you what they thought you wanted to hear? She loved Arthur with all her heart and she would have married him whoever he was but sometimes she missed her old life.

Her temporary maidservant arrived with her breakfast. She helped Gwen to dress, and did her chores quietly while Gwen ate. She was young and nervous and Gwen did her best to put her at ease. After she had left Gwen returned to her desk gathering the papers together and making sure everything was in order.

She would soon have to attend the round table meeting and listen to the reports of the knights that were gathering news. She would go into the town later to check on Rose and Walter.

She walked over to her mirror and looked closely at her reflection. She was too pale but most of those present would put that down to grief over Arthur's death. She picked up her papers and left the room.

* * *

She listened quietly to the reports. Leon was first knight in Arthur's absence and he was quick and efficient at taking reports. A late patrol arrived as they were discussing the successful attempt at flushing out a group of bandits that had been found just within Camelot's borders. The men had tried to run but had been killed only one surrendered after he was injured. They had the enchanted arrows with them and the prisoner said they worked for King Belin.

"King Belin?" asked Gwen.

"Lott's son," Gaius replied as the late patrol took their seats around the table.

"Did the prisoner say any more?" asked Leon.

"Yes my lord, though we are not sure if he was telling the truth. He was raving like a madman."

"What did he say?" asked Gwen.

"He told us that Belin killed his father and is now working with the Lady Morgana to unite the south. Then he started laughing saying the birds will get us, the birds will come."

"What birds?" asked Gwen feeling the blood drain from her face.

"He called them ravens, my lady," he said sitting down.

"Where is the prisoner now?" asked Gaius.

"He's in the cells but you won't get anything out of him, he just keeps going on about the birds."

Those in the room that had heard the prophecy looked at each other. Leon stayed standing but Gwen could see he was struggling to keep the fear from showing.

"So Morgana has united with young Belin," said Gaius to break the silence.

"Our report may have some bearing on that," said Sir Vidor who was in charge of those that had come in late.

"You were patrolling the high ground along the ridge of Essetir." said Leon looking at his notes.

"Yes my lord," said Sir Vidor standing up. "From that vantage point we could plainly see a dark cloud hanging over the land to the east. At first we thought it was a storm cloud rolling in and we were not happy with the thought of it coming towards us. We watched it for over three hours as we patrolled the entire ridge. It does not move with the wind but slowly creeps outwards getting larger. We are familiar with the area and the cloud hangs directly above Lott's or should I say Belin's fortress."

Leon finished up the meeting quickly. He wanted to speak to Gaius and the others that knew about the prophecy. Ravens and darkness had been mentioned but he couldn't remember it all. As the knights left to continue their duties Gwen turned to look at Leon.

"Can I ask you a favour?" she asked him.

"Anything, my lady," he said.

"Do you know of the village Ealdor?"

"In the valley beyond the white mountains, yes I know it. Isn't that where Merlin grew up?" he asked.

"Yes it is, Merlin's mother, Hunith still lives there," said Gaius.

"You want her brought back to the city?" he asked looking from Gwen to Gaius.

"I know it will be dangerous as it is in Essetir but if the King of that land is working with Morgana, Hunith could be in danger," she said.

"Morgana knows where Merlin's mother lives?" asked Leon.

"Yes she does. The people there took me in when I needed their help I do not want them to suffer just because they live outside our border."

"I'll see to it," he said.

"Thank you," said Gwen and Gaius together.

"These reports sound like things from the prophecy," said Leon quietly so just Gwen and Gaius could hear.

"They do, we can discuss it this evening," said Gaius looking around the large empty room as though there were spies behind every pillar.

"Alright," said Leon taking his leave.

* * *

Gwen left to check on Rose and Walter. Rose was so pleased to see her and thanked Gwen over and over for the provisions. They both assured her they wanted for nothing. Walter was recovering and Gaius had said he should be fit for work in a week. Gwen told her what had been bothering her and asked her if she could help. She assured her they would do their best and she would report to Gwen later that evening.

As she left Rose and Walter Gwen saw a woman talking to one of the druids that had arrived with Iseldir. Gwen thought for a moment then remembered his name was Milot. The woman was looking around as she spoke and Milot was listening carefully. Gwen recognised the woman her name was Isabel a seamstress who had worked with Gwen many times before she had become queen. Isabel caught sight of Gwen looking at her and hurried away leaving Milot staring after her. Gwen threaded her way through the crowd and approached him.

"Your highness," he said bowing his head to Gwen.

"What were you talking about?" asked Gwen as they turned to walk back to the palace. "You can speak plainly I trust you to do us no harm but you must trust me as well."

"She believes her sister's child to be cursed," he said. "Cursed?" asked Gwen turning to look at Milot. She didn't really know Isabel's family very well but she had known her sister had a sick child.

"Yes when her sister was still carrying the child within her she saw a woman talking to Morgana in the woods outside the city. Unfortunately the woman saw her and told her not to say a word. She was scared but her loyalty to the King and safety of the city came first so she told the King's uncle what she had seen."

"Agravaine?" asked Gwen with her hand over her mouth.

"Yes," said Milot.

"Agravaine was working with Morgana," said Gwen quietly, realising what must have happened.

"The poor woman did not know that she thought she was doing her duty," said Milot. He stopped walking as they reached the courtyard outside the palace.

"What is wrong with the child" asked Gwen

"When the child was born he was very sick and even now at four years of age he cannot walk or talk. When it became known that Agravaine was a traitor she believed Morgana or the woman she was talking to had cursed her."

"Can you help him?" asked Gwen.

"I was just going to offer to take a look at the child when she ran off. She did not give me her name or tell me where to find her," he said.

"I know her," said Gwen.

"I must now return to my duties in the infirmary," said Milot.

"Can you help the child?" asked Gwen as he turned to leave.

"I do not know until I have seen him. If he is indeed cursed then we may be able to lift it," he replied.

"I will speak to Gaius, he must know of the child's sickness. If he thinks you can help will you go with him and at least have a look?" asked Gwen

"Of course I will My Lady, I will be in the infirmary should you need me," he replied bowing his head and walking away. Gwen turned to see Percival coming down the steps towards her.

"Your highness, you are needed in the council chambers as a matter of urgency," said Percival.

"What has happened?" asked Gwen picking up her skirt to follow Percival up the steps.

"I think it's better for you to see for yourself," he said walking ahead of her. Gwen threw him a worried look and hurried after him.

Gaius was already there with Iseldir, Leon and Robyn. Several other knights and courtiers were also gathered to one side of the room. They parted to let Gwen through. There were two men, one not much more than a boy, and a woman sat on chairs to one side of the room. Gaius was sat in a chair in front of the woman examining her hands. The older man and the woman were obviously sick a bright red rash covered their faces and arms. The woman's eyes were almost shut because of it and the man was not much better. Near their feet was a bag of rotting corn, the smell made Gwen feel sick again. The younger man did not look sick and he stood up as she approached.

"Your highness," he said nervously clutching his hat. "We got here as soon as we could."

"Please sit," said Gwen.

"They come from the north of Camelot. Their village is near the Vale of Denaria," said Leon.

"Gaius?" asked Gwen.

"It's not infectious," he said looking up from his examination of the woman. "They wanted to speak to you before they will accept treatment."

"What is your name?" asked Gwen talking to the young man who had spoken.

"My name is Ben, this is Josef our village elder and his wife Thea," he said with tears in his eyes as he looked at the woman, "She's my sister."

"I'm Gwen. Can you tell me what happened?" she asked smiling at him trying to put him at ease. He did not yet seem ill but Gwen could see the rash starting on his hands and his wrist was already red. Gaius stood up and moved the chair back a little so Gwen could sit down. Ben seemed a little more at ease once she was sitting in front of him.

"Late last night we heard a sound like thunder coming out of the East. There was a horrible croaking and cawing passing straight overhead. Josef being the village elder went out to investigate. Me I was too scared and I'll admit I hid in my bed. Josef, tell them what you saw," he said looking at the man sat next to him.

"My lady," he said it obviously hurt him to talk but she could see the determination in his eyes.

"Take your time," said Gwen smiling as Gaius passed him some water. "What did you see?"

"Birds," he said taking a sip of water and clearing his throat. "Hundreds of birds flying low over the village. I had to duck or they would have knocked me off my feet. They dropped feathers as they passed. Shiny dark feathers cover our village we brought one with us in case it would help."

The woman passed Gwen a wooden box, "Don't touch it with your bare skin we think it carries the sickness," she said.

Gwen took the box from her feeling the heat from the woman's hands. Leon put on his gloves and took the box from Gwen. He opened it carefully making sure he didn't disturb the contents. Inside was a black raven's feather. It was resting on a cushion and Gwen noticed small stitches holding it in place. The poor woman had secured it so it wouldn't move when the box was opened.

"That grain was fine yesterday but this morning there was a feather in the bag and the contents were rotten. The lands around our village are dying, the crops are dead. Animals touched by the feathers are sick, we were lucky to have kept some of our provisions in the barn but it won't last," said Josef.

"Thank you," said Gwen smiling sadly at him and his wife.

"Is this Morgana's doing?" asked one of the courtiers looking at the black feather.

"I'm afraid this appears to be the work of Cornelius Sigan," said Gaius. Several of the older council members gasped and stared at the feather. Many of them had heard the stories of the raven and his curse to ruin Camelot.

"How far away is this village?" asked Gwen looking at Robyn.

"Less than half a day's ride," he replied. "If we leave now we could be back by morning.

"I need to talk to you and Leon this evening but make sure whoever you send does not touch the feathers. Have them take carts to salvage what we can and bring the people back here."

"My lady," said Robyn leaving the room to carry out her orders.

"Thank you, my lady," said Ben.

Gwen smiled at him and touched his hand gently. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"It burns," he said.

"Can you help them?" she asked looking at Gaius.

"I will take them to the infirmary we have lotions to stop the burning," he replied.

"Iseldir, would you mind taking them to the infirmary? I need to speak with Gaius for a moment."

"Of course, my lady," said Iseldir, helping Thea to her feet. The two men followed him from the room.

All the people in the room were talking over each other. They were all trying to get a look at the feather and some were examining the grain taking care not to touch it. Gwen looked at them and could see the fear in all their faces.

"This isn't Morgana then?" asked Lord Bryant.

"Oh I expect Morgana is involved," said Gaius putting on a pair of gloves he had borrowed from Sir Vidor before taking the box from Leon.

"Will this spread?" someone asked. Gwen wasn't sure who had spoken as everyone was talking at once.

"Yes it will spread," said Gaius speaking to no-one in particular, he was busy examining the feather.

"How do we stop it?" asked Lady Anna, Sir Vidor's wife.

"Sorcery can only be fought with sorcery," said Gaius not looking at any of them.

"Nonsense," said lord Doran.

"I'm afraid it is not nonsense at all," said Gaius closing the wooden box with a loud snap.

"Well as a close confidant of Uther I know we had trouble with this Sigan a few years ago when Uther was still with us. He was defeated then and you can't tell me Uther would have used sorcery," said Doran looking at Gaius.

"No he didn't, but a very powerful sorcerer trapped Sigans soul back in the jewel it came from" said Gauis with a frown, "Uther never knew as he would have executed him. It appears that Morgana has stolen this jewel and released the soul once more," said Gaius.

"Who is this powerful sorcerer?" asked Lord Bryant.

"Is it the same one that helped us at Camlann?" asked Sir Vidor standing next to his wife.

"The one and the same," said Gaius with a small nod.

"Nonsense," cried Doran again. "We don't need the help of sorcery."

"What is nonsense?" asked Vidor looking at Doran. "I saw the sorcerer at Camlann with my own eyes. I would be dead and Morgana would now rule Camelot if he had not turned up when he did. You were not there but at least one of your sons owes him his life."

"Isn't the sorcerer supposed to be Merlin?" asked someone near the back of the crowd. Gwen quickly glanced at Gaius wondering what on earth they should say.

"If it is Merlin then we might stand a chance," said Sir Vidor.

"Utter nonsense!" shouted Lord Doran going red in the face.

The other regarded him with a frown at his outburst.

"Merlin is loyal to Camelot and will follow the queen as he did the King," said Lord Bryant.

"Does anyone know where he is?" asked Sir Merrick.

"If it is Merlin he will be waiting in the shadows to help us when we need him most," said Sir Maynard.

"These are only rumours," said Gaius as everyone started asking questions about Merlin and where he was.

"Nonsense! Utter nonsense. We don't need sorcery to fight this," said Lord Doran loudly.

"Enough," said Gwen firmly. "You will have your chance to speak before the council tomorrow Lord Doran. Everyone will have a chance to speak their mind. If this sickness is going to spread we must move quickly to get people and provisions safely within the caves."

"My lady," said the courtiers and knights bowing and taking their leave. Gwen quickly told Gaius about her conversation with Milot.

"Yes I believe the child is cursed," said Gaius after a while. "His symptoms are not that unusual and sometimes children are born with disabilities. I don't think this is the case with young Tam though."

"Why not?" asked Gwen.

"There is no scientific reason that I can find for his lack of speech or inability to walk," said Gaius.

Gwen sighed and nodded sadly at Gauis who continued; "he should be perfectly healthy but he is often very ill for no reason. I knew what happened to his mother Agnes and I gave her the name of someone who might be able to help her. She refused to even look at it, her son needed her and if she got caught talking to the druids she may have been executed," he said. "I'll take Milot and Iseldir to speak to her after I have treated the villagers."

"Thank you Gaius," said Gwen, Gauis gave her a small bow.

Gwen sat on the throne in the middle of the room and sighed. She wondered what Arthur and Merlin were doing and if they would ever make it home. Would she still have a Kingdom for him to rule if he did return.

"They will return soon," said Gauis guessing her thoughts.

"I hope so Gauis," she replied with a smile, Gauis turned and left for the infirmary.

Later that evening Gaius found Gwen alone in her chambers going over the reports from the patrols. Gaius told her he had taken Milot and Iseldir to look at young Tam and they had found evidence of a curse. Agnes didn't want them to help until she was sure that she wouldn't get into trouble. Gwen promised to put it in writing that she would not be punished for accepting the druids help.

They were going over the prophecy when Rose arrived with her report. Rose wouldn't give names and Gwen didn't ask for any. Although there were a few that were suspicious of the druids and avoided them the majority of women Rose had spoken to were happy they were there.

Rose told Gwen the people felt relief more than anything else that magic was now being tolerated. After all it wasn't as though you chose to have magic you either had it or not. Many of the people lived in fear especially those with young children. Children from a young age would be watched closely for any strange behaviour. Two of the woman Rose had spoken to had children who had been living with the druids and had recently been able to return home because of the change in the law. Even under Arthur's rule they had not felt it safe to allow their children to visit.

The people were scared of the news from the north. They were stories of large birds carrying sickness and disease that would spread across the land. She went rather red as she told Gwen that most people knew you could only fight sorcery with sorcery no matter what the King said. They were hoping that Gwen had more sense since she had been one of them and would ask the great sorcerer for help.

Before she left she told them that Walter would be spending the evening in the tavern with some friends of his. They would talk to the landlord and find out what the men folk were saying.

Gwen thanked her for her honesty and that she would think about everything she had said to help them to get through the evil they faced. Rose was delighted that Gwen took the people's concerns seriously and left to tell her friends what a great Queen she was.

After Rose had left Gaius looked at Gwen with a frown, "What's going on?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know what the people are really thinking," said Gwen moving her papers to the table.

"So you have asked Walter and Rose to spy on them?" he asked not entirely comfortable with the idea.

"They are not spying, they are just being honest about what they have heard. I will not act on what they tell me I just had to know the mood of the people. I do not want to rule as Uther did. I want the people to live without fear of speaking freely. I thought perhaps they only accepted the druids because I had made them," she said leaning against the table. "I do not want to rule them by fear and I know Arthur wouldn't want that either."

"Rose will tell you the truth?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I believe she will. I have known her for many years Gauis she was a close friend of my father, and my mother. She knows she can talk openly to me. I asked her to be my maidservant because I knew I could trust her."

"What if she tells you something you don't want to hear?" he asked.

"I didn't really want to hear that the people have still been living in fear for their children. Those poor children don't choose to have magic," she said quietly.

"Arthur chose well," he said going to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You have a wise head on your young shoulders, my lady."

She laughed, and smiled at him. "I wish he was here and Merlin, I don't feel wise at all."

"Well you are and as far as the women are concerned it seems we will have their support. I'm now curious to find out what Walter will report in the morning," he said smiling at her. They took their places at the table once again discussing the prophecy while waiting for the others to arrive.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Merlin and Arthur set off early the next morning and rode slowly for Camelot. They wanted to reach the Darkling Woods by nightfall. Merlin had been hesitant about using magic in front of Arthur, but now used his ability to see the path ahead, this along with Arthur's knowledge of the land ensured they managed to avoid any more trouble.  
They had made good time and it was still an hour or more before sunset when the approached the Darkling Woods. They were not sure exactly where they were supposed to find the friends they should meet. Merlin stopped as they walked under the cover of the trees and used his mind's eye to look around him.

Arthur looked at him, and spoke cautiously "can... can you see something?" asked Arthur when Merlin stopped moving and seemed focused on something to the right of them.

"Yeah, there are two men over there on the edge of the wood. I can't see their faces, but I don't think they are a threat," he said dismounting his horse and tethering it to a low branch.

"Do you think they are the friends that need help?" asked Arthur getting down from his own horse and tying it next to Merlin's.

Merlin shrugged and pulled his hood up to cover his face. "I don't know but I can see no-one else."

They had already agreed that they would approach any possible friend on foot. Druids didn't often ride horses and if those they approached were not friendly they might leave them alone if they thought they were druids.

"Alright," said Arthur pulling up his own hood and making sure his robe covered his armour and sword. "Ready?" he asked looking at Merlin seriously.

Merlin nodded and they walked slowly and cautiously towards the camp. As they approached Merlin could see one of the men stretched out on the floor his leg was bandaged but he couldn't see who he was. The other man was kneeling on the ground next to a pile of firewood. He was wearing a brown cloak but his back was to them and his body hid the other's face.

Merlin felt there was something familiar about him. The man had stopped moving and his hand went to his sword as he sprang to his feet and turned to face them.

"Gwaine!" cried Merlin and Arthur together pulling down their hoods and revealing their faces.

"Arthur! Merlin!" He dropped his sword and ran to meet them. He hugged them both then stood back to look at Arthur.

"Morgana didn't find you then?" he asked.

"Yes she found us," said Arthur smiling at him with a hand on his arm. "but Merlin here killed her" he continued with his brow raised

"What do you mean Merlin killed her?" asked Gwaine frowning.

Arthur gave him a look that plainly said he couldn't believe it either. "Has our messenger not arrived in Camelot then?" he asked.

"I don't know, I have been with the druids for the past four days," Gwaine replied "I was nearly killed myself"

"Why were you with the Druids?" asked Merlin suspiciously.

"Did you really kill Morgana?" countered Gwaine with the same suspicion.

"Perhaps we should set up camp then talk," said Arthur, catching sight of Galahad. He couldn't take his eyes of the man's face.

Merlin noticed and followed his eyes to Galahad. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other then back to the unconscious man. They could both now see he was injured but that was not what drew their attention. The resemblance to Alba was unmistakable.

"This is Galahad, a druid, and a friend," said Gwaine looking at Merlin then Arthur. "He means no harm" assured Gwaine.

Arthur nodded at Gwaine.

Merlin stepped closer to Gwaine, "You are hurt and so is your friend, let me take a look"

"I don't think you can, Merlin," said Gwaine going to his horse and retrieving the arrow, he passed it to Merlin. "These arrows have an enchantment I think only magic can heal it. Galahad has magic so if we can wake him up he will be able to help."

Gwaine looked at Arthur, who was still staring at Galahad

"He's nothing like Morgana, Arthur, he only uses his magic for good, he saved my life," he said firmly, moving in front of Galahad.

Arthur shook his head and stopped staring "It's alright Gwaine, I'm not going to hurt him just for having magic." he sighed.

"He wants to help us. He says Gwen has changed the law, she is allowing druids into Camelot, to help…" said Gwaine slowly.

Arthur grimaced "The law was... was wrong, I know that now..." he sighed again then continued quietly "… though I had to die to understand it," said Arthur picking up more kindling for the fire.

"You died?" asked Gwaine with a frown, "Merlin killed Morgana and you died?" He sat on the floor by the half built fire and put his head in his hands.

"Yes... but like Arthur, Morgana is no longer dead." said Merlin passing the arrow to Arthur and going back to get their horses.

"You are messing with me" said Gwaine; still sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

Merlin shook his head and looked at Gwaine with concern before walking off toward the horses.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin as he walked back, tethering the horses and walking back to their camp with his water bottle and a bag of bandages the elves had left for them.

"I think he's in shock." said Arthur who was busy building the fire.

Gwaine lifted his head "I'm fine, I am shocked to see you two alive though" he said with a smile.

Merlin smiled and turned his attention to the poisoned arrow. "There is an enchantment," said Merlin picking up the arrow. "It's not strong though."

"How would you know that?" asked Gwaine looking up at Merlin with a frown. He felt as though something strange was going on. He still wasn't sure if this was all a dream... perhaps he had died.

"Perhaps we should tell him," said Arthur snapping twigs in half to use for kindling.

"Tell me what?" asked Gwaine still sat on the floor.

"We were warned to keep it a secret," said Merlin ignoring him.

"It's Gwaine!" cried Arthur.

"What about him?" Merlin asked pointing to Galahad.

"That's Alba's nephew if I'm not mistaken." said Arthur firmly.

"Gentlemen" interrupted Gwaine, "I am still here or at least I think I am. Perhaps I'm still being tortured," he said straightening his legs and leaning back on his hands to look up at them.

"You were tortured?" asked Merlin.

Gwaine ignored his question "Could one of you tell me what the hell you are talking about," he said. Arthur looked at Merlin who sighed.

Merlin sighed, he looked worried but nodded his head "alright" he said quietly looking at the ground.

"Merlin… has magic," said Arthur going back to building the fire.

"Merlin... Merlin has magic..." said Gwaine in disbelief, he put his hands over his face. "I am still being tortured... I'm losing my mind."

"He's taking it better than you did," said Merlin with a small smile as looked at Gwaine with his hands still over his face.

"Yeah," said Arthur going to Gwaine and pulling his hand away from his face and helping him stand.

"So you died, Merlin has magic and he killed Morgana, but she's not dead," he said looking at Arthur.

"Correct" Arthur said with a nod. Gwaine looked at him with a frown "How come you are still alive then?" "Merlin... Merlin… saved me" said Arthur with quietly Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur gave him a look "You did Merlin."

Gwaine looked at them both, then started laughing, he fell down on to his knees bending double. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other then back at Gwaine who was still laughing.

"That's funny," he said trying to get himself back under control. "That's really funny, you almost got me."

"What's funny?" asked Merlin with a frown.

"You're not a sorcerer, I would know," said Gwaine sitting back on the floor. He wasn't laughing anymore, and looked at Merlin with suspicion.

"That's what I said," said Arthur with a dry voice, frowning at Merlin.

"I've got to treat these wounds" said Merlin turning away and kneeling down by Galahad. Arthur finished building the fire and looked up at Gwaine who was staring at Merlin as he cleaned Galahad's head wound.

"He really has magic?" Gwaine asked Arthur quietly as Merlin redressed the wound with clean bandages.

"Yes…" said Arthur slowly sitting down next to Gwaine and watching Merlin work.

"I find it hard to believe," said Gwaine raising an eyebrow as he watched Merlin.

"They say… he's the most powerful sorcerer to ever have walked the Earth." Said Arthur in a flat voice, Arthur trusted Merlin but still struggled with the concept.

"Merlin?" asked Gwaine looking at Arthur.

"Merlin." Arthur grimaced.

"That sorcerer at Camlann, that was..."

"Merlin," finished Arthur with a nod.

"That was Merlin?" he asked again staring at the back of Merlin's head. Merlin concentrated on what he was doing and left Arthur to do the talking.

"But... magic is outlawed" said Gwaine.

Arthur nodded "That is why we never knew... he used it to help us, but kept it a secret" Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin turn slightly so his back was to them but he still saw his eyes flash gold as he held his hand over Galahad's leg. Gwaine was looking directly at Merlin but hadn't noticed. Unless you knew what to look for it was easy to miss. Merlin quickly bandaged Galahad's leg and stood up.

"Let's have a look," Merlin said walking towards Gwaine and kneeling beside him. He looked up at Gwaine seeking permission to look at his wound. Gwaine nodded and watched as Merlin looked closely at the wound on his arm. It was getting dark and hard to see in the failing light. Arthur got up and went to get their provisions from the horses.

Merlin turned to look at the fire and it burst into flames. Gwaine jumped, Merlin turned back and caught the surprised expression on Gwaine's face.

"Sorry, it's just quicker," he said with an embarrassed smile as he poured water onto a cloth and cleaned Gwaine's wound. He put his hand over it and his eyes flashed gold, this time Gwaine saw it.

"You really are a sorcerer?" he said softly, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," said Merlin tying a bandage around Gwaine's arm."It would have put you at risk and you would have been forced to either betray me or Arthur. I couldn't put anyone in that position, especially a friend."

Gwaine sat, thoughtfully staring in to the fire.

"We are going to need water," said Merlin looking at the food bags.

"There's a stream just over there, we passed it on the way here," said Gwaine pointing in the opposite direction that Merlin and Arthur had come from.

"I'll get it," said Merlin picking up the pots.

"So bears and wolves aren't really a problem for you then?" asked Gwaine grinning.

"No, not really, I'm not afraid of pheasants either," said Merlin walking in the direction of the stream with Gwaine's laughter following him.

Merlin returned with the water and put a pot on the fire to heat. He checked Galahad and then sat by the fire taking some meat from one of the bags.

"Arthur's been telling me the some of the things you have done," said Gwaine looking at Merlin as though he had not seen him before.

"I'm still the same person," said Merlin adding meat to the bubbling water.

"So I see" he smiled watching Merlin preparing the food.

"I'm Arthur's servant and will serve him until the day I die" said Merlin seriously. Arthur looked ashamed and Gwaine said nothing.

Merlin tried to lighted the mood "Anyway neither of you can cook," said Merlin stirring the water. "I'm starving at least by cooking it myself it will actually be edible."

As Merlin carefully tended the soup Arthur told Gwaine some of what happened to them. He spoke of their supposed destiny, and how Morgana had found them and Merlin had taken him to Avalon.  
Gwaine sat quietly listening to all that happened to them since the battle.

"It was my fault she found you," said Gwaine looking at the fire. Gwaine told them what had happened to him. How Morgana had tortured him and the druids had saved him.

"There was no way you could have not told her. The Nathair causes unbelievable pain," said Merlin looking at Arthur.

"Perhaps you were supposed to go and she was supposed to find us," said Arthur staring into the fire.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwaine.

"If our lives are mapped out by destiny, I don't think things could have been done differently," he said.

"So you can do nothing and everything will just work out because it's destined to be?" asked Gwaine, he sounded doubtful.

Arthur shook his head.

"We have to do what we feel to be right no matter how hard it is," said Merlin passing Gwaine a bowl full of soup.

"Thanks," said Gwaine taking the bowl from Merlin.

"You thought it was the right thing to do to go after Morgana even though you knew she would probably kill you," he continued passing a bowl to Arthur.

"Thanks," said Arthur. Gwaine turned to face him with his eyebrows raised.

"Nice manners Arthur," said Gwaine laughing.

Arthur gave him a look

"Sorry Merlin, you were explaining this destiny thing," said Gwaine still laughing at Arthur's discomfort.

"It was because you did what you thought was right with no thought to your own safety that everything played out as it did," Merlin said.

"You really thought going after Morgana was the right thing to do?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Gwaine. "So did Percival, we didn't really discuss it, it just felt like what we were supposed to do. Though once I saw that snake I did wonder how we could have been so stupid."

"You weren't stupid, you were doing what you thought was right," said Merlin.

"So Morgana had to discover where you were going or you wouldn't be here" he said trying to think things through, he sort of understood what they were getting at.

"Yeah, just like I had to die so Merlin would take me to Avalon," said Arthur.

"I think I get it," said Gwaine staring at the fire.

"Good," said Arthur. "Then perhaps you can explain it to me." He rubbed his temples.

"How is Galahad?" asked Gwaine.

"He's sleeping, he'll be fine by morning," said Merlin.

"So if you killed Morgana why do you think she's still alive?" asked Gwaine.

They tell him about Merlin's vision and the prophecy and what Morgana might be planning. They sat silently for almost half an hour all of them deep in thought. Gwaine kept looking at Merlin he'd open his mouth as if to say something then changed his mind and looked away.

"Now that's magic," said Arthur stretching and looking up at the moon now high in the sky.

"What is?" asked Merlin.

"We shut Gwaine up," replied Arthur, gathering the bowls and putting them in the pot.

"Where's he going?" asked Gwaine as Arthur walked off towards the stream carrying the dirty pots.

"Umm, he's doing the washing up," said Merlin smiling and getting to his feet.

"Arthur is washing up?" asked Gwaine following Merlin to the horses and helping him to rub them down.

"Yeah, he's been trying really hard since we left Avalon," said Merlin.

"You mean he's doing the washing up of his own free will?" he asked frowning.

"I haven't enchanted him, if that's what you mean," said Merlin giving his horse an apple. Gwaine was quiet for a while as they tended the horses.

"I never thought I'd see you again after I left you at the valley of the fallen Kings," said Gwaine quietly.

"Morgana took my magic away and I went there to get it back. I told you I would be fine if I found what I was looking for," said Merlin with a small smile.

"You did" he replied brushing his horse and not looking at Merlin.

"You're angry that I never told you?" asked Merlin finishing his own horse and starting on Arthur's.

"No, I understand your reasons, it's just a lot to take in that's all," he replied finally looking at Merlin.

"Yeah," said Merlin. "I understand it takes some getting used to. It took Arthur a while he wouldn't even speak to me at first."

"I know you couldn't tell me but I should have known. Going after Arthur to the perilous lands without magic, who would have been so stupid?"

"You came with me remember, you don't have magic," said Merlin laughing.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again if you asked. You know me anything to help a friend," he said seriously looking at Merlin.

"Thanks Gwaine" said Merlin, "That means a lot and I'd do the same for you."

"So... you are a great sorcerer, an army defeating, lightening from the sky sorcerer... I can live with that," he said with a nod, finishing with the horses and putting the brush back in his saddle bag. He walked over to Merlin, and clapped him on the back "but there is one thing that I find really hard to believe."

"What's that?" asked Merlin finishing up and looking at him.

"Arthur is washing up," he said shaking his head and laughing as they walked back to camp.

"Don't say a word," warned Arthur as Gwaine looked at the clean pots he had put near the fire.

Gwaine closed his mouth and raised his hands in mock surrender. They could still hear him laughing as they fell asleep around the fire.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Merlin woke up early the next morning as it was just getting light. The fire had gone out and there was a chill in the air. He went to gather firewood; he was anxious to get back to Camelot but they might as well eat first. When he got back to the camp Arthur and Gwaine were talking to Galahad.

"And here's Merlin," said Gwaine with a smile as he put the firewood down.

 _'Emrys?'_ Galahad asked in his mind as Gwaine helped him stand.

Merlin nodded, "It's alright they know who I am," said Merlin, glancing at Arthur then quickly looking away. "How are you feeling?" he continued.

"My injuries are healing, thank you my lord," he said kneeling in front of Merlin.

Gwaine looked surprised, Galahad had been polite to Arthur but he hadn't got to his feet or knelt before him.

"Call me Merlin, your leg must be painful, please sit down," said Merlin feeling embarrassed as he helped him to sit back down.

"You do know that one is the King," said Gwaine with a raised brow, pointing to Arthur.

"Of course and he has my allegiance but Emrys is a legend among my people," Galahad replied, bowing his head toward Merlin.

"Emrys?" asked Gwaine frowning.

"It's what the druids call me" said Merlin quietly, checking Galahad's wounds.

Gwaine looked confused but didn't say anything.

"I hear you met Alba" said Galahad looking at Merlin.

"Yes we did, she told us about you and misses you," said Merlin.

"I haven't seen her since I was a young child," said Galahad looking down at the floor sadly.

"I have promised her that I will do all in my power to make it safe for her to visit" said Arthur looking down at him.

"Thank you my lord," said Galahad.

"Please it's Arthur" he said.

"Thank you Arthur," said Galahad smiling at him.

"I'll get some water," said Arthur picking up the pot as Merlin started to build the fire. Gwaine grabbed the other pot and went after him.

"Why did Galahad call him Emrys?" asked Gwaine.

"Apparently our destiny is known to the druids... in the druid legends he is known as Emrys" Arthur explained this as though he didn't quite believe it himself.

"And you don't mind?" Gwaine asked while they washed in the stream.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"That the druids are in awe of Merlin like he's..."

"...a powerful sorcerer?" Arthur asked grinning at him. Gwaine looked at him then laughed.

"Yeah," said Gwaine sitting on the bank by the stream.

Arthur shrugged, "They are in awe of his destiny. It is Merlin they say, who will help me to unite the Kingdoms and return magic to the land" he said sitting down next to Gwaine, "that is why he is so important to them"

"You are going to allow magic back into Camelot?" asked Gwaine frowning.

"I think it is the right thing to do" said Arthur with a sigh, standing up.

"What about people like Morgana?" he asked looking up at him.

"Those who abuse their power will be punished, but… but I don't believe magic to be evil Gwaine, Merlin has proven this" He helped Gwaine to his feet.

Gwaine nodded, "I'm not sure it's going to be easy," said Gwaine as they carried the full pots back the camp.

"I don't expect it to be easy..."

"But it's the right thing to do." Gwaine finished for him smiling and slapping him on the back.

The four friends did not stay for long once they had eaten. They packed up their camp and rode for Camelot.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur tethered their horses inside the woods just outside the city. Their horses would be recognised and they wanted to keep their return hidden for as long as possible. They kept their hoods up and Arthur made sure his robes covered his clothing. Gwaine walked with them leading his own horse and Galahad rode. His leg was healing but it was still tender and hurt to walk.  
As they approached the citadel guards let them pass recognising Gwaine and now used to the sight of druids entering the city.

Even though it was only an hour after dawn the city was a hive of activity. Many people, some of them obviously hurt and sick, others seeking refuge from raiders, were coming into the city. Many guards and druids were they to greet them and were helping them to the infirmary or to tents set up in the towns. Carts with grain and other foodstuffs were trawling through the streets. Livestock was being herded in the courtyard.  
As they entered the courtyard two knights came to greet Gwaine and took their horses. Gwaine spotted Percival striding towards them with a grin on his face. Merlin and Arthur kept their heads down as Gwaine greeted him.

"I thought you were dead" said Percival looking at Gwaine.

"Morgana won't stop me that easily," he said grinning back, "This is Galahad, one of the druids that helped me."

"I am pleased to meet you, my lord," said Galahad.

"It's Percival, I might be a knight but I'm no lord," said Percival grinning at him and taking his outstretched arm.

"We met these two last night just outside Camelot, they healed our injuries and wish to speak with the queen," said Gwaine.

"The queen will speak with you but I must ask you to show your faces," said Percival.

"I'll vouch for both of them," said Gwaine stepping in front of them, "They mean no harm but for now their faces must stay hidden." Percival sighed, looking at Gwaine's serious expression and the two silent robed figures, he nodded.

"Alright, the queen will be in her chambers. The privy council will be meeting there in less than hour."

"Tell me what happened to you after you left me with the druids," said Gwaine as they walked.

"I think it would be better to talk in private," said Percival glancing back at the robed druids.

* * *

Gaius had arrived early to hear Rose's report on what Walter had heard. Gwen was relieved that the men felt much the same as the women and feared the law far more than they feared magic. The men had also heard the rumours that Merlin was the sorcerer and they were hoping that he would return in their hour of need. Some even believed he had not returned because he was already making his plans to defeat the sorcerer who had created the evil birds. The landlord himself believed that he would be in hiding getting ready to step in when things got bad after all he couldn't openly help them with the laws and all.  
Rose once again went red as she told Gwen that Walter had said he agreed with the landlord and so did most of his friends. Gwen assured her that she didn't want her feelings spared she just wanted to know the truth. Still red in the face and looking down at her hands in her lap she went on to tell them all she had heard. Most of those they had spoken to hoped that the acceptance of the druids help was just the start and that the queen, Gwen, would be changing the law so the punishment fit the crime.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen as far as she knew Arthur had never executed anyone just for having magic. Rose lowered her head further and fiddled with her apron. Gwen got up from her chair and went to kneel beside her.

"You can talk to me openly I may now be queen but I'm still the same Gwen that you comforted when I missed my mother."

"King Arthur was a good King, and I mean no disrespect," she said looking at Gwen.

"Go on, I cannot rule this Kingdom alone, I need the help of the people. People like you that will be honest with me," she said still knelt by her chair.

"I don't want to open old wounds but your father was Walter's best friend. His death hurt Walter far more than he would let on. Tom was a good man he would never have betrayed his King," she said looking at Gwen. Gwen stayed where she was but tears filled her eyes, she took Rose's hand in her own. Gwen had been so wrapped up in her own grief when her father died that she had not thought how much his death had affected his friends. Rose smiled at her through her own tears.

"We always knew we had to be careful, you knew what it was like back then. You couldn't be friendly to strangers or offer them help without wondering whether you would be executed for your kindness. The druids marks can be covered so you had to be so careful who you spoke to. We've all had friends executed by Uther and we would live in fear wondering if we might follow them just because they were our friends. Just like your poor father, a chance encounter with a sorcerer and he was sentenced to die. The trial meant nothing he had been caught and Uther would have made sure he was found guilty. If the sorcerer was plotting to kill the King then he should have been executed but you shouldn't execute someone for doing their job." She looked at Gwen and sighed, "I didn't mean to upset you Gwen but you asked me to speak openly."

"I still miss him," she said smiling at Rose. "I'm glad you told me."

"It's been easier since Uther died. King Arthur was a much more honourable man than his father. But the laws haven't changed so the fear is still there."

"Thank you," said Gwen quietly. She patted Rose's hand and went back to her desk. She looked at Gaius as she sat down; he hadn't spoken since Rose had arrived.

"I hope I haven't spoken out of turn," she said looking at Gwen anxiously.

"Not at all Rose, you've done exactly what I wanted and more. I knew what you reported would probably be upsetting but I had to hear it," said Gwen smiling at her. Rose let out a sigh of relief and smoothed her apron.

"If that's all, my lady?" she asked getting to her feet.

"Yes thank you Rose. As I said yesterday what you have told me will help us in the days to come. I'm pleased that you were able to be honest with me no matter how hard it was," said Gwen standing up behind her desk.

"My lady," she said giving her a curtsey and leaving the room. Gwen was just about to ask Gaius what he thought when there was a knock at the door and the guard told her Sir Percival wished to speak to her.

"Sorry to bother you your highness," said Percival smiling as he entered the room.

"It's no bother Percival," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I've just met someone in the courtyard that wishes to speak with you as a matter of urgency," said Percival.

"Can't it wait?" she asked wanting to discuss the disease of the villagers with Gaius before their meeting.

"He says it can't," said Percival grinning and moving into the room to let Gwaine enter.

"Gwaine!" said Gwen getting up from her seat as he walked towards her.

"My lady," he said grinning as he hugged her.

"I heard what happened. Are you alright?" she asked looking at him closely. Gaius stood up but stayed where he was as a white haired man and two hooded figures entered the room before Percival closed the door. Gaius looked suspiciously at them, their robes covered their faces and clothing but they seemed familiar somehow.

"I'm fine now, thanks to the druids," he said walking over to Gaius and taking his hand.

Gaius took his eyes off the hooded figures for a moment to take a good look at Gwaine, he smiled at him and hugged him. He was glad to see him but he would take a closer look later the Nathair was not something you recovered from quickly.

"This is Galahad," he said going to the white haired druid that Percival was helping to a seat at the table. "He's a friend, he saved my life."

"You are injured?" asked Gwen full of concern.

"I'm alright my lady," he replied getting back up.

"Please sit down," she said. "Gaius will look at your wound."

"There's no need," said Gwaine looking at the two hooded figures. "It's already been healed."

Gwen looked up at the two figures still stood by the doorway. She hadn't really noticed them when they entered as, she was so relieved to see Gwaine back safely.

"Please, you have nothing to fear," she said walking towards them.

Arthur and Merlin lowered their hoods. Gwen stood still, just staring at them, her eyes filled with tears.

"Arthur?" she asked taking a step towards him. She had known he wasn't dead but she had not dared to hope she would see him again so soon.

"It's me" he said walking towards her. She felt his arms around her and she held on to him. Tears were blurring her vision but she didn't care. Arthur was home, he was holding her. She had dreamt of this moment since he had gone missing at Camlann. Could this be another dream, would she wake with the dull ache in her heart once more? She looked up at him touching his face to make sure he wouldn't fade away. He kissed her hand and she gasped holding him closer. He was looking at her with such love, tears falling from his eyes. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up. She gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. Then his lips found hers and she felt all the cares of the last few days slip away. Nothing else mattered Arthur had come back to her. As their lips parted she felt such relief, such happiness that she couldn't hold it any more. She started to cry he held her gently stroking her hair, telling her it would be alright. He was here now and it would be alright.

Gaius had been watching the druids with the hoods suspiciously until they had revealed their faces. He saw that familiar grin as Merlin lowered his hood with Arthur stood next to him. Time seemed to slow down as he watched Arthur and Gwen's tearful reunion. He saw Percival greeting Merlin, shaking his hand and hugging him both of them grinning.  
Merlin was walking towards him looking at him in concern. He felt light headed and the room was spinning. He sat down heavily on the chair as Merlin hurried towards him.

"Gaius? Gaius? Are you alright?" asked Merlin kneeling down in front of him.

Gaius remembered to breathe and the world came back. There was Merlin looking up at him worry etched across his face. Gwaine and Percival were also looking at him with concern.

"Merlin my boy, I've told you before. Don't do things like that I'm not sure how much this old heart can take," he said smiling at Merlin with tears in his eyes.

"I can leave if you want," said Merlin with a shrug, grinning at him.

Gaius stood up and hugged him. "I knew you would save him" he said quietly as Merlin hugged him back. He held Merlin away from him looking at him closely. They both had tears in their eyes. "It's good to have you home, son."

"It's good to be back," said Merlin smiling and hugging him again.

Merlin turned to see Gwen walking towards him still wiping the tears from her eyes. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Thank you, thank you," she said smiling up at him.

"I told you I'd look after him," he replied smiling at her.

"I can never thank you enough," she said. There was a knock at the door. Arthur was sat at the table with Percival, Gaius and Galahad. He looked at Merlin and they both covered their faces with their hoods.

"It should not yet be known that Merlin and I have returned," said Arthur seriously

"Enter," said Gwen hoping the guards would not notice she had been crying. Leon walked into the room with Robyn and Iseldir. They had all been overseeing the work in the caves. Leon and Robyn greeted Gwaine warmly and Iseldir sat down by Galahad making sure he was alright. Once the door was closed Gwen nodded at Merlin and Arthur who lowered their hoods.

As Leon and Robyn greeted Arthur Iseldir got up and walked over to Merlin, he bowed his head as he grabbed Merlin's arm, "I am glad to see you again" he said. Merlin regarded him with shock "what are you doing here?" he asked quietly. He was unsure how much everyone in the room knew. "The prophecies do not lie, the time of Albion draws near" said Iseldir just as quietly, "it was foretold our help would be needed."

Merlin nodded and turned back to the others.

They were all so pleased to see him, there was no fear or suspicion on any of their faces and for a moment his heart sank. There was only one explanation, they didn't know. Gwen had probably only shown Arthur's letter to Gaius for fear of what they would say.  
He never doubted that Arthur would keep his word and allow magic back into Camelot. These people though were his friends and the thought of having to explain it all. To earn their trust and respect all over again made him feel ill. He sighed, trying to remember just how happy he had been ten minutes ago.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" asked Gaius

"I'm fine," said Merlin trying to smile.

"He had a nasty cut on his head, happened a couple of nights ago," said Arthur.

"It's fine, really," said Merlin as Gaius checked it anyway.

"How did this happen?" asked Gaius inspecting the wound that was healing nicely.

"We were attacked by trappers, they wanted to feed me to a bear," Merlin sighed looking at Gaius as he sat back down heavily.

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning," said Arthur. "Did our message arrive?"

"Yes it did" said Gwen smiling at Merlin. She had just guessed what might be upsetting him. "Everyone in this room knows Merlin." She said carefully.

"You all know?" asked Merlin. They all nod and they are still smiling at him.

"It was a bit of a shock at first," admitted Leon and the others laughed.

Merlin sat quietly; he looked at his friends and then averted his eyes to the floor. He kept opening his mouth to speak before changing his mind. "I'm sorry" he said finally, still looking at the floor.

"It would seem it is us who should be sorry Merlin" said Gwen gently, "and we all wish to thank you."

Merlin looked at and gave a weak smile before nodding at Gwen.

Leon and Robyn both walked over to him, taking his arm, clapping him on the back and thanking him.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot myself" laughed Gwen "I have not introduced Iseldir" she said apologetically "Arthur, this is Iseldir, he is chief of the druids and has kindly agreed to help us, his council has been most valuable, I understand you already know Merlin" she finished with a smile.

Arthur nodded and walked toward him to shake his hand, he frowned slightly "We have met before, have we not?" "Yes Sire, the cup of life..." he said slowly as he shook Arthur's hand. "A grave mistake that was, I am sorry" replied Arthur "That is in the past" replied Iseldir simply.

They all sat at the table. They talked for a long time, no-one disturbed them. Arthur and Merlin explained what happened on Avalon and how the white goddess had saved Arthur once Merlin had agreed to talk to her. They told them of Merlin's quest and how he had almost died trying to complete it. They told them of the elves and how they helped them both to recover. Gauis explained some of the things Merlin had done in the past to save him and Camelot. Merlin looked embarrassed and busied himself by serving them drinks while Gauis spoke. Arthur sat quietly, also looking embarrassed, but Leon, Robyn, Percival and Gwaine laughed at the stories. They all agreed that it explained a lot of things that they had conveniently put down to luck. Gwen then explained what had been happening in and around Camelot, Merlin was concerned about his mother when he heard of the black cloud over Essetir but Gwen reassured him that she had sent a patrol to bring her to Camelot.

There was a moment of quiet after she had finished her story. The jewel was missing and parts of the prophecy were already coming true.

"There's one thing that is bothering me," said Gwaine, breaking the silence.

"You mean who helped Morgana?" asked Leon as that what was bothering him.

"No, it's about Merlin," he said.

"Me?" asked Merlin looking worried as he took a sip of his wine.

"When did you find the time to do all these great things alongside Arthur's chores?" asked Gwaine with a laugh. Merlin looked at Arthur, who glared at Gwaine, and then he was laughing, they were all laughing.

They talked some more about the prophecy and what it might mean. They agreed on most things but Gwaine was surprised that he was the strength that was mentioned. He did remember the keeper of the bridge calling him that though and Merlin pointed out that he had been there to help them on many occasions even before he was a knight. There was a pause in the conversation as they all thought about what they might face in the future.

"You are going to have to speak before the court this evening," Gwen told Arthur.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? We've been riding for two days," said Arthur looking at her.

"I wish it could but as I told you I've been putting Lord Doran off and the longer we leave it the more support he will get," she replied.

"He has been trying to get his son's to support him," said Robyn looking at Arthur.

"Oswald and Ewan were both saved by magic," said Gaius with a shake of his head

"Yes they know that and have refused to support him so far," said Leon.

"He already has the support of a few of the others though," said Robyn.

"We really must act now" said Gwen gently, looking at Arthur.

"You're right as usual," said Arthur smiling at her.

"What are you going to tell them?" asked Merlin nervously

"As much as I need to..." he said slowly, glancing at Merlin, "I have to convince them to change the law and I've got to do it soon. I would like to have the support of the council," said Arthur, now he had made up his mind he wanted to act quickly.

"And the knights and the people," said Merlin dryly, not really convinced.

"You will have the support of the knights. They are grateful to the sorcerer at Camlann and wish to thank him for his help. They do not know yet who he is but they have heard the rumours. They know and trust you Merlin and they are hoping the rumours are true and you will return," said Robyn.

"You will also have the support of most of the people," said Gaius.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Arthur.

"Gwen's spies have been busy," he replied simply.

"There were not spies Gaius," she said laughing. "I just asked some friends to find out how the people were feeling. I only asked someone that I knew would speak plainly and report what they actually heard."

"Beautiful, wise, and devious," said Arthur standing up behind Gwen and putting his arms around her.

"It's hardly devious to ask the people what they think. They will not speak openly as they are afraid of the law far more than they are afraid of magic," she said looking at Merlin. "As long as we take the right approach, asking for their opinion then I think it will be easier than you think."

"We have been treated well since our arrival in Camelot," said Iseldir. "Although I'm sure there are some that fear us we have had no trouble."

"I think the majority of people are grateful for your help," said Leon.

"You and Merlin can rest and keep hidden this afternoon. You still have a few hours until the meeting," said Gwen.

"I'll go and see to your horses," said Gwaine standing up.

"Now you have returned Arthur I will return to my people in the infirmary," said Iseldir standing up and helping Galahad to his feet.

"If you are still happy overseeing the work in the caves, I see no reason to change things," said Arthur.

"You do not want to take over?" asked Iseldir.

Arthur paused and considered Iseldir carefully, "I would be grateful of your help" he replied.

"Then I am only too happy to" said Iseldir with a nod.

"Take as many men as you need, I think we are going to need the caves ready sooner rather than later," said Arthur. Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Robyn left with Iseldir and Galahad, leaving Merlin with Arthur, Gwen and Gaius.

"I think I'd like a bath," said Arthur suddenly.

"A bath?" asked Merlin staring at him.

"Yes a bath, you can have the afternoon off though," said Arthur.

"You're giving me the afternoon off?" asked Merlin with a raised brow.

"You can hardly get my bath if you are not supposed to be here," said Arthur in his usual tone that suggested Merlin was being a bit stupid. "I will need you at the meeting later so make sure you are rested. It may go on all night."

"God I hope not," said Merlin with a groan thinking of standing in the council chambers all night.

"Think about how we should approach them while you're resting then we can discuss it before the meeting," said Arthur looking at Merlin. Gaius and Gwen exchanged a look. Gwen had always known how much Arthur relied on Merlin's advice but he had never actually asked him outright, not openly anyway.

"You're actually asking for my advice?" asked Merlin with a sly grin.

"Doesn't mean I am going to listen to it Merlin" replied Arthur seriously, "I need you back here an hour before the meeting."

"Yes, Sire" said Merlin grinning at him and getting to his feet. He continued cautiously "I...I'll need to talk to Kilgharrah tomorrow he may have more answers if he's still alive," Merlin said.

"Who is Kilgharrah?" asked Gwen.

Arthur looked at Merlin and nodded, "He's a friend of Merlin's that I would like to meet. We can discuss it after the meeting," said Arthur.

Merlin and Gauis turned to leave, Arthur looked at Gaius who still looked rather pale "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine now you're back, now both of you are back," he said as Arthur looked at him closely.

"I wouldn't be here without Merlin's help and I know you have helped him over the years, thank you Gaius," he said smiling at him. Gaius patted his arm with a nod, and joined Merlin at the door. Merlin covered his face with his hood and they left closing the door behind them.

"Alone at last," said Arthur putting his arms around Gwen. She was still finding it hard to believe he was with her and holding her. She put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He kissed her then picked her up and carried her towards the bed.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

When Merlin entered Gauis' chambers he was surprised by how little everything had changed. Then he remembered he had only been gone for just over a week though it had seemed like a lifetime.  
Gaius made them tea and they chatted quietly for a while. Merlin told them more about what had happened on Avalon and his quest. He told Gaius more about the elves they had met. They talked about the prophecy and Gaius questioned Merlin about his vision. Merlin explained the scene he had viewed in the basin and then fell silent "What are you planning?" Gaius questioned

"Me?" asked Merlin trying to look innocent but not meeting Gauis' eyes.

"Merlin" warned Gaius raising his eyebrow

"Well a bath would have been nice," said Merlin eyeing the old tub in the corner of the room.

"Merlin!" cried Gaius, "what are you planning to do about Morgana?" Merlin sighed "I wish I knew," he said looking down at the table. He looked up to see Gaius staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, I've got an idea. Well it's just a feeling, I'm not sure if it's even an idea." he said quickly, looking at Gaius, "I wish you would trust me."

"I do Merlin, I do," said Gaius with a sigh. Someone knocked at the door making them jump. Merlin put his hood up and looked down at the table.

Gaius got up and opened the door. "What is this for?" he asked the servant stood at the door.

"The queen said you had a patient that needed a bath," said the servant walking into the room carrying a large bath tub.

Gauis looked confused for a moment before composing himself, "Oh yes," he said. "Put it in the room at the top of the stairs please."

The servant bowed, coming into the room followed by three more servants with buckets of water. Gaius closed the door behind them after they had left.

"Well it seems like your wishes are starting to come true," he said grinning as he threw Merlin a towel, "go on, you don't want to let the water get cold."

* * *

When Merlin had finished his bath and changed his clothes he came back down the stairs to find Gauis sitting at the table reading. He put his book down and smiled up at Merlin.

"Feeling better?" he asked, Merlin nodded and sat down opposite him.

"Now Merlin, what is it you are planning to do about Morgana?" questioned Gauis his tone serious, staring at him intently.

"Well that's up to Arthur," Merlin replied with a shrug

"No Merlin, Arthur will look to you for guidance. I know you already have a plan," he said looking at Merlin pointedly.

"Gaius it's hardly a plan, not yet. All I know is that we will have to go to them. They will lay a trap for us and we will have to take the bait whatever it is. Morgana's hatred will blind her and that will give us the chance to defeat her."

"You are going to face Morgana and Sigan on their terms?" Gauis asked raising both eyebrows. His tone implied that Merlin was being quite mad.

Merlin shrugged and nodded his head.

"You have to trust me Gauis, I know what I'm doing," he said with far more confidence than he felt.

"I do trust you Merlin." Gauis sighed.

* * *

Alvarr and his group of druids were camped in the woods just outside Camelot. They had joined with others waiting for Iseldir to meet with them. They had been forced from the caves and forests that were their homes by the devastation left by the ravens. To the north and west of Camelot all the land lay in ruins. There was no safe refuge for them anywhere except close to Camelot's walls.

Alvarr sat on the ground with his back against a tree looking at those around him. Several were sick with the rash before they had learned not to touch the black feathers. He was a powerful sorcerer but he had not yet been able to remove the sickness though he had managed to slow it down. Only three people in his group were really sick and he hoped Iseldir would be able to help them. He watched as Enmyria came out from one of the tents carrying a bowl. She saw him looking at her and walked towards him slowly.

"How is he?" asked Alvarr looking at the empty bowl.

"He's eating but he still won't speak," she said sighing and sitting beside him.

"He's broken," he said quietly.

"You can't blame yourself, he chose his path," she said putting her hand on his knee.

"I brought her into our lives," he said still staring at the tent where his brother was hiding from the world.

He watched his niece and nephew sitting outside the tent with their mother. The boy was showing his sister how to light the fire with flint not magic. Camelot had changed the law to allow magic to be used to help the injured but only with permission from the queen. She had assured their safety and would not harm anyone for just having magic but still they lived in fear. It was one of them that had caused this curse that plagued the lands driving them from their homes. Someone he had trusted that was destroying the peace he wished for and he was powerless to stop her.

"I've got to help Marie with the children," Enmyria said getting to her feet.

"Thank you," he said smiling up at her. She bent down and kissed him, he smiled at her then grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit in his lap he kissed her again.

"Feel better?" she asked smiling at him

"Much better," he said smiling back at her.

"Good," she said kissing his forehead and standing up.

"You're good to them," he said as she started to walk towards his brother's family.

"They are my family too," she replied walking towards Marie and the children.

Alvarr turned to see Derric walking towards him. The man had been part of his group many years ago. He had been with Alvarr when they had found Mordred alone in the forest and had helped him with the boy. Alvarr never used his power to hurt others and did not allow others in his group to do so except in self defence. Derric had always been loyal to the cause but he enjoyed hurting others and that made Alvarr uncomfortable.

Not long after Mordred had joined them Alvarr had caught Derric using his magic to subdue two men and a woman. If Alvarr had not stopped him the men would have died and he was about to force himself on the woman. Derric denied his intentions towards the woman and had tried to excuse his actions by saying he had acted in self defence. Alvarr had known he was lying he had made him leave their camp never to return.

He had not seen him since until he had arrived at the camp earlier that morning. He had begged Alvarr's forgiveness, claiming he had been young and foolish then. He had told him that his home had been destroyed and he was there to help the queen. Alvarr had welcomed him back but he still didn't entirely trust him.

"Are you really going to offer your services to the queen?" asked Derric sitting down next to him.

"I'm waiting to speak with Iseldir first," he replied still staring at his family preparing the fire.

"You hate Camelot and the Pendragons why would you want to help them?" asked Derric.

"I hated Uther's war on sorcery Uther's dead and so is his son. Magic is no longer against the law, this could be the start of a new time if the Queen will really accept us she has my allegiance," he said.

"Perhaps we should join with Morgana she is the one that will give our people freedom," said Derric quietly.

"Morgana?" asked Alvarr standing up, "Morgana does not fight for freedom she fights for power. She is driven by hate."

"Morgana will bring back the old ways, we won't have serve under a weak queen and do her bidding," he said.

"You know as well as I that magic should serve not rule. I do not wish to use my power to control others," he said looking down at the man still sat on the floor.

"I understand but do you really think the queen will let you live in peace? There will be rules and we will only be able to use our power for her gain," said Derric getting to his feet.

"That is why I'm waiting to speak with Iseldir, he will know more," said Alvarr watching his niece and nephew come out of the tent with their father. They helped him to sit by the fire his daughter put a blanket around his shoulders and his son sat next to him.

"Morgana will..."

"Morgana killed my brother," said Alvarr interrupting him.

"Your brother's not dead," said Derric looking at the family sat around the fire.

"He may as well be," said Alvarr. "Look at him, Ari was loyal to her and yet she still took away his magic. She is pure evil and I curse the day I met her."

"Do you really think the Queen of Camelot will be any better?" he asked.

"She at least is trying to change things. If you want to join with Morgana then go I will not stop you but do not expect too much. Morgana is Uther's daughter and she will kill you if it suits her purpose. I will have nothing more to do with the witch," he turned away from him and walked over to the fire to join his family.

Derric walked back to the tent he had set up away from the others. He preferred to be on his own most of the time. He had told Mordred he would find out what was happening in Camelot but it would have been easier with Alvarr on his side. He glanced up at the crow perched on his tent he would be unable to send the message with his mind he was too far away. The crow would take his message and he wouldn't be suspected many druids kept the birds.

At least he knew Isedir would be joining them soon. He had been in the city from the beginning he would know what was happening. He would have to make sure he was present at the meeting invited or not. He looked around the clearing to make sure he was alone then tied his message to the bird's foot. The bird flew away but it had not gone unnoticed Alvarr walked slowly back to the camp wondering what he should do about Derric.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Merlin had put on his druid robe and returned to Arthur and Gwen's chambers with Gaius an hour before the meeting. Iseldir had gone to work in the caves and reported more villagers were coming in with the same story as Josef. As the caves were made ready, people from the villages were being taken there once they had received treatment. There were also others arriving in the city fleeing from raiders and seeking refuge.

The caves had been made as comfortable as possible and although it would be hard the people were grateful they had somewhere safe to stay and they did feel safe beneath Camelot with her army ready to protect them. Iseldir and the rest of the druids were busy and needed all the help they could get.

Arthur had decided to tell the council as much of the truth as possible without revealing the sorcerer's identity. Merlin suggested that they should not let them know Arthur had actually died in case they thought he was under an enchantment and Arthur had agreed. He had also insisted that Merlin's true identity should not be known until they had changed the law.

"What if it goes wrong?" asked Merlin looking down at the table.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen looking at him with concern. He had seemed so happy earlier now he looked pale and tired.

"What if they won't accept magic?" he asked still looking at the table.

"I believe they will, everyone is scared, they want to know we at least have a chance of fighting Morgana," said Gwen.

"Perhaps we should wait," said Merlin.

"What for?" asked Arthur.

"Until I have defeated them, if I fail it won't matter as we will all be dead. But if I succeed then they may feel better about sorcery." he said in a flat voice.

"No Merlin" said Arthur firmly. "I cannot continue to accept help from the druids while sorcery is banned" was looking at Merlin while he spoke but then averted his eyes to the floor while he continued "I cannot expect help from you while sorcery is banned"

"But I will help you Arthur. People will be scared..."

"Like you have been scared and everyone else with magic has been scared," said Arthur interrupting him with a raised voice. "Isn't this what you wanted Merlin?" demanded Arthur a little more roughly than he had meant to sound.

Merlin opened and closed his mouth several times but didn't speak

"I understand that you don't want the people to be forced into the decision, but we need to do the right thing. We have accepted the help of sorcery and the law must now be changed accordingly." said Gwen gently.

"I don't need the council's vote but I prefer to have their support" said Arthur looking down at the table.

"I honestly believe that most of them will support you" said Gwen looking at Arthur.

"When my father banned magic did he ask the council?" asked Arthur looking at Gaius.

"No, Uther declared magic banned on pain of death a week after your mother died. There was no vote, no warning and no consideration of the consequences," said Gaius sadly, "You are not like Uther" he finished.

"No I'm not and I will right this wrong. I will lift the ban no matter what the council decides. My father's law has resulted in the death of thousands of innocent people. I hope to convince them to support me but I will lift the ban even if they are against it."

"I don't think it will come to that, most of the court and the people know we need the help of sorcery to fight this evil. Though Lord Doran may have managed to talk some of them into believing otherwise... Once Arthur tells them it was the sorcerer that saved him once again and will stand by him to fight Morgana and Sigan I think he will lose their support," said Gwen.

"This is what you have been waiting for Merlin," said Gaius looking at him, "It is everything you have been working so hard for."

Merlin sighed and nodded looking down at the ground. "We still need to work out what to do about Morgana…"

"Have you any idea at all?" asked Arthur.

"I have a feeling we will have to face her in Essetir," said Merlin.

"Is that all, or do you have a plan?" asked Arthur looking at him closely.

Merlin shrugged and didn't speak. "Merlin…" warned Arthur. Merlin looked up and spoke very quickly "I only have a feeling but it is strong. Once Morgana knows you are alive and that I'm still helping you she will... Well to say she will be angry is understating things. She will drop everything until I'm dead; she sees me as a traitor. She will not come here once she knows we are still working together. She will not want to face me alone, she is afraid of me, well, she is afraid of Emrys. She will lay a trap for me, for us, we will have to walk straight into that trap if we have any hope of defeating her," said Merlin.

"What makes you think that?" asked Gwen with concern.

"Because I know Morgana," said Merlin sadly with a shrug.

"But do you really have to walk into a trap?" asked Gaius.

"He may be right," said Arthur not looking at Merlin, "Morgana's hatred of both Merlin and me will blind her to everything else. She will try to find a way to stop us and she won't be able to do that here."

"What about Sigan?" Gwen asked.

"He knows he cannot defeat me alone he will go along with Morgana," said Merlin.

"But if you do as she wants how will you defeat her?" asked Gwen.

"I haven't worked that bit out," said Merlin with a sad smile and a shrug.

"This is mad, you can't just go to her and hope for the best," cried Gwen looking at Arthur then Merlin.

"We still have some time to make plans," said Merlin trying to reassure Gwen and Gaius.

"Have you got that prophecy Gaius?" asked Arthur not wanting to dwell on what they might have to do.

Gaius and Arthur went over the prophecy and Merlin smiled. It seemed so strange to be sharing all this with Arthur and Gwen. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Gwen got up to pour drinks from the jugs on the sideboard and Merlin went to help her.

"Thank you for the bath," said Merlin to Gwen as he put the goblets of wine on a tray. He noticed that she had poured water for herself but didn't say anything. He could see she looked pale and tired and he hoped that she was not ill. He would keep an eye on her and mention it to Gaius later.

"Actually it was Arthur's idea," said Gwen taking a sip of water.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, he realised how much he was looking forward to a hot bath and he thought you might like one too. Neither of us had any idea if Gaius had a bath tub though."

"Well actually he does but it's more like a big bucket, not as nice as the one you sent."

"Arthur's changed," she sighed turning to look at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Merlin.

"No, I don't think so but he feels guilty for all the suffering his father caused. He's so angry at himself for not doing something about it sooner," said Gwen seriously.

"I'll talk to him," said Merlin.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him. Merlin picked up the tray and carried it back to the table. **  
**There was a knock on the door and they all looked at each other. Merlin put his hood up but Arthur wasn't wearing his robe. He had changed his clothes after his bath and hadn't bothered putting the robe back on. He went to the screen at the side of the room and hid behind it.

"Enter," said Gwen.

Leon came in with another man, a very tall stranger. He was travel worn and weary with several small cuts on his arm and gash across his face. He stood tall in the room but behind his stern gaze he looked afraid. "A messenger from Caerleon, my lady," said Leon closing the door behind him. "I brought him here as he needs to speak to you urgently."

"Your majesty, my name is Derian and I bring a message from Queen Annis," he said bowing to Gwen and handing her a letter. As Leon closed the door Arthur came out from behind the screen and the man took a step back.

"Derian how are you?" asked Arthur going to the man and taking his hand, ignoring the look of shock on his face. He had fought Derian many years ago and he had a lot of respect for the man.

"King Arthur, I thought..."

"I was dead?" he nodded, "I only returned to Camelot this morning, news of my return has not yet been made known," said Arthur as Merlin took down his hood.

"It is good to see you alive and well Arthur although I bring grave news," said Derian.

Gwen passed Arthur Queen Annis' letter and they all sat down at the table. Merlin went to the sideboard and poured another goblet of wine for Derian. Arthur broke the seal on the letter and read it before passing it to Merlin.

 _Dear Guinevere,_

 _War is upon us I do not have time to explain but Derian can tell you more. Morgana has joined forces with a sorcerer called Cornelius Sigan. He arrived with the red dawn and left his ravens to watch us._

 _We are being attacked because of our allegiance to Camelot and my refusal to join with Morgana. I would not join with her even if we were enemies. As we are allies I hope this message reaches you so you can prepare yourself for the coming war._

 _Yours, Annis_

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Arthur, Derian was obviously frightened. Even when Arthur had held him at sword point ready to kill him he had not looked like he did now.

"Yesterday morning we woke to a red dawn, hundreds of birds circled the fortress and landed all over the walls. The largest of these birds landed in the courtyard and turned into a man. I would not believe it myself but I saw it with my own eyes. He said his name was Cornelius Sigan and he claimed to be a great sorcerer.  
Queen Annis agreed to speak with him. He asked her to break our treaty with you and join with him to take Camelot. Annis refused and he threatened us, revealing that he was in league with Morgana. He gave us until noon to get our people to safety." He stopped to take a sip of the wine Merlin had put on the table in front of him. He nodded his thanks at Merlin then continued with his story.

"The sorcerer left us turning back into a raven and flying east. The other ravens remained, they cannot be killed. Whoever tries to harm them dies and turns into a bird to take their place on the walls."

"What happens exactly?" asked Gaius with a frown.

"A palace guard fired an arrow and hit one of the ravens just after the sorcerer had left. Annis didn't have time to stop him. The bird flew up into the sky and the guard clutched his throat. He couldn't breathe and fell dead on the spot. I checked his pulse he was definitely dead. As I walked back to the queen he stood up and lifted his arms, he turned into a raven and joined the others on the wall," said Derian.

"So the ravens are the living dead?" asked Merlin looking at Gaius.

"It would seem so," said Gaius. "Please continue."

"Wherever the raven feathers fall the land shrivels and becomes barren. Crops and animals die and the people are sick."

"We have seen the sickness as we have had cases to the north of Camelot," said Gaius. "But not this red sky, it wasn't just a normal sunrise I take it?"

"No, the sky remained red throughout the day and the air is heavy, it's hard to breathe. Like a thunderstorm is brewing. As I crossed the border into Camelot the sky became blue once more and the unnatural heat lifted." He took another sip of the wine. "The queen knows we cannot defeat Morgana so she has sent her sons to take as many of our people as we could to our stronghold in the mountains. The sky is clear there and none of these ravens could be seen. She has remained at Caerleon with as many soldiers as we could spare. We were not told what would happen at noon but Queen Annis will not give up her Kingdom without a fight. We do not have the power to defeat Morgana or the sorcerer. Queen Annis sent me to warn you of the impending danger and also to ask for aid."

"I will do everything in my power to help," said Arthur sitting thoughtfully. "This is an evil we must all fight together. Let Gaius look at your wounds while I speak to my... advisor for a moment."

Derian took another sip of the wine and smiled at Arthur. Arthur returned the smile and spoke quietly to the man who had poured Derian's wine. They got up and walked towards the desk near the back of the room. Derian recognised Arthur's advisor as his old manservant, Merlin. He wondered how to approach the matter of the sorcerer with the King. He knew his father hated sorcery but he was not sure how Arthur would react. As Gaius cleaned Derian's wounds he remembered the conversation he had with Annis just before he had left.

 _As the guard had taken his place on the wall as a raven he had turned to Annis and asked "What kind of sorcery is this?"_

" _The worse kind," she had replied before returning to the throne room._

" _How can we fight such evil?" he asked her._

" _With the other kind," she replied smiling at him._

" _What do you mean?" he asked confused._

" _Morgana and this Sigan use their magic for evil, the only way to fight it is to find someone as powerful who uses their magic for good," she replied._

" _Do you have someone in mind, my lady?" he asked._

" _There are rumours that a great sorcerer helped Camelot to defeat Morgana's army a few days ago at Camlann."_

" _You think he will help us?" he had asked._

" _Those who use their magic for good will want to help against such evil. But first we must find him. Take a message to Camelot to warn the queen and see if you can find news of this sorcerer."_

Derian was brought out of his thoughts by Gaius talking to him.

"Sorry, I was miles away," he said smiling at the physician.

"I just said you are lucky; none of the wounds were poisoned or infected," said Gaius returning to his seat.

"Thank you," said Derian. Arthur was still standing by the desk talking to Merlin, as he watched them they turned and returned to their seats at the table.

"You understand that we can only fight this evil with sorcery?" asked Arthur looking at Derian carefully.

"Yes my lord, Queen Annis said the same. There are rumours among our people that a sorcerer helped to defeat Morgana's army at Camlann and we are hoping you may know where to find him," said Derian sitting back in his chair.

"I know where the sorcerer is and he has agreed to help," said Arthur standing up and making sure he did not glance at Merlin.

"Thank you Sire," Derian said standing up and bowing.

"First though I must ensure his safety within my own Kingdom," he replied. "I must now go and announce my return to the council. Leon can you make sure lodgings are found for Derian before you join us at the meeting."

"Yes Sire," said Leon leaving the room with Derian.

"We are already late, you may as well leave the robe behind Merlin we won't need it now," he said.

Gwen opened the door to their chambers and looked at the guard stood outside the door.

"Is everything alright your highness?" he asked.

"Everything is fine now, Barrett. The King has returned," she said as Arthur walked out of the room.

"Your majesty," said the guard bowing and trying to hide his surprise, but Gwen could see the glint of tears in his eyes. He then turned and walked ahead of them calling out.

"The King has returned, make way for the King. The King has returned, make way for the King."

Gwen took Arthur's arm and they followed the guard to the council chambers. As they walked through the corridors there were many servants and guards about. Many of the people had heard the shout of the guard and came to look upon their King. Though no-one actually stopped them they could hear them talking excitedly. Throughout the palace the whispers ran, "The King has returned. The King has returned." It would not be long before the whole city was talking. Arthur slowed a little so he could walk next to Merlin as they got closer to the council chambers.

"You will not be serving me tonight, you will be sitting next to me at the meeting" he said quietly as they reached the doors to the council chambers. The guards at the door were too professional to speak as they saw the King approach. But they could not help smiling as the King nodded to them as they opened the doors. "but Arthur-" Merlin began in protest, but Arthur entered the room before Merlin could finish.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

As Arthur and Gwen entered the room all the court rose to their feet and applauded. The room was crowded, the council members were standing around the table but there were also many knights and noblemen and women attending as well. Arthur was determined to change the law and he knew his knights would support him.

Someone shouted, "Long live the King!" and soon others joined and it was echoing around the room. Gwen had to look down at the floor to try to stop the tears that were threatening to start again.  
Gaius went to his seat at the side of the table and Merlin followed Arthur and Gwen. There were three chairs at the head of the table and Arthur helped Gwen sit in the one to the left and indicated that Merlin should take the one to his right. The room slowly became quiet and Arthur sat down, the others around the table followed. There were a few raised eyebrows at Merlin sitting on the right hand of the King. They were used to Merlin being present at the meetings but he usually stood behind Arthur trying to stay awake. No-one said anything though, and Arthur waited until they were all settled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have asked you all to join us at this council meeting because of the threat we now face. First though you are probably wondering what happened to me and where I have been? I am only here with you today because of the loyalty, courage and honour of my servant Merlin."

Arthur indicated to Merlin that he should stand. Merlin feeling rather embarrassed and just a little silly stood up. The applause was almost as loud as before and Merlin couldn't help grinning. Gwaine was whistling and it took a lot longer for the room to quieten down again. Merlin nodded to them all and sat down wishing he could go and hide behind one of the pillars.

"A week ago at Camlann I was seriously injured, I would have died if Merlin had not found me. It was his bravery and determination that kept me alive and safe so I could return to you. His actions went far beyond his duties and he now sits here at my right hand as my advisor and dear friend." Everyone except Lord Doran applauded, more politely this time and Gwaine refrained from whistling.

"I apologise for the lateness of the hour but we had a messenger ride in from Caerleon just before the meeting," said Arthur standing up and getting straight to the point.

"Though we won the battle at Camlann the war is not yet over. A sorcerer named Cornelius Sigan has joined with Morgana, with the intention to take Camelot. They are offering our allies a chance to join with them or suffer. They are using their powers of sorcery to ruin the lands, spreading sickness and disease."

Arthur paused and noted the concern spreading on the faces of the crowd. "Sorcery can only be fought with sorcery..." he continued carefully.

"Nonsense," said Lord Doran interrupting him. He went red and put his hand over his mouth when he realised he had actually said it out loud. "I didn't mean to interrupt Sire."

"I have been made aware of your concerns Lord Doran and you will have your chance to voice those concerns once I have finished," said Arthur.

"Thank you Sire," he said bowing his head.

"As many of you know, were it not for a sorcerer who appeared and helped us, the recent battle at Camlann would have been lost. His courageous actions have shown me it was wrong to outlaw magic, I know now that magic is not evil and those that use it should not be feared. Without the help of sorcery I would be dead and Camelot would have been lost. Some do not choose to have magic, it is something they were born with, just like I had no choice when I was born heir to throne of Camelot. But as I can choose my path and decide what sort of King I want to be, so do those with magic choose their path." Arthur paused to take a sip of water and to let his words sink in before continuing.

"It is sorcerers like Cornelius Sigan and Morgana who use magic for evil that caused the war on sorcery and fuelled my father's hatred. Not all those with magic are evil and as the sorcerer at Camlann and the druids have recently shown us magic can be used for good. Dark magic will always be feared but so will tyranny and oppression. Not all should be punished for the sins of a few. We face a terrible evil that we cannot fight without help. Those that can and will aid us should be able to, whether by sword or sorcery, and receive the honour and recognition they deserve for their actions." Arthur sat down looking around the table to see their reaction.

Someone started clapping near the back of the room and others followed until almost everyone was clapping. Lord Doran sat looking at Merlin with a face like thunder. Merlin avoided his gaze and tried hard not to fidget in his chair.

"Have you spoken to the sorcerer that helped us at Camlann?" asked Sir Vidor who was standing behind Gaius.

"Yes I have spoken to him," said Arthur with a nod "He was the one who helped me to recover from the wound I received in the battle."

"Would he help us again?" asked Lord Bryant.

"He will," said Arthur firmly.

"Well where is he?" asked someone near the back of the room.

"Should we send for him?" asked someone else.

"I cannot accept his help while sorcery is banned in the Kingdom," said Arthur watching them carefully.

"I suppose they are his terms?" said Lord Doran still looking at Merlin with suspicion. Merlin continued to ignore him.

"He has no terms, he will help us whatever we decide. Those are my terms I will not accept help from someone who has to live in fear of our laws."

"If it's the only way..."

"It is not the only way," said Lord Doran interrupting Lady Anna.

"Lord Doran I believe you wish to appeal the decision made by Queen Guinevere to allow the druids to use healing magic," said Arthur.

"I do, I understand the reasons for your decision your majesty," said Lord Doran with a small bow at Gwen, "but there is no place in Camelot for magic. Now the injured have been healed the druids should leave. We will of course pay them for their services and they can leave without hindrance."

"And go where?" asked Arthur.

"Wherever they came from, of course," said Lord Doran dismissively.

"That doesn't sound fair," said Gwaine looking at Lord Doran with distaste from the group of knights near the back of the hall.

"I'm not sure why the knights are present, these are matters for the court," said Lord Doran.

"We are at war with enemies that do not wish to just take Camelot but to destroy it. The knights are present because they will be the ones risking their lives to defend you all. I cannot win this war alone I need help and the decisions made in this room tonight will decide the future of Camelot" said Arthur.

"I agree with Sir Gwaine, it hardly sounds fair that they are allowed to use their magic to help us then have to go back into hiding. As the law stands we now know they practice magic and they should be arrested on pain of death," said Sir Vidor.

"I'll agree that does not seem fair," Lord Bryant.

"I also agree" said Gaius and there were several supporting nods around the table.

"Is it still safe outside the city for the druids, with the sickness and everything that is happening?" asked Lady Anna.

"They are not immune to the sickness and they rely on the land for food. If they don't get sick they will starve as the ruin spreads. Although some of them can fight many will not so they will be at the mercy of the bandits and Morgana's men if they are made to leave," said Gaius.

"After all that they have done surely they deserve refuge in the city," said Lady Clara, Lord Doran glared at his daughter who ignored him.

"I think that's the very least we can do for them," said Gwen smiling at Clara.

"Are there others that support Lord Doran," asked Arthur looking around the room. "You may all speak freely there will be no consequences for expressing your opinions." Five council members slowly stood up on either side of Lord Doran. Not one of the knights came forward and both of his sons moved closer to their sister looking embarrassed.

"This sickness that is spread by the raven feathers is caused by sorcery. We can't fight it or cure it without powerful magic," said Gaius.

"That is ridiculous and you know it," said Lord Doran loudly looking at Gaius with a scowl.

Arthur raised his eyebrow at the outburst and Lord Doran had the grace to look momentarily embarrassed.

"How do you suggest we fight the sickness?" asked Merlin surprising himself. He had not meant to speak but the man was annoying him.

"With scientific means, we have faced many magical enemies over the years and never once resorted to sorcery," he replied.

"Can you give an example?" asked Merlin.

"I do not need to answer your questions, you are just a servant. Unless the rumours are true and you are the sorcerer," he replied. Many of the other courtiers gasped but Merlin just stared at him.

"I have already told you Lord Doran. Merlin is here as my advisor and you will answer any questions he asks. He is giving you a chance to put your point across," said Arthur.

"Very well, I will give you an example though I think this actually may have been before your time here..." he said looking at Merlin."We were attacked by a griffin, a magical beast according to Gaius." He nodded at Gauis as he mentioned his name, and then continued "He told the King that the creature could only be killed by magic but if I remember rightly a visiting knight killed the Griffin with his lance."

"But the lance was enchanted," said Sir Maynard quietly from behind Lord Bryant. Merlin stared at him, had he seen him. Had he known all these years and kept it quiet.

"Nonsense," said Lord Doran and Gwen thought she would strangle him if he said it again.

"I was there," he said simply, looking at Lord Doran. Maynard kept his eyes on Arthur as he told them all what he had witnessed all those years ago.

"We were ordered to go out and meet the creature by Uther. You had tried to tell your father that Gaius might be right but he wouldn't listen. Our weapons had no effect on the creature at all. We were knocked off our horses I was lucky as I landed in the bushes along the bank breaking my fall. As I got to my feet I saw the knight with the lance riding towards the creature. There was someone stood in the shadows behind him. I heard him shouting strange words then the lance glowed blue and the knight defeated the creature. I saw the knight look in the direction of the shadowy figure and smile. I laid down pretending I had not seen anything. I had witnessed an act of sorcery but I chose to hide it rather than speak out. The sorcerer had saved our lives, I could not turn him in." Maynard looked apologetically at the King and then hung his head.

"I can no longer keep what I saw secret, I place myself at your mercy, my lord," said Sir Maynard.

Arthur showed no surprise at all at this story, Merlin was momentarily puzzled until he remembered that Arthur would have seen this unfold in the basin. "You did the right thing" said Arthur with a kind nod toward his knight, "this is exactly what I am trying to put right. If Sir Maynard had told my father what he had seen then the sorcerer that defeated a creature terrorising Camelot would have been hunted and executed," said Arthur. Two of lord Doran's supporters looked at each other then sat down. Lord Doran's bribe would not help them if they really did need sorcery to defeat this evil.

"Perhaps the sorcerer that defeated it was the one to conjure it in the first place," said Lord Doran glaring at the men that had sat down.

"Why would he do that?" asked Merlin.

"So he could defeat it and receive the credit," said Lord Doran.

"That would be a fair argument if the sorcerer had come forward to claim the credit but as far as I know he did not" said Gwen. Another of Lord Doran supporters sat down. Lord Doran glared at him but the man just turned his back on him.

"I would like to make it clear that the sorcerer that defeated the griffin was the same sorcerer that defeated Morgana's army at Camlann and helped save our King," said Gaius.

"He was here in Camelot during Uther's reign?" asked Lord Doran with horror, looking at Gaius.

"I have learned he has been helping Camelot for many years" said Arthur looking Lord Doran.

"What is it you are afraid of?" asked Gwen. "As we have already heard magic is not evil it is how it is used that matters. People like Morgana will still use dark magic regardless of our laws. Those that could help us do not for fear of breaking our laws. And those that do help, like the sorcerer at Camlann, have to do so in secret knowing they face execution if they are caught. By allowing magic back into Camelot the only thing that will change is that those who wish to do good will be able to do so. If this sorcerer will risk his life for us, for his King, he should get the honour and recognition he deserves."

There was more applause from the knights and even most of the courtiers joined in. Another of Lord Doran supporter's nodded at Gwen and sat down. Only Lord Doran and Lord Benedict were still standing. Gwen could understand Lord Benedict's stance; his son had been killed by sorcery while protecting Uther.

"Sorcery may not be evil but it is dangerous," said Lord Doran.

"So am I dangerous and all of those here who wield swords?" said Leon standing forward. "We could kill every unarmed person in this room but we are not evil and would not do such a thing. My sword does not determine the man I am it is how I use it that makes me worthy to be a knight of Camelot."

"That is not the same," said Lord Doran.

"But it is father," said Sir Oswald. "I have just returned from a raid on a small hamlet, woman and children were being killed as we arrived. Those that did this deed did not use magic they wielded swords. Should I be punished for their crimes because I used my sword to stop them?"

"If magic is to be allowed back into Camelot then chaos will follow. You are too young to remember what it was like. That sorcerer at Camlann will not be content to serve he will wish to rule. He will become just like Morgana and those of us without magic will be expected to do his bidding," said Lord Doran.

"The sorcerer has no desire to rule, he only wishes to serve his King," said Merlin quietly.

"You know him?" asked Lord Doran looking at Merlin suspiciously.

Merlin hesitated. "I have already told you that I have spoken to him and that he healed me of my wound," said Arthur. "And I have also told you Merlin was with me at that time."

"What about the last time that Morgana took Camelot? You defeated her by strength alone, by the sword you pulled from the stone" said Lord Doran. "She saw you and your sword and fled or that is what we heard. She is only doing this now because she thinks you are dead."

"Morgana did not run from me, my sword has no power against her spells. She fled when she realised Emrys was protecting me," said Arthur.

"Emrys? Who is Emrys?" demanded Lord Doran.

"That is what the druids call the sorcerer we saw at Camlann," said Gaius.

"When I faced Morgana she told me that not even Emrys could save me now," Arthur said. "Morgana's plans had been thwarted by Emrys many times she knew that the sorcerer was helping me. She tried to use her magic and could not. It seems that Emrys was able to save me and Camelot once again. Once she realised she was powerless she fled, I did nothing to defeat Morgana it was Emrys," said Arthur.

"Perhaps this Emrys enchanted you when he helped you," said Lord Doran thoughtfully.

"Why would he do that?" asked Gwen, the frustration evident in her voice.

"So you would... do his bidding," said Lord Doran lamely.

Arthur raised his brow "The sorcerer opened my eyes to the good magic can do, surely you can all see the same in the help the druids have given us at risk to themselves."

Arthur paused and a murmur of agreement ran through the crowd. "Emrys asks for nothing, he will help us whatever we decide. He will help even if he has to live the rest of his life in secret. He believes it is his duty to help us whether we want him to or not," said Arthur.

"Those that commit crimes against the crown or the people will still be punished, whether they use magic or other means to carry out their crime. But the punishment will fit the crime. It is not a crime to have magic and those with magic should not be treated as criminals," he continued.

Lord Benedict sat down and sighed.

"What are you doing?" asked Lord Doran angrily. "A sorcerer killed your son."

"Yes he did but only because my son was defending the man who had ordered the death of his entire family," said Lord Benedict. "Uther was responsible for my son's death when he ordered innocent people to be killed."

"All right, all right, I do not want to stand against the court if no-one else sees reason. You will all live to regret this," Lord Doran huffed, sitting down heavily.

Arthur again raised his brow at the outburst. Lord Doran did not this time have the decency to look embarrassed; he glared at the ceiling and refused to look at the King.

"My only regret is that I did not do this a long time ago," said Arthur standing up. "Who votes for the ban on magic to be lifted?"

Every hand in the court room was raised except Lord Doran's. Merlin sat with a stunned smile.

"The ban is lifted with immediate effect" said Arthur.

"How soon before the sorcerer can get here?" asked Lord Bryant.

"He will be appointed Court Sorcerer tomorrow," replied Arthur. Merlin looked down at the floor before anyone could see the look of surprise on his face.

Arthur dismissed everyone, and they began to file out of the room. "Sir Leon" Arthur called "Yes my Lord?" he replied while making his way to Arthur. "Could you please send messengers to the caves and to the people in the town, I will not have time to address them myself, but want them all to be told of the changes to the law"

"Of course Arthur" replied Leon with a smile, "I will see to it immediately". He clapped Merlin on the back and turned and left the room leaving Arthur and Gwen with Merlin and Gaius.

"That went rather well," said Merlin after the guards had left closing the door.

"It took less than two hours and I thought it would go on all night," said Arthur standing up and rubbing his face with his hands. "All this time and most of my court, the knights and the people thought the law was wrong."

"You didn't make the law," said Gwen standing up and going to him.

"I don't think it would have been so easy in a time of a peace," said Gaius watching Arthur pace the room. "People are scared and are more open to change. They are looking for hope and after hearing how the sorcerer defeated Morgana's army at Camlann they hope he will defeat her again."

"Still... I could have acted earlier," said Arthur with a sigh.

"Arthur you did what you thought was right," said Merlin as he put the chairs that he and Gwen had sat in back in their correct places at the table.

"That's just it I didn't think," said Arthur. "I just carried on doing what my father did."

"Well helping you think is what I am here for Sire, your advisor and dear friend," said Merlin grinning stupidly at him.

Arthur gave him warning look, "Well I could hardly get them to trust you if I admitted you were an idiot" said Arthur. Before Merlin could reply there was a knock on the door and servants entered carrying trays of food.

"I thought we could dine here after the meeting," said Gwen. "Iseldir should also be joining us." Merlin had put a plate in front of Arthur and Gwen when Arthur realised what he was doing and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"My job, Sire," said Merlin glaring at him.

"Sit down, Merlin," he said rather more abruptly than he had intended to.

"Sit down?" asked Merlin looking confused.

"Yes, your job Today is being my advisor so sit, and... and advise," said Arthur with a wave of his hand.

"But I thought..."

"I can still make you court jester if you find that easier" said Arthur.

Merlin sat down next to Arthur. Another servant came forward and put a plate in front of Merlin. He was trying not to grin as he saw the expression on Merlin's face.

"I thought..."

"You thought what? That I just made it up to annoy Lord Doran?" asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded "I'm your servant I don't want to be anything else" said Merlin looking worried.

"You can still be my servant Merlin, but not tonight, you should be celebrating" said Arthur seriously.

"Congratulations seem to be in order. It seems you have been promoted," said Gaius smiling at the surprised expression on Merlin's face.

Merlin looked warily at Arthur who laughed at him, "Don't look so worried Merlin! I promise you will still have the pleasure of cleaning my room and polishing my armour" he said with a grin. "Thanks" replied Merlin flatly. "However, perhaps some chores like mucking out the stables and feeding the dogs could be done by someone else" Merlin raised his eyebrow "I can't keep you too busy, it might get in the way of your destiny" finished Arthur seriously. Merlin glared at him before cracking a smile.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter" called Arthur. Isdeldir walked in, "my apologies for my lateness Sire" he said. Arthur stood up and walked towards Iseldir with a smile. "You will be pleased to learn that half an hour ago I lifted the ban on magic with full support of the council."

"Lifted the ban?" asked Iseldir looking shocked.

"Yes, you no longer need to live in fear, but can walk free anywhere in my Kingdom and use your magic as you see fit," said Arthur.

"That is wonderful news your highness" he smiled.

Iseldir looked at Merlin and nodded _'thank you Emrys'_ Merlin heard in his head. Merlin smiled and nodded back.

"Of course those who use magic for their own gain will still be punished," said Merlin.

"As it should be, those who use magic for evil have no place in a fair and just Kingdom," said Iseldir taking Arthur's arm and shaking it. The years of care seemed to fall from Iseldir. "You have no idea what this means to me and my people Arthur Pendragon. I never thought I would live to see the day."

"I am sorry I did not act sooner," said Arthur returning to his seat.

"Sorry" He shook his head "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is how it had to be" said Iseldir wisely. They all sat down at the table, the servants finished their duties and Gwen dismissed them.

"So, Merlin..." said Arthur slowly. Merlin could tell he was up to something, "Are you looking forward to your ceremony?"

"Ceremony?" asked Merlin.

"Of course, I am going to appoint you Court Sorcerer of Camelot. It has to be done _officially_ " he said wickedly.

Merlin looked at Arthur with a frown.

"No!" he cried. Everyone around the table looked stunned except for Arthur. "I am _not_ wearing that hat" said Merlin seriously.

Gwen collapsed into giggles remembering Merlin in his feathered hat all those years ago.

Arthur laughed as well "No, I can't imagine anyone welcoming you if they saw you wearing that."

Merlin glared at him "do we really need a ceremony?" he asked, he was quite happy not being the centre of attention.

"The time for hiding and secrecy is over Merlin," said Gaius looking at him with a smile.

"It feels strange," said Merlin quietly. "Everyone will know who I am and will be expecting me to save them."

"Not just you Merlin, they expect that of me as well," said Arthur with a shrug.

Merlin looked at him thoughtfully "Then maybe you should wear the hat," he grinned.

Arthur raised his eyebrow "I don't think so."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

They talked quietly throughout the meal about the work in the caves and how protective spells had been put on the provisions. They spoke no more about Merlin's true identity or the plans to face Morgana. The servants had been dismissed but the room was too open and they did not want their plans heard. They had just finished their meal when Leon and Gwaine arrived to speak to Arthur.

"Sire, there are more people coming in from the west, they are camping outside the city walls seeking refuge," said Leon standing at the end of the table with Gwaine next to him.

"What has happened?" asked Arthur indicating that Leon and Gwaine should join them at the table.

"As far as we can tell the birds have flown to Nemeth and the red sky follows them. The lands to the north and west lie in ruins wherever the black feathers fall. The sickness and disease is spreading and many suffer. Patrols have reported that refugees have started to arrive in Camelot from across the border with Caerleon. Though we do not know for sure it is rumoured that Caerleon has been taken by Morgana," said Leon sitting down.

"You need to send out patrols to find out how far the sickness and ruin has spread" said Merlin looking at Arthur.

"Are you telling me what to do?" demanded Arthur looking at Merlin.

"I'm doing my job and offering my advice _, Sire_ " said Merlin trying not smile.

"You are right Merlin, I apologise, I am just not used to you _actually_ doing your job" said Arthur seriously.

Arthur paused. "We should send out patrols to find out just how far the sickness and ruin has spread. Let the people know I have returned and that they will find refuge in Camelot. The patrols should not go too far though and report back at the round table meeting the day after tomorrow," said Arthur looking at Leon and Gwaine.

"Are the people seeking refuge injured?" asked Gwen.

"Several have injuries and many have the raven's sickness," said Leon.

"I fear that Morgana and Sigan are surrounding us cutting off our supply routes and any chance of getting aid" said Merlin quietly looking at Arthur.

"How long will our supplies last if we become completely cut off?" asked Arthur.

"With the present population around four months" said Iseldir, "but it will be less if more claim refuge."

"Still we have a duty to protect any that seek refuge and they will be welcome here" said Arthur.

"Many bring provisions with them which they are happy to share in return for their safety," said Gwaine.

"There are also druids among them they beg for refuge and offer their help but will not enter unless they have permission," said Leon.

"Why would they seek permission if the ban has been lifted?" asked Arthur looking at Leon.

"Some may have stood against Camelot in the past and they will still be wary. The return of the King and the lifting of the ban will not yet be known to all of those outside the city" said Iseldir.

"Will they swear allegiance to the King now that the ban has been lifted?" asked Merlin looking at Iseldir closely.

"I believe that most of them would especially if they know Emrys stands at his side. The stories of the sorcerer and the King bringing about a new time of peace are well known among the druids," said Iseldir looking at Merlin. "I cannot speak for them all and of course it is possible that some of them may still be in league with Morgana."

"What are you thinking?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"The time of distrust is past, we have been betrayed so many times but we cannot let that stop us now. If you truly accept those with magic we have to show that by our actions. If they will swear allegiance to you and to Camelot then they should be given the refuge they seek" said Merlin looking at Arthur. Merlin did not see the others around the table once again staring at them and exchanging looks with each other. Arthur was deep in thought thinking about what Merlin had said and did not see their surprised expressions.

"You are right. I cannot watch more suffer and I meant every word I said at the council meeting. If they are willing to leave the past behind them then so am I. If they will swear their allegiance to me or Emrys they are welcome to find refuge in the city" said Arthur looking at Merlin and nodding. Merlin nodded back.

* * *

After dinner Leon and Gwaine went to organise the guards to start bringing in those outside the city. Arthur went with Iseldir and Gaius to the caves where they met up with Robyn. He wanted to see the work that had been done and confirm to those already living there that the ban on magic had been lifted. Iseldir could not stay as he had agreed to meet Leon and Gwaine so he could talk to the druids that still waited outside the gates. As Merlin's identity was supposed to remain secret until the ceremony and some of the druids might recognise him as Emrys it had been decided he had better not go.

Gwen had to run an errand and Merlin accompanied her.

"You look so worried Merlin" Gwen said gently as they walked, "you know how much I hate ceremonies" he joked.

"It is going to be fine" she said seriously "you just have to be yourself"

"Yes... which is exactly what I have been trying not to do for years!"

"It will take some getting used to" she conceded as they she knocked on the dressmakers door.

He sat down heavily at the bench outside and waited for her. Gwen was not gone long, she returned and walked over to Merlin, sitting beside him as she handed him a parcel. "For you" she smiled, "for tomorrow"

Merlin looked at her with confusion and opened the package. In it was a lovely new white shirt, and jacket of deep blue.

He looked up at her "I know you had your heart set on the funny hat Merlin, but unfortunately this is the best I could do"

He smiled at her "Thank you Gwen" he said seriously with a nod.

She nodded at him, and sat beside him to give him a hug "I can never thank you enough for what you have done Merlin, but I will be glad to see you recognised tomorrow"

He smiled at her and they exchanged an understanding look. "Let me walk you back to your chambers, my Lady" he grinned.

Not long after they returned there was an urgent knock at the door, which Merlin answered.

"Merlin have you seen, Arthur?" asked Leon at the door.

"I'm here," said Arthur walking in behind him.

"I've been looking for you Sire, you are needed in Gaius's chambers," Leon said urgently

"What's wrong?" asked Arthur.

"I'm not sure Gaius asked me to find you," he said then he looked at Merlin, "Your mother is there... don't worry, she's not hurt."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Derric had been there when Iseldir had come to the camp but he had been unable to hear the private conversation between Iseldir and the druid leaders. Enmyria had hugged Iseldir and Alvarr had shaken his hand then they had disappeared into their tent followed by the other druid leaders. Derric had wandered closer but Marie had called him away asking him to fetch water for her. He had thought of refusing but she would have watched him and she would have told Alvarr. When he returned with the water Alvarr and the druid leaders were all outside talking to Iseldir. There was a crowd around them and they were smiling and laughing. Alvarr called him over and he fixed a smile to his face as he greeted Iseldir.

"Iseldir brings great news Derric," said Alvarr watching him closely.

"What news?" asked Derric.

"The King has returned and has lifted the ban on magic," said Iseldir.

"What are his conditions?" asked Derric suspiciously.

"There are no conditions," replied Iseldir.

"Of course those who use magic to commit a crime will be punished but that is as it should be," said Alvarr looking at Derric.

"Of course," said Derric trying to smile.

"Emrys stands with the King and has accepted the position of court sorcerer," said Alvarr.

"Emrys?" asked Derric.

"Yes Emrys, though he is known by another name in Camelot," said Iseldir.

"What name?" asked Derric looking at Iseldir with suspicion.

"All will be revealed at the ceremony tomorrow," replied Iseldir he could see that Alvarr did not trust Derric so he would say no more.

"Those that swear allegiance to King Arthur will be granted refuge in the caves under the city," said Alvarr.

"You will offer your allegiance to the King?" asked Derric trying not to sound disgusted by Alvarr's enthusiasm at serving a Pendragon.

"Of course, I will stand by his side and fight next to him if he will allow it. By lifting the ban we will be able to live free without fear but first this evil must be stopped," he said.

"Arthur understands that not all will trust him. But he is not stupid he knows there are some that may still be in league with Morgana," said Iseldir looking at Derric closely. "You can swear your allegiance to Emrys if you prefer."

"Of course, I understand and he has my allegiance," said Derric smiling at Iseldir. Iseldir returned the smile and walked off to talk to some of the others. Before Derric had a chance to speak Alvarr grabbed his arm.

"If I find out you have betrayed us I will kill you myself," said Alvarr in a whisper. He walked away before Derric could respond.

* * *

An hour after the meeting several guards and knights arrived to help the druids carry their possessions into Camelot. There were carts for the sick and injured to travel in. Ari walked next to Alvarr with his head down. He had spoken for the first time when asked if Emrys had his allegiance. He had answered yes and smiled at Alvarr with tears in his eyes. Derric had followed them into Camelot and to the caves that would be home for now. They settled in quickly putting up their tents on the sandy floor of the cave. There were recesses in the rock walls that also offered shelter. Braziers were lit to keep off the chill and the smoke escaped from fissures high up in the cave walls. Wooden platforms and stairs made it easy to get to and from the various levels and railings had been erected to make the walkways safe. The caves were crowded but they were comfortable and they felt safe from the birds that brought sickness and disease.

While Alvarr helped Enmyria and Marie to set up camp Ari's son, Timothy had complained of a stomach ache. Derric grabbed his chance to snoop around and offered to take him to the infirmary. He had dropped the youngster off in the care of Iseldir himself and was now wandering around the upper town on the pretence of waiting to take him back to the caves.  
Iseldir had warned him that the castle was under curfew and as soon as the great bell rang he would have to return to the caves. Iseldir had promised to return young Timothy himself if necessary. Derric had assured him he was happy to wait a while. He wanted to find out more about what was happening before he sent another message to Mordred.

It was getting dark but he still hadn't heard anything that would help their cause. The conversations that he had with the few people that would talk to him or the talk he had overheard had not been helpful. Everyone seemed happy that the King had returned and the ban on magic had been lifted. There was speculation about who the sorcerer was though and many seemed to think it was someone called Merlin. He was about to call it a night and return to the infirmary when he heard voices of three men walking along the open corridor. He slipped into the shadows of an alcove and waited. Two knights and an old man walked past talking quietly, they stopped outside a door in the corridor. Derric stayed where he was he could hear them fine from his hiding place.

"Good night Lord Doran, I'll see you later Ewan," said one of the knights opening the door.

"Good night," said the old man that Derric guessed must be Lord Doran.

"I won't be long Matthew," said the other knight closing the door quietly behind him as he left.

"Ewan you must speak to your brother and make him see sense," said the Lord Doran as soon as the door had closed.

"I'm sorry father I agree with Oswald, the sorcerer saved my life and the druids saved many of my friends with their magic. My allegiance is with the King and I will not speak against him."

"You will speak against your own father though," said Lord Doran anger causing his voice to rise.

"I do not wish to upset you father but I cannot support you in this. I do not understand why you are so adverse to sorcery after it saved my life."

"I have no argument with the druids and I'm grateful the sorcerer saved your life," said Doran moving away from the door a little and lowering his voice. Derric could still hear him quite clearly in the quiet corridor.

"So why do you still oppose the lifting of the ban?" asked Ewan confused.

"Magic corrupts and Camelot will be thrown into chaos," said Doran.

"Magic has not corrupted the druids, they are peaceful. They have done nothing but help us" he said plainly.

"Perhaps but do you really believe that a powerful sorcerer will be content to serve the King?" asked Doran looking at his son in the failing light.

"As far as I'm aware father he has only used his power to help us. I and many others would have died at Camlann if he had not helped us. I agree with King Arthur people should be judged by their actions not because of a trait they have no power over."

"You are young you have no idea what it was like before," said Doran sighing.

"I know what it has been like during the purge and I have never felt comfortable killing people just because they spoke to a sorcerer," said Ewan getting angry in turn.

"Alright, alright I agree that perhaps Uther went too far but he had his reasons. I was one of his closest advisor's and on his privy council. Now I'm pushed to the side by his son and he takes council from the druids," said Doran, he was ranting he had almost forgotten his son was there.

"So this is what this is about," said Ewan looking at his father. "You are upset because you are no longer part of the inner circle."

"Nonsense I just want the best for the Kingdom and no-one listens to me. He has that stupid boy at his side as his advisor. The boy is a peasant, a servant and now there are rumours that he may be a powerful sorcerer," said Doran with a look of disgust on his face.

"His name is Merlin," said Ewan, "He is an honourable man and has stood by the King for years. If the rumours are true and he is the sorcerer then we may stand a chance in fighting this evil."

"Do you really believe someone that powerful will be content to serve?" asked Doran going red in the face. How could his own flesh and blood be so stupid?

"Merlin is loyal to the King and like the knights would willingly sacrifice his life for the good of Camelot. Can you say the same father?" he asked. Before Doran could reply Ewan turned away from him opening the door in the corridor and closed it quietly behind him. Doran sighed and put his hand out to steady himself.

"Are you alright my lord?" asked Derric walking quickly towards him.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," said Doran standing up straight and looking at the stranger. He wondered if the man had heard his conversation with his son.

"Are you sure you are alright? I'm on my way to the infirmary if you want to accompany me?" he said.

"No that's fine, I'm a member of the court if I was ill I would see the court physician," said Doran walking away from the man. He had to stop though as he felt a little faint.

"I can take you there if you would prefer you do look rather pale. I hope that knight did not upset you," said Derric.

"I'm fine I just argued with my son but I will be alright. Thank you for your concern," he said. The man had seen them but Doran didn't believe he had overheard them.

"Well please sit for a moment arguments with family can be upsetting," he said indicating the bench near the window.

"I think I will thank you, I am Lord Doran. I guess you are one of the druids helping in the infirmary," he said allowing him to help him sit down.

"My name is Will and I came in from one of the villages. My son is ill but I'm not really sure I trust them druids so I'm waiting to take him back to the caves," he said.

"Well thank you again for your help. You don't trust those with magic?" he asked.

"No I don't all that power can't be good," he said looking at Doran.

"I know what you mean," said Doran but he said no more. Derric wasn't too bothered he was good at drawing people out.

"There was a young kid in our village, tiny thing wouldn't have believed he would hurt a fly. His mother was killed by a fever and he went crazy, he killed the physician and two others before they could stop him."

"With magic?" asked Doran.

"Yeah, not a mark on them but they were dead. It weren't their fault his mother died but he didn't believe them. There were still those that supported him said the kid was too young to understand. Since then I knew the old King was right and magic couldn't be trusted," he said knowing that men like Lord Doran would have no trouble believing his lies. The man already believed magic was evil and would welcome anything that confirmed his beliefs.

"I know what you mean," said Doran with a sigh. "King Arthur is far too young to understand. If the rumours are true then it is a sorcerer that is advising him."

"A sorcerer?" asked Derric trying to sound horrified.

"Yes, I know. The boy was his manservant and he has managed to worm his way right into the very heart of Camelot," said Doran getting up.

"The one they call Merlin?" asked Derric.

"Yes, so you have heard the rumours?" asked Doran.

"We had soldiers asking for word of him, King Lott wants to talk to him," said Derric trying to keep the old man talking.

"Well I believe he will be named court sorcerer tomorrow and we shall all be doomed," said Doran turning to the stranger.

"Court sorcerer of Camelot?" he asked if that was true he would have news to send to Mordred.

"He has already been promoted he is now Advisor to the King. Well it was nice talking to you Will but I must get back," he said walking away from him.

"Nice talking to you Lord Doran," said Derric quietly turning to walk in the other direction. As he did so the great bell rang and he hurried back to the caves forgetting all about checking on Timothy.

When the great bell rang out Iseldir was busy writing his report for Arthur. He looked up to see Timothy still sat on the seat by the door. Derric had never returned for the boy and Iseldir felt uneasy about the man's intentions.

He finished his report then stood up and went to take the boy back to his family. Iseldir was one of the few that had permission to wander around the castle after the curfew. He found Alvarr easily enough in the caves where his family were now staying. Derric was there but disappeared into his tent as Iseldir approached.

"Is he alright?" asked Alvarr as Timothy ran to his mother and hugged her.

"He's fine just anxious about everything that has happened," said Iseldir looking at the boy who was now playing with his younger sister.

"Thank you for taking care of him," said Alvarr turning to return to his family.

"Can I have a word, in private?" asked Iseldir looking at Derric's tent.

"Of course," said Alvarr walking towards Iseldir and away from the main camp.

"When did Derric get back here?" he asked as soon as they were alone.

"A few minutes before you did," replied Alvarr looking towards Derric's tent.

"Did he say where he had been for the last two hours?" asked Iseldir.

"No he didn't say, I assumed he was with you," replied Alvarr sensing Iseldir's uneasiness.

"No he dropped Timothy off and said he would return but he never did," he said.

"Do you think he is up to something?" asked Alvarr remembering how he had felt uncomfortable around him earlier.

"Do you trust him?" asked Iseldir.

"No, before you arrived earlier he was talking about joining with Morgana," said Alvarr lowering his voice.

"Does he have means of contacting Morgana?" asked Iseldir.

"Yes he has a crow, I saw him with it this afternoon," said Alvarr.

"If it returns can you intercept any message he might send?" asked Iseldir.

"Alright, I can do that," said Alvarr.

"Thank you," said Iseldir turning to leave.

"Can you let the King know that I will be happy to join him in the battle if he needs more men," said Alvarr walking towards his camp.

"I will pass on your message," said Iseldir smiling at him.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Arthur, Gwen and Merlin hurried behind Leon to Gaius's chambers. The great bell rang out as they arrived outside the door to find Percival and Gwaine waiting for them.

"What is happening?" asked Arthur

"Gaius is examining a patient he will call us when he's ready," said Gwaine.

The door opened and Hunith came out, "He won't be much longer Sire," said Hunith looking at Arthur. Before he could reply Merlin pushed in front of him.

"Mother, it's so good to see you," said Merlin hugging her.

"Merlin, I am so glad to see you safe," she said hugging him back.

"We are glad to have you here," said Arthur smiling at Hunith. "Who is Gaius treating?"

"A girl that came with us, I think it might be better to wait for Gaius, Sire," said Hunith.

"Alright please call me Arthur. Your son saved my life, you are family here" he said with his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Arthur" She smiled

"I am so glad to see you," said Gwen as she hugged Hunith.

"Thank you for sending the patrol my lady," Hunith replied with a smile. She turned back to Merlin and hugged him again.

Gaius opened the door and ushered them in, introduced Armin as the apprentice court physician of Essetir. A screen was placed around the cot hiding whomever was there from view. Armin quickly explained what had happened in Essetir and how they had left Ealdor yesterday and rode straight for Camelot.

"Do you remember Sefa?" Gaius asked.

"Sefa, of course I do," said Gwen looking pale.

"Sefa?" asked Arthur the name sounded familiar.

"She was my maid for a little while. Her father was in league with Morgana and got the poor girl to tell him our plans," she said.

"She committed treason?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, it was when you went to Ishmere, I discovered what she had done. The girl was only helping her father... I sentenced her to death."

"You killed her?" asked Merlin.

"No, and I never intended to. I wanted to catch her father and it worked but she escaped." A sob came from behind the screen. Gwen looked at the screen then at Gaius.

"Sefa left here and went to her uncle, Ruadan's brother. He is or was Lott's advisor, he found her work in the palace there. One of her most recent duties was to wait on the Lady Morgana."

"Morgana?" cried Percival.

"Yes," said Gaius. "She unfortunately did something to upset Morgana and she was sent here with a message."

"What is this message?" asked Arthur.

"This is distressing for all of us and Sefa is in a great deal of pain. She has agreed though to show you the message Morgana sent if it will help us," he said. "You need to prepare yourselves for Morgana has become more cruel than ever."

He went to the screen and removed it. Merlin remembered Sefa he hadn't known her for very long but he had liked her. She was sat on the bed with her hood covering her face. She took it down and looked up at them. Gwen sat down on the bench by the table with her hands over her face.

"Morgana did this?" asked Arthur looking at her and trying not to show any disgust or revulsion. Her face was completely twisted it looked like it had been melted. Sefa nodded tears falling from her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" asked Gwaine gently remembering his own torture at the hands of Morgana. She nodded again.

"My father gave her these drops, they help but she can only take them four times a day," Armin said.

"What does this mean?" asked Arthur putting his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"Remember the knight with skin over his face? This is a similar warning but much more dire. Morgana has once again declared war on Camelot."

"Can you help her?" asked Arthur with concern

"I don't know I will have to do some research. I may be able to ease the pain but this is a powerful curse. I believe only magic can remove it" said Gauis seriously.

Arthur looked at Merlin; he hesitated briefly still not entirely comfortable with calling on Merlin to use magic. He sighed, "Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"I might be able to help," said Merlin with a shrug

"Merlin!" cautioned Hunith realising they were talking about his magic.

"It's alright mother, they know," Merlin said his voice surprisingly heavy.

"The ban on magic has been lifted," said Gwen smiling at Hunith. Hunith felt the strength drain from her legs and sat down on the nearest chair. Leon put his hand on her shoulder and Percival passed her a cup of water. She smiled at them and turned back to watch her son help the young girl.

"The ban has been lifted?" Hunith asked, Gwen knelt beside her "That's right" she said "The ban has been lifted, Merlin is using his magic to help us now, as the King's advisor"

"Advisor..." said Hunith quietly, staring at Merlin.

"For the rest of the day at least, tomorrow he will go back to being court idiot." Said Arthur seriously, giving Merlin a little shove.

Merlin grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders, "I have much to tell you later mother" he said, before turning his attention back to Sefa.

"You can help her?" asked Gwaine.

"I don't think I can remove the curse, I don't know how... but I might be able to ease the pain," he said kneeling down beside her.

"Merlin," she said softly.

"Hello Sefa, I don't know how much I can help but would you like me to try?" he asked. She nodded looking down at her hands in her lap. The pain was bad it felt like someone was trying to split her head open.

Merlin stood and put his hands on her head and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the pain in Sefa's head where her skull and flesh were twisting. He opened his eyes concentrating on the area he had found and his eyes flashed gold. He closed his eyes again. He managed to stop the movement dispelling the magic that was working on her. He then found the areas that were causing her pain and soothed it until it was gone. He could see how the skin was twisted but he couldn't seem to find a way to get it back. He opened his eyes and they glowed again and he removed his hands.

"Is that any better?" he asked with a raised brow, quite unsure of himself.

She touched her face drawing her fingers away quickly when she still felt the melted skin, but she looked at him and nodded.

"The pain has gone, thank you," she said tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore," he said.

Hunith was still sat in the chair and tears were falling down her face as she watched her son use his magic in front of the King.

"I am so sorry for what I did, my father was wrong but I didn't know that then," said Sefa her voice was quiet, talking was difficult because of the disfigurement but it no longer hurt. She stood and then knelt in front of Arthur and Gwen. "I place myself at your mercy."

"You are not the only one that has done terrible things because of their father, you have suffered enough," said Arthur helping her to her feet.

"Thank you Sire," she said looking down at the floor. Gwen smiled at her and squeezed her arm.

"Armin, where's the glass?" asked Sefa.

"Here," said Armin passing her a wrapped package.

"This is what angered Morgana, she asked me to destroy it but I didn't. I don't know if it will help," she passed the package to Arthur. He opened the cloth revealing the large, broken jewel.

Merlin looked stunned "It's Sigan's prison," said Merlin quietly, his face now pale.

They talked for a bit longer, Armin told them they had arrived at Ealdor yesterday around the same time as two knights of Camelot. He had administered the cure for those suffering from the sweating sickness and they were recovering when they had left yesterday. Those that wanted to seek refuge in Camelot would have left there this morning to meet with the patrol within the Camelot border. Hunith admitted she had begged Armin to take her with them as she didn't want to wait for the others.

Merlin was glad he had agreed he felt a lot better now that he knew his mother was safe within Camelot. He had been worried Morgana could have tried to use her to get to him.

Hunith had cried when she found out that Merlin would be appointed Court Sorcerer of Camelot. They didn't talk about the future or the threat they faced that could wait until the morning.

Hunith yawned, and Gwen offered to find her a room for the night. They all bid each other goodnight and all left leaving Merlin alone with Gaius.

It was almost midnight and Merlin had been up since before dawn. Merlin made tea and sat back down opposite Gaius. The broken jewel lay on the table before them.

"Can you fix it?" asked Gaius. Merlin picked up the pieces fitting them together, his eyes flashed gold and he put the whole but empty jewel back on the table.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug and looked up to see Gaius looking at him with his mouth open. He grinned at the expression on Gaius's face.

"How do you do that?" asked Gaius looking at him.

Merlin shrugged, "It's not hard," he said.

"Not hard, fusing glass with magic without leaving a mark is not hard?" he asked.

"Not for me, obviously" said Merlin looking at the jewel. There was no mark or crack to show where it had been broken.

"I hope you're not letting all this go to your head," said Gaius looking at him barely concealing a grin.

"I can't win, you tell me not to doubt myself and you tell me not to let it go to my head!" said Merlin sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Well, someone's got to keep your feet on the ground," said Gaius laughing at Merlin's indignant expression.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Merlin laughing as he took a sip of his tea. He told Gaius he was concerned for Gwaine and Gwen. Gaius promised to examine Gwaine in the morning and to keep an eye on Gwen. He had also been worried about Gwen but hoped she would be better now Arthur had returned. He had noticed that she seemed pale and tired but had put it down to the stress of the last few days.

"So, court sorcerer" stated Gauis with a proud smile

Merlin sighed and rested his head in his hands "I don't want to think about it" he replied.

"It's been many years since Camelot had a court sorcerer" mused Gauis.

"Camelot had a sorcerer?" asked Merlin with surprise

"If the stories I have heard are true then yes," he replied. "In fact he was Sigan's predecessor and some stories even say Sigan killed him to take his place."

"Really?" asked Merlin as he stifled a yawn.

"I know you are tired but this might be important," said Gaius.

"Sorry, I am interested it's just been a long day," said Merlin.

"I understand," said Gaius. "Well there is not much to tell so it shouldn't take long. When Bruta's great grandson became King he had no son but three daughters. The eldest was destined to become queen when her father died. He did not want her to rule alone so he was always on the lookout for a suitable husband for her. Luckily for his daughter she fell in love with the son of a visiting noble, he was a skilled warrior but also kind and honourable and the union went ahead. Queen Anabella married Luther Pendragon, his brother was a powerful sorcerer and he came to Camelot with him as his advisor."

"A Pendragon was a sorcerer?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, there are at least three Pendragon's that are known to have magic. That is not counting Morgana," said Gaius.

"Did Uther know that sorcery ran in his family?" asked Merlin.

"I'm sure he was well aware of the fact though he never mentioned it," said Gaius.

"I wonder what he would have done if Arthur had magic," said Merlin thoughtfully.

"We will never know," said Gaius remembering the times he had watched Arthur closely for any magical ability. He had never known that Morgana was Uther's daughter yet he had watched her carefully knowing that her mother had magic.

"Sorry I interrupted your story," said Merlin with another yawn.

"Yes you did, now where was I?" asked Gaius.

"You said Luther Pendragon's brother was a powerful sorcerer," said Merlin grinning at him.

"Ah yes, his name was Abra and he became the Court Sorcerer of Camelot and helped the Kingdom to flourish. A few years later a plague wiped out many and Abra and his wife Gwyn managed to find a cure and healed those who would have died including Queen Anabella. Luther presented Abra with the seal of Camelot for his services" Gaius got up and put the kettle back over the fire.

"That's a nice story but why would it be important now?" asked Merlin yawning again.

"Well Abra had an apprentice by the name of Cornelius Sigan," said Gaius, Merlin sat up straight in the chair but he didn't interrupt. "Abra taught him many things but Luther never trusted him. Many years later Camelot was attacked and almost fell. Abra and Gwyn gave their lives defending Camelot and Sigan became the new Court Sorcerer. He helped Luther to rebuild Camelot but was never trusted enough to sit at his right hand. They faced many magical enemies during Sigan's time and Sigan would defeat them. Still the King did not trust him enough to give him the seal or name him advisor. Eventually Sigan was executed when it was discovered he was behind most of the attacks and had defeated them to try to win favour. As I said there are some stories that say it was Sigan that killed Abra and Gwyn all those years before so he could take their place and rule Camelot with the King. Luther never trusted him though so he never got the one thing he desired, his place at the right hand of the King and the seal of Camelot."

Merlin nodded.

"Sigan will be even more dangerous if he thinks you are taking his rightful place in Camelot." said Gaius getting to make more tea.

"I wouldn't worry Gauis, I don't think I will be presented with the seal of Camelot any time soon" Merlin smiled.

"That is not the point, you are being awarded a position of power, close to the King." He said sternly, before relenting "Arthur has changed and that's because of you, he really does care about you Merlin." Gauis finished kindly.

"I know he told me, but he will deny it if you ask him," said Merlin smiling as he sipped his hot tea.

"Of course," said Gaius wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin.

"I'm fine, you know I have always known you would fulfil your destiny and bring magic back I just never believed I would be around to see it. I'm so proud of you," he said wiping his eyes again and finishing his drink.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he said reaching out for Gaius's arm and gave it a squeeze.

"I don't know about that, you saved my life the day we met remember," said Gauis thinking fondly of the day Merlin had arrived

"Yeah but remember what I was like then, how I always rushed into things and the trouble I caused you," he said grinning. "You have always been keeping my feet on the ground."

"We have a long day tomorrow, I'll do these," said Gaius smiling at him and getting up to clear the table. "You should get some sleep."

Merlin stood up and hugged him, "Goodnight Gaius."

"Good night Merlin."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Merlin and Gaius were eating breakfast early the next morning. Everything seemed so normal that Merlin was wondering if the day before had been a dream. They were discussing the cure for the sickness caused by the raven's feathers. Gaius had found a counter spell but even Iseldir did not have the power to cast it. Sigan's sorcery was far stronger than anything he had encountered. Gaius had shown Merlin the covered bowl on his work bench where he had prepared the potion. Merlin read through the spell a few times and was just about to try it when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Gaius covering the bowl once more.

"Can you come quickly it is Princess Mithian, she's unconscious," said Gwaine.

Gaius placed the book back on his desk and hurried after Gwaine. Merlin grabbed Gaius's medical bag and followed them along the corridor. As they walked Gwaine told them what he knew.

He had been down at the gates just before dawn with Leon. More people were coming in from the west. A knight of Nemeth, Sir Bryce had arrived riding as though the devil was after him. King Rodor had received a warning from Queen Annis and he had sent Princess Mithian two days ago to warn Camelot. When Arthur arrived Sir Bryce had told him that King Rodor wanted Morgana nowhere near Mithian. He had sent her to Camelot hoping she would be safer there. Mithian had left with a guard of six knights but they were attacked by bandits yesterday. Two of the knights had died in the attack and three were injured by arrows. The princess had been hit by an arrow in her side and banged her head falling from her horse. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness since the attack. Sir Bryce only had a gash on his arm so he rode ahead of the others with the princess to get help. Gwaine finished his account as they approached the guest chambers.

"Leon is with her, Iseldir took Bryce to the infirmary to have his arm treated," he said as they arrived at her room.

They entered the guest room, Leon was sitting by the bed holding Mithian's hand and Gwen was covering her with a blanket. One of the healers from the infirmary, Helena was placing a bowl of warm water near the bed. Arthur stood at the foot of the bed looking at her with concern. Leon gently let go of her hand and stood up so Gaius could get closer. There was a lot of blood down the side of her head and a long cut just under the hair line.

"Has she said anything?" asked Gaius.

"She opened her eyes and said my name when I carried her up the stairs," said Leon quietly.

"That's good," said Gaius. "She recognised you hopefully there is not too much damage." Gaius sent them out of the room so he could examine her, only Merlin and Helena were allowed to stay to help him. Merlin came out twenty minutes later and closed the door quietly behind him.

"How is she?" asked Arthur.

"She'll be fine," said Merlin determinedly.

"What about the knights that were injured?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur.

"Percival and Galahad have taken some men to meet them. Sir Bryce insisted on going with them after his injury was treated they should be back later today," said Arthur.

"Was the arrow enchanted?" asked Gwen.

"Yes but I've healed the enchantment. It's the blow to the head that is worse. There was some swelling but it's alright now, she should wake up in a few hours," Merlin said confidently.

Gaius opened the door and came out of the room, carrying his medicine bag.

"Helena will stay with her as she should not be left alone. If she wakes she must lie still," he said looking at them all.

Arthur nodded seriously, "thank you Gauis"

"I must go and check on Sefa," said Gaius as they came to the end of the corridor. Gwen and Gwaine went with him as Arthur wanted him to talk to Armin to see if they could find out more about Morgana's plans. Merlin and Arthur walked in the opposite direction making their way to the council chambers when Iseldir came to meet them.

"Sire I have been looking for you and Merlin," said Iseldir looking at Arthur. Then he looked back along the corridor to make sure they were not overheard.

"What is wrong?" asked Arthur.

"It has been brought to my attention that we may have found a traitor among the druids that arrived yesterday," he said quietly falling into step next to Arthur.

"What makes you think that?" asked Merlin quietly. He told them of his fears about Derric and that he might be sending word to Morgana.

"Alvarr contacted me this morning as soon as the crow arrived. He put an enchantment on the bird so we could intercept the next message. He is now waiting for us in Gaius's chambers," he said. As they entered Gaius's rooms Alvarr stood up to greet them. There was a cage on the bench with a crow inside.

"Alvarr at your service my lord," he said bowing to Arthur.

"Do I know you?" asked Arthur looking at him closely.

"You arrested me once a long time ago," said Alvarr smiling at him.

"Arrested you?" asked Arthur.

"You smuggled Mordred into the castle, you got Morgana to help you to steal the crystal" said Merlin looking at him sternly.

"I admit I plotted against your father but I only did so because he had killed so many I care about," said Alvarr simply, looking at Arthur.

"Do you now swear allegiance to King Arthur and Camelot?" asked Merlin watching him with suspicion.

"I do," he said kneeling in front of Arthur. "By lifting the ban on magic people like me can now walk free without fear, which is all I have ever wanted. I will do all in my power to help you fight this evil."

"You no longer work with Morgana?" asked Arthur looking at his bowed head.

"No Sire, Morgana destroyed my brother. She cares nothing for her people, she only craves power" said Alvarr as he stood up in front of Arthur.

"What did she do to your brother?" asked Merlin.

"She took his magic away using a cannach, a creature of the old religion," said Alvarr.

"Is he dead?" asked Merlin quietly, he had gone white remembering how he had felt when his magic had been taken away.

"No but he may as well be," said Alvarr looking at the floor to hide the tears in his eyes. "He is broken, he rarely speaks and just sits there doing nothing all day. His young children help their mother look after their father."

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Arthur thinking about the last year of his father's life after Morgana's betrayal.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Alvarr looking at Arthur.

"If we are to have any chance against Morgana and Sigan we must put the past behind us," said Merlin nodding at Arthur.

"He's right," said Arthur holding out his hand towards Alvarr. "The time of distrust is past, I am not my father. I accept your service."

Alvarr looked at Merlin then Iseldir. He then turned to Arthur and took his arm in his own and smiled at him. Alvarr told Merlin and Arthur what he knew about Derric and the reasons why he had made him leave his camp many years ago.

"Here is the message we believe it was intended for Morgana. It is not addressed to anyone nor is it signed but I recognise Derric's handwriting," said Alvarr passing a scrap of rolled parchment to Arthur. Arthur took it from him and read it to those in the room.

 _King Arthur has returned to Camelot with his manservant Merlin. The King has lifted the ban on magic in Camelot. I do not know for certain but it is rumoured that this Merlin has accepted the position of court sorcerer of Camelot. I will contact you again once I know more._

"Most of this information is known in Camelot the rest is rumours but without her spy it will be a while before Morgana knows all of this," said Arthur, still looking at the note. "Does he know you suspect him?"

"I don't think so, he let the bird go just before dawn but I put a spell on it so it would only fly just outside the city walls. Iseldir and I went to fetch it an hour later," said Alvarr.

"So he believes his message has been sent. How long before he will expect the bird to return?" Arthur asked.

"I do not know," said Alvarr. "I don't know where Morgana is or where he is sending the bird."

Merlin placed the note on the table and walked over to the cage that held the bird. He picked up the crow and used his magic to read the tiny mind.

"The messages are going to the fortress in Essetir," he said stroking the birds head.

"You are Emrys?" asked Alvarr staring at Merlin. Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin glanced at Iseldir before looking back at Arthur with a nod.

"He is, but we would prefer it if you could keep it a secret until it is announced at the ceremony at noon today," said Arthur seriously.

"Of course Sire," said Alvarr looking at Arthur then at Merlin.

"Thank you for help," said Merlin putting the bird back in the cage.

"It is an honour to be of service Emrys," said Alvarr, kneeling before Merlin.

"If we are able to defeat Morgana and Sigan I may be able to help your brother," said Merlin helping him up.

"You can return his magic?" asked Alvarr.

"Morgana took my magic using the same creature and I was able to get it back. I will do all in my power to help your brother," he said.

"My lord," said Alvarr bowing to Merlin, "I am deeply in your debt and will do everything I can to help you fight this evil."

"Please my name is Merlin. I do not know yet if I can help him and there is no time at present," said Merlin helping Alvarr to his feet.

"Thank you Merlin. You will try, that is more than I could ever ask for," he said wiping tears from his eyes.

"What are we going to do about Derric?" asked Iseldir.

"I can take care of him for you," said Alvarr putting his hand on his sword.

"No, although I agree he should be punished I think it should be done by the King and Emrys," said Iseldir. "We must show that we will not tolerate traitors of any kind. He swore allegiance to Emrys and has now betrayed him."

"If he sent the bird to Essetir he will not expect it to return until this evening at the earliest," said Arthur looking at the cage.

"I can keep an eye on him until after the ceremony," said Alvarr.

"Is he powerful enough to escape the dungeons?" asked Merlin.

"Yes unless you use an enchantment to stop him from using his magic," said Alvarr.

"I can do that," said Iseldir knowing that Merlin would be busy with the ceremony.

"We will arrest him after the ceremony. He will be tried tomorrow," said Arthur.

"You are not going to just execute him?" asked Alvarr with a raised brow.

"That was the way my father did things. He will receive a fair trial by his peers. I would appreciate it if you and Iseldir are there. If he is found guilty then yes he will be executed," he said.

" _If_ he is found guilty?" asked Alvarr looking at the message on the table.

"We must not jump to conclusions and until he has a chance to defend his actions we should not condemn him," said Arthur.

"Of course, my lord" said Alvarr looking surprised.

"King Arthur, you are truly a man of honour," said Iseldir bowing his head and smiling. Merlin couldn't help grinning Arthur was becoming the fair and just King the legends spoke of. Merlin suggested they leave the bird with Gaius. He could put it in his room as no-one would find it there. Iseldir and Alvarr left to return to the caves. There was still work to be done and they wanted to make sure Derric was kept busy. Merlin and Arthur were left alone for the first time since they had returned from Avalon.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin as he poured them both tea and joined Arthur, sat on the bench.

Arthur nodded, taking the cup from Merlin.

"Alvarr plotted against my father, he stole from Camelot. Now he is trying to help me. Do you really trust him?" he asked.

"We have to start somewhere. He had his reasons for plotting against your father. The crystal he stole did not belong to your father in the first place. It was stolen from a sorcerer on your father's orders," said Merlin getting up and going to the work bench at the back of the room

"I hope you're right, Merlin," said Arthur with a sigh, watching as Merlin uncovered a bowl and opened the book next to it.

"Alvarr is a powerful sorcerer. He could have used his magic to hurt you or kill you when you caught him before but he didn't," said Merlin seriously, looking at the spell once more.

"My father was so afraid of people like him," said Arthur.

"And he was afraid of your father," said Merlin quietly **.**

"What's that?" asked Arthur coming to stand next to Merlin near the bench.

"I hope it is a cure for the raven's sickness," said Merlin as he placed his hand over the bowl and chanted the spell, his eyes glowed and the liquid bubbled. Merlin checked the book then covered the bowl with the cloth.

"I'm glad you're here Merlin," said Arthur with a sigh returning to his seat and rubbing his hands across his face.

"Really?" asked Merlin sitting back down at the bench and grinning at him.

"My father always told me that to be King meant you had to rule alone," he replied. "But I'm not as strong as he was I can't do this on my own."

"You are far stronger than your father, Arthur. Listening to others and asking for help is a sign of strength not weakness. You are a great King, Arthur." said Merlin honestly.

"I hope you are right," Arthur replied with a sigh.

"Aren't I always?" quipped Merlin with a grin

Arthur raised his brow at him and grimaced "I wouldn't go that far Merlin"

Merlin laughed. His voice turned serious as he told Arthur what Gaius told him last night and how Sigan might become as reckless as Morgana once it is known Arthur has trusted sorcery. Arthur nodded, he was not surprised.  
There was a knock at the door and Merlin went to open it. Three servants came in carrying hot water. Merlin told them to put them in his room where the bath tub was still waiting.

"I guess we better get ready for the ceremony, I will leave you to it," said Arthur getting up after the servants had left. Gaius arrived with Gwaine just as he was leaving.

"Is everything alright Sire?" asked Gaius.

"Yes I was just having a word with Merlin. How are Mithian and Sefa?" he asked.

"Princess Mithian is still sleeping but she will be fine. Sefa is fine apart from the disfigurement. I am still looking for a way to lift the curse completely but she is no longer in pain."

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked Gwaine looking at him carefully.

"I'm fine," said Gwaine looking at them both.

"I haven't had a chance to examine him since he got back. The nathair are nasty creatures I just wanted to make sure there is no lasting damage," said Gaius.

"Of course," said Arthur.

"I'm fine there really is no need," protested Gwaine.

"It won't take long," insisted Gaius pushing Gwaine into the room and making him sit on a chair.

"Let Gaius examine you," said Merlin firmly with his arms crossed on his chest.

"See you at the ceremony" said Arthur looking at Merlin with a smile as he left the room.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Merlin told Gaius he had cast the spell on the potion then went to have his bath and get ready for the ceremony. He sighed, there was nothing else he could do, this was really going to happen.

He left Gwaine with Gaius so he could examine him in private. He understood that Gwaine didn't want any fuss but he was worried about him. After he had bathed and changed he came down the stairs to find Gwaine gone and his mother waiting with Gaius.

She was wearing a new blue dress and her hair had been pinned up. He guessed that Gwen had something to do with it and he would thank her later. Merlin was wearing the new clothes Gwen had given him the night before. They were soft and comfortable and he was pleased there was no feathered hat in sight.

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin going to his mother who had started to cry.

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted.

"Why are you crying?" he asked sitting her down on the bench.

"I'm just so proud of you," she said smiling through her tears.

"There's no need for tears," he said putting his arm around her. "So, how do I look?" he joked grinning at her.

"You are so handsome," she said smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Careful, his head is big enough already," said Gaius grinning at them.

* * *

Percival and Galahad had gone with four other knights including Sir Bryce to meet those injured in Mithian's party. Arthur had allowed Galahad to accompany the patrol after Iseldir had checked his wound and agreed it had healed.

Galahad's quiet manner and his modesty reminded Percival of Lancelot. Gwaine had told him about his skill with a sword but Galahad had brushed it aside. Percival was only too pleased to have his company on the rescue mission. They had soon found the injured knights and Galahad's magic was strong enough to heal their injuries and remove the enchantment of the poisoned arrows. Their horses had run off during the attack and were now far away as even Galahad could not reach them. They were glad to see their comrade Sir Bryce and to hear that Mithian was safe in Camelot recovering from her injuries. They returned slowly those that were injured rode the horses they did have and the rest of them walked. They saw many others on the road travelling to Camelot. They all were fleeing from raiders or the ravens. Soon they were joined by a large group with several carts filled with provisions they had saved from the raven's attack on their village. Those that were injured were able to travel in one of the carts allowing the others to ride.

Percival and Galahad were a little ahead of the others when a woman came running out in front of them. Her dress was torn and she was covered in scratches, her arm was bleeding freely from a big gash. Galahad was off his horse in a second and quickly caught the woman before she fell. Percival was right behind him.

"You're a knight of Camelot?" she asked looking at Percival.

"Yes my lady, my name is Percival and this is Galahad," he said helping her to sit on the ground before she fell down.

"I found you," she said quietly. The farmer that had the leading cart came forward with a water skin which he passed to Galahad. Galahad passed it to the woman who drank quickly.

"What is your name?" asked Galahad looking at the woman's injuries. The farmer's wife had joined them with a bowl of water and clean cloths. Galahad nodded his thanks and dipped one of the cloths in the water. It was cold so he discretely used his magic to warm it a little.

"My name is Leda," she said grimacing as Galahad cleaned the cut on her arm.

"What happened to you?" asked Percival looking at the cuts on her arms as Galahad wiped the blood away.

"My village was attacked by bandits," she said as she passed the empty water skin to Percival. "Some of us escaped and hid in the forest but they are too many old and young to make it to Camelot. My husband and I offered to go to get help. We were halfway to Camelot when we were attacked again they hit us with arrows then left us. They got me in the arm but my husband was hit in the leg and could not walk so I continued alone. Please help them."

"We will but first we must get you back to Camelot for treatment," said Percival.

"My husband is not far I don't think he will survive much longer, please," she said gripping Galahad's arm.

"We are not far from Camelot," said Sir Bryce who had been listening to the woman's story.

"But my husband will die... has lost a lot of blood," said Leda with tears in her eyes.

"The arrows are enchanted and can't be healed without magic," said Percival.

"I can remove the enchantment," said Galahad looking at Leda's arm as he put his hand over it and his eyes flashed gold.

"You have magic?" asked Leda looking at him with fear.

"It's alright he only uses his magic for good. Sorcery is no longer outlawed in Camelot. Galahad uses magic with permission from the King himself," said Percival as the other villagers had taken a step away from them.

"I can look after her," said the farmer's wife walking back towards them.

"Careful Elena," said the farmer as his wife knelt down by Galahad.

"It's alright Ben, they won't hurt us," she replied looking at Percival.

"He means no harm," said Percival standing up and putting his hand on Galahad's shoulder as he looked at the farmer.

"He knows that, it's you he's worried about," said Elena quietly.

"Me?" asked Percival.

"You have magic?" asked Galahad as the woman looked at Leda's cuts.

"Are you sure magic is no longer outlawed?" asked Ben before his wife could reply.

"Yes we are sure, King Arthur has lifted the ban and Emrys will very soon be made court sorcerer of Camelot," said Percival smiling at him. "He's also a good friend of mine."

"You are a friend of Emrys?" asked Elena looking at Percival with wonder. He nodded at her and then Ben laughed and walked towards Percival putting out his hand.

"If what you say is true a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders," said Ben shaking Percival's hand then helping Galahad to his feet.

"Will you find my husband, please?" asked Leda.

"Yes we will go but we must return to Camelot before we rescue those from your village," replied Percival.

"Thank you. The villagers should be safe for a while longer they are hiding in a cave with water. When the neighbouring village was attacked we started storing some of our provisions in the cave in case we were attacked. They have plenty of food," she said.

Percival left them to go and talk to the other knights. Galahad asked Leda to give him directions to where her husband was hiding. She had a good memory and could give him enough land marks to make sure they would find him. She told them his name is Jacob in case they had to call for him. Percival returned with Sir Bryce who had insisted on going with them. Ben and Galahad helped Leda up onto the cart. The other knights would stay with the group as they had a lot of provisions and would be a prime target for attack by bandits. Percival, Bryce and Galahad rode back long the path Leda had taken to find them.

Percival, Galahad and Bryce rode slowly among the trees looking for signs of Leda's husband. It wasn't long before they found Jacob even though he was hidden between a large boulder and a tree. He was unconscious and Leda was right he had lost a lot of blood. Bryce gathered firewood to make a fire as Galahad and Percival treated his wounds.

The arrow wound on his leg was nasty and the bolt had gone right through tearing the muscle. While Galahad used his magic to heal the wounds Bryce and Percival prepared some food, they might as well eat before returning to Camelot. It was mid-morning so they had plenty of time to make it back for Merlin's ceremony. Galahad was able to wake Jacob up so he could also eat. He was glad to hear his wife was safe and was returning to Camelot. Jacob rode with Bryce as they didn't have a spare horse. Bryce's horse was quite happy to carry both of them. They were almost back to Camelot when they were attacked by a group of bandits. Galahad was able to block the arrows fired at them sending them harmlessly into the ground.

"Get him back to Camelot," yelled Percival to Bryce as arrows started coming through the trees. Bryce reined in his horse not wanting to leave them. Galahad shouted at the horse and it galloped away from them in the direction of Camelot.

Percival and Galahad turned back to the attackers. Galahad used his magic to knock two of them from a nearby tree. They saw four more men run away on foot, all of them carrying crossbows. They went after them and soon caught up with one of them. Percival jumped off his horse and tackled him, another turned to throw a dagger at Percival. Galahad reversed the dagger and sent it back to the man who had thrown it hitting him in the chest. Percival finished the one he was fighting and Galahad got off of his horse to join him. They stood back to back looking for the other two. An arrow hit the tree just behind Percival and then another hit the ground in front of Galahad. They looked in the direction the arrows had come from and ran towards the archers. They both threw their crossbows away and drew their swords. They really hadn't expected to have to fight they had been ordered to fire the arrows at any knight of Camelot then leave. They fought well but were not a match against Percival and Galahad. They stopped to catch their breath leaning on a tree, they had taken down six bandits and amazingly neither of them was injured.

"Gwaine was right you are good with a sword," said Percival kneeling down to grab the quiver off the man he just killed.

"So are you" said Galahad as he looked at the man on the ground before him, he turned him over and took the quiver on his back.

"I'm glad we are on the same side," said Percival taking a small pouch from the dead man's belt.

"So am I," said Galahad grinning and taking Percival's arm to help him stand. Percival took his hand and got to his feet then opened the pouch. Inside was a small bottle which held a dark liquid. Percival passed it to Galahad who opened it and confirmed it was the enchanted poison used to lace the arrows. He frowned and told Percival the enchantment was stronger than it had been before. He passed the bottle back to him so they could show it to Merlin or Iseldir. Percival put it back in the pouch then tied it to his belt. They walked slowly back to where they had left the horses Galahad had no need to call them this time as they both were waiting just a little further down the path. They checked the dead men taking their quivers but found no more of the poison.

"You know you'd make a great knight," said Percival.

"You think so?" asked Galahad with a laugh as they mounted their horses.

"Yeah I do you remind me of someone that was a good friend of mine and a great knight. He sacrificed his life to save Arthur and Camelot," said Percival. He now knew that Lancelot really had died when entering the veil as Arthur had told them what he had seen in the basin.

"I'm not a noble, I'm a druid, my mother was an elf," said Galahad as they turned their horses towards Camelot.

"I'm not a noble nor was my friend" said Percival smiling at him.

"Well if King Arthur ever decides to knight a druid I'd be honoured," said Galahad still laughing.

"I don't think it's as unlikely as you would think," said Percival looking at him. "He has made Merlin Court Sorcerer."

"Perhaps, but he shares a brothers bond with Merlin, their story is well known to my people. Knighting a druid might be a step too far," he said.

"We'll see," said Percival.

"Come on let's go home I hope the others are alright," said Galahad spurring his horse into a gallop. Percival laughed at Galahad referring to Camelot as home. He had only been there a couple of days but he fit right in just like he and Lancelot had. He spurred his horse to catch up with him and together they rode for Camelot.

They arrived in Camelot just as the noon bell rang out. Ben was waiting for them in the courtyard with two of the knights that had returned with them. They told them Sir Bryce had returned and Jacob was now with Leda getting treatment along with the others. The knights told Percival and Galahad they would report to them later and they should hurry if they wanted to see the ceremony. They ran all the way to the throne room. Luckily the doors had been left open to allow as many people possible to hear what was happening. Percival and Galahad managed to push through the crowd to where Gwaine and Robyn were standing.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Merlin had felt strange walking to the throne room behind Arthur and Gwen. People were looking at him and whispering but no-one spoke to him. It felt like nothing was real or everything was too real he couldn't work out which. Colours stood out vividly, the colours of cloaks and dresses were far too bright. He heard someone cough and someone clearing their throat. He felt like this was all happening to someone else and he was watching it from afar, his senses were heightened but his mind was having difficulty in processing what was happening. He stood to the right of Arthur and tried to concentrate on what he was saying. The room was packed with courtiers, knights and townspeople. He could just imagine what Arthur would say if he passed out right now. He sat once again in the chair to Arthur's right and stared down at his lap as Arthur began to speak.

"Lords, Ladies and townspeople of Camelot, thank you for attending at such short notice. We are here today because of the threat we face from Morgana, and the sorcerer Cornelius Sigan. Morgana has once again declared war on Camelot. Sigan's ravens are already bringing sickness and disease to our northern borders. Our allies are suffering from this devastation for refusing to join with them.  
As many of you already know sorcery can only be fought with sorcery. I now know that magic is not evil and can be used for great good. I have lifted the ban on sorcery and those with magic and their families can now walk free and live without fear. The great sorcerer that helped us at Camlann and others that wish to help us with magic will now get the recognition they deserve for their services to the crown. Sadly you all know Morgana, however many of you will not know of Sigan, Gauis will tell you more."

Merlin's mind wandered as Gaius stood in front of the people telling them of Cornelius and his curse. He told them of the druid prophecy of how the sorcerer and the King would defeat this evil.  
Merlin looked at the crowd he could see his mother, he smiled at her and she smiled proudly back. His attention was drawn back to Gaius as he heard him mention Emrys.

"The sorcerer known to the druids as Emrys defeated Sigan here in Camelot several years ago and returned his soul to this jewel," he said holding up the glass Merlin had fixed. "The spell he used was powerful and it turned the jewel into a prison. Morgana has had help to release the soul and we believe he has taken the body of Lott's son who is now King Belin of Essetir." Gaius looked at Arthur who nodded then Gaius continued. Merlin noticed movement at the back of the hall and smiled when he saw Percival and Galahad pushing through the crowd. Once again he tried to concentrate on what Gaius was saying. **  
**"Emrys is believed by many to be the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth. There are many prophecies that tell of how he will help the King to unite the Kingdoms and bring about a time of peace, the time of Albion. It is possible that this time is now." Gaius looked across the sea of faces noticing that although there was an underlying fear in many, his words had also brought them some hope. He bowed to Arthur and Gwen then stepped down.

"Thank you Gaius," said Arthur. "Emrys was the sorcerer you saw at Camlann and he has accepted the position of Court Sorcerer of Camelot. He will stand by me and help us to face this evil. Known as Emrys to the druids, you know him by another name, I introduce Merlin." He announced, indicating Merlin should come forward.

Merlin resisted the urge to run and walked forward with his head held high. He knew that his friends accepted him but the people of Camelot had learnt to fear magic under Uther's rule. He had no idea what he would do if they started screaming and calling for his execution. He took a deep breath and looked across the crowd and wondered if he was dreaming. There was a collective sigh around the room as though everyone had been holding their breath then someone started clapping. Soon everyone was clapping and cheering. No-one was looking at him with hatred or fear, many were smiling at him. He found it hard to believe that they were applauding him and not sending for the guards. Merlin stood on the dais, one step down from Arthur unable to believe this was happening. Even in his wildest dreams he had never thought he would be accepted so easily. His mother and Gauis were crying. He turned a little to see Gwen who was on her feet and clapping she had tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. Gwaine, Percival and many of the knights were whistling. Arthur raised his hands for quiet and slowly the applause died down.

"Merlin has been my servant for several years and during that time he has saved Camelot many times from the evils we have faced. He has never been recognised for the great deeds he has done or the sacrifices he has made. He may not wield a sword but he fights with honour, courage and unwavering loyalty for all that is good."

Arthur was holding his sword and Merlin took a deep breath as he knelt on the cushion placed on the step before him. He felt dizzy, then remembered to exhale as Arthur touched him on both shoulders with the sword.

"Arise, Sir Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot," announced Arthur.

Merlin stood, glad he had not fallen over in the process and turned back to look at everyone applauding him once more, Leon was walking towards him carrying a red cloak like the knights wear. This one was a little different though as around the dragon it was embroidered with many tiny gold stars. Arthur took the cloak from Leon and put it around Merlin's shoulders. Merlin tried to smile he was too stunned to speak.

"Merlin now stands by my side as my advisor and court sorcerer. Together we stand to unite the ways of the old religion with the new. Together we will return peace to the Kingdom" said Arthur.

Leon stood to Gwen's side and called out, "The Sorcerer and the King," Merlin couldn't help but grin though he kept telling himself it was all a dream and he would wake up in a moment. Everyone in the crowd took up the chant and he scanned all the faces as they looked up at him, not with fear but with hope.

Eventually the cheering died down. Arthur thanked everyone for their presence and told them they must all work together to return peace to the lands. Everyone looked proudly up at their King, hope evident on their faces. Once he had finished Arthur dismissed the room, and walked with his friends back to his chambers.

Merlin entered the room and stood in shock, staring out the window.

"Merlin?" asked Hunith gently.

"Sorry, I'm fine," he said shaking his head and smiling at her. "Really, just a bit overwhelmed that's all."

"Come and sit down," she said. Merlin nodded but didn't move.

"Really, sit down before you fall down, Merlin" instructed Arthur frowning at him.

"That's Sir Merlin to you" Merlin joked as he sat.

Arthur glared at him, "If one day you ever decide to start addressing me by my proper title than perhaps I shall afford you the same courtesy" he said dryly.

Merlin caught his eye and they both smiled.

"What exactly does a court sorcerer do? I hope I don't have to do the knights training," said Merlin.

"Merlin, not only do you never listen, but you fight with magic how on earth could I teach you anything?" asked Arthur with exasperation taking a sip of wine.

"True" said Merlin, grinning and picking up his own wine.

"Well, I think you have been a pleasure to teach..., most of the time," said Gaius with a laugh, "Though you gave me a scare on more than one occasion."

"Tell us," said Gwen eagerly.

Merlin groaned as Gaius started to relate his very first meeting with Merlin; he told them how Merlin had saved his life the very first time they had met. He went on to tell them how he had met Arthur and became his servant and the stupid things he had done leading up to it.

Gwen laughed and told them how Merlin was in the stocks when she had first met them.

"He deserved it!" said Arthur seriously, nudging Merlin's shoulder. "Did not!" countered Merlin, pushing him in retaliation.

"Merlin!" cautioned Hunith, thinking her son unwise to push the King, no matter how friendly they seemed.

"It's alright mother," said Merlin grinning, "he doesn't mind." Arthur shrugged with a smile. "I did not deserve it" continued Merlin, "all I had done was call you a prat, you really shouldn't arrest people for being truthful." He said earnestly.

Arthur glared at him, however Gwen started laughing, "If I remember correctly, he may have been right" she said gently, Arthur turned to her with his mouth open, "it's alright" she assured him, "it is not the case anymore!"

Gauis shared more stories of Merlin causing trouble. He told them about the goblin Merlin had released that went on to possess him.

He told them all how he challenged the knights to an arm wrestle in the tavern; they all laughed trying to imagine it.

"Oh!" cried Gwen, "and remember your cute donkey ears!" she said to Arthur.

"That was your fault?" demanded Arthur.

Merlin nodded apologetically "sort of, I didn't' mean to"

Arthur sighed and shook his head "We have a round table meeting tomorrow _Sir Merlin_ ," said Arthur, suddenly remembering. He pronounced Sir Merlin in the most sarcastic voice he could and Merlin frowned at him.

"And I have a feast to prepare for this evening," said Gwen.

"Feast?" asked Merlin surprised

"Well it won't be much seeing as provisions are being rationed at the moment but we have to celebrate your promotion." She said kindly.

"I need to speak to Kilgharrah, this evening," said Merlin. He had been worrying about him and wanted to know if he was alright.

"We can go after the feast," said Arthur.

"We?" asked Merlin.

Arthur nodded, "yes, we." He said firmly.

They talked for a while longer until finally conceding they all had much to do before the feast that evening, and going their separate ways.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

After leaving Gaius went to check on Mithian as he hoped she would wake up soon. Gwen went to the kitchens to see how they were getting on in preparation for the feast. Hunith and Merlin went to check on Sefa who had not felt comfortable enough to attend the ceremony. Armin had stayed with her so she would not be alone.  
Arthur went to the council chambers where Percival and Galahad were waiting for him. They told him all that had happened that morning. Arthur immediately sent a knight to question Jacob to find out where the villagers where hiding. They would need to rescue them sooner rather than later especially if there were children and elderly people in the group.  
Percival offered to lead the rescue party and Galahad asked to go with him. Arthur was reluctant to let Percival go as he wanted him at the round table meeting the following day.

"We should be back by then Sire," said Percival. "Jacob and Leda were on foot and had been travelling less than half a day."

"If we leave within the hour on horseback we should be back this evening," said Galahad.

"You will need to take carts to bring back the villagers and the provisions," said Arthur looking at Percival.

"Even with carts and some walking we should be back early tomorrow," said Percival.

"Alright we can delay the meeting until you return. You should both eat and rest before you leave."

"We can still leave within two hours," said Percival.

"You may run into trouble again, make sure you take a patrol of twelve men," said Arthur.

"Well with Galahad watching my back I'm sure we can deal with any trouble," said Percival clapping him on the back.

"Thank you again Galahad," said Arthur holding out his arm. "You have saved the lives of two of my friends, I owe you a debt."

"Without Gwaine's help I would not be here. Today Percival saved my life as well, I could not have fought against six men without his help," said Galahad taking Arthur's arm.

"Do not listen to him Arthur he took out four of those six men. He fought with the courage and honour of any knight of Camelot," said Percival grinning at him.

"How would you feel about joining us as a knight of Camelot?" asked Arthur.

"You would make me a knight?" asked Galahad looking at Arthur in surprise. "I am not of noble blood."

"It doesn't matter you are prepared to stand by me and my men and fight for Camelot. Though I have to disagree with you as I don't think there is any nobler blood than that of the elves," said Arthur smiling at him.

"I don't know what to say," said Galahad looking at Percival then Arthur.

"Would you accept?" asked Arthur.

"It would be honour to serve you my lord," said Galahad bowing his head.

"Go now and rest while I make arrangements for your rescue mission. Report back to me in the throne room at the fifth hour after noon that gives us nearly three hours to prepare," said Arthur to Galahad. "Percival take him to the armoury after you have eaten and find some armour that will fit him."

"Yes Sire," said Percival grinning as he put his arm around Galahad's shoulders and led him out of the room.

"Thank you Sire," said Galahad.

"Told you," said Percival to Galahad as they made their way towards the kitchens.

Arthur spoke to the guard outside the door asking him to find Leon, Gwaine and Iseldir. They arrived together as they had all been at the infirmary talking to Jacob and the villagers that had arrived earlier. Arthur told them what was happening and Gwaine asked to accompany Percival and Galahad.  
Arthur agreed but told Leon he needed him and Robyn to stay as they would need to take the reports of the patrols coming in. He then told them that he intended to knight Galahad for his services to Camelot. Gwaine slapped Arthur on the back, nodding in approval. Iseldir was surprised but pleased that he would even think of knighting a druid.

"It doesn't matter who he is," said Arthur. "His actions have earned him the honour he fights with the courage and bravery of any of my knights."

"Your father would be turning in his grave if he knew you were going to knight a druid," said Gwaine with a smirk.

"He never approved of me knighting you," said Arthur, "though you are one of my best knights and your actions have proved him wrong many times."

"Thanks!" said Gwaine with surprise, giving a little nod.

Gwaine left them to find the rest of the knights they would take on the mission and organise the provisions they would need. Iseldir took the poison that Percival had given Arthur as he would need to increase the potency of the spell to counteract the enchantment.

* * *

Less than three hours later they all met again in the throne room. Gwen stood next to Arthur in front of the throne. Gaius and Iseldir were there with Merlin. Leon, Gwaine and Robyn stood to one side of the room as Percival entered with Galahad. He was wearing the red cloak of Camelot but like Merlin's his had stars around the dragon to show he was knight with magic. Underneath it he wore the chainmail and armour that Percival had found for him. He walked slowly towards Arthur and knelt on the cushion placed in front of the King.  
Galahad swore his allegiance to Camelot and the King. Arthur drew his sword and touched his shoulders.

"Arise Sir Galahad knight of Camelot," he said. The others all clapped and Galahad smiled at Arthur. He had never felt so proud in his life and he vowed he would protect Arthur and Camelot or die trying. Sirs Percival, Gwaine and Galahad then took their leave to rescue the villagers.

After the knights had left Gwen went into the town to see how the people were faring with all the siege preparations going on. Gaius had been pleased to see Gwen looking better, now Arthur was back her colour was returning and she was eating. He would still keep an eye on her but for now he had other patients to attend to. He left to check on princess Mithian.

Iseldir and Robyn went to Gaius's chambers with Merlin and Arthur. Robyn was going to release the crow to see if they could catch Derric. He attached a note asking for more information to the crow's leg then released it from the cage in Merlin's room. He then went to meet Alvarr and to let the people in the caves know that the King would be visiting them soon.

Gaius had made more of the potion to cure the enchantment left by the poison arrows. The new enchantment had been too strong for Gaius or even Iseldir to counteract so Merlin had agreed to try. The spell he had cast to cure the raven's sickness had worked and they were confident he could cure the enchantment. Merlin felt the stronger enchantment as soon as the lid was taken off the bottle of poison. Iseldir showed him the spell that was needed to counteract the effect. He then passed him a bowl of yellow liquid that he had prepared from the book earlier all it now needed was the spell.

"If you know the spell why don't you or Gaius cast it?" asked Arthur looking at the book of magic in confusion.

"We could but first we have to master it. It is a powerful spell and you can't just say the words for it to work," said Iseldir looking at Arthur. "The power you wield must be strong enough for the spell to be effective. For most of us that power must be drawn from the earth and that requires years of practice. That is why Merlin will always be more powerful than any other, his power comes from within him not without. Though he will tire eventually just like a sword fight would tire you if you over did it."

"You mean Merlin can just say the words and it will work?" asked Arthur.

"Yes though Merlin must believe in his ability," said Iseldir smiling at him. "In many cases Merlin does not even need to speak he can just think about what he requires and it will happen." Merlin had been reading the spell while they were talking. Arthur looked over and could see he looked embarrassed.

"Okay I think I have it," he said putting his hand over the bowl and reciting the spell. His eyes flashed gold and the liquid started to bubble and hiss. Arthur stood back as the liquid thickened and started to rise up the side of the bowl.

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked Arthur quietly.

"Yes it is," said Iseldir smiling as the liquid settled it was now a golden brown colour and much thicker than before. Merlin checked the colour with the guide in the book and nodded.

"I think that should work," he said shrugging at Iseldir.

Merlin and Arthur then left to visit the caves. Iseldir wanted to take the potion to the infirmary before he joined them and he also had something to collect.

They greeted the people that had made the caves their temporary home. Druids and ordinary people were all living together working side by side. Fear and animosity was forgotten as they fought to survive. Merlin felt strange walking among them with his cloak on his shoulders. They greeted him with the same reverence they greeted Arthur and he kept wanting to tell them he was just Merlin. Alba's words came back to him and he remembered her telling him there was no shame in serving a good man. He took a deep breath and stood up straight.

They noticed Alvarr and walked towards him. He bowed first to Arthur then to Merlin. Alvarr told them quietly that the crow had returned to Derric ten minutes before their arrival. Derric was nowhere to be seen and Alvarr took them to him. Derric had released the bird just as they turned the corner to where he had set up his tent. It flew up to the hole in the cave then returned to perch on Merlin's hand.

"Does this bird belong to you?" asked Arthur as Merlin took the note from its leg. He read it then passed it to Arthur.

"No my lord I was just trying to catch it," said Derric with his head bowed.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Merlin looking at Derric, there was no arrogance in his voice. It was simply a question because Merlin wasn't sure why he would lie.

"You are Emrys," said Derric flatly, bowing to him.

"Then you should know that I can easily find out who owns the bird," he replied.

Derric kept his head down and did not speak. Arthur passed the message to Alvarr who read it out to those gathered near.

" _I have grave news Merlin is indeed Emrys. Arthur has made him Court Sorcerer of Camelot. He has a glass jewel in his possession which I believe is Sigan's prison. You were right they wish to use magic for their own ends and now have the help of the most powerful sorcerer alive. He is loyal to the King and will do his bidding. Merlin must die, you will not take Camelot while he lives."_

Alvarr passed the note back to Arthur and took a step towards Derric. He went to draw his sword but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Did you write that message?" asked Arthur with his hand still on Alvarr's shoulder.

"No my lord, I saw the bird and tried to catch it," said Derric still looking at the ground.

"Go to your master," said Merlin to the bird that was still perched on his arm. The bird flew to Derric and landed on his shoulder.

"Arrest him," said Arthur to the guards that were stood behind him. Derric put his hands up to ward them off.

"Don't worry he is powerless," said Iseldir walking towards them with a straw doll that was smoking slightly. Robyn was walking next to him with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The guards stepped forwards and put Derric's hands behind his back. Many of those around were looking at Derric with anger.  
A young man came forward asking him how he could betray Emrys and the King. Others started chanting "Traitor, traitor." An older woman walked up to Derric and slapped his face before she could be stopped.

"Please, he has been arrested and can do no more harm," said Merlin.

"I'm sorry my lord," said the woman looking at Merlin. She turned to Derric and looked him in the eye, "King Arthur has given us refuge because that witch has destroyed our homes. She cares for no-one only herself her hatred of her father blinds her to the true path. How could you do this?"

"He is no different than his father. Actually he is worse he is using you all to do his bidding," said Derric looking at the woman then at Alvarr and Iseldir. The woman spat in his face then stepped aside and went back to her daughter.

"You are a traitor and you would be dead at my feet if the King hadn't stopped me," said Alvarr looking at him and shaking his head.

"So he stopped you so he can execute me. How can you stand by and take orders from a Pendragon?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," said Alvarr.

"You will get a fair trial in the morning," said Arthur calmly as he looked at the man before him.

"If you are found guilty of treason you will be executed," said Merlin.

"You are worse than the lot of them. You could rule in his place with the power you have but instead you choose to grovel at his feet. If you joined with Morgana those of us with magic would then truly be free," said Derric looking at Merlin.

"I have no desire to rule, I would rather serve a good man than to rule with an evil woman," he replied plainly.

"King Arthur is giving you a fair trial even though your guilt has been proven. Do you truly believe Morgana would spare your life for a second if you had betrayed her?" asked Alvarr. "She turns on her loyal followers for no reason she would have killed you without listening to your side of the story."

"Take him away," said Arthur. Iseldir and Robyn went with the guards Iseldir carried the straw doll in front of him. Alvarr had stood by Arthur as the guards had taken Derric away.

"Thank you," said Arthur turning to Alvarr.

"What for?" asked Alvarr looking at him.

"For letting us deal with him," replied Arthur. "I understand your anger but we must not let that determine our actions. Otherwise we are no better than my father or Morgana."

"You are right my lord," said Alvarr holding out his hand to Arthur.

"It's Arthur, just Arthur," he said taking Alvarr's arm and smiling at him.

"Thank you, Arthur," said Alvarr very seriously.

"What are you thanking me for?" asked Arthur looking at Alvarr.

"All this, you have given us refuge even though many of us were once your enemies," said Alvarr indicating the cave.

"After everything my father did this is the least I could do. You are still citizens of Albion and it's my duty to offer you aid," said Arthur.

"Would you introduce us to your family?" asked Merlin.

"It would be an honour," said Alvarr taking them back to his tent where Enmyria and Marie were looking after the children and Ari. The children introduced themselves politely as Timothy and Sofia. They were in awe of meeting the King and Emrys but Arthur and Merlin soon put them at their ease. They chatted away and when Enmyria offered them refreshments they gladly accepted and sat down near their camp fire. They both accepted the tea and biscuits that Marie had made. A crowd had gathered and many of them were amazed that the King and Emrys behaved like ordinary people. Merlin went into the tent with Timothy to speak to Ari who came out and sat around the fire chatting to them. Marie looked at him with tears in her eyes and smiled at Merlin. Robyn found them there and told them the feast was about to begin.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Arthur as he got to his feet.

"Thank you my lord for giving us refuge," said Enmyria bowing to Arthur. She was wearing breeches so it was difficult to curtsey.

"Thank you my lord for helping my husband," said Marie to Merlin looking at Ari tickling Sofia.

"I have not yet done anything," replied Merlin smiling at her.

"You have given him hope and returned him to me and the children," she said.

"Well we must leave you I'm afraid," said Arthur turning to leave.

"Look after each other," said Merlin waving at them.

"I would be honoured to fight by your side when you face Morgana," said Alvarr. "I can wield a sword."

"Iseldir did tell me that some of you would be prepared to fight," said Arthur turning back to him. "I will be honoured to have you fight with me."

"Thank you Arthur," he said with a bow as Merlin and Arthur took their leave to attend the feast.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

After the feast Merlin and Arthur left the citadel to go to speak with Kilgharrah. Merlin thought it was strange riding out of the gate with his warm cloak around his shoulders. No more secrets meant he didn't have to sneak past the guards in the middle of the night. The sun had just set when he rode out of the town gates with Arthur riding next to him.

As they rode towards the clearing he thought about the feast they had just left. Lord Doran had not attended but many other nobles and knights were present. It was quieter than usual as Percival, Gwaine and Galahad had already left to bring back the villagers. Merlin had been amazed and humbled by how many people really did accept him. Sir Maynard had spoken to him and thanked him for all he had done. He had told Merlin that he had always known that magic itself was not evil. His youngest sister had magic and had always used it to help others. When Uther had enforced his ban she had been taken into the care of the druids. He had not seen her for many years but he hoped that now she would return. Many others had similar stories and Merlin had seen the guilt in Arthur's face as he heard how his father had pulled so many families apart. **  
**When they got closer to the clearing they tethered their horses so they wouldn't be spooked by the dragon's arrival and walked the rest of the way. Merlin wanted to talk to Arthur before they spoke to Kilgharrah anyway.

"You are not to blame for what your father did," said Merlin quietly as they walked through the trees.

"I could have lifted the ban and stopped the suffering years ago," said Arthur with a sigh.

"No-one has been executed just for having a magic since you became King," said Merlin.

"I know but people were still afraid and families still broken," said Arthur.

"I meant what I said we have to put the past behind us or we will not win against Morgana," said Merlin looking at Arthur. "She will sense your guilt and use it to weaken you."

"I understand her a little better now, it's really not surprising how much she hated our father," said Arthur avoiding Merlin's gaze.

"No it's not but she never gave you a chance did she?" asked Merlin.

"No but I can understand why she didn't. I don't know how I would have reacted if I had known she had magic," he said.

"You gave me a chance to explain" said Merlin.

"Not at first, at first I just thought you had betrayed me like she did," he said quietly.

"I lied to you about many things, it was hardly surprising you felt distrust. You accepted me once you understood why I had to lie," he said looking at Arthur walking beside him with his head down.

"I just wish Morgana had given me the same chance to understand her. I feel like I can never do enough to make up for what our father did," said Arthur coming to a standstill. He turned and leaned against a tree looking at Merlin.

"All that you have done since I told you who I am is far more than I ever imagined. Your acceptance of magic means more than you can ever know," said Merlin turning to look at him.

"I wish I could believe that I would have accepted Morgana but I just don't know how I would have reacted if she had told me," he said looking down at the grass.

"Morgana choose her path, I also was alone and lived with the same fear, we both had the same choice and look what has become of us" said Merlin walking towards Arthur.

"I am lucky you choose your path alongside mine." said Arthur seriously, looking at Merlin with a nod. "Still I can't help wondering if Morgana would have been different if I had stood up to our father. What would have happened if I had told her that I disagreed with his views on magic," said Arthur looking up at Merlin. Merlin could see the guilt and sadness he felt reflected in his eyes.

"That is in the past and cannot be changed. Estra showed you the things I did, not all of them were good things. I carried the guilt of lying to you for years. You saw me poison Morgana? You saw me release the great dragon allowing him to kill innocent people?" asked Merlin turning away from him.

"You were only doing what you could at the time," said Arthur moving away from the tree and walking towards Merlin.

"As were you," said Merlin seriously "you cannot change what your father has done; you have decided not to take the same path as him now you must stop feeling guilty for the past.

"You are right Merlin, another rare moment when you display wisdom," said Arthur as they started to walk towards the clearing, "I cannot change the past but I can now do what is right."

He looked at Merlin, "thank you Merlin" he said with a nod, Merlin nodded back.

"So how do you call a dragon...?" Arthur asked, looking rather hesitant as they walked out into the clearing.

Merlin looked at him apologetically before calling up to the sky " _O drakon E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes_ "

As Arthur watched Merlin call the dragon he couldn't help but feel a sense of fear. Not of Merlin, but the last time he had seen the dragon it had been terrifying. Merlin seemed to sense Arthur's thoughts.

"It's alright Arthur he won't hurt you," said Merlin. They watched Kilgharrah flying towards them and land on the ground in front of them.

"You have succeeded young warlock, the King lives," said Kilgharrah looking at Arthur.

"I believe you helped him as well, thank you," said Arthur.

"I did what I could just as you have done, I understand you feel ashamed of your father's actions but we must put the past behind us if we are to defeat the evil that threatens us." Arthur nodded.

"You look better," said Merlin looking at the dragon's wing.

"Thanks to you young warlock," said Kilgharrah, "or should I say Sir Merlin."

"You know?" asked Arthur.

"Of course King Arthur, Merlin is my kin and our bond is as strong as the one you two share." he replied.

"Why did you not tell me I could help you?" asked Merlin.

"I did not know that you could, it seems I underestimated your power," said Kilgharrah. "Now we must hope that the witch and the raven do the same."

"Do you know what they are planning?" asked Arthur.

"No I do not, but she will want you dead, both of you and Arthur's bane walks again. There is a great army waiting in Essetir under the command of the witch and the druid boy."

"Mordred?" asked Merlin.

"Yes the raven woke him and his desire for revenge runs as deep as Morgana's."

"So will Mordred kill Arthur again?" asked Merlin.

"He will try, let's hope this time he does not succeed," said Kilgharrah.

"We'll both be ready for him this time," said Arthur looking at Merlin.

"I don't know what he plans to do though, not this time," said Merlin frowning.

"Trust your instinct, trust your magic, that's all you can ever do Merlin," said Kilgharrah quietly.

"What about the black cloud over Essetir?" asked Arthur feeling a little strange talking to the great dragon but he no longer felt afraid.

"The darkness will spread as the people despair, without the light hope is lost," said Kilgharrah.

"You are talking in riddles again," said Merlin grinning at him.

"Not at all, you two are the light to their dark, the love to their hate," he said.

"Merlin believes that we will have to go to them," said Arthur.

"That will be dangerous, young warlock" said Kilgharrah looking at Merlin.

"We cannot wait, they have cut us off from aid and our supplies will not last forever," said Merlin looking up at Kilgharrah.

"We cannot sit back and watch everyone starve if there is something we can do," said Arthur.

"Then I fear it will be the only way," said Kilgharrah sadly.

"Will you help us?" asked Merlin

"What is it you want me to do?" he asked.

"We need to know what is happening. You can go further and see more than the patrols," said Merlin.

"I will do as you ask young warlock," said Kilgharrah bowing his head.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

"Your bond is strong and they will try to break it. Together you are far more powerful than alone, you must trust one another or all will be lost," he said before turning around and flying away.

"What did he mean?" asked Arthur staring at the dragon as he flew away.

"Well actually that was pretty clear usually he talks in riddles," said Merlin turning back to walk to the horses.

"Well it sounded like a riddle to me," said Arthur following Merlin. They walked in silence for a while both thinking about what Kilgharrah had told them. Merlin was worried about what Mordred would do this time.

"So what did he mean about trusting each other?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"We just have to trust each other no matter what anyone else says or does," said Merlin.

"I do trust you Merlin" Arthur said, addressing the ground.

"And I you, but Morgana has put an enchantment on me before and I tried to kill you," said Merlin as they walked up to their horses. "Look what she did to Gwen at the dark tower."

"You think she will try something like that again?" asked Arthur getting onto his horse.

"Well it would be a good way to make us turn against each other," said Merlin looking up at Arthur.

"Is there a way to recognise such an enchantment?" asked Arthur, he remembered seeing the snake thing in Merlin's neck when he had looked in the basin.

"I'm not sure, we should ask Gaius," said Merlin as he mounted his horse.

"Alright, come on let's get back," said Arthur spurring his horse forward.

They went straight to Gaius's chambers when they returned. Gaius was alone reading through books on curses. He was looking for something that would lift the curse from Sefa. He made tea for both of them while Merlin explained what Kilgharrah had said.  
He also told Gaius he was worried that Mordred would try to kill Arthur again after all he had succeeded the first time.

"The prophecy only said that Arthur's bane will walk again," said Gaius. "It doesn't actually say he will be Arthur's bane again."

"True," said Merlin looking at the prophecy on Gaius's desk. Merlin just hoped that he would be given a warning like before. If Mordred was going to try and kill Arthur again, this time he would be ready.

"How would we recognise an enchantment?" asked Arthur glancing at the prophecy.

"You think that is the trap she will lay for you?" Gaius asked looking up at him.

"We have been warned several times that they will try to turn us against each other," said Merlin sipping his tea.

"You think they will enchant one of you to kill the other?" asked Gaius looking at both of them sat together on the bench in front of him.

Merlin nodded, "how would you know if someone was enchanted?" asked Merlin looking at him.

"Well it is not always easy but there are signs," said Gaius smiling at Merlin. He looked every bit the powerful sorcerer the legends spoke of with his new clothes and cloak. But even after all that had happened he was still the same Merlin Gaius had grown to love and thought of as a son. He was so proud of him.

"What signs?" asked Arthur putting his tea down and looking at Gaius with the same curiosity Merlin showed when Gaius explained things.

"The enchantment will usually take over a person's body, their actions will be as usual but they will not know things that the enchanter does not know," said Gaius sipping his tea.

"Like Lancelot didn't know about my magic," said Merlin quietly.

"Exactly," said Gaius, "but you knew Lancelot and you knew something wasn't right, you must trust your instincts."

Arthur nodded, "so if we are ever in doubt, we must ask something only the other would know..." Merlin nodded in agreement and began wondering what he could ask.

"Could Morgana stop you using your magic with one of those straw dolls that Iseldir made?" asked Arthur with concern looking at Merlin.

He remembered what he had seen in the basin, how Merlin had once done this to Morgana.

"No it wouldn't work on me," said Merlin shaking his head putting his cup down.

"Why not?" asked Arthur.

"Well there are two reasons it wouldn't work on Merlin," said Gaius, "The smoke from the doll stops the sorcerer from drawing his power from around him, Merlin's power is within him"

Arthur looked at Merlin and nodded, "And the other reason?"

"The sorcerer who casts the spell on the doll must be more powerful than the sorcerer they wish to stop," said Gaius looking at Arthur.

"And Merlin is more powerful than Morgana...," said Arthur slowly glancing at Merlin as Gaius nodded.

"You know I'm not infallible or immortal, I can be caught and I can be killed," said Merlin with a touch of resentment wondering if they were putting too much faith in him.

"I know that Merlin," said Arthur finishing his own tea. "I'm not infallible either but you still believe in me"

"To believe in Arthur's destiny is to believe in your own Merlin" said Gauis. Merlin sighed and nodded. "And I believe in the pair of you," said Gaius smiling at them.

"Thank you Gaius," said Arthur getting up and opening the door. "Goodnight both of you" said Arthur.

Merlin nodded to him, Arthur smiled as he closed the door.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

While Camelot was preparing for the ceremony to welcome the Court Sorcerer Morgana and Mordred were eating breakfast in the room they now shared. Morgana rubbed her temple and Mordred watched her closely out of the corner of his eye. The first time he had noticed her do that had been two days ago. They had been in the council chambers, there had been over two hundred people present and several people were questioning the validity of war and how much it was going to cost. He had seen Morgana rubbing her temple just as someone had voiced the opinion that they had no good reason to declare war on Camelot.

Morgana had screamed in rage, the room had started to shake and everyone went flying. Only Morgana, Sigan and himself remained standing everyone else in the room had fallen they never got up she had killed them all. Morgana had looked around the room her face still twisted in anger. She had turned on her heel and walked out without a word.

The next time had been far worse even though not so many had died. It had been at breakfast yesterday when Morgana had woken rubbing her temple. She had been tired and complained of a headache. Mordred had sent down for breakfast and asked one of the maids to find a headache cure.

Morgana had sat at the table with her head in her hands when the breakfast was delivered. She had been about to take a bite before flinging her arm out across the table, the plates had flown across the room. Before he could stop her she had ran out of the room killing two guards that did not get out of the way quickly enough. She ran to the kitchen accusing the servants of trying to poison her. There had been over fifty people in the kitchen as the servants were about to eat their own breakfast. Morgana had looked around the room and asked quietly for the one who had used the poison to come forward. No-one had moved. With a flick of her wrist she had killed every one of them including several children. Mordred had stood behind her watching in disbelief. She had turned to look at him her eyes empty and cold. She had told him to make sure that he found someone he could trust to prepare their food.

Mordred had been worried she had been losing her mind until Sigan informed him their food had actually been poisoned. Mordred was glad that their army was not within the fortress but in the towns below the castle. If Morgana decided to lose her temper with their men they would have no army to take Camelot. The fortress had seemed very quiet and empty afterwards but they never spoke of it. He had managed to persuade some of the druids that had joined them to take over the kitchen and prepare their food.  
Mordred sighed with relief when she took her hand away from her temple and started to eat. She had slept well last night so hopefully she would not lose her temper again for a while. He turned his attention to the food on his plate and wondered where Sigan had got to.

Morgana removed her hand from her temple unaware that Mordred had been watching her. She heard him sigh but he now seemed deep in thought. She knew Sigan did not approve of their relationship or perhaps it was Belin that was jealous. She had told him how they had met and he started calling Mordred 'the boy' which had angered her. She still needed Sigan's help so she held her temper in check for now. Mordred may have been a boy when she met him but in the years they were apart he had grown. He was only three years younger than Belin himself. She knew Mordred's heart had been broken by Kara's death. Her own heart had been broken years ago by the betrayal of her father, her brother and those she thought of as friends. When Morgause had died her heart had shattered. That didn't mean they couldn't take comfort in one another.

She watched him as he ate his breakfast, she could see nothing of the young boy in the man sat before her. His eyes were hard and devoid of any emotion as he looked out the window. The only time she saw them fill with any warmth was when he looked at her. She knew it wasn't love neither of them would ever love again. Hate drove them, hate for all that Camelot had done to them and those they had cared for. Well, they would get their revenge.  
She knew that Sigan felt threatened by their closeness. He might be powerful but she matched him and he knew it. With Mordred at her side they were more than a match for him and she was pleased that made him nervous. Mordred pushed his plate away and took a piece of rolled parchment from his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Morgana pushing her own plate away and picking up her goblet.

"It's a message from Derric," said Mordred unrolling it and putting it on the table. "It arrived yesterday evening but you were sleeping peacefully for once and I didn't want to disturb you."

"What does it say?" she asked smiling at him and reaching out across the table. Her sleep had been plagued by nightmares recently. Not like the visions she had experienced in Camelot these were different. She now knew there was a sidhe inside her. She knew why Mordred had been brought back and that the sidhe had wanted Sigan to take control of him. Now she was aware of the sidhe within her she knew it was trying to leave her. She would take Camelot as promised but she would not let the sidhe possess the only friend she had. She fought with it and it tired her, she knew her tiredness caused her to lose her temper but she would not give in. She could feel it inside her trying to get out but she had used a trick her sister had taught her.

She visualised a room in her mind similar to the cage and had trapped the sidhe inside it. It fought to be released but so far she was stronger. In her dreams she would visit the room and fight with it, she would wake tired and unrested. Last night she had slept well, it seemed the sidhe was also tired from their internal battle.  
Mordred reached across the table for her hand and smiled at her warmly. Then he looked down at the parchment and read the message from Derric.

" _I have arrived at the camp outside the city walls, awaiting permission to enter. Alvarr refuses to listen he is waiting to hear what Iseldir has to say. The other leaders are of the same mind. No-one speaks against the Queen they think she is trying to help us. Iseldir has been in Camelot for days I hope to find out more when he arrives. I will send another message tomorrow as agreed."_

Mordred finished reading the note and passed it across the table to her.

"Alvarr would be a useful ally if Derric can persuade him," said Morgana thoughtfully.

"Alvarr will not join with us," said Mordred releasing her hand and pouring himself more wine.

"Why are you so sure?" asked Morgana pulling her hand back and looking at him with a frown.

"You took his brothers magic, I did warn you that it wasn't a good idea," said Mordred turning to look at her his eyes now cold again.

"Yes well I had to make sure the Cannach did its job," said Morgana.

"I understand but Alvarr will not work with us again," said Mordred getting up from the table.

"Who else do we have?" asked Morgana.

"We have many sorcerers here already, more are arriving today. They will march with our army when we go to Camelot," said Mordred.

"Who else do we have within Camelot?" asked Morgana getting up and pacing the room.

"No-one," said Mordred quietly.

"No-one," yelled Morgana her temper never far from the surface. Mordred looked at her calmly he would not show any fear.

"The queen has allowed magic back into the city. Many believe she is in the process of lifting the ban. They will not stand against her if there is a chance the ban will be lifted," he said walking towards the window.

"Oh Gwen, how clever you must think you are," said Morgana quietly her temper now under control.

"Derric is loyal to me," said Mordred. "He will find out more."

"If Alvarr suspects him..."

"If Alvarr suspects him Derric will kill him," said Mordred cutting her off.

"Well he is our only chance he better not mess this up," said Morgana sitting back down.

"Mess what up?" asked Sigan walking into the room without knocking.

"Derric is our only contact within Camelot," said Morgana.

"It doesn't matter, I will be speaking to the Queen myself soon," said Sigan taking a seat at the table.

"How did it go in Meredor?" asked Mordred still stood by the window.

"As expected, Odin will not join with us. His will not break his treaty with Camelot," said Sigan.

"Arthur killed Odin's son, I don't understand why he would be prepared to lose his Kingdom for Camelot," said Morgana.

"Annis discovered what had really happened to her husband. Perhaps Odin knows what really happened to his son," said Mordred.

"Who would have told them, no-one knew," said Morgana looking over at Mordred. She had only told Mordred yesterday that she had known Odin's son had been under an enchantment when he had challenged Arthur. She should have tried harder to find the amulet while she had the chance.

"Like I said it doesn't matter. If you really want to know you can ask Odin yourself when you drive him out at noon," said Sigan looking at Morgana.

"So what happens now?" asked Mordred walking back to join them at the table.

"The ravens will return here after the attack on Meredor. Camelot will then be completely surrounded by the wastelands. Now I need to rest controlling the ravens is tiring. Once I am rested I will fly to Camelot and ask the queen to give up the throne if she refuses we will start our march to Camelot. By the time we get there the ravens will have killed most of the knights and the queen will be ready to surrender," said Sigan smiling at them.

"Has there been any news of Emrys?" asked Morgana.

"None, he has not been seen or heard of since he killed you," said Sigan.

"It seems odd no-one has heard anything," said Mordred.

"I don't think so, he was devoted to Arthur. I know Merlin very well he would have wanted to do everything in his power to save Arthur but he couldn't let him know he had magic and so he failed," said Morgana looking out of the window.

"You don't think he told him?" asked Mordred.

"I doubt it; Arthur was letting Merlin help him when I saw them. He wouldn't have let Merlin anywhere near him if he had known about his magic."

"You didn't tell him?" asked Mordred surprised.

"No, I didn't get a chance. I did call Merlin by his druid name but Arthur was dying I don't think he took any notice. Then Merlin stabbed me and I died," she said quietly.

"I think Merlin would have told Arthur if he thought he could save him. I know how much Merlin cared for Arthur and I think Arthur cared for him as well. I know Merlin wanted to tell him," said Mordred thoughtfully.

"Merlin is not stupid, he witnessed Arthur kill Kara for her magic. He saw how he turned against you," said Morgana turning to Mordred. She saw him flinch when she had mentioned Kara but ignored it. "Once again it proves that love is weak. Merlin would not have risked Arthur turning him away. He was supposed to save and protect him but he failed. He will be broken I doubt we will see him again."

"Well I hope you are right," said Sigan looking at Morgana. "You boy can get me some food."

"He's not a boy and you can fetch your own food," snapped Morgana turning her anger on Sigan.

"It's alright Morgana. I have to check on the preparations if we are to leave for Camelot soon. I will have food sent up for you," he said to Sigan as he got up and left the room.

"Have you located the Dochraid," asked Sigan ignoring Morgana's outburst.

"No, there is nothing, I think she may be dead," said Morgana getting up and walking to the window.

"What about her followers?" asked Sigan.

"I will take Mordred after we have spoken to Odin. I know where I can find them," said Morgana looking out of the window.

"Very well," said Sigan standing up. "Have my food sent to my room." She nodded not looking at him as he left the room.

Just before noon Morgana and Mordred appeared in front of the army waiting outside Odin's castle. They advanced along the streets causing as much damage as they could. No-one challenged them the towns were empty. The people had already fled to their safe haven near the sea. As they walked towards the city gates they could hear the raven's attacking those within the citadel. They watched as the ravens flew up from the courtyard and settle back on the walls. Mordred ordered the army to wait then linked arms with Morgana. She touched the raven on her dress and they vanished, reappearing in the courtyard beyond the gate. It was just the same as when they had taken Caerleon and Nemeth. There were raven feathers everywhere and the courtyard was empty.

They didn't have to wait for long. Odin arrived removing his helmet. Behind him was all that was left of his men, they filed out into the courtyard behind their King. Mordred reckoned there were about sixty soldiers left. They would have no trouble here.

"Changed your mind Odin?" asked Morgana with a cold smile as she walked towards him.

"I will never again join with you Morgana," said Odin standing his ground. His guards drew their swords.

"Tell your men to put their weapons away they cannot hurt me," she said. Odin looked at his guards and nodded. They put their swords away and he turned back to Morgana.

"What do you want Morgana?" he asked standing his ground three paces in front of her.

"What is rightfully mine," said Morgana. "Your allegiance to Camelot has cost you your Kingdom are they really worth it?"

"If you are going to kill me then get it over with," he said.

"I'm not going to kill you Odin, I thought we were friends. How can you be allies with Camelot is beyond me, Arthur killed your son."

"No Morgana, my son was under an enchantment when he challenged Arthur," said Odin.

"An enchantment?" asked Morgana.

"Don't feign ignorance, you were looking for the amulet he wore the last time you were here," said Odin taking a step towards her. "You knew what your sister did and never once did you tell me the real reason for my son's death."

"My sister?" asked Morgana. "Morgause did not wield the sword that killed him."

"She didn't have to. You know I allowed her to stay here for as long as she wished, I gave her a room in the citadel, I allowed her to train with my knights. I thought she was my friend but she still killed my son," he said looking at her with disgust.

"She did nothing, Arthur killed your son," she replied.

"My physician found the amulet my son was wearing when he died. He tried to talk to me but I was so full of grief I wouldn't listen. He took it upon himself to study it closely and find out where my son got it from. After I had made the treaty with Camelot he told me what he had found. The amulet had been enchanted to give the wearer feelings of power and immortality but it did not actually convey such power. Morgause's mark was on that amulet, she gave it to my son telling him to challenge Arthur and he believed the amulet made him invincible."

"That was my sister not me," said Morgana taking a step towards him.

"You knew what she had done when you came to me for help. Yet you fuelled my hatred for Arthur, using my grief and ignorance against me."

"Well, I needed your help and you wouldn't listen," said Morgana turning away from him and pacing the courtyard.

"You are just like your sister using others for your own ends, you took me for a fool, I won't listen to your lies again. I will not help you, not this time, I'd rather die. You may as well kill me," said Odin still standing his ground.

"I'm not going to kill you, you can watch the mighty Camelot fall," said Morgana laughing. "You can take a message to dear Guinevere and tell her the suffering will stop when she gives me the throne."

"You will let us leave?" asked Odin frowning.

"Yes you can go," said Morgana. Mordred turned to look at the gates and they opened revealing the army outside.

Odin walked towards the gates expecting to be attacked but it never happened. The men parted as they approached and let them through.

As soon as they had gone most of the birds rose in the air and flew away. Morgana knew they would now return to Sigan in Essetir. Only a few remained to keep watch and make sure the men left to guard the castle followed their orders. Camelot was now completely surrounded. She made her way to the throne room to wait while Mordred organised the men to secure the castle.  
It was late afternoon when Mordred came to find her. He had made sure the castle was secure against attack. He had also sent men out into the surrounding area. They had to make sure no aid or supplies could reach Camelot from the surrounding Kingdoms.

Morgana took his arm and they vanished appearing outside a cave deep in a forest.

"Where are we?" asked Mordred he had been expecting to return to Essetir.

"I have been trying to contact the Dochraid, she won't answer so here we are," said Morgana walking towards the cave. It was dark inside the fire long gone out. She lit it and looked around, the Dochraid rarely left her cave but she was nowhere to be seen.  
Morgana was about to leave when she saw something lying on the ground. It was a note held in place by a stone. She grabbed the note and left the cave.

"What is that?" asked Mordred as Morgana appeared carrying the note.

"A message from the Dochraid," said Morgana reading the note to Mordred. "I am dying, Emrys killed me. Tell Morgana to use the dragon. The dragon sword can kill him."

"The dragon?" asked Mordred. "Merlin can command the dragon, how can it kill him."

"Aithusa would do as I ask. Though I'm glad I don't have to put it to the test. Emrys hasn't been seen he won't bother us anymore," said Morgana.

"Are you really so sure about that?" asked Mordred.

"No I'm not that why I want someone else in Camelot. Someone that can tell me what is going on."

"You don't trust Derric?" asked Mordred looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sure he is a loyal follower but he's not very subtle. He won't get anywhere near Gwen and if Alvarr is watching him he's likely to get caught," said Morgana closing her eyes. "I know Merlin and he cares for Camelot almost as much as he cared for Arthur."

"You think he is back in Camelot?" asked Mordred the fear evident in his voice.

"Until we hear news of his return we should not worry too much about him," she said smiling as she opened her eyes. "The Dochraid would have been a powerful ally. I wonder how he killed her."

"What about her followers are they still here," asked Mordred looking around.

"Let us see who we can find," said Morgana walking back towards Mordred.

They reappeared outside another cave. Several people were sat around a campfire. They were dressed in leather armour and they all had swords. They wore brown cloaks like the druids and Mordred could see druid marks on at least two of them. When they appeared they all got to their feet, their hands outstretched.

"Lady Morgana," said one of them putting his hands down and bowing. He seemed to be the leader of the group and had a visible druid mark on his neck. His grey hair was long and tied back in a braid. He also had a long scar down the side of his face. The others followed his lead and immediately dropped their hands and bowed their heads.

"Garin," said Morgana smiling at him.

"We heard you were dead," said Garin walking towards her.

"You heard wrong," said Morgana. "This is a friend of mine Mordred I want you to meet Garin. He's a high priest and has helped me before."

"Nice to meet you Garin," said Mordred holding out his hand.

"Likewise, Mordred," said Garin taking Mordred's hand. "I have always wanted to meet Arthur's bane."

"We need your help," said Morgana.

"Come join us for dinner and tell us how we can help," said Garin releasing Mordred's hand and leading them towards the fire.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The morning after the ceremony Gwen invited Merlin and Gauis to their chambers for a late breakfast. Gauis was running late so Merlin and Arthur had gone over what Kilgharrah had said the night before, while they waited for the food to be brought up from the kitchen.

Rose was back at work as Gwen's maidservant and had brought breakfast with the help of her nephew Simon who worked in the kitchens. Rose was fussing over Gwen as usual. She had been thanked by Arthur for her honesty and pleased when he had rewarded her with a whole months pay. Merlin got up to help and Arthur gave him a look as Merlin served his food. Merlin returned his look and continued what he was doing.

Gwen dismissed Rose and Simon assuring them they could manage. She got up to open the door for them.

"I meant what I said Merlin, you don't need to be my servant anymore" said Arthur quietly, "and I meant what I said Arthur, I will serve you until the die I die." Merlin replied seriously. Arthur looked touched but embarrassed.

Gwen returned to the table and Arthur quickly looked away from Merlin, Gwen was followed by Gauis who apologised for his lateness. "We have Derric's trial this morning." Arthur reminded everyone.

"And you need to collect Merlin's armour" Gwen reminded him.

"Armour?" asked Merlin, stunned.

"Keep up Merlin," said Arthur. "You are going to fight for Camelot, of course you will have your own armour."

"I don't need armour. I have magic remember," said Merlin simply.

"How could I forget," said Arthur dryly.

"You can still be hurt," said Gauis with a frown.

"Perhaps you would just wear the chain mail, it has already been made for you," said Gwen.

"I haven't needed it before why should now be any different?" he asked looking at Arthur.

"Because now everyone knows who you are and when Morgana and Sigan find out they will make you a target," said Gaius pushing his plate away.

"Alright, but just the chain mail I'm not wearing the rest of it. Have you any idea how heavy all that armour is?" asked Merlin.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin. I have to wear it all the time," said Arthur.

Merlin glared at him.

"Come on you two, don't you have a trial to attend?" asked Gwen pushing her own plate away.

"Yes we do," said Arthur standing up and grabbing his cloak and trying to fasten it. "If we are late it's your fault"

"How is it my fault if you're such a cabbage brain you can't dress yourself?" asked Merlin standing up and going to Arthur. He pushed his hands away and fastened his cloak for him. Gwen and Gaius were watching them and trying very hard not to laugh. Merlin then grabbed his own cloak and put it over his shoulders and fiddled with the fastening.

"Did you just call me a Cabbage brain?" asked Arthur with a frown, watching Merlin struggle with the fastening.

"Well you probably do have a cabbage for a brain," said Merlin trying to look down at what he was doing.

"Not so easy to fasten it yourself is it," said Arthur smirking at him then knocking Merlin's hands out of the way and fastening it for him. "And you think I have a cabbage for a brain... Come on or we really will be late," said Arthur with a smile, opening the door.

"Yes Sire," said Merlin with a grin as he followed Arthur out of the room.

* * *

Derric's trial didn't last long. He admitted to working for Mordred and insisted that Morgana would be a better queen than Arthur was King. There were two sorcerers, three druids and five courtiers on the jury as well as Merlin and Arthur. He was found guilty by all and sentenced to death he was to be executed that afternoon.

Merlin and Arthur stayed in the council chambers going over the reports from the patrols coming in. The red sky had been reported over both Caerleon and Nemeth. It appeared that Sigan now had control of Essetir, Caerleon and Nemeth. They had no reports yet about Meredor but they guessed that the patrols due in later would tell them more.  
There had been no word yet from Gwaine, Percival and Galahad. Arthur postponed the round table meeting until they returned. They had just finished going over the reports from Iseldir about the work in the caves as the noon bell rang. Merlin got to his feet and stretched he had never realised how tiring paperwork could be. They had eaten a late breakfast but he was starving.

"I think it's time for some lunch," said Arthur.

"About time, I think I actually prefer mucking out the stables," said Merlin stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, perhaps now you can understand why I preferred to go hunting," said Arthur stretching his arms over his head, as Gaius arrived with news that Mithian was awake and feeling better. Arthur asked Gaius if she would be well enough to join them for lunch. He assured them that she would be and went to ask her. Merlin asked the guards his mother. Gwen arrived twenty minutes later with Iseldir and Robyn. They had been down to the cave that was being used as a second infirmary. With so many people living so closely together diseases would spread quickly. They had thought it best to keep those that were ill away from the others. Arthur got up and held out his hand to Gwen. She took it and sat down, smiling at him. She told Merlin that the patrol that had been sent to Ealdor had just arrived in Camelot with the villagers. Hunith sent her apologies but wanted to stay and help her friends settle in to their new home.

Gaius walked into the room five minutes later."Is Mithian able to join us?" asked Arthur

"She is on her way with Sir Leon," said Gaius smiling at him as he took his seat. Servants entered with trays of food and once again Merlin helped.

"Princess Mithian, how are you feeling?" asked Arthur getting to his feet as Leon and Mithian entered the room. Leon pulled out the chair next to Gwen for her to sit down.

"Much better my lord, thank you," she replied sitting down. Arthur indicated that Leon should join them and he sat in the chair next to her.

"We are glad to hear it," said Gwen smiling at her as Arthur sat back down **.**

"Gaius has been looking after me but I believe I also have your Court Sorcerer to thank for my recovery," she replied looking around the room. "I hoped I would be able to thank him in person but I suppose he must be busy."

"You haven't been told?" asked Arthur. The servants finished and stepped back from the table, Merlin passed them the platter he was holding and sat down beside the King. Mithian gave a fleeting look of surprise but composed herself and addressed Arthur.

"No-one has told me anything really except my injuries were severe and the sorcerer helped my recovery. I do know that Sirs Gwent and Beraud died in the attack," she replied with a sigh. "Sir Bryce was allowed to visit me yesterday and I insisted he told me what happened... and I know that you lifted the ban on sorcery." She said with a kind smile.

"We thought it best to wait until you had recovered before giving you more news," said Gaius smiling at her. "Merlin was able to remove the enchantment and decrease the swelling on your brain caused by the fall."

"Merlin?" asked Mithian staring at him with surprise.

"It turns out there is more to Merlin than meets the eye," said Arthur dryly. "Merlin is now my advisor, and court sorcerer." he continued, he gave a small smile as he finished.

Merlin looked across at Arthur, who looked away from him immediately, Merlin turned to Mithian "Your highness," he standing up and bowing to her.

"I always knew you were more than a manservant," she said laughing. Then she stood up and curtseyed. "Thank you for your help my lord."

"You are most welcome my Lady" he smiled and sat back down looking embarrassed as Mithian took her seat again.

She smiled at him, "I have to admit I had no idea you had magic."

"Well it was a bit of a surprise to us all. He is much better at keeping secrets than we gave him credit for," said Arthur smiling at Merlin.

They all laughed. "Congratulations Merlin on your promotion. If anyone deserves it I know you do, I always knew you valued his advice and opinion Arthur" said Mithian.

"I think Arthur might not have been as good at keeping that a secret as would like to believe," said Gwen grinning at him as they all laughed.

"You are not afraid of sorcery?" asked Merlin thinking of Mithian's experience at the hands of Morgana.

"I was afraid of Morgana but I was also afraid of the bandits that attacked us. I have never felt afraid of you Merlin, you helped me remember and Morgana hurt you because of me," she said quietly.

"If you hadn't warned me I wouldn't have been able to help Arthur," said Merlin smiling at her.

They talked about the work in the caves and the threat they faced from Sigan and Morgana. Mithian was worried about her father after she had heard what Derian had reported. She had left before the birds had arrived so she had no idea if her father had escaped.

After lunch Merlin and Arthur went to the balcony to watch the execution of Derric. Arthur asked Iseldir to join them so the druids would have a representative. Mithian returned to her room as she was feeling tired. Gwen asked to be excused, she had little desire to watch a man executed even if he did deserve it. She wanted to go and see Hunith and make sure the new arrivals were comfortable.

A simple gallows had been erected in the courtyard and Derric walked towards it with his head down. They were many people gathered in the courtyard, druids and sorcerers stood shoulder to shoulder with the people of Camelot. As the noose was positioned around Derric's neck he looked up at Merlin and Arthur.

"You have been tried by a jury of your peers and have been found guilty of treason. This is a crime which is punishable by death in Camelot. Do you have anything to say?" asked Arthur.

"There is nothing to say, nothing has changed. The King of Camelot is still executing those of us with magic. Can you not see he is no different than his father," said Derric looking at the druids in the crowd.

"You are not being executed for your magic but for your crime," said Merlin from the balcony and the crowd cheered.

"Mordred will make you pay for this," said Derric.

Arthur did not reply instead he nodded at the guard who released the trapdoor. As they walked back to the council chambers they saw a figure on the floor by one of the windows overlooking the courtyard. Merlin ran to him and turned him over. It was Lord Doran. Arthur checked his pulse and shook his head. Merlin hit him on the chest twice and Arthur checked his pulse again. This time he could feel a faint beat under his fingers and he nodded. Merlin asked the guard to fetch Gaius then looked at Doran carefully and told Arthur he suspected he had suffered a heart attack. Gaius soon arrived and agreed with Merlin's diagnosis. The guards lifted him on to a stretcher and took him to Gaius's chambers. Once there Gaius was able to revive him quite quickly. His son Oswald was sent for as Ewan was out on patrol. When Oswald arrived Doran was sat up and drinking one of Gaius's potions. Merlin and Arthur were sat on the bench to one side of the room.

"What happened father?" Oswald asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm alright Gaius saved me," said Doran swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I did nothing of the sort, it was Merlin that saved you," said Gaius sharply looking at Merlin. Oswald had not seen them sat there he turned and bowed. They both stood and Oswald walked across the room to them.

"Sire," he said bowing to Arthur then he turned and bowed to Merlin. "Thank you my lord."

"You saved me? Why would you save me?" he demanded glaring at Merlin.

"Father I think you should just be grateful that he did," said Oswald returning to his father.

"Well thank you," said Doran gruffly looking down at the floor.

"You are welcome," said Merlin smiling a little at his discomfort. Oswald smiled apologetically at Merlin then shrugged; his father would never change.

"What happened?" asked Oswald sitting on the bed next to him.

"I... I think I might have helped that man, that traitor," said Doran looking at his son then up at Arthur. "I meant no harm Sire, he lied to me and I was angry. I had just argued with Ewan." He told them of his conversation with Derric and what he had told him. Arthur sat back down on the bench leaning forward with his elbows rested on his knees.

"He didn't tell him anything that wasn't already known," said Merlin looking at Arthur. He had no idea why he was defending the man but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I would never betray Camelot, your father would have known that," said Doran looking at Arthur.

"If I was my father you would have been stripped of your title and exiled for what you have done," said Arthur quietly.

"I think that's a bit harsh," said Merlin.

"Well you are lucky that Merlin is my advisor and that I listen to his advice," said Arthur sharply, "you can keep your title and remain in Camelot but you are barred from the council. Your son can represent your house from now on."

"You can't do that," said Doran trying to get to his feet. Gaius put his hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down.

"Father don't you understand the King is being merciful. Your actions could be seen as treason the King has every right to sentence you to death," said Oswald holding onto his father's arm.

"If you do not abide by my decision I will change my mind and strip you of your title," said Arthur.

"I am sorry Sire," said Oswald, "of course he will abide by your decision."

The fight went out of Doran as his son's words hit home. He had thought the same when he had seen that man hanged in the courtyard. He had talked to him and may have put Camelot at risk.

"I am sorry Sire," he said not being able to look at Arthur, "I thank you for your mercy."

"Very well," said Arthur turning to look at Gaius. "Do you still need us?"

"No Sire I can manage now, thank you," said Gaius smiling at him. Arthur turned and left the room with Merlin following him.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

They had just returned to the council chambers to hear the report of the latest patrols when a guard entered. He told them that Percival's patrol had returned with the villagers and that King Rodor was with them. Arthur sent the guard to let Princess Mithian know her father was here. He also instructed him to find the other members of his privy council and ask them to join them. As he left Percival and Galahad arrived with King Rodor. He was being supported by Gwaine and Bryce but he had no obvious injuries.

"King Rodor," said Arthur pulling out a chair for him to sit down.

"Thank you King Arthur," he said sitting down with a sigh. "I was glad to hear of your return from Sir Gwaine here. He rode with me in the cart and filled me in as much as he could."

"Are you injured?" he asked nodding at Gwaine then looking at Rodor with concern.

"No I am fine, just old," said Rodor smiling at him. "Two days on the run and sleeping rough does not agree with me anymore."

"Have you eaten?" asked Arthur looking at the dark circles under his eyes.

"Yes your knights made sure I was fed. Sir Galahad here is quite the cook," he said smiling at him.

"Father!" said Mithian running into the room and hugging him.

"I am so glad to see you, I heard that you had been injured," said her father returning the hug.

"I'm fine now Gaius and Merlin healed my injuries," said Mithian looking closely at her father.

"Well I am in your debt, Lord Merlin," said Rodor smiling at him. "Don't look surprised Gwaine here has also told me all about you."

"Thank you Sire," said Merlin with a bow.

Merlin and Arthur left him to Mithian and Bryce while they went to talk to Percival, Gwaine and Galahad. Gaius and Iseldir arrived and Gaius quickly checked over Rodor. He agreed that there was nothing wrong with him that a good night's sleep wouldn't fix.  
As Gaius finished Robyn and Leon arrived with Gwen. They all took their seats around the table.

Percival quickly gave his report as Arthur didn't want to wait until the round table meeting. They had found the cave where the villagers were hiding late yesterday evening. They had stayed with them overnight and had started their return journey early this morning. They had almost returned to the spot where they had met Leda when a knight of Nemeth had hailed them. Bryce had recognised him immediately as Sir Hadwin first Knight of Nemeth and had called a halt. They discovered he was travelling with King Rodor and forty knights all that remained of the guard left to defend the palace. They had waited for Hadwin and Bryce to return with the King and his guard. Many of the knights had the raven's sickness and several had injuries caused by the raven's attack including Sir Hadwin. Galahad did what he could to help heal their injuries then they had returned to Camelot.

"Thank you Percival," said Arthur. "Where are the villagers and the knights of Nemeth now?"

"Those needing treatment are in the infirmary. The villagers have been taken to the caves and the knights are waiting in the courtyard for your word," said Percival.

"I hope you do not mind me bringing so many armed men within your borders," said Rodor apologetically, looking at Arthur.

"We are allies and you and your men are welcome here as long as I am King," said Arthur shaking his head. Arthur called in the guard and asked them to take a message to Sir Vidor to find food and lodgings for the Nemeth knights. He then ordered refreshments to be brought to the council chambers.

"Thank you Arthur," said Rodor.

"We have heard reports that Nemeth has been attacked by the ravens. How did you escape?" asked Merlin.

"We did not Morgana let us go with a message for Camelot," said Rodor.

"What is this message?" asked Arthur.

"I think she still believes you to be dead Arthur. She wished me to convince Gwen to surrender to her or suffer the same fate as Nemeth," said Rodor smiling at Gwen. As the servants brought in drinks and served them they listened to Rodor's report.

Rodor told them that he had received Queen Annis's warning and had acted immediately sending Mithian to warn Camelot and to get their stronghold ready for his people. He had also sent word to Meredor but doubts his messenger would arrive there before the birds. Provisions had been sent ahead and messengers had been sent out across his Kingdom. The morning after he had sent Mithian to Camelot the ravens arrived. His story was much the same as Derian's, the ravens had arrived with the red dawn. Sigan had asked for an audience with the King and asked him to break his treaty with Camelot. When he refused he had been given until noon to get their people to safety. The sorcerer had left turning into a raven but leaving the ravens behind.

Rodor also reported that the ravens could not be killed and two of his guards had died trying to harm them. They had turned into ravens and waited to attack.  
His people were already making their way to the stronghold with provisions which had been fortunate. The lands all around the fortress were dying and the feathers brought sickness and disease. He told them that the red sky brings unnatural warmth and the air is heavy like trying to breath in thick fog.

"We have a cure for the sickness," said Merlin as Rodor paused in his story to take a sip of his wine.

"Merlin is able to counteract the enchantment," said Gaius.

"Well that is good news but my people will be dead before they get the cure," said Rodor with a sigh.

"Could we not send some to our stronghold?" asked Bryce. "I would volunteer to go if there is a chance the people could be cured."

"It will be dangerous but yes if you can find volunteers then we will supply you with the cure," said Arthur.

"If there are druids or sorcerers among your people we can give them the instructions on how to make it as well. It requires powerful magic but it can be learnt," said Iseldir.

"Sorcery was not encouraged in Nemeth because of our treaty with Camelot but it was not outlawed either. Those with magic were given refuge along with everyone else. Your knowledge and help will be most welcome," said Rodor taking a sip of his wine.

"Do you feel well enough to tell us what happened at noon?" asked Arthur.

"I will tell you" said Rodor with a sigh. "Nemeth lost many good men in such a short time. Just give me a moment." They could see the tears in his eyes as he looked down at the table.

"Take your time," said Arthur knowing how he would feel to lose any of his men.

Rodor held his emotions in check as he told them what happened at noon when the ravens had attacked. He seemed to age as he spoke remembering the horror of losing so many men so quickly.

"At noon all that was left in the city was five hundred of my best soldiers and myself. We had covered as much of our skin as possible to protect against the feathers and we all wore helmets. The ravens flew up into the air and circled the courtyard. Then they flew into attack. There was nothing we could do those that tried to kill them died and turned into ravens themselves. The noise of their wings was horrendous and they made an awful cawing noise that could be heard for miles. They did not attack me only my men. They scratched and pecked at them and of course we couldn't kill them. Hadwin took charge and we retreated to the council chambers but they smashed through the windows and still attacked. It lasted about ten minutes but seemed like hours. Then they withdrew and we walked out into the courtyard which was covered in black feathers. Only forty three soldiers remained and many of those were injured."

Rodor took another sip of his wine and sighed. Mithian took his hand and smiled at him but there were tears in her eyes. He took a deep breath and then continued his story.

"Morgana and a man called Mordred appeared in the courtyard. They asked me if I was ready to join with them. I refused and told her I would rather die than see her take my throne."

Rodor told them what Morgana had said, he remembered the conversation word for word.

" _I do not want your throne," she said laughing. "I only wish for my rightful place on the throne of Camelot. I will unite the south and rule as high queen. If you join with me you can still rule Nemeth."_

" _I will never join with you Morgana," I told her._

" _Why do you show such loyalty to such a weak Kingdom?" asked Mordred looking at me with such hate._

" _King Arthur was an honourable man and I know his Queen will rule as he did," I replied._

" _Gwen is a serving girl she has no idea how to rule a Kingdom," she yelled._

" _Calm yourself," said Mordred quietly and it seemed to work as she smiled at him._

" _I will take Camelot and you can watch. Go now and take a message to my dear Gwen. Tell her I will make her and all those she cares about suffer if she does not give me what is rightfully mine," she turned and took Mordred's arm._

" _You are letting us go?" I asked._

 _The one she called Mordred turned to the gates of the courtyard and chanted then the gates flew open. Outside the gates were many soldiers waiting for his orders._

" _Make sure they leave," said Mordred to the soldiers, "do not harm them unless they attack."_

"The soldiers moved apart allowing us free passage. As we walked between them we expected them to kill us but they didn't. We passed around a thousand men and came to the lower town. It was in ruins the buildings were destroyed and there were feathers everywhere. We found enough unspoilt provisions to last us a day and carts for the injured men. As we left the city we found horses wandering free and we continued in the direction of Camelot. As we crossed the border into Camelot the red sky lightened until it was clear and blue. The heaviness and warmth left the air and we made better time until we were found by your patrol." Rodor finished and looked at Mithian with tears in his eyes.

"Nemeth has been taken by Morgana," he said quietly. "I am sorry."

"I am just glad you are alive," she said getting up to hug him.

"Thank you Rodor," said Arthur putting his goblet on the table.

"It seems that Morgana does not yet know of your return, Sire" said Gaius breaking the silence.

"That gives us more time to get ready," said Arthur.

"Where will you go, I expect they will have already taken Meredor," said Rodor.

"We do not plan to run or hide," said Arthur standing up and stretching.

"We will go to Essetir to face her," said Merlin.

"You cannot defeat her," said Rodor with a sigh. "The ravens cannot be killed be any weapon."

"I can kill them" said Merlin darkly "I don't need weapons."

"Are you sure?" asked Rodor. "This Sigan seems to be very powerful."

"He has defeated him before." said Arthur with a hint of pride. Merlin glanced at him but Arthur did not meet his eye.

"Well if you can defeat them we will forever be in your debt," said Rodor to Merlin.

"We plan to do just that. Morgana and Sigan fear Merlin and once they know he stands by me they will not face us here. We will have to go them and hope they underestimate his power," said Arthur.

"I am honoured to know such brave men, King Arthur and Lord Merlin," said Rodor putting down his goblet.

"We will do all in our power to return Nemeth to you." said Arthur walking towards him.

"You truly are an honourable man Arthur Pendragon," said Rodor getting to his feet. He swayed as Mithian and Arthur helped him to sit back down.

"Thank you, you are weary, you should rest a while," he said.

Gaius and Iseldir helped Rodor to his feet and went with Mithian to her chambers. Her father could rest there while a room was made ready for him. Leon and Gwaine left to send messages to the rest of the knights to join them at the round table at the fifth hour. That gave them a little over an hour to quickly discuss what Rodor had told them.  
Percival, Galahad and Bryce went to the infirmary to check on the wounded Nemeth knights. They also wanted to find the volunteers to take the potion to Nemeth's people. Arthur and Gwen were left with alone with Merlin. Merlin didn't want to talk in the open council chambers so they left to go to Arthur and Gwen's chambers. They entered the rooms and made sure there were guards on all the doors.

They discussed Rodor's news Sigan was working quickly to surround Camelot. If Rodor was right Sigan would already have taken Meredor. Camelot would be next and they had to be ready.

"You really believe you can stop these birds?" asked Arthur pacing the room.

"I won't know for certain until I try," said Merlin sitting down at the table.

"What about the waste lands that they leave behind?" Gwen asked going to the sideboard and pouring water for all of them.

"I think that will only be healed when his soul leaves this world," said Merlin.

"How will you do that?" asked Gwen as she put the drinks on the table. "I thought he could not die."

"He has used powerful magic to allow his soul to live without a body. If I can trap it in the jewel then we will have to find a way to take it to the spirit world," said Merlin as took a seat. Gwen sat down gesturing for Arthur to sit next to her.

"How?" asked Arthur going to his seat and sitting down.

"I don't really know yet I will have to talk to Gaius," said Merlin taking a sip of his water. He paused thoughtfully, "Remember the Cailleach we saw at the Isle of blessed when Lancelot healed the veil?" asked Merlin.

"Yes I remember..." said Arthur, "the gate keeper of the spirit world."

"Yes and there may be a way to summon her and ask her to take the soul," said Merlin.

"Won't she try to trick us?" asked Arthur remembering her.

"I don't know but Gaius might know more about her," said Merlin.

"Alright we will talk to Gaius after the round table meeting," said Arthur.

"While you are at the meeting I will check on Hunith and the rescued villagers to make sure they are settling into the caves," said Gwen.

"The people from the towns within the city will need to find refuge in case these birds do attack us," she continued.

"Yes you are right, I will order an evacuation of the towns at the meeting," said Arthur.

"I will make sure there is room for them," said Gwen.

"We had better go now so we can hear the reports as they come in," said Arthur standing up. Gwen went to him and put her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and held her close, kissing her gently.

"Are you ready Merlin?" asked Arthur as he let go of Gwen.

"Just waiting for you, Sire," said Merlin with a grin.

"Come on lets go," said Arthur opening the door, squeezing Gwen's hand as they left.

* * *

This was the first round table meeting Merlin had attended as court sorcerer. He sat on Arthur's right and listened to the reports as they came in. The red sky now surrounded Camelot but in the east the sky was black and the cloud was growing. The ravens had left Meredor and returned to Essetir at dawn that morning. Reports were already coming in from people fleeing from them. There were still bandit attacks on those with provisions. Though attacks with the enchanted arrows had now stopped. It would seem that the bandits Percival and Galahad had killed were the last of them.

Arthur quickly told them of the attack on Nemeth and ordered the evacuation of the towns around Camelot. He asked Leon to take charge of recruiting those that wanted to fight.  
Arthur wanted to take an army of at least seven thousand to face Morgana and he hoped to leave at least five thousand to defend Camelot. They had suffered many losses and injuries though and would be hard pushed to make the numbers. They had no time to train anyone but they would need all the help they could get. Those that wanted to fight and already had the skills would be made knights of Camelot if they would swear allegiance to the King and Camelot. If they would risk their lives to fight for him he would reward their loyalty whether they fought with sword or sorcery.

He put Leon in charge of the preparations for the army that was to leave for Essetir. Both Merlin and Arthur agreed that as soon as Morgana knew Arthur was alive and Merlin was helping him she would send a message to summon them to Essetir. Arthur wanted them to be ready when the summons came.  
Robyn was in charge of the army that would be left behind. He needed someone he could trust to defend the citadel in his absence.

Gwaine was to meet with Merlin and Arthur later as they would be going in the vanguard leading the army to Essetir. Arthur wanted to keep the true mission as secret as possible. Merlin and Arthur would have to tell Gwaine as he had been named in the prophecy and they would need his help. They would also tell Leon, Percival and Galahad but that was all. Arthur did trust his knights but the less they knew the greater chance they would have of succeeding.  
The knights left to continue their duties. Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Galahad would join them for dinner in Arthur's Chambers later that evening.

Merlin and Arthur remained at the table talking about the reports they had heard. Arthur stood up and stretched.

"I think I'll go and see how Leon's getting on" he said. "I could do with some air and I would like to see how many of the volunteers are up to standard."

"Alright, if you don't need me I will go and see Gaius," said Merlin getting to his feet.

"Ask him to join us for dinner," said Arthur walking towards the doors.

"What about Iseldir?" Merlin asked falling into step with him.

"If he's there then yes, if not send a guard to find him," said Arthur stopping at the doors. "Your mother can also join us if she is not busy." Arthur knew that Merlin would like to see her but there was so much to do that they seemed to keep missing each other.

"I'd like that, I'll send someone to find her," said Merlin as he turned to walk in the direction of Gaius's chambers.

"Don't be late," said Arthur as he walked off in the other direction.

"When am I ever late?" Merlin called after him.

Arthur turned and laughed, "Very funny Merlin, perhaps I'll make you court jester after all" he said before walking away.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Merlin found Gaius and Iseldir busy making more potions. Armin was there washing bottles in a bucket of soapy water. It had been one of the duties Merlin had hated as the bottles usually had the remains of fouls smelling potions and his hands would be all wrinkly once he had finished. It beat cleaning the leech tank but only just.

Gaius was pleased to see him as they needed his help. There were more arrivals seeking refuge and many of them had the raven's sickness. They needed more of the potion and Merlin used his magic to enchant the bowls that were placed before him. Iseldir had been studying the spell and would soon be ready to help Merlin. His magic was stronger than Gaius's but he still needed time to learn new spells. With his work in the caves and overseeing the provisions he had very little time. **  
**Gaius had checked on Rodor and Mithian and they were fine. They had both agreed to eat in Mithian's chambers and get an early night.

Merlin passed on Arthur's invitation to dinner and both Gaius and Iseldir were pleased to accept. Gaius said he would be a little late as he would need to take the potion down to the infirmary in the caves. Armin offered to do it for him and Gaius gladly accepted. Gaius then told Merlin how helpful Armin had been taking over his rounds and even diagnosing illnesses while Gaius had been busy with other matters. Merlin thanked him for his help but didn't shake his hand as he was now rinsing the bottles. Gaius told Merlin that he believed his mother would still be with her friends from Essetir. While they were putting the potion into bottles Merlin went down to the courtyard. He found a guard to take a message to Hunith asking her to join them for dinner. As he returned Armin was putting the bottles into a basket. Merlin went to help him.

"I can manage my lord," said Armin looking at Merlin and then bowing his head.

"Please just call me Merlin. This was my job until recently," said Merlin still placing the bottles in the basket.

"Well thank you Merlin," said Armin smiling at him.

"I'm only too glad to help, it makes a change from all the council meetings and paperwork," he said as he placed another bottle in the basket.

"I have heard that you will be going to Essetir to fight Morgana," said Armin as they worked.

"That's right it will be the only way to defeat her," said Merlin.

"I want to come with you," said Armin putting the last bottle in the basket. Merlin knew Armin's father was still in the fortress but he also knew there was a strong possibility that he was now dead.

"Well you will need a physician," said Gaius putting his hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Won't you need his help here?" asked Merlin looking at Gaius.

"I think between us we can manage," said Gaius looking at Iseldir.

"I also know my way around the fortress," said Armin, "I can help draw up plans."

"That would be helpful," said Merlin smiling at him. "I'll talk to Arthur."

"Thank you," said Armin. "I have no idea if it is important but Belin once told me that his father had a way of dealing with sorcery. He told me his father did not fear Morgana though whatever it was did not work as Belin killed him."

"Do you know how he could deal with sorcery?" asked Merlin feeling the hair on his neck rise.

"No I do not, I was supposed to be Belin's friend but he did not really talk about his father, he hated him," said Armin.

"Well he has something in common with Morgana then," said Gaius wondering what Lot could possibly have discovered that would make him feel like he could beat Morgana.

"Thank you for telling me," said Merlin

"I'm sorry I don't know more but I was still only treated as an apprentice," said Armin. "Although I was a friend of the prince I could not wander where I did not have leave to go."

"What you have told me may still help," said Merlin, "I'll talk to Arthur, I can't promise he will take you, we are taking druids who can fight to heal the injured."

"I can wield a sword as well as heal the injured," said Armin.

"Alright, I will tell him," said Merlin putting his hand on Armin's shoulder and smiling.

"Is there anything you need me for when I have delivered these?" asked Armin looking at Gaius.

"Well I was going to ask you to remain here in case a physician was needed while I'm at dinner. Did you have other plans?" asked Gaius.

"I was just going to check on Sefa," said Armin.

"I believe Gwaine took her to the nursery to check on the garden," said Iseldir.

"Gwaine?" asked Merlin.

"It seems Gwaine is quite protective of her and it's not really a good idea for her to walk around the castle alone. She can talk but it is still difficult to understand her," said Gaius.

"Of course," said Merlin with a grin.

"I asked Arthur to give Gwaine sometime to rest he has not been sleeping well since his ordeal with Morgana. He refused of course so I asked him to accompany Sefa," said Gaius smiling at Merlin.

"Well Gwaine will be joining us for dinner," said Merlin.

"I will make sure she is alright then return here," said Armin going to the door.

After he had left Merlin asked Gaius about the Cailleach. He explained why they wanted to know and Gaius looked around the room for a book he knew he had. He started to walk towards the ladder to get the book down.

"Which one is it?" asked Merlin looking up at the shelf.

"The one with blue writing on the spine," said Gaius looking up at the shelf as Merlin used his magic to place the book in his hand.

"That one?" asked Merlin smiling at him.

"Yes that one," he said taking the book towards the table. "And what have I told you about using your magic like that?"

"I don't think Arthur will execute me for passing you a book," said Merlin laughing.

"No I suppose he won't" said Gaius looking up at him and laughing. He put his glasses on and turned the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"There is an account here about getting an immortal soul back into the spirit world," said Gaius.

"What does it say?" asked Merlin looking over Gaius's shoulder.

"Hang on," said Gaius sitting down at the table. Merlin sat down next to Iseldir and waited impatiently for Gaius to finish reading. The book was in the Catha language and Merlin was still learning.

"The Cailleach will demand a price as she always does," said Gaius looking up at them.

"I thought as much," said Merlin with a frown as Gaius turned the page.

"Here we are," he said, "the white Goddess may also take a soul to the spirit world as long as she believes there is a good reason to do so."

"The White Goddess?" asked Merlin with a smile.

"It takes powerful magic to summon the white goddess," said Iseldir.

"He has done it before whilst holding an aging spell," said Gaius looking at Merlin.

"It wasn't just an aging spell I was also a woman, thanks to you," said Merlin looking at Gaius with a glare.

"A woman?" asked Iseldir curiously, smiling at him.

"Well Arthur could not know who you were then," said Gaius.

"It really is so much easier now he knows," said Merlin with sigh.

"We had better go or we will be late for this dinner," said Gaius smiling at him.

They arrived at the same time as Arthur who had walked up from the training ground with Leon and Robyn. Gwen and Hunith were already there. Percival and Gwaine arrived with Galahad a few minutes later. A second table had been brought in so there was plenty of room. They took their seats around the table as the servants entered with trays of food. Merlin was busy speaking to his mother and did not get up to help this time. The talk was light as the food was served. Arthur and Leon were pleased with those who had volunteered to fight. Out of the fifty they had tested today forty-five had been chosen. The others had been good but four of them were too young to qualify and one was too old to travel the distance to Essetir. He had been told to report to Robyn as part of the army that would remain in Camelot. Several sorcerers had also volunteered to help against any magical threats. Alvarr had helped to test their skills and as long as Merlin was happy with them they had thirty new knights with magic.

Gaius told them that Rodor was having an early night and should be feeling better tomorrow. They discussed the work in the caves and the new infirmary.  
Merlin told Arthur of Armin's request to join them and how he could draw up plans of the fortress. Gaius assured them that he was a practical young man and knew his father was probably dead. Arthur agreed to talk to him and find out if he really could wield a sword.

Merlin asked Gwaine how the garden was doing and managed to get a bashful grin from the knight. Merlin was pleased to see him looking happy again he had changed since Morgana's torture and was often quiet with a haunted look. His behaviour was so different than usual that even Arthur had noticed it.  
Hunith told Merlin that the villagers from Ealdor were settling in and those that had been ill were now recovering. Gwen then dismissed the servants and told the guards they were not to be disturbed.

While they finished their meal Merlin and Arthur explained what they expected to happen and why they were really going to Essetir.  
They told them how they believed that once Morgana knew Arthur was alive she would send them a message to meet with her in Essetir. She would not expect them to go without an army and they would not disappoint her. Merlin told them how he believed she would drop everything until Merlin and Arthur were dead. They went back over the prophecy explaining why it would most likely be Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur that would have to stand against them.

"So what happens when we get there?" asked Leon.

"Morgana and Mordred will probably be there with a welcoming committee," said Merlin. "She will try to convince us to join with them but will be leading us into a trap."

"We will have to play along," said Arthur, "to have any chance of defeating her.

"You don't know what this trap is, do you?" asked Percival.

"No, we don't, and we won't until we get there," said Merlin helping himself to more bread.

"It sounds very dangerous," said Hunith putting her bread on her plate and looking at Merlin.

"It sounds kind of crazy, that is my sort of plan" said Gwaine grinning at Arthur.

"We are not going to lie, it is dangerous but if we don't try we will die," said Arthur looking at Hunith.

"Won't she attack Camelot as soon as you have gone?" asked Robyn.

"I don't think so," said Merlin "her focus is killing me and Arthur, taking Camelot is merely her prize at the end." His voice was cold.

"Merlin is right; however I am leaving you here in charge of an army, just in case. Iseldir has also agreed to help with protective spells," said Arthur nodding to Iseldir in thanks.

"What about Sigan and Mordred?" asked Leon taking a sip of his wine.

"Sigan will be focused on destroying Merlin" said Gaius sadly.

"I don't like this at all," said Hunith looking worried.

"There is no other way" said Merlin firmly, "Camelot is surrounded if we do nothing we will starve."

"And Mordred?" asked Gwaine helping himself to more meat.

"He is the least powerful of the three, he will follow the others," said Merlin pushing his plate away.

"So what will we do while you're busy dealing with Morgana?" asked Galahad as he put more potatoes on his plate.

"We are pretty sure she will have an army," said Merlin taking a sip of wine.

"The rest is as planned, you will fight. We just wanted you to know why Merlin, Gwaine and I might not be with you," said Arthur.

"So we fight while you while you deal with the sorcerers," said Leon looking at Arthur.

"If there was any other way we would fight by your side," said Arthur.

"We won't defeat her unless you three succeed. I'd prefer the battlefield than Morgana any day," said Leon laughing as he took some berries from a bowl.

Merlin then explained how he would try to trap Sigan in the jewel. Gaius told Arthur that he had found a reference to a ritual that would summon the white goddess who would probably take the soul to the spirit world for them.

"Can you summon her again?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"I probably could but I don't think I will have to," said Merlin.

"Why not?" asked Gwen helping herself to more berries.

"If we succeed then I think we could take a journey to the lake of Avalon," said Merlin smiling at Galahad.

"You think Alba would take the jewel to the white goddess for us?" asked Arthur.

"I'm sure she would," said Galahad grinning at them.

"Well we have a plan of sorts," said Arthur pushing his plate away and picking up his wine.

"So what now?" asked Percival pushing his own plate away.

"Now we wait for Morgana and Sigan to make the next move," said Merlin in a dark voice.

They talked quietly for a little longer; Merlin kept standing up to refill the goblets. Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Gwen silenced him with a look as she touched his arm. Then Gwen called the servants to clear the table. Gaius took his leave to return to Armin and Iseldir went with him.  
Leon, Robyn, Galahad and Percival left to get some rest as they would be busy with preparations the following day. Gwaine went with them saying he was tired which was certainly unusual for Gwaine. Arthur had ordered him to rest the following day, though Gwaine had argued saying he would see how he felt in the morning.

Hunith stayed with Merlin, Gwen and Arthur and they chatted for a while. Merlin knew his mother would worry but he tried to put her mind at rest the best he could.  
Merlin was about to walk his mother to her room when a guard arrived saying Arthur and Merlin were needed in the council chambers. Gwen offered to walk with Hunith instead.

Arthur and Merlin arrived at the council chambers to find Gaius already there. He was looking over someone sat on a chair to the side of the room. They obviously had the raven's sickness and it took Arthur a minute to recognise the woman covered in the red rash.

"Queen Annis," said Arthur grabbing a chair and sitting in front of her.

"King Arthur, I'm glad to see you alive and well," she said quietly.

"She insisted on talking to you before receiving treatment," said Gaius as Arthur approached.

"Is it just the sickness?" asked Merlin noticing a dirty bandage on Annis's arm.

"Arrow wound as well," she said trying to smile. "I'm afraid I do not have long left."

"Let me see" said Merlin kneeling beside her and undoing the bandage.

"The fool knows how to treat a wound?" asked Annis trying to smile and looking at Arthur.

"That boy is no fool" said a voice behind them. They turned to see Odin walking into the room.

"He's not?" she asked looking at Odin then at Merlin. Arthur stood up as Odin walked towards them.

"He saved my life. In less than half an hour he stopped two Kings from killing each and talked them both into signing a peace treaty," said Odin taking Arthur's outstretched arm.

"King Odin," said Arthur smiling at him.

"King Arthur, I see you have finally had the sense to give your manservant a promotion," he said looking at Merlin and smiling.

"Yes I did, meet my advisor Sir Merlin Court Sorcerer of Camelot," said Arthur looking at Merlin as he cleaned Annis's wound.

"You are the sorcerer?" asked Annis staring at Merlin.

"I am your highness," said Merlin smiling at her then putting his hand over her wound. His eyes flashed gold and he removed his hand.

"It doesn't surprise me, I knew there was more to him than a servant," said Odin holding out his hand to help Merlin stand.

"Thank you Sire," said Merlin taking Odin's hand and standing up.

"Forget that nonsense, I no longer have a Kingdom," said Odin.

"All this time and you were hiding in plain sight," said Annis laughing. The laugh quickly turned into a cough. Gaius passed her some water and helped her drink.

"We have a cure for the sickness," said Merlin looking at Annis.

"You have a cure?" asked Annis.

"Yes we sent some of the potion with Sir Derian, he was going to take it straight to your people," said Gaius.

"Let Gaius help you," said Arthur putting his hand on her shoulder. He could feel the heat of the rash through her jacket.

"I wanted to warn you about Morgana and Mordred," said Annis.

"We can speak once you have rested, we know some of what has happened, King Rodor of Nemeth arrived earlier," said Arthur.

"Alright" conceded Annis, trying to stand.

"Let my guards help you," said Arthur. The guards entered the room and linked arms creating a chair so they could carry her. They carefully lifted her and left the room, Gaius followed them.

Merlin picked up the chair Annis had sat on and put it back by the table. Odin grabbed the other and put it in its place.  
Arthur indicated they should sit and Odin told his story. It was the same as Rodor's. Morgana had taken Meredor allowing Odin and what was left of his guard to leave for Camelot.  
He told them she still seemed to believe Arthur was dead. Merlin was glad they had managed to intercept the messages before Derric had warned them.

Odin had met Annis and her knights just outside Camelot's town gates. Annis had told him what had happened to her and he quickly related her story to Arthur and Merlin. Annis and her men had been forced to go south unable to cross the great river that flowed into Camelot. They had made their way to the West Wood as the knights knew of a ford where they could cross. They spent the night in the wood then early the next day they had crossed the river in safety. They turned their horses east to make their way to Camelot when they were attacked and their horses had bolted. The assailants had fired arrows then fled. Annis was already sick as one of the feathers had touched her as they left Caerleon. They had found a cart for Annis and some of their injured but pulling it with men had been slow going. They had made their way slowly towards Camelot fearing their Queen would die before they got there. They had met up with Odin and his men just outside the city. Arthur thanked Odin for his report then sat quietly thinking how strong Morgana had grown.

"So do you have a plan to deal with this witch?" asked Odin looking at Merlin then Arthur.

"We do," said Arthur with a sigh. They told him of how they expected her to summon them to Essetir where they hoped to defeat her.

"Well I wouldn't say it's much of a plan, but if you are the sorcerer that defeated her army at Camlann then I suppose it's the only chance we have," he said sitting back in his chair.

"Merlin is that sorcerer and you are right we cannot wait for her. We must face her," said Arthur.

"Well I never thought I would say it but it is good to see you alive and well Arthur," he said.

"Thank you, I am also glad to see you," said Arthur smiling at him. "I will arrange rooms for you and your knights," said Arthur.

"Thank you, they are eating at the moment and I will go and join them," said Odin.

"Of course," said Arthur getting to his feet. Odin and Merlin also stood and they left the room together. Arthur instructed a guard to take him to the knight's dining room and to make sure rooms were made ready.

"The castle must be almost full," said Merlin as they walked towards their chambers.

"There is still room," said Arthur "it is the provisions that concern me; they won't last forever"

"I'll check with Iseldir tomorrow, he is keeping an inventory of what is coming in," said Merlin.

"Alright, I think have his new report on my desk but haven't had a chance to read it yet," said Arthur yawning.

Merlin left Arthur at his chambers and continued down the corridor to his own room.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Merlin woke suddenly unsure of what had woken him. He kept still, listening carefully but everything was quiet. The room was dark, the heavy curtains covered the windows but Merlin knew it was still dark outside. What had woken him? He knew the room was empty apart from himself as he would sense another's presence. He tried to relax and go back to sleep. It wouldn't work; he couldn't ignore the feeling that something was wrong.

He sat up and lit a candle using magic; he looked outside but saw nothing. The air felt heavy and tense as though a thunderstorm was brewing. It felt as though something bad was about to happen.

He got back into bed briefly before deciding he couldn't ignore it, the air was heavy and he felt such despair in his heart. He sighed and got out of bed pulling on his trousers. Even without a shirt on the air felt far warmer than it should.

He walked back to the window, pulling the curtain aside a little and peering out into the courtyard below. It was too dark to see much but everything looked normal, nothing out of place. He walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a shirt. He was pulling it over his head when there was a loud knock on the door. Gauis woke with a start "what's going on?" he cried.

"I don't know yet Gauis" said Merlin as he pulled his shirt down and ran to open the door.

"The King requires your presence in his chambers, my lord" said the guard outside the door.

"I'm on my way," said Merlin to the guard as he went back to the chair to put his boots on.

"What is happening?" Gauis asked the guard as he was about to leave.

"The ravens are here, we didn't sound the warning bell in case it made them attack," said the guard.

"The ravens?" asked Gauis with concern, looking at Merlin. Merlin nodded at the guard dismissing him. The guard bowed and walked off quickly down the corridor.

Merlin gave Gauis a fleeting look and ran from the room toward Arthur's. He paused as he passed a large window and saw the courtyard outside. It was almost dawn but the light that was slowly pushing back the darkness was red. All around the castle walls sat the dark shapes of the birds.

"Merlin?" called Arthur walking down the corridor.

"In here" called Merlin not taking his eyes off the birds.

"What is it?" asked Arthur walking towards him. Then he noticed the red sky and how the light showed up the raven's sitting around the castle walls.  
Gauis and Gwen joined them at the window looking at the black birds. They birds made no sound and hardly moved but they held a hidden terror.

"Sigan will soon arrive and he may not yet know you are alive," said Merlin quietly. "If he doesn't he will ask to speak with the queen."

"You want Guinevere to face him?" he asked looking at Merlin as if he was out of his mind.

"If we want to find out his plans he needs to speak to Gwen if he sees me he will leave. He will not harm her I give you my word." said Merlin.

"How can you be sure?" asked Arthur.

"I will not let him" he said firmly, and although Arthur still thought it was a terrible idea he knew Merlin would let no harm come to his wife.

"He's right, let him speak with me first," said Gwen walking back towards the door.

Gwen excused herself to dress. Arthur, Gauis and Merlin waited at the window as Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Robyn walked up the corridor to join them.

"So what's the plan?" asked Robyn.

"If he asks for Gwen we let him tell her what his terms are, when she refuses and he is about to leave we will come forward to force his hand. We can't keep Arthur's return a secret forever. We can see how he reacts when he finds we are still working together," said Merlin.

"Won't he use sorcery to hurt us?" asked Leon.

"He may try something Gwen should face him in the courtyard. We will need to make sure it is clear of people," said Merlin.

"Alright," said Percival leaving with Leon and Robyn to clear the courtyard of people. This early in the morning they would be only a few people about.

Gwen met them in the hallway and they walked towards the council chambers. Iseldir and Galahad walked towards them as they neared the doors. Merlin explained what they were doing and they sat at table waiting for the summons. They didn't have to wait long when Percival arrived with the message that Cornelius Sigan wished to speak to the Queen.

As Gwen went to meet him Arthur hugged her close "be careful" he whispered as she left. Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine went through the kitchens, the cook and servants already working had been moved to the back of the room well away from the windows. Arthur led the way to the small door that led into the courtyard. They could watch what was going on from there without being seen.

As Gwen walked down the steps Merlin and Arthur could see Sigan, his back was to them but they could hear him well enough in the quiet courtyard.

"I am Guinevere, Queen of Camelot, you wished to speak to me," said Gwen in a strong voice.

"Your highness, my name is Cornelius Sigan and I hope we can put right the terrible wrong your husband and his father have wrought on these lands," he said.

"What wrong has my husband ever done to Camelot?" asked Gwen.

"The laws laid down by Uther and upheld by your husband have caused the death and suffering of thousands of innocent people," said Sigan.

"So have you with your birds," said Gwen with disdain looking at the silent birds.

"I fear it is the only way to make you see sense, tyranny cannot be fought with words but actions," said Sigan.

"What is it that you want?" demanded Gwen.

"Allow the Lady Morgana to take her rightful place on the throne so those with magic can once again live in peace," said Sigan. "You will be free to do as you please to either leave or stay, no harm will come to you."

"And if I refuse?" asked Gwen.

"You are surrounded no-one can come to your aid even if they wanted to. Within months your provisions will be gone and your people will starve. Your knights will not be fit enough to man your walls let alone fight Morgana's army."

"It seems that Morgana truly is her father's daughter. Even Uther would not let the people starve to death," said Gwen.

"It does not need to come to that," he said. "You were just a serving girl, ruling a Kingdom alone is far too much of a burden. As you said the Lady Morgana is Uther's daughter and the rightful heir to the throne now her brother is dead."

"She is not alone and I am not dead," said Arthur coming out of his hiding place with Merlin by his side. Gwaine stayed by the door and watched them ready to help if he was needed. Sigan turned quickly to face him.

"Merlin..." said Sigan darkly, "we meet again", he spoke with confidence but he took a step backwards as they walked towards him. Gwen walked towards Merlin and Arthur and kept close behind them.

"Have you told your King yet about your magic?" asked Sigan spitefully, hoping that the King is unaware.

"Of course, let me introduce you to the Court Sorcerer of Camelot," said Arthur, pressing him for a reaction, "Though I believe you have met before."

"Court Sorcerer?" asked Sigan still backing away from them.

"The ban on sorcery has been lifted," said Merlin quietly. "Those with magic no longer need to live in fear. If that is all you want then lift your curse, your war against Camelot is unfounded."

"And bow to your King?" asked Sigan with a sneer.

"You know as well as I do that magic should serve not rule," said Merlin.

"Nonsense!" shouted Sigan, "magic should rule, and it will once Morgana is queen," he said.

"Then you will serve Morgana" said Arthur simply.

"You are wrong. She might be the rightful heir but she will be queen in name only. I will rule Camelot. I serve no-one," said Sigan lifting his arms and turning into a raven. The raven's around the walls rose up and flew into to attack Merlin and Arthur so he could escape.

Merlin put up a shield around them as the birds attacked. Gwen kept close to Arthur and Merlin as they backed up slowly towards the kitchen door. The birds flew against the shield breaking their bodies but not one pierced it. Once they reached the door it opened, Percival and Gwaine pulled Gwen inside. Arthur pulled on his gloves as the birds were dropping feathers everywhere. There was a slight reprieve as the birds took to the sky flying high above them.

"We can help," said Gwaine trying to walk towards them.

"No, they are the living dead if you try to kill them with normal weapons you will die," said Merlin pushing him back inside. Gwaine nodded then passed Merlin his gloves Merlin smiled and nodded his thanks. He pulled them on while still keeping the shield in place. Leon arrived behind Gwaine and Percival carrying two helmets. Merlin and Arthur put them on while the birds were still circling above the courtyard gaining height. Then the birds were back dropping like stones from the sky. Although the shield protected them from their beaks and talons the noise they made was horrendous. The birds were no longer silent their harsh caws were deafening in the quiet courtyard, their wings flapping against the shield made sharp slapping sounds.

"Clear the buildings around the courtyard in case they decide to attack them," said Arthur trying to make himself heard over the noise. Percival, Gwaine and Leon nodded it was hardly worth trying to speak through the noise.

"You should go too" yelled Merlin to Arthur.

"I'm not leaving you, we fight them together. If these birds are the living dead my sword was made for such a fight," said Arthur as loudly as he could as he pulled the kitchen door closed. Merlin nodded and walked slowly away from the door. So far it seemed the birds were just attacking them and not trying to enter the buildings.

"I'll have to let the shield down to fight them," said Merlin.

"Alright, on three, one, two, three," said Arthur.

Merlin dropped the shield and used magic to blast the closest birds away. Those that got through Arthur managed to get with his sword, the bodies of the birds they hit vanished leaving only the black feathers behind. There seemed to be hundreds of them though and they just kept coming. Merlin and Arthur stood back to back circling slowly. As Merlin used magic to blast the birds away from them Arthur used his sword on the few that escaped. Merlin could feel himself tiring the air seemed unnaturally heavy and drained his strength. The courtyard was littered with black feathers. The birds flew upwards again getting ready for another attack. Arthur looked at the buildings to see how much damage they had caused. In the windows he could see the druids with their hands outstretched. Iseldir and Galahad were stood at the top of the steps.

"What are they doing?" he asked Merlin.

"They are protecting the buildings, their shields will stop the birds from passing them," said Merlin nodding at Iseldir.

"Thank you," said Arthur though he knew Iseldir was too far away to hear him. Iseldir smiled and nodded then looked up at the red sky.

Arthur and Merlin followed his gaze and they saw Kilgharrah flying low over the citadel. He breathed fire over the birds now circling in the air while making sure he didn't set fire to any of the buildings.

The birds that were left flew lower into the courtyard away from the dragon; they were coming straight at Merlin and Arthur moving fast. A smaller white dragon landed in the courtyard in front of Merlin and Arthur. She controlled her fire to take out the birds before they reached them. The air smelled of burning flesh combined with the heaviness and heat from the red sky made breathing difficult. The remaining birds took to the skies once more but this time they flew away. The attack stopped as suddenly as it began and Kilgharrah landed in the courtyard next to the white dragon. The birds were gone not one remained around the walls. The druids retreated back into the buildings. The courtyard was covered in shiny black feathers.

"Thank you," said Arthur to the two dragons once he had removed his helmet and caught his breath then he turned to look at Merlin. Merlin had dropped his helmet on the ground next to him and was staring at the white dragon.

"Aithusa?" asked Merlin she looked completely different. No longer was she twisted or damaged. She was beautiful; her white scales seemed to glow in the red light, her neck was long and her face was smooth.

"You know him?" asked Arthur.

"Her," said Merlin still staring at the white dragon.

"My lord," she said with her head bowed

"You can speak?" asked Merlin.

"When you returned magic to the lost world and healed the crystal I regained enough power to heal myself," she replied.

"This is Morgana's dragon?" asked Arthur.

"I did help Morgana, she showed me kindness and love when others were cruel. Merlin though, is my master and I have obeyed his command and will no longer help her to harm others," she said.

"I'm glad to see you well," said Merlin smiling. "Thank you for your help both of you."

"What happened to the rest of the birds?" asked Arthur.

"They fled towards Essetir, following Sigan" said Kilgharrah.

"Why are you here? I didn't call you," said Merlin.

"I was returning with news of my search," said Kilgharrah, "I found Aithusa during my travels and asked her to return with me."

"You have news?" asked Arthur.

"Camelot is surrounded west, north, east and south. All the lands around sicken and die under the red sky. The black cloud over Essetir is now creeping across the border and those below it despair. Morgana's army is ten thousand strong and waits within the fortress," he said.

"I don't know how to thank you enough." said Arthur looking up at him.

"But you are already doing it, young Pendragon" said Kilgharrah.

Arthur looked confused, but then smiled.

"We will wait for your summons," said Kilgharrah looking at Merlin before lifting to the air, Aithusa followed him.

As they stood in the empty courtyard watching the dragons fly away they heard the door behind them open.

"You were talking to a dragon?" asked Percival watching the dragons fly away.

"Two dragons actually," said Merlin, picking up his helmet and walking towards him. They turned back to look at Arthur as he burst out laughing. He walked towards them and put his arm across Merlin's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" asked Merlin as they continued towards the door.

"Camelot has just been saved by a sorcerer, two dragons, the druids and a magic sword... my father would not approve," he said still laughing.

"No I don't suppose he would," said Merlin laughing as well.

"We're going to have to clean up those feathers," said Arthur as he paused by the door and looked back towards the courtyard.

Merlin lifted his hand and a small whirlwind appeared pulling all the feathers into its vortex. The wind moved around the courtyard until it was clear of feathers then he dropped his hand. The feathers fell in a pile near an empty cart.

"I think I got most of them," he said passing his helmet to Leon. Percival, Leon and Gwaine were grinning at him Arthur clapped him on the back.

"How did we manage without you?" asked Arthur passing through the doorway to where Gwen was waiting.

"I've no idea," said Merlin smiling. As Merlin and Arthur walked back into the kitchen the cook started clapping and so did the rest of the servants.

Although they had stayed well back they had seen what had happened. Leon took Arthur's helmet and they left the room with Gwen followed by Gwaine and Percival. As they entered the corridor outside the kitchen Gwen hugged Arthur then they walked back to the council chambers arm in arm. There were many people in the corridors, servants and guards as well as courtiers woken early by the noise the birds made. Everyone clapped and cheered as they walked past.

King Rodor, Princess Mithian and King Odin were waiting for them in the council chambers along with many other nobles and knights. Even Lord Doran was there with his sons and daughter. Gaius, Galahad, Iseldir and Robyn met them as they reached the doors. As they entered the council chambers everyone stood and started clapping. Everyone was congratulating them and shaking their hands. Lord Doran didn't speak but bowed at Arthur then Merlin before leaving with the rest of the nobles. The knights all filed out of the room to return to their duties and help to clear up the mess left by the attack.

"It seems we have a victory," said Rodor as they all shook hands then took their places around the table.

"We have removed the threat of the birds but now Sigan knows Arthur's alive," said Merlin shaking his head.

"Once Morgana hears the news she will become even more dangerous," said Gaius.

"We are as ready as we can be, now we wait for her next move," said Arthur looking around the table. They all nodded in agreement, they had forced her hand, now they had to wait.

Arthur thanked Iseldir and Galahad for their assistance during the attack and asked them to pass on his thanks to all the others that had protected the castle.  
They had breakfast together and Odin offered to go with them to Essetir. Arthur gladly accepted his help. Rodor would be unable to make it, he was not well enough, but agreed to help Robyn to defend Camelot in their absence.  
They ate talking quietly the board was set but they had no idea what game Morgana was playing.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Morgana was in the dining room when Sigan returned from Camelot. She had never seen him so angry.

"That boy!" he shouted, "that stupid boy as court sorcerer" he continued ranting until Mordred appeared in the doorway drawn by Sigan's shouting. He exchanged a glance with Morgana but she just shrugged her shoulders. Better let him calm down before trying to talk to him. He continued to shout going on about a ring and someone called Abra. He took a deep breath and stood still.

"What is wrong?" asked Morgana as Mordred joined her at the table. She thought it might be safe to speak now he had stopped shouting.

"Wrong?" asked Sigan turning to look at them. "What is wrong?"

"Well something has upset you," said Morgana in a slightly mocking tone.

"Everything is wrong," said Sigan quietly walking towards them and resting his hands on the table.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mordred.

"What happened?" asked Morgana standing up and facing him.

"King Arthur is not dead he is in Camelot. Merlin stands at his side as Court Sorcerer" said Sigan. He spoke quietly but his face was contorted with rage.

"What do you mean Court Sorcerer?" demanded Morgana looking at Mordred then back at Sigan.

"King Arthur has lifted the ban on magic. He introduced me to his advisor _Sir Merlin_ Court Sorcerer of Camelot," Sigan spat his name as though it repulsed him. He moved away from the table and grabbed a chair throwing it across the room.

"He knows who Merlin is?" asked Morgana quietly sitting down on the chair. "He accepts him? Arthur has lifted the ban?"

"Your spy told us nothing of this," said Sigan turning to Mordred.

"I haven't heard from him, not since his message two days ago," said Mordred.

"He has betrayed us or been caught," said Sigan sitting on the edge of the table.

"This changes everything," said Morgana looking at Sigan.

"Do you really believe Arthur accepts magic?" asked Mordred in disbelief.

"Of course not," said Morgana frowning. "He knows Merlin is the only one who can stand against us. He is using Merlin as any warrior would use a weapon."

"It doesn't matter, we cannot go to Camelot. Your brother is right we do not have the power to stand against Merlin," said Sigan pulling out a chair and sitting down. "He has already defeated the ravens."

"Well we just have to remove Arthur's most powerful weapon," said Morgana starting to smile.

"How?" asked Sigan.

"What about your dragon, the Dochraid said she can kill him," said Mordred.

"A dragon just helped him to defeat the ravens. I thought you said he commanded the dragon to leave the battlefield. If he is a dragon lord then the dragon can't harm him," said Sigan starting to pace again.

"Is he a dragon lord?" asked Morgana looking at Mordred.

"I have no idea; the gift is passed on from father to son. I met someone claiming to be a dragon lord a long time ago. He said Uther had killed his dragon but he was an old man and as far as I know he had no son," said Mordred. "Merlin never talked about his father but he did command Aithusa to leave, not only at the battlefield but also when you attacked us at the cauldron."

"I can ask Aithusa, but if that doesn't work we lure him here and trap him in the cage," said Morgana, "that is what we originally planned should Merlin oppose us."

"What about Arthur?" asked Mordred.

"We can use Arthur as bait," said Morgana smiling.

"I should be court sorcerer" said Sigan still pacing.

"I want Arthur dead, he must pay for what he did to Kara," said Mordred.

"And you will both have what you want," said Morgana. "Nothing has really changed Camelot's army will come to us instead of us going to them."

"Garin should have arrived in Camelot by now. How will we let him know about the change of plan?" asked Mordred.

"We can't but he will know that Arthur and Merlin being there will change things," said Morgana.

"Do you think he will still go ahead?" asked Mordred.

"I don't see why not, the poison is subtle. I doubt even Merlin would suspect Gwen is ill until it's too late," said Morgana smiling.

"He was going to offer her a potion to help with her grief, Arthur's not dead she won't need such a cure," said Mordred.

"Garin will think of something, he is quite capable of thinking on his feet," said Morgana. She had been angry when she first heard the news that Arthur was not only alive but had accepted Merlin's magic. Now she could see why he had accepted it, she would enjoy being the one to open Merlin's eyes to her brother's true nature. Merlin would die alone and powerless in the cage beneath the castle. He would die with the knowledge Arthur had used him and betrayed him. She was actually looking forward to it.

Mordred was drumming his fingers on the table he was not happy. He had killed Arthur, he should be dead. The poison Garin was going to give to Gwen would eventually cause great pain and suffering. Mordred was supposed to kill her while she begged Morgana for mercy in front of the people of Camelot. Only then would he have felt avenged for Kara's death. Now Arthur was back and Merlin was still protecting him. This could not be happening it had been going so well now Merlin was going to ruin it again.

"Are we still going to take some men to Camelot?" asked Mordred.

"No not until I have taken care of Merlin," said Morgana.

"What about Gwen? What about Arthur?" asked Mordred looking at Morgana. His eyes were cold devoid of any emotion.

"As long as Garin keeps out of Merlin's way he will still succeed. Now you can have the pleasure of killing her in front of Arthur," said Morgana smiling at him.

"And Arthur?" asked Mordred.

"You killed him once I'm sure you can do it again," said Morgana. "First we must get rid of Emrys he will not stop me this time." Morgana stood and walked towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" asked Mordred.

"I want to talk to Aithusa, you can come with me. Bring your sword we may need it," said Morgana leaving the room. Mordred looked at Sigan who was sat with his head in his hands muttering about the ring. He sighed then pushed his chair away from the table and went after Morgana.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Two hours after they had defeated the ravens Merlin was with Gaius in his Chambers. Gaius and Iseldir were busy making more concoctions as some of the new arrivals had food poisoning after many days of living rough. They left Merlin alone for a moment with his thoughts.

Gwen had felt unwell after breakfast. The heavy air and the smell of burning feathers had made her feel faint. Gaius had sent her to her room to lie down. Arthur had gone with her then left her to sleep while he took reports from the returning patrols.

Hunith was now looking after Annis. She had been woken by the attack but had been advised to stay in her room. Merlin knew his mother hated being idle so he had suggested she help. Annis didn't want to be fussed over, she had been cured of the sickness and enchantment but they had left her weak so she did as she was told. Gaius had given her a sleeping draught to give her body the chance to recover.

Sefa had been concerned about the herb garden in the caves, as the red sky might kill the plants. Iseldir had told her of sun globes that could help in the absence of the sun and had found several druids that were able to create them. Sefa had gone to take care of the plants; Gwaine had gone with her knowing she didn't like to be out on her own.

Merlin had finally managed to talk to Gaius about Gwaine. Gwaine had admitted to nightmares where everyone he cared about was killed by his own hand. Gaius had reassured him that this was a result of the torture and not a premonition of the future. He had given him a potion to help him sleep. Gaius had told Arthur of Gwaine's nightmares and that he wasn't sleeping well. Arthur had known Gwaine wasn't himself and now insisted that he take some time to rest. At first Gwaine had continued to argue with him until Sefa had asked him to accompany her to the cave.

Gwaine had really taken to Sefa though when Merlin had teased him about it he had become unusually serious. He told Merlin that they had both been tortured by Morgana and he knew exactly how she felt. The scars Morgana had inflicted on him could not be seen by others but they were still there.

Armin was off doing Gaius's usual rounds and had taken to sleeping near Gauis's room so he was on hand if Gaius needed him. Merlin was glad that Gaius had someone to help him while he was busy with Arthur. Arthur had managed to have a quick word with him and he had started to draw up plans of the fortress. He would test his swordsmanship on the training ground with the new volunteers. If he could fight then he could go with them, a physician that could fight would be a useful addition to their army. Leon, Percival and Robyn were busy with preparations for the journey to Essetir.

Merlin looked back down at the book Gaius had given him. He had found a counter spell for Sefa's enchantment and hoped Merlin would be able to help her. He jumped a little when there was a knock at the door. Armin walked into the room followed by a stranger.

"Gaius, this is Ivan he said he wanted to speak with you," said Armin setting the bag he was carrying on the bench by Merlin. Merlin had put his book on the table when he heard the knock on the door now he covered it with another on herbs. Armin raised his eyebrows at Merlin but kept quiet.  
As soon as Merlin saw the old man stood in the door way he knew something was wrong. He quickly hid his suspicions as Gaius went to meet him.

"Come in. How can I help you? Are you ill?" asked Gaius noticing the man wore a bandage around his neck.

"No, No I'm in the best of health thank you. I'm looking for Gaius the court physician," said the man coming into the room.

"I'm Gaius what can I do for you?" asked Gaius closing the door behind the man. "Do you want me to change your dressing?"

"No, no it's fine," said Ivan putting his hand up to his neck. "I walked into a tree branch, it's just a scratch."

"If you are sure," said Gaius looking at him with a frown.

"I'm sure, thank you. My name is Ivan, I arrived just after the attack of the birds. I'm a physician I have come to offer my services," he said passing Gaius a scroll.

"I don't have my glasses at the moment but I'm sure we can use your help," said Gaius smiling at him. "You have already met Armin. I'd like you to meet Iseldir and this is..."

"I'm Lancelot," said Merlin getting to his feet. Gaius and Iseldir exchanged a look and Armin frowned but they didn't say anything.

"Yes, this is Sir Lancelot," said Gaius staring at Merlin.

"Nice to meet you both," said Ivan bowing his head to Iseldir then Merlin. Iseldir bowed his head in return.

"Likewise, Ivan," said Merlin looking at the man carefully. He bowed again to them and then went to speak to Gaius who was looking for his glasses. Merlin and Iseldir helped Armin to gather the supplies he had come to collect for the infirmary. When Merlin was sure that Ivan wasn't watching he moved Armin to the far side of the room on the pretence of gathering some of the herbs hanging there.

"Don't let him out of your sight," said Merlin quietly. Armin just nodded and took the herbs back to the basket. Iseldir started discussing the injuries of some of the knights with Armin. Merlin kept up his part in the conversation while he watched the man as he talked to Gaius. He very much doubted Ivan was his real name. He wasn't even sure if he was a physician.

Gaius made arrangements for Ivan to start working for him the following day. Ivan asked to work in the castle as the air in the caves would be too damp for him and played on his lungs. Gaius assured him that wasn't a problem as there was so much to be done. The man was pleasant and charming and Merlin became more suspicious by the minute.

"Thank you and I will see you tomorrow," said Gaius as he walked towards the door with Ivan. "Have you accommodation for tonight?"

"I'm staying with the healers next to the infirmary," said Ivan shaking Gaius's hand.

"Well I won't keep you any longer," said Merlin to Armin with a look, "Thank you for your help."

"Of course my lord," said Armin understanding immediately that Merlin wanted Armin to make sure that Ivan found his way back to the infirmary.

"Armin is taking supplies to the infirmary. He'll make sure you find your way back safely," said Iseldir to Ivan also understanding Merlin's intention.

"There is no need I'm sure I can find my way," said Ivan looking annoyed for a moment before smiling again.

"It's no problem really," said Armin smiling at him. "I have to go there anyway."

"Well thank you young man," said Ivan to Armin.

"Goodbye my lord," he said bowing his head to Merlin.

"Goodbye though I'm sure I'll see you around," said Merlin closing the door behind them. He heard Armin start talking to the man about what he was carrying as they walked away from the door.

"Lancelot?" asked Gaius quietly as Merlin walked away from the door.

"Well if he is here as a physician, my name _is_ Lancelot," said Merlin looking at Gaius.

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Gaius he had thought the man had seemed pleasant and charming.

"He is using an aging spell," said Merlin quietly.

"Are you sure?" asked Iseldir.

"Absolutely, I have used enough of them myself I felt the magic as soon as I saw him," said Merlin.

"Well we shouldn't jump to conclusions," said Gaius looking at Merlin.

"No you're right I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation as to why he is hiding behind an aging spell," said Merlin raising an eyebrow at Gaius.

"Did he tell you he has magic?" asked Iseldir.

"No he didn't and you are right Merlin. The ban on magic has been lifted, he has no reason to hide his identity," said Gaius looking at him with a small smile.

"I also doubt he is hiding a scratch under that bandage," said Merlin.

"A druid mark or some other means of identification," said Iseldir nodding at Merlin.

"I will send a message to Milot who is also staying in the living quarters next to the infirmary, we will keep an eye on him," said Iseldir he sat down on the bench and closed his eyes.

"He said he wanted to work in the castle, tomorrow he can stay here with me and prepare potions. I will get Armin to stay with him on the pretence that he will need someone who knows their way around," said Gaius.

"Alright, I'll tell Arthur when I see him," said Merlin smiling at Gaius,

"It is done Milot has already met him and will keep an eye on him," said Iseldir getting back up from the bench. Merlin grinned it really was so much easier now he didn't have to hide his suspicions.  
Merlin went back to his book while Isedir and Gaius went back to their potions. Merlin jumped again half an hour later when Arthur sat down next to him he hadn't heard him enter the room.

"What's that?" asked Arthur looking at the book Merlin was reading.

"A spell to lift Sefa's curse," replied Merlin looking back at the book.

"You can read that?" asked Arthur the writing looked like gibberish to him.

"Of course," said Merlin smiling at Gaius as he continued working at his desk. "This is the language of the old religion it's one of the easier ones."

"I'll take your word for it. Can you do the spell?" asked Arthur.

"I have the power but it's going to take time. The spell cannot be performed in one go or it would cause her too much pain," said Merlin running his hand through his hair.

"Time is something we don't have," said Arthur resting his arms on the table with a sigh.

"I know I'll start before we leave but I won't have time to finish it. If I don't return at least it won't be quite so bad for her," said Merlin.

"Is everything alright, Sire?" asked Gaius finally noticing Arthur's arrival.

"Yes, its fine the courtyard and upper towns have been cleared of the feathers and no-one was hurt in the attack. The lower towns are still being cleared but there doesn't appear to be too much damage," said Arthur.

"That is good news," said Gaius.

"Sire," said Iseldir bowing to Arthur and placing a large bowl containing a green liquid in front of Merlin.

"What's that?" asked Arthur.

"It's the potion to cure the raven's sickness," said Gaius looking at Arthur.

"We don't know how long Merlin will be gone for so we thought we had better make some more. I am learning to master the spell but I have not yet succeeded," said Iseldir. Merlin put his hand over the bowl chanting the spell he had learned. His eyes flashed gold and the liquid started to bubble.

Merlin told Arthur about the new physician, Ivan, and why he was suspicious. Gaius gave Arthur his papers which all seemed to be in order.  
Iseldir assured Arthur they would keep an eye on him. Until he actually did something there was little they could do. Using an aging spell was no longer against the law in Camelot not unless he committed a crime whilst doing so.

"Did you want something Arthur?" asked Gaius taking the bowl back to the work bench. Iseldir joined him with several empty bottles to pour the potion into.

"I hoped you both would be free to join us for dinner this evening," said Arthur. "Now Morgana knows I am alive it won't be long before we have to leave."

"We will be there," said Gaius looking at Iseldir who nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Gaius went to open it. Gwen came in carrying an empty bottle which she passed to Gaius. "I am feeling much better now, and I've just been to see Annis" she smiled. "How is she?" asked Arthur smiling as he pulled Gwen toward him.

"She managed to eat some breakfast and is now resting," said Gwen sitting at the bench opposite Merlin and Arthur.

"She's not been left alone?" asked Gaius refilling the bottle Gwen had given him with more of the sleeping draught.

"Hunith is still there. She will bring her up to date on what is happening." she replied smiling at Merlin.

"So what do you plan to do now?" asked Gaius as he passed Gwen the filled bottle then sat next to her on the bench. Iseldir finished filling the bottles with the potion then grabbed a chair to join them. "Morgana will now know you are alive and that Merlin is court sorcerer."

"We wait, Morgana will send a message soon," said Merlin.

"What about this Ivan? Do you think he works for Morgana?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin. They quickly explained to Gwen who they were talking about.

"I can think of no other reason for him to hide his magic and his identity," said Merlin, "not now the ban has been lifted."

"He is being watched constantly, he cannot act without us knowing," said Iseldir.

"He must be quite powerful to keep up an aging spell like that," said Merlin thoughtfully.

"He could be using a potion to help him," said Iseldir and Merlin nodded.

"Well if he is working for Morgana I want him caught before we leave if possible," said Arthur not wanting Morgana to have someone inside Camelot when Merlin and himself were not there.

"I have an idea on how we can catch him," said Gaius. He quietly explained what his idea was and Arthur reluctantly agreed as long as Gwen was happy with it. At least if it worked they would catch him in the act.

"We will make a start this afternoon, if he is looking for information to send to Morgana we will make sure he has plenty by this evening," said Iseldir. Arthur nodded he was glad he had their help, it would be impossible to watch him otherwise.

"You know, we will have to tell Odin about the prophecy if he is to come with us," said Arthur.

"I think it might be a good idea to tell Rodor and Annis what you are planning as well," said Gaius looking at them.

"Alright I will tell them at dinner and show them the prophecy," said Arthur rubbing his hands across his face.

"How are our provisions?" asked Merlin remembering he was meant to ask.

"With those that have been brought in and the present population we have enough for about three months," said Iseldir.

"We have put grains aside to replant if you can remove the curse from the lands but it will be a difficult winter," said Gaius.

"All the lands around Camelot have fallen to the curse but we hope that parts of Meredor, Nemeth and Caerleon have escaped," said Arthur.

"Most of Essetir is clear the ravens haven't attacked it just flown over it as far as we can tell and the black cloud does not seem to destroy the land," said Merlin.

"We should manage if we can reopen the supply routes," said Arthur. He did not have the pride of his father and would beg for aid if needed. This war would cost them dearly but lives were far more precious than any treasure.  
Arthur, Merlin and Gwen left them to go to see Annis and Hunith. They would eat with them before Merlin went to find Sefa and start to remove the enchantment.  
After they had eaten Merlin left to find Sefa. Arthur went to check with Percival and Leon and the preparations for leaving for Essetir.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Merlin walked down to the caves where he guessed Sefa would be working. There were guards at every entrance but they let him pass without a word. The way was well lit with many torches. At the bottom of the steps were three passages he took the one in the middle which started to climb again. The passage was smooth and straight leading up to the caves with the provisions. At the opening the guards greeted him and bowed then stood aside to let him pass. As he walked into the cave he paused to look around. Wooden shelves and walkways had been erected around the cave so every part could be used. There were bags, crates and barrels everywhere.

The cave opened out and at the far end Merlin could see a wooden railing. He walked over to it and looked down into the cave below him. Inside were many animals some in pens others wandering around. A cool breeze mingled with the smell of the animals drifted up to him and he stood there for a while. It wasn't the sharp smell of manure, the cave below was kept clean the waste removed and stored elsewhere. It was a warm smell of fur, feathers, leather and wool. He found it comforting reminding him of his childhood and growing up in Ealdor. The red sky made everywhere so warm it was nice to feel the wind on his face. He had been down there before when he had visited the caves with Arthur. Out of sight from where he stood was a tunnel cut into the side of the cave it climbed sharply upwards ending in a cutting just outside the city walls. It was now well guarded not only with an iron gate but with men as well. At one time water had flowed down the wall to the side of the tunnel into the cave below flooding it at times. The druids had been able to change its path. It now fell across the tunnel in a narrow water fall. A channel had been carved into the rock to collect the water. The channel led into the cave with the animals giving them fresh drinking water at all times. Any air that passed through the tunnel was cooled by the water.

Merlin turned and walked to the wooden steps to his left. Gentle light like a summer sun radiated from the tunnel at the top of the steps.  
He walked quietly up the steps and along the path to the cave.

He watched from the opening as Sefa knelt down in front of the pool in the middle of the cave. There was an opening far above the pool and the red sky was reflected in the water. Sefa was filling a small bucket and although she still had her veil on Merlin thought she looked happy. The floor was covered in sand with rocks here and there for seating. There were many plants in pots and wooden crates all around the room. On the sandy ground sat three druids with their legs crossed looking up at small golden globes. The globes were moving slowly around the room as though caught on a breeze. Gwaine was sat with his back to Merlin on the raised edge of the pool. He was talking to Sefa, Merlin didn't catch what he said but Sefa touched him on the arm then laughed. They both looked relaxed and comfortable in each other's presence and seemed oblivious to the druids around them.

Merlin smiled and wondered if Gwaine was closer to settling down then he knew. Sefa glanced up and saw him standing there even with her veil on Merlin was sure she had blushed.

"Merlin," she said getting to her feet. Gwaine stood up and turned around to look at him.

"Merlin what are you doing here?" asked Gwaine grinning as he took the bucket from Sefa. The druids with the globes did not move or react. Gwaine saw Merlin glance at them.

"They are in some sort of trance," he said with a shrug as he walked over to some plants and poured the bucket of water over them.

"Gaius found a spell to help Sefa," said Merlin.

"Really?" asked Sefa putting her hand up to her face.

They sat on the ground and Merlin explained that he would not be able to completely remove the disfigurement before he had to leave. Sefa didn't care she would be happy if he would do what he could. Since she was no longer in pain she told him she almost forgot about it sometimes. Merlin didn't miss the glance she gave Gwaine or the smile he gave her in return.

Merlin would have to perform the spell at Gaius's chambers as Sefa would need to rest once it was done. They left at once as the plants had now all been cared for. Merlin led the way with Gwaine and Sefa following. As they walked towards the entrance of the provisions cave where the guards were Merlin turned just in time to see Gwaine adjusting Sefa's veil for her. They only had eyes for each other and Gwaine was smiling as he adjusted Sefa's hood, Merlin turned away so as not to intrude.

* * *

When they arrived back at Gaius's chamber they found Gaius alone reading through the paperwork on his desk.  
Gaius stood up and walked over to Sefa and helped her remove the veil. Merlin turned and locked the door as Gaius led Sefa to the bed he used for his patients. Gwaine positioned the screen around the bed so no-one would see her if they entered the room. He knew that she didn't like people staring at her.

"This will hurt you," said Merlin as he sat down on a stool to one side of the bed.

"I'll be okay," she said trying to smile at him. Gwaine moved a stool so he could sit on the other side of her and took her hand. She turned to him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked her.

"No I want you to stay, please," she said looking at him.

"I'll be right here then," he said smiling at her and not letting go of her hand. There was a knock at the door and Gaius went to open it. Arthur walked into the room with Leon.

"Gaius you are needed in the infirmary as soon as possible. Is Merlin here?" he asked looking around the room.

"I'm here," said Merlin coming out from behind the screen.

"What has happened?" asked Gwaine also appearing behind the screen.

"There are lots of people coming in from the south. They have lots of provisions and livestock but many are also ill," said Arthur looking at Merlin then at Gwaine.

"With the raven's sickness?" asked Gaius looking at Merlin.

"We are not sure it's similar but not the same. Iseldir is examining one of them now but he asked for you and Merlin," said Arthur.

"Why me?" asked Merlin.

"He fears it may be an enchantment," said Leon.

"Well Merlin is about to perform the healing spell on Sefa," said Gaius.

"Will it take long?" asked Arthur.

"About twenty minutes," said Gaius looking back at the screen.

"I can wait," called Sefa from behind the screen.

"No it's alright," said Merlin looking at Gaius. "You go and I will join you as soon as I have finished."

"You will need help," said Gaius.

"Help with the magic?" asked Leon.

"No just help to hold her and keep her cool," said Gaius putting supplies in his bag.

"I can help," said Gwaine looking at Merlin.

"I will help as well," said Arthur.

"Alright but be as quick as you can," said Gaius leaving the room with Leon.

Arthur locked the door behind them and walked towards the screen with Merlin. Gwaine went and sat back down next to Sefa taking her hand again. He missed the look between Merlin and Arthur. Merlin placed a bowl of cold water by Gwaine and then moved the other stool so Arthur could sit near Sefa's head.

"When I start I cannot stop until I have finished the incantation, it will take about ten minutes," said Merlin looking at them all. "It will hurt her and you will have to try to keep her head as still as possible." he looked at Arthur as he took his place on the stool by Sefa's head. "Gwaine you must try to keep her face cool as the enchantment will cause her to overheat." Gwaine nodded and put the cloth in the water ready. "Remember do not try to stop me whatever happens or it won't work." They both nodded neither of them had really seen Merlin perform magic quite like this and were not sure what to expect.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking at Sefa.

"I'm ready," she said taking a deep breath.

Merlin positioned his hands a foot above Sefa's face and started to chant in a strange language. Sefa started to cry as she could feel her skin pulling and tightening. She turned her head away and Arthur placed his hands on either side of her head to keep it still. Gwaine used the cloth to wipe her face then took her hand again. Merlin closed his eyes and the chanting became louder. Sefa started to thrash around on the bed and even Arthur and Gwaine had difficulty holding her still. They could see her face changing the skin tightening and moving. Gwaine used the cloth to cool her face again. She was burning like she had a high fever and the cloth became hot the second it touched her. Merlin continued to chant he opened his eyes and they flashed gold as Sefa screamed then passed out. Her face looked red and puffy but it was much better than before. Merlin went to the bucket Gaius had left on the table and fetched more cold water and passed it to Gwaine. The water in the bowl was now hot.

"Did it work?" asked Gwaine.

"We must bring her temperature down and quick," said Merlin. He placed a wet cloth over Sefa' face and put his hand over it his eyes flashed gold and the cloth steamed drawing the heat from her.  
He removed the cloth and both Arthur and Gwaine stared at her. Her face still wasn't quite right but it looked much better than before. The red puffiness was gone, her skin still had a melted look but it was no longer disfigured.

"Wow," said Gwaine looking at Merlin.

"I think it worked," said Arthur hitting Gwaine on the shoulder.

"Yeah it did, I couldn't do anymore now though as it would hurt her too much," said Merlin.

"When will she wake up," asked Gwaine taking her hand again.

"I can wake her up now," said Merlin putting his hand over her face, his eyes flashed gold and Sefa started to struggle.

"It's alright, Sefa," said Gwaine keeping hold of her hand and gently touching her cheek. Merlin and Arthur once again exchanged a glance but didn't say anything. Sefa opened her eyes and looked at Gwaine, then at Merlin and Arthur.

"Did it work?" she asked not wanting to touch her face.

"I will need to do a bit more when I return but the disfigurement is gone," said Merlin.

"Really?" she asked putting her hand up to her face. Merlin walked to the side of the room and picked up a mirror. Gwaine helped her sit up and kept hold of her hand as Merlin held the mirror so she could see her face. Sefa looked at her reflection and laughed as she touched her face.

"Thank you, thank you," she said looking at Merlin as she tried to stand up.

"You should rest a while," said Merlin.

"Thank you Sire for your help," she said looking up at Arthur.

"You are very welcome," he said looking at Gwaine then Sefa.

"Don't I get any thanks?" asked Gwaine sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course," she said putting her arms around Gwaine and hugging him. "Thank you for being there for me." Gwaine hugged her back then looked at her and smiled as he brushed the hair from her face, then he kissed her.

"Ahem," said Merlin doing a good impression of Gaius clearing his throat. "We have to go now but she shouldn't be left alone."

"I'll stay with her until Gaius returns," said Gwaine grinning at them.

"You mean you don't want to go to the tavern?" asked Arthur raising his eyebrows at Gwaine.

"Tavern, what's a tavern?" he asked as Sefa leant her head on his chest and he folded his arms around her protectively. Merlin and Arthur laughed as they left the room to find Gaius and Iseldir.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

When they arrived at the infirmary Iseldir greeted them with the news that the infection was a mild form of the raven sickness. It was caused by drinking water from a stream that had been contaminated by the feathers. It was not as severe and the potion they already used treated it effectively. The news was worrying though as the lakes and streams were a major source of water to many people living around Camelot. At least their own supply came from underground and would not be affected by the sickness.

Gaius had made sure Ivan was not there as Merlin did not want to meet him as court sorcerer just yet. Iseldir had sent him on a tour of the castle with Milot and Alvarr. They gave him plenty of false information to send to Morgana if that was what he intended. They also put Gaius's idea into action he was told that the queen was poorly and so far nothing they had tried had helped. He was asked to keep it quiet as they didn't want the people to panic. He agreed assuring them that as a physician he was used to keeping things quiet. Gwen had agreed to play along.

Arthur and Merlin left the infirmary and arrived at the dining room a little early. They were pleased to find Gwen and Hunith already there. Merlin and Arthur had told them about Sefa and they were pleased to hear that the spell had worked.

The others started to arrive as they took their places at the table. First to arrive was Rodor with Mithian. Next was Sir Leon who greeted them warmly and helped Mithian to her seat. As Leon took his own seat, Annis and Odin arrived followed by Iseldir, Galahad, Robyn and Percival.

Gaius and Gwaine arrived at the dining room slightly late as Gaius had gone to check on Sefa after leaving the infirmary. He assured Merlin she was fine and was sleeping Armin was with her and would look after her.  
Annis was still recovering from the rash but felt well enough to join them. They talked about all that was happening and how far the devastation had spread. A patrol had been sent to Meredor with the cure for the raven's sickness.

Odin told Merlin that he had never agreed with Uther's ban on magic. It had been one of the reasons that they had remained enemies with Camelot during Uther's reign. After his treaty with Camelot he had kept his views on magic quiet. Annis and Rodor had also never agreed with Uther's ban and both had given the druids refuge and left them alone.

Arthur groaned and told them he wished he had known their views a long time ago. He had only continued to outlaw magic because of his father's warnings. Annis reminded him that she had once worked with Morgana against him in the past. Odin said the same and Arthur wondered how he could have been so stupid. He had never thought that their allegiance with Morgana should have shown him how they viewed magic. Rodor told him that his father's ban had caused a lot of heartache for many and he was glad Arthur had the courage to change things.

"I am sorry that my father's actions caused so much pain," said Arthur.

"You are not your father, you are a much stronger King because of your kindness and compassion," said Rodor.

"My father thought those traits showed weakness," said Arthur, "After all that my father did I would not want to be like him."

"You really are nothing like your father," said Odin looking at Arthur. "Though I mean no disrespect he was a stubborn man. His pride and refusal to listen to others made him weak but he never saw it that way. Many believe I am the same but I will always listen to others if I believe they speak wisely." He looked at Merlin as he spoke and Merlin bowed his head.

"I could not rule as he did," said Arthur. "I know I need the help of others, without Merlin and my friends that sit around this table I would not have a Kingdom to rule."

"I met your father several times," said Rodor looking at Arthur then at those around the table. "I don't think I ever saw him sit down to dinner with friends."

"No I'm not really sure he had any friends," said Arthur.

"Well I am glad you are different I don't think I could wish for better or more entertaining company," said Mithian smiling at him.

"Well that is unless Merlin wishes to entertain us," said Annis laughing.

"Would it be so entertaining now you know I use magic?" asked Merlin smiling at her as he set his goblet back on the table.

"I'm sure it would," said Leon grinning at him.

"Oh definitely," said Arthur grinning.

"I thought I was court sorcerer not court jester," said Merlin with a frown.

"Why not both?" asked Gwaine grinning at him.

Everyone in the room laughed as Arthur and Leon recounted Merlin's juggling performance at Annis' castle. They had not known then it was magic, which made the memory all the more humorous.

The servants cleared the table and Gwen dismissed them. The guards were told not to disturb them. Arthur took the prophecy from Gaius and read it out to everyone in the room. They explained what they thought it might mean and answered their questions about what they already knew.

Arthur started to tell them of their plan when Merlin heard Kilgharrah call him. _Merlin we need you. There is not much time._

"I'm afraid I have to leave," said Merlin getting up grabbing his cloak from the back of his chair.

"What is it?" asked Hunith looking at Merlin, he was frowning and looked worried.

"It's Kilgharrah," he said urgently looking at Arthur.

"Does he have news?" asked Arthur getting to his feet.

"Something is wrong," called Merlin walking towards the door.

"Who is Kilgharrah?" asked Annis looking at them both.

"He's the dragon that helped us earlier," said Arthur.

"You are a dragon lord as well?" asked Rodor looking at Merlin with surprise.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry but I have to go," he said opening the door.

"Please excuse us," said Arthur grabbing his own cloak and following Merlin to the door, "Leon can you take over?" Leon nodded as Arthur ran after Merlin.

Merlin quickly told Arthur what Kilgharrah had said. They ran down to the stables and quickly set off to the clearing. It was nearly dark and the sky looked almost normal. It was not as warm as it was during the day and the air was less heavy. The moon was waning but still gave off enough light for them to see the path. Merlin was worried he had not heard Kilgharrah sound like that before it was almost as if he was scared.

They tethered their horses and ran towards the clearing. As they got there Merlin stopped suddenly and Arthur ran into him nearly knocking him over. Kilgharrah was stood over Aithusa who was lying on the ground in front of him. A pool of blood was forming on the ground near her left side. Her eyes were closed but the pain she felt could be clearly seen.

"Can you help her?" asked Kilgharrah looking at Merlin.

"I don't know," he said going to Aithusa and looking at the wound. "Your magic is stronger than mine. Why can't you heal her?"

"She was stabbed with a sword forged in a dragon's breath even I cannot heal such a wound," said Kilgharrah looking down at Aithusa. Merlin knelt on the ground by Aithusa carefully avoiding the pool of blood. He put his hand over the wound and closed his eyes.

"Who did this?" asked Arthur watching Merlin.

"Morgana," said Kilgharrah quietly. Merlin used the strongest healing spell he knew but the wound would not close. He tried again tears started in his eyes as he realised he was not powerful enough to heal her. Merlin shook his head to clear his mind and was about to try again when he heard a voice in his head.

" _Merlin the dragon must not die it is not yet her time. Do as I say and I will help you heal her."_

Merlin recognised the voice immediately it was Gaya the white goddess and he smiled with relief.

"Alright," said Merlin.

"Merlin?" asked Kilgharrah.

Merlin ignored him and listened carefully to what Gaya told him. He placed his hands over the wound and repeated the words she told him. A bright white light started to form under Merlin's hands and he struggled to keep them in place. The light grew and Arthur had to cover his eyes it was blinding. Then it vanished Arthur had to blink several times before he could see again. Merlin removed his hand from Aithusa's side the wound had disappeared along with the light. If it hadn't been for the pool of blood near Merlin's knees he would have believed he had imagined the whole thing.

"What happened?" asked Arthur helping Merlin to his feet.

"The white goddess was able to help she said it wasn't Aithusa's time," said Merlin shaking a little. The spell had drained him.

"Are you alright?" asked Kilgharrah looking at him closely.

"I'll be fine," said Merlin he could already feel his strength returning. Aithusa opened her eyes and looked at Merlin.

"You saved me?" she asked quietly.

"Well I had some help," said Merlin smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said getting to her feet and looking down at the place she had been stabbed.

"What happened?" asked Arthur.

"The witch knows you are alive and that Merlin stands at your side," said Kilgharrah.

"They found me," said Aithusa.

"Who found you?" asked Merlin with a frown.

"Morgana and Mordred she now wears a charm in the shape of a raven and uses it to travel wherever she wants to go," said Aithusa. "She asked about the change in my appearance. When I told her it was you who had helped me she became angry."

"What did she want?" asked Arthur though he could guess.

"She wanted me to kill Merlin. I told her he was a dragon lord, my master and I could not harm him even if I wanted to," said Aithusa with her head down. "I told her I was sorry but I would not do as she asked. She then asked if I would repair Mordred's sword. I refused knowing she wanted to use it for evil. She started to get angry again and asked if I would at least pass on a message. I agreed to take the message and although I didn't say anything I think she knew I might try to stop her from harming you. I heard her tell Mordred that if I wouldn't kill you she would have to do it herself."

"What happened next?" asked Merlin as he looked up at Kilgharrah. The great dragon was quiet listening to what she said.

"I waited for her to write her message and we left the cave together," said Aithusa with a sigh. "I don't know when she took the sword from Mordred but as she passed me the message she stabbed me. She told me it was to make sure I wouldn't interfere with her plans and that she was not afraid of you. As I looked down at the sword in my side she pulled it free and said I had betrayed her. She then took hold of Mordred's arm, touched the raven on her dress and disappeared. I managed to fly most of the way here but could feel myself getting weaker so I called Kilgharrah. He carried me the rest of the way."

"What is this message?" asked Merlin stroking Aithusa's face. He never really touched Kilgharrah but Aithusa was different she seemed to like being stroked. Aithusa passed him a piece of rolled parchment that she had held in her talons. Merlin took it carefully making sure he didn't scratch himself. He opened it but couldn't read it in the failing light. He passed it to Arthur and made a fire in the palm of his hand.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Arthur looking at the flames.

"No, it's not hot," said Merlin moving his hand closer to the parchment so they could read it.

"What does it say?" asked Kilgharrah. Arthur looked up at him then read from the parchment.

" _Hello Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot._

 _What enchantment did you use on my poor brother to make him promote you? I know there is no point asking YOU to join with me but I do want to speak with you. I have many questions. Why did you never tell me? You knew I had magic but you never trusted me did you?  
I offer you a chance to end this for the sake of the people. I WILL take the throne of Camelot and this time you will not stop me. The land is barren, Camelot is cut off from aid and supplies, her closest allies are no more. All I have to do is wait until you slowly starve to death, but what good is a Kingdom with no people.  
Tell my dear brother I offer him a chance to end this once and for all. I do not want the people to suffer longer than necessary. We shall fight for the crown on the plains of Essetir and the victor will take all._ _ **  
**_ _I hope Aithusa suffered, and I'm quite sure she did. Your command made her betray me her blood is on your hands. You may have helped her heal but remember it was you that made me kill her._

 _I will wait for you. I do not fear you. I will be your doom.  
Morgana Pendragon, High Priestess of the Triple Goddess and rightful Queen of Camelot"_

Arthur stared at the parchment then rolled it up as Merlin lowered his hand and the light went out. It took them a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the night sky.

"You were right young warlock," said Kilgharrah looking at Merlin.

"I wish I knew what she had planned," said Merlin quietly as he sat back down on the grass.

"I agree, I don't think Morgana knows how to fight fair," said Arthur.

"I fear you are right King Arthur," said Aithusa, "when Morgana stabbed me I could sense something surrounding her. I do not know what it was but the last time I sensed it was when we were imprisoned in the pit."

"What did it feel like?" asked Merlin still sat on the grass.

"It was like I was being pushed away from her but after she stabbed me all I felt was the pain," she said.

"Thank you," said Merlin smiling up at her.

"I wish I could tell you more," she said lowering her neck to Merlin's outstretched hand.

"You've done as much as you could," said Arthur smiling at her.

"You know Armin also said that Lot had a way to deal with sorcerers. I wonder if Morgana has found what he used," said Merlin thoughtfully.

"This could be the trap you think she has laid for us," said Arthur. "You will have to be careful."

"Trust your instinct and your bond," said Kilgharrah. Merlin looked up at him and nodded.

"How soon will we be able to leave?" asked Merlin looking at Arthur.

"Preparations are nearly finished. We should be ready to leave at dawn the day after tomorrow," said Arthur looking down at him.

"How long will it take you to get to Essetir?" asked Kilgharrah.

"Three days at least," said Arthur helping Merlin to his feet. "We will not be able to go too fast. We will need strength to fight once we get there."

"I will keep an eye on your progress and help if I can," said Kilgharrah looking at Merlin.

"Thank you," said Merlin looking up at him.

"I can help as well," said Aithusa.

"For now you should remain hidden, Morgana should not yet know I saved you and you must rest," said Merlin.

"As you wish but I will come if you call," said Aithusa.

"Be careful and be true," said Kilgharrah as he took to the air.

"Thank you," said Aithusa bowing her head before following Kilgharrah.

"We have been summoned," said Arthur seriously, holding up the parchment as they watched the dragons fly away.

"We have," said Merlin as they walked back to their horses. Merlin looked up at the sky and realised they had only been gone about an hour it had seemed like an age. He looked down at the ground and was quiet on the walk back through the trees.

"We guessed this would happen," said Arthur as they approached their horses. "What is wrong?"

"Morgana cared for Aithusa. Why would she hurt her?" asked Merlin looking at Arthur as he mounted his horse. "She must know a dragon cannot disobey a direct command from a dragon lord. She was right if Aithusa died it would have been my fault."

"She didn't die and you cannot be blamed for Morgana's hatred. Who knows what goes through her mind anymore," said Arthur waiting for Merlin to join him.

"I suppose you're right," said Merlin as he mounted his own horse.

"Our father hated magic so much that he became blind to reason. It seems that Morgana is the same with those she believes have betrayed her," said Arthur as they walked their horses back to the main gate.

"I'm glad you are not like that," said Merlin with a smile.

"I was lucky, I had you and Guinevere to keep me grounded," said Arthur returning the smile.

"So did Morgana," said Merlin darkly, looking at him.

"I know," said Arthur quietly.

"Gwen and Gauis are not going to like our news," said Merlin as they approached the stables.

"No but the sooner we go the sooner we will return," said Arthur as they dismounted and handed their reins to the stable hand.

"Do you really believe we will return?" asked Merlin as they walked back to the castle.

"I do, I believe in you and our destiny," said Arthur putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "What about you? Do you believe we will defeat them?" Arthur turned to face him at the bottom of the steps.

"I do" said Merlin earnestly as they walked up the steps together. Merlin was actually surprised that he meant it. They would defeat Morgana and he would help Arthur unite the lands. Together they would build a new world where magic was accepted and people lived in peace. Merlin would help Arthur create the United Kingdom of Albion or he would die trying.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

When Merlin and Arthur returned to the dining hall and found them all there still discussing the plan. Arthur gave Leon the message from Morgana and he had read it out to the rest of them.

"When do we leave?" asked Odin reading the message once again

"At dawn the day after tomorrow," said Arthur pacing the room.

"So soon," said Gwen sadly looking at Arthur.

"The sooner we go the sooner we will return," he said going to sit next to her.

"What if these birds return while you are not here?" asked Annis looking at Merlin.

"Most of them were destroyed I don't think Sigan will bother to send more. Not if he thinks we are walking straight into their trap," said Merlin.

"If you are able to kill the birds can't you get rid of the feathers and the devastation they cause?" asked Mithian looking at Merlin but Gaius answered the question for him.

"The devastation caused by the feathers and the red sky are created from a dark magic. They are the result of a curse that is bound to the creator. Until Sigan's removes the curse or his soul leaves this world they will remain," said Gauis looking around the table.

"I don't expect him to remove it willingly so you will have to kill this Sigan to remove the curse," said Odin.

"That will be harder than it seems," said Merlin.

"Why?" asked Rodor looking at him **.**

"Sigan has bound his soul to this world. When the body it inhabits dies he just finds another," said Gaius.

"So what will you do?" asked Annis looking at Merlin then Arthur.

"Well Merlin hopes to force Sigan's soul to leave Belin's body and trap it in a glass jewel. He will put a binding spell on the jewel to trap the soul inside. Then he will ask the white Goddess to take Sigan's soul to the spirit world. Hopefully she will agree and we will finally be free of his curse," said Arthur grinning at Merlin.

"Is that all?" asked Rodor staring wide eyed at Merlin, and they all laugh.

"Well we also have to deal with with Morgana so she doesn't interfere with his plan," said Arthur.

"And Mordred..." said Merlin with a sigh.

"It seems like a hell of a lot is resting on your shoulders young man," said Odin looking at Merlin with admiration.

"It is but he will not be alone" said Arthur nodding at Merlin.

"I will also help you both in any way I can, you have my allegiance," said Odin standing and bowing to Arthur then Merlin.

"I cannot go with you but if there is anything I can do to help you only have to name it. I also offer my allegiance to you both," said Rodor also bowing to them.

"Your courage and bravery to fight for us all is humbling. You have my allegiance both of you" said Annis standing and bowing her head.

Hunith was staring at them with tears in her eyes. These were powerful people, Kings and queens and they were offering their allegiance to her son.

"Thank you" said Merlin looking at them he wasn't sure what else to say. He felt a little uncomfortable with so many people looking to him to help them.

"I too thank you" said Arthur, "We will do all we can to return your Kingdoms to you."

"I think this deserves a toast," said Odin picking up his goblet and waiting for the others to do the same, "To King Arthur, Lord Merlin and the hope they give us."

They all stood and toasted to hope, once they had returned to their seats Arthur asked Gaius about Ivan.

"He is being watched by Milot and Alvarr tonight they will not leave him alone. If he is working for Morgana we should be able to expose him tomorrow. He has been told Gwen is ill and he will be given a chance to help. Hopefully he will reveal his intentions and we will catch him red-handed," said Gaius.

"We searched his belongings earlier when he was on his tour. He has a small crystal, I believe he might be able to use it to contact Morgana," said Iseldir.

"How?" asked Arthur.

"If Morgana has a similar crystal she can link them so they can see and hear each other. They will both have to use the crystals at a set time though," said Gaius.

"He is being watched constantly so we will know if he tries to use it," said Iseldir.

"Where is this crystal now?" asked Arthur.

"We put it back as I was unable to activate it and he could claim it was just a harmless artefact. You may be able to activate it though," said Iseldir looking at Merlin.

"If he doesn't incriminate himself tomorrow morning I will take a look," said Merlin.

"Seems your prophecy is coming true" said Annis looking down at the parchment still on the table.

"Yes, it is," said Merlin quietly.

"We know more of what it means now though and that can only help us" said Gaius.

" _Night will threaten Day when shadows fall across the lands_ ," said Gwen reading the first line of the prophecy. "The black cloud is growing and I guess the shadows are the ravens. The third line is also about the unkindness of ravens."

"That would be the sickness and disease they spread," said Leon.

"That sounds about right," said Gaius looking at Gwen then Leon. " _The two souls consumed by hate_ would be Sigan and Belin. Sigan consumed by the hate of Camelot and its old King; your ancestor Arthur. Belin consumed by the hate of his own father. "

"The next three lines are quite clear as well I was healed at Avalon and Merlin stands at my side" said Arthur reading the next three lines of the prophecy. "Not sure about the songs though."

"I wonder if they really will sing songs about you two," said Gwaine laughing.

"You will sing about anything after a night in the tavern," said Robyn slapping Gwaine on the back.

"What about Arthur's bane?" asked Percival.

"That's Mordred, he killed Arthur at Camlann and fulfilled his destiny, he became Arthur's bane," said Merlin looking worried.

"It doesn't say he will be Arthur's bane again" said Gaius looking at Merlin.

"I still don't trust him," said Merlin.

Gauis nodded at him, and continued with the prophecy.

"We now know that Arthur is Courage, Merlin is Magic and Gwaine is strength," said Gauis moving the parchment so he could read it.

"Let us hope that your friendship, love and loyalty to each other and Camelot will be enough to defeat this evil," said Iseldir.

"Well I believe in them," said Robyn raising his glass. The others followed but there was no cheering this time. The last line of the prophecy had sobered them all.

"Alright we can do no more tonight," said Arthur sitting back in his chair. He then asked Leon to make sure all those that were going to Essetir rested tomorrow.

"That goes for you lot as well," said Arthur looking at Gwaine, Percival, Galahad and Leon.

"Yes Sire," they all said.

"If only all your orders were so pleasant," said Gwaine smiling at him.

"Well you should like this one as well because I think we are done for tonight," said Arthur standing up. Rodor, Mithian, Annis and Odin said their good nights leaving the others alone.

"Well I'm off," said Gwaine standing up and stretching. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"We will know where to find you," said Percival laughing at him.

"Well actually you might be surprised to learn that Gwaine has found something more interesting than the tavern," said Arthur grinning at him.

"Really," said Leon looking at him closely.

"It seems that he prefers to spend his free time with Sefa," said continued Arthur.

"She seems very nice," said Galahad smiling at him.

"Well she is and she's been through a lot. I'm just offering her some support" said Gwaine.

"If you say so," said Leon grinning at him.

Gwaine glared at him as he left, but they saw a smile form as he turned.

Robyn and Iseldir took their leave as they both would have a busy day tomorrow. As Robyn wasn't going to Essetir he would be in charge of the preparations for their early departure. Iseldir was in charge of the provisions and had to make sure there was enough packed to feed the army. He also wanted to talk to Milot about Ivan. Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Galahad went with them as they also had things to do if they were to rest the following day.

Merlin and Gauis asked Hunith to come back to their chambers for a nightcap. She gratefully agreed wanting to spend as much time with Merlin as possible. Gwen and Arthur also joined them and they all tried to keep it as cheerful as possible.

They talked about other missions and dangers they had faced and how they had always made it home.

They laughed at more of Gauis's stories of Merlin. Gauis told them all how Merlin had ended up in disguise as an old woman in order to save Gwen. Merlin looked embarrassed. Gwen tried to make him feel better by recounting how she had once dressed Leon as a woman to help him escape the dungeons.

Eventually they all said their goodnights, knowing they had a busy day to follow. Gwen and Arthur walked Hunith back to her room.

* * *

Merlin had woken during the night and struggled to fall back asleep, he wondered if tomorrow would be his last day. He finally understood and accepted his destiny and his power. He knew that he and Arthur were inextricably linked, two sides of the same coin as his mother and Kilgharrah had told him. He tried to believe in his destiny and believe that everything would be alright.

* * *

Gwen had tried to stay strong throughout the evening. When they had returned to their chambers they had talked for a while sat in front of the fire. Her heart had felt so heavy but she wanted to be strong for Arthur and she knew he was doing the same for her. It was very late when they had decided to go to bed. She had managed to get changed into her night clothes without shedding a tear. She had sat at her dressing table removing the pins from her hair when Arthur had knelt down beside her. He had taken the pin from her hand and gently removed the rest running his fingers through her hair to loosen the curls. She had broken down then putting her arms around his neck and clinging to him. He had held her tight not bothering to hold back his own tears. She had just got him back she couldn't bear the thought of losing him all over again.

He stood picking her up in the process and carried her to the bed words telling Gwen they still had tomorrow. She had nodded her head against his chest knowing her voice would break if she tried to speak. They fell asleep holding each other, their tears drying on their cheeks.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

The next morning Iseldir arrived early at Gaius's chambers. Gaius and Armin were still eating breakfast and Iseldir joined them. Merlin had gone to have breakfast with his mother in her chambers.

"I believe Merlin was right to be suspicious of Ivan," he said as he stirred his porridge to cool it down.

"What has happened?" Armin asked making tea for all them.

"We think he was supposed to use that crystal yesterday evening. Milot said he became quite agitated just before the tenth hour," said Iseldir. "They had both retired for the night but Milot stayed awake on the pretence of reading a book. He kept asking him if he could read elsewhere as the light was bothering him. Milot offered him an eye mask which of course he had to accept. He then got up and said he needed some air when Milot offered to accompany him he changed his mind. This went on for half an hour then he finally gave up and went to sleep."

"Do you think he suspects we are keeping an eye on him?" asked Gaius.

"I don't think so he seems to think Milot is just an annoying idiot. He seems rather arrogant and sure of himself," said Iseldir.

"Well he should be here soon," said Gaius stacking the empty bowls.

"Are you still going to carry out your plan?" asked Iseldir.

"I think so, if he does as we suspect then the crystal will just help our case," said Gaius.

Gaius and Iseldir prepared the potion they had agreed on while Armin washed the breakfast things. They were just finishing when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Gaius as he poured the prepared potion into a small bottle.

"Good morning," said Ivan as he walked into the room.

"Ah Ivan just in time," said Gaius smiling at him. "Armin is just about to start his rounds if you would like to join him."

"Of course," said Ivan smiling at Armin. Gaius passed the bottle of potion he had prepared to Armin.

"Now this is for the queen, hopefully it will be more effective than the last one," said Gaius looking at Armin.

"What is wrong with the queen?" asked Ivan.

"We are not exactly sure but she is sleeping badly and has been unable to keep her food down," said Iseldir looking concerned.

"Perhaps I could examine her?" asked Ivan

"Well if she agrees another mind on the matter may help," said Gaius nodding at Ivan.

"It would be an honour to help," said Ivan walking towards the door and holding it open for Armin. "Lead the way young man." Gaius closed the door behind them and turned to Iseldir.

"He never even asked what we were using to treat her," said Gaius looking at Iseldir.

"I know, I will go and warn Merlin and Gwen," said Iseldir as Gaius opened the door for him.

* * *

Gauis had found Merlin, Gwen and Arthur and they were ready to put their plan into action.

Gwen was propped up in bed when Armin and Ivan arrived. Arthur was sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand. Armin introduced Ivan to them both and Arthur told him he had already seen his paperwork and was happy to accept his service. Gwen tried to tell them it was all a big fuss over nothing but agreed to let him examine her.

Gaius had given Gwen a list of vague symptoms which could have many causes, if Ivan was a physician he should ask several questions that Gaius had supplied the answers for. He should also ask Armin details of treatments already tried. If Merlin was right they suspected he would just use the situation to his own advantage.

Arthur refused to leave her and Ivan didn't push it he could do what he wanted right under the King's nose. Arthur stood back from the bed a little so he could examine her but watched him like a hawk. Armin sat at the table with his supplies and also watched Ivan carefully.  
Once he had finished examining her and had listened to Gwen tell him her symptoms he stood back from the bed and nodded.

"I have heard of these symptoms before," said Ivan walking towards the table where Armin was sitting.

"You know what is wrong with her?" asked Arthur going back to sit on the edge of the bed and holding Gwen's hand.

"I believe your wife is suffering from a rare form of headache that causes other symptoms such as dizziness and nausea," said Ivan standing by the table and looking at Arthur. "These headaches are often caused by severe stress."

"Can you help her?" he asked.

"I think I can," said Ivan turning to Armin. "Do you have feverfew and white willow in your supplies?"

"Yes sir," said Armin looking through his supplies on the table.

"If you would sit with her Sire, I will just take a moment to make the remedy. It will need to be taken every day to be effective," said Ivan taking the bottles Armin passed him.

"Every day?" asked Gwen looking at him with a frown.

He sat at the table and pulled Armin's bag towards him so Arthur couldn't see what he was doing.

"I'm afraid so," the tonic is effective but it is a preventative rather than a cure," said Ivan smiling at her then going back to his work.

He took a small mortar and pestle from Armin's supplies then took a leaf from one of the bottles and started grinding it. He then added a little of the white willow and continued to mix them. Armin stayed where he was watching him closely as he worked.

"I will need water," said Ivan looking up at Armin.

"Of course," said Armin getting up and going to the dresser. As soon as Armin's back was turned Ivan took a small bottle he had been hiding in his sleeve. He added two drops to the mixture in the bowl then put it back.

"What did you just add to the bowl?" asked Merlin stepping out from behind the curtain. He grabbed Ivan's arm and took the bottle hid in his sleeve.

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?" asked Ivan turning around quickly as Armin placed the jug of water on the table.

"I asked him to be present," said Arthur walking over to the table. Gwen put on her robe and joined them. "Why would you ask him to be present?" asked Ivan trying to look confused.

"What is this?" asked Merlin holding the bottle up to Ivan.

"It's my secret formula, a harmless concoction that speeds up recovery," said Ivan snatching his arm from Merlin's grasp.

"Merlin opened the bottle and sniffed it then passed it to Armin who did the same.

"It's yew," said Armin with a gasp.

"What would a knight and an apprentice know of such matters," said Ivan trying to stand up. Merlin pushed him back down onto the chair and went to stand by Arthur.

"Merlin is the court sorcerer," said Arthur firmly, looking at Ivan.

"You are Emrys?" asked Ivan his face going pale. "You told me your name was Lancelot."

"I knew you were using an aging spell as a disguise so I thought it best not to reveal my own identity." said Merlin calmly.

"I'm only here to help, I am known in Camelot and believed I would not be welcome," said Ivan.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur.

"My name is Garin," he said trying to stand up again. Merlin raised his hand and Garin sat back down again.

"Reveal yourself" Merlin said looking at him.

"I... I can't I need to use a potion to reverse the effect it is in my room," said Garin.

"Very well, tell me why you were adding poison to the remedy you were going to give to the queen," said Merlin.

"It's not a poison if used in small quantities," said Garin looking at the bowl the yew drops could be clearly seen on the top of the mixture.

"You have already told the Queen she will need to take the remedy every day," said Merlin, giving Armin an enquiring look "Yew, taken in those quantities everyday would slowly poison her causing her internal organs to shut down leading to a painful death." Said Armin

"It is not yew, it is harmless," said Garin looking at Arthur.

"If it is harmless then you drink it," said Arthur holding out the bottle towards him.

"I..." before he could finish Gaius, Iseldir and Alvarr walked into the room. Alvarr was carrying a large bag that Garin obviously recognised. His face drained of colour and he slumped in the chair.

"This belongs to you," said Alvarr putting the bag on the table then standing behind Garin. He opened the flap of the bag revealing several vials similar to the one Arthur held. There was a realistic but sinister drawing of four snakes inside the flap. Merlin was reminded of Valiant's shield and watched the snakes carefully.

"What is this for?" asked Iseldir taking a wrapped crystal out of a side pocket in the bag.

Garin eyes darkened as he realised he was caught he grabbed for his bag chanting as he did. Gwen screamed as she saw snakes emerge from the bag one of them launched itself toward her but Alvarr killed it in mid air. Merlin killed the one flying towards Arthur. He turned just in time to see a jewelled dagger flying towards him as Armin pulled him backwards giving him enough time to reverse it. It hit Garin in the chest as Isedir chanted a word to make the last two snakes stop moving. Garin slumped in the chair with the dagger in his chest he looked up at Merlin in anger. He muttered something and the snakes broke free of their holding spell. Merlin killed them before they had a chance to attack again then walked towards Garin. His eyes flashed gold and Garin struggled in the chair, he couldn't move.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder then Alvarr's nodding his thanks. He hugged Gwen to him still seeing the snake flying towards her. Gaius put his hand on Armin's shoulder and smiled at him. He had seen Armin pull Merlin out of the way of the dagger.

"Did Morgana send you?" Merlin asked looking at the dagger sticking out of Garin's chest. He recognised it immediately as it was the one Arthur had given to Morgana for her birthday many years ago.

"No I acted alone," said Garin his voice strong even though he was bleeding freely from his wound.

"Don't lie I recognise the dagger in your chest and the enchantment on it, both belong to Morgana," said Merlin. Iseldir ripped the bandage from his neck.

"You are a high priest, you should know better than to trust Morgana," said Iseldir. While they were talking the aging spell had begun to reverse the man's hair became longer and the scar on his face was revealed.

"I received the scar on my face from your father as I tried to save my wife and daughter from his soldiers. I alone escaped my family and my friends were all drowned," he said trying to turn his head to look at Arthur but he still couldn't move.

"Uther has long been dead, his son should not have to pay for his father's sins. King Arthur is doing all in his power to bring back peace for our people," said Iseldir shaking his head.

"What have I ever done to you or Morgana that would justify what you were going to do to me?" asked Gwen looking at him.

"You became his queen that makes you as responsible as he is. How can you love the son of the man who murdered your father?" asked Garin his face was now contorted in pain.

"Arthur is not his father," said Merlin looking closely at the dagger.

"He is using you, he is using your power for his own ends. He hasn't accepted sorcery he knows he can't defeat Morgana without you," he said looking at Merlin.

"So you admit to working for Morgana," said Arthur he would not feel guilty for what his father did. He knew Merlin was right and the guilt would break him if he let it. It was time to look to the future not dwell on the past.

"Morgana at least speaks the truth, she rewards those who are loyal to her," said Garin through gritted teeth. His chest felt like it was on fire.

"Morgana is pure evil, my brother was loyal to her and she destroyed him for no reason," said Alvarr.

"How long does he have?" asked Arthur looking at the dagger in his chest.

"He won't die, not unless the dagger is removed," said Merlin looking at Arthur. "Morgana enchanted it so it would keep the victim alive but in agonising pain."

"Can you make one of those things that stop him from using his magic?" asked Arthur looking at Iseldir.

"It is already done, I just need one of his hairs or a drop of his blood," said Iseldir taking the straw doll from his robe and passing it to Merlin.

Garin's eyes widened and he tried to struggle as Merlin dipped the doll in his blood near the dagger. Merlin chanted and the doll started to smoke. Arthur called for the guards that were waiting outside his chambers.

"Take him to the cells," said Arthur.

"You will pay for this Arthur Pendragon," said Garin gasping in pain as Merlin released the holding spell so he could walk. His hand reached for the dagger in his chest pulling it free. Merlin grabbed his hand and took the dagger before he could throw it. He carefully passed it to Gaius who was holding a rag to take it.

Garin slumped forward and finally allowed himself to be escorted to the cells. Iseldir went with them carrying the doll.

"How long does he have now the dagger has been removed?" asked Gwen.

"He'll be dead within the hour, from the amount of blood he lost I would guess the blade pierced his heart," said Gaius. "He would have died almost immediately if Morgana's enchantment hadn't worked."

"Thank you for killing that snake, you saved Guinevere's life," said Arthur putting his hand out to Alvarr.

"It was the least I could do after all you have done," said Alvarr shaking Arthur's hand.

"Thank you for pulling me away from that dagger" said Merlin to Armin

"I'm glad I could help" said Armin with a nod

"Thank you Merlin" said Gwen going up to him and giving him a hug.

"Merlin? What did Merlin do?" asked Arthur looking at Gwen with a frown.

"Arthur!" said Gwen turning to Arthur with a disapproving look

"I'm joking," said Arthur nudging Merlin with his shoulder and laughing at the look on Gwen's face as walked towards them. "Thank you Merlin for recognising the aging spell, uncovering the poison, saving me from the snake and stopping the traitor." He said in a flat voice, though nodded at Merlin with a small smile.

"You were actually paying attention then" said Merlin grinning.

"I always pay attention Merlin" said Arthur seriously.

"What should we do with this?" asked Gaius passing Merlin the dagger.

"We should destroy it before it does any more harm," said Alvarr looking at it with distaste.

"Pass me that tray please," said Merlin looking at a tray holding goblets on the sideboard. Armin removed the goblets and passed the tray to Merlin. "Thank you."

He put the tray on the table then placed the dagger on it. He put his hand over the dagger his eyes flashed gold and the dagger started to smoke then melt. They watched until all was left was a lump of molten metal. Merlin's eyes flashed gold once more and it vanished.

There was a knock on the door and Gaius went to see who it was. Iseldir walked into the room with Leon. Garin had died on the way to the cells.

They explained to Leon what had happened Merlin suggested the body should be burnt as soon as possible. Leon agreed to make the arrangements. There were several other strange objects in Garin's belongings and Iseldir would see they were locked safely away until they could be studied properly.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly although Arthur still had some duties, he left most of it to Robyn and Rodor. He had given Gwen the royal seal and she would rule when he left but he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. Annis was still recovering and had promised to help where she could.

Merlin and Gwen took Arthur to visit the garden in the cave. When they arrived they found Gwaine and Sefa already there. Gwen had not seen the results of Merlin's spell and was amazed at the change. Sefa felt comfortable enough with how she looked and no longer wore the veil. It helped that Gwaine kept telling her she was beautiful though he had said that to her before Merlin had started to reverse the enchantment. The garden was relaxing the golden light of the globes was a welcome change to the heavy red sky.

They left Gwaine and Sefa alone and went to have lunch with Hunith and Gaius. They didn't talk about the future or Morgana. Hunith told them stories of the things Merlin got up to while he was a boy and had very little control over his magic. She told him how he had almost given one of the villagers a heart attack by felling a tree by just looking at it. He knew it was Merlin but luckily no-one else believed him.

"I remember what you told me when we first met... I had thought you were joking" said Arthur laughing and looking at Merlin.

"Joking about what?" asked Gaius. Arthur told them about the first time he had met Merlin. How he had told Merlin he could take him apart with one blow. (Gwen had given him a disapproving look when he said this) Merlin had come straight back and told him he could take him apart with less. Gaius groaned and shook his head as they all laughed.

"How you kept your head is a mystery" said Gaius shaking his head

"It's a mystery to me how Merlin didn't hurt you" said Gwen looking at Arthur and grinning.

"Why?" said Arthur glaring at Gwen.

"Well you were..."

"A prat?" asked Merlin finishing the sentence for her.

"I was going to say a bit of a bully" she said smiling at Arthur.

"Well some of the things Merlin did were not very clever," said Gaius. "Merlin could be..."

"An idiot?" finished Arthur for him.

"Impetuous" said Gaius with a smile

"Do you know what that means Merlin?" asked Arthur speaking to Merlin as though he were stupid.

"I do but you can ask Gwen later. I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask her nicely," said Merlin grinning as they all laughed.

"The first time we met," said Gwen smiling at Merlin. "You told me you were in disguise, I thought you were funny" said Gwen laughing. "But you were actually telling the truth."

"Lucky for you, it was a good disguise." said Gaius.

"Too good..." said Merlin, looking at Arthur "even when I told you I was the sorcerer that saved Gwen's father you didn't believe me."

"But you were telling the truth, you did save him didn't you?" said Gwen smiling at him as Gaius nodded.

Gaius told them stories of Arthur and some of the things he had got up to as a boy. He told them of the time he had managed to sneak past the guard to his father's room. Uther had come home from a long day hunting to find his room ransacked. He had been furious thinking there had been a break in until a guard had found a five year old Arthur fast asleep in the antechamber. He was wearing his father's old chain mail and holding a sword.

"I had expected to get a good hiding for that," said Arthur remembering how he had tried on his father's clothes then had found the chain mail and the old sword in a cupboard.

"He picked you up and took you to your chambers. He dressed you himself and put you to bed," said Gaius remembering how gentle Uther had been with him that night. "Your father was a difficult man but he did love you."

"I know," said Arthur smiling at the memory. He told them how his father had never mentioned the incident again but a week later he had been given his own chain mail and a wooden sword.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

The next morning came all too soon. Merlin and Arthur were in the courtyard early making sure everything was ready. The hour before dawn was cold and dark and Merlin was grateful for his warm clothes. The heat produced during the day by the red sky was cloying and humid and the nights seem colder than usual. The chainmail fit him perfectly and Gauis was glad he had agreed to wear it.

Arthur and Merlin would lead with a thousand men on horseback. With them would ride Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Galahad.

Odin would also ride and would lead another two thousand mounted men, his own knights among them. Sir Oswald and Sir Vidor would each lead another two thousand on foot. The remaining Knights of Nemeth would join Vidor's party and the Knights of Caerleon would join Oswald's. Each group had thirty druids or sorcerers to help clear away the feathers and help with any magical attacks. Alvarr would ride with Odin's group and for the second time in his life wore the Camelot cloak and armour. This time though he had earned it after beating Leon on the training ground.

The grooms and servants going with them would follow Arthur's group so camp could be set up as the others arrived. Armin had proven himself on the training ground and would ride with them as physician. They hoped to reach the forest of Essetir before nightfall.

They had said their goodbyes in the privacy of their chambers and now Gwen stood on the steps with dry eyes. Rodor, Mithian, Annis along with Iseldir, Hunith and Gaius were stood there watching them go **.**

Merlin hugged Gaius, then his mother promising he would be careful. He then hugged Gwen and she asked him quietly to take care of Arthur and to bring him home. He promised her he would.

Merlin walked down the steps while Arthur said his goodbyes to Gwen. Gwen kept her composure looking every bit the Queen of Camelot. They mounted their horses and turned to ride out of the gates, they did not look back. The horns sounded as the sky started to lighten but no cock crowed to greet the red dawn. After they had gone those left behind turned and went inside. Now they would wait and hope that soon they would return.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin had not left the city since their return from Avalon. Even though they had read the reports nothing really prepared them for the devastation they saw. It wasn't as bad as the perilous lands not yet but it was still a waking nightmare. The once green and pleasant land around Camelot was now gone.

The ground was covered in black feathers. Merlin and Galahad rode in front sweeping the feathers to the side of the path. Although the horses didn't seem to get the raven's sickness many men on foot would soon pass through.

Underneath the feathers the ground was cracked and dry. The grass was a sickly yellow which looked worse under the red light. The trees were not yet dead but their leaves were already falling and those that remained were turning brown. They rode forward in silence the only sound was that of the feathers being swept aside and the snickering of the horses. No birds sang in the trees, they saw no woodland creatures, nor any people.

They reached the pass through the mountains at midday and Arthur called a halt. The horses needed to rest and they wanted to make sure those on foot did not get too far behind the vanguard. There was a spring nearby so they could refill their water skins and draw water for the horses. Merlin had advised them not to drink from any streams as they would not know if they had been contaminated by the raven's feathers.

They did not bother to light fires the air was unnaturally warm anyway. They would eat the food they had in their saddlebags, cured meat and apples. Merlin and Arthur left the others to gather water. They walked up a steep hill to see if they could get a better view of what lie ahead. Percival and Galahad went with them while Leon took charge of the men.

Merlin shaded his eyes and looked east past the forest of Essetir. Above the trees they could see the black cloud. It seemed to be stretching towards them as they watched its edge eating up the red sky. Below it the land was in darkness nothing could be seen. Arthur reckoned that they would probably reach it that evening. They returned to the camp and ate before mounting again and moving on.

Merlin was up ahead clearing the path with Galahad. The feathers were becoming less frequent now but there were still enough to keep Merlin busy. Arthur looked around at his men they were all very quiet. Even Gwaine had hardly said a word. The heavy air and unnatural silence seemed to sap their energy. He looked up ahead towards Merlin who was now riding next to Galahad the two of them talking quietly. The trees of Essetir forest were getting closer and so was the black cloud. Merlin looked back he reined in his horse and waited until Arthur caught up with him.

"There's hardly any feathers now," said Merlin as Arthur came along side him. "Galahad can manage but he'll let me know if he needs help."

"It's going to be dark under those trees I'm glad we thought to bring lanterns," said Arthur.

"It is so quiet," said Merlin looking around. They were travelling with a thousand men but all that could be heard was the sounds of the horses and the occasional whisper.

"I know it's unsettling but the air seems to make it hard to think let alone talk," said Arthur. Just then Percival returned he had gone ahead with four other knights to check the path ahead. He brought his horse around so he could ride next to Arthur.

"What did you find?" asked Arthur.

"The black cloud starts about a league into the forest," he said looking ahead. "It's dark beneath it but not as dark as you might expect. Once our eyes had adjusted we could still see well enough. The air is less heavy there but there is a sense of dread and foreboding that spooks the horses. There are many fallen trees within the forest but none of the devastation that surrounds Camelot. I don't think the ravens passed this way."

"It will be slow going," said Arthur looking towards the forest.

"What about the other scouts?" Merlin asked.

"They've gone on ahead to the clearing where we hope to camp. Maynard thought it would be a good idea to check the path is still clear," he said.

"Alright," said Arthur he sent ten more men with Percival to follow Maynard. They might need help if there were trees in their path.

Leon and Gwaine rode towards them and Arthur brought them up to date on what was happening. They reached the forest and passed under the trees. The path was wide enough for five horses to travel abreast. The sky above could be seen in a narrow line above the tops of the trees. They could now see the black cloud darkening the forest ahead of them. Lanterns were lit and they rode under the cloud in silence. The horses became jumpy and for a while many low whispers could be heard as the riders calmed them down. The sky seemed low like the cloud was just above their heads. They had no idea what the time was, no sun, stars or moon could be seen.

When they reached the clearing Percival came forward to meet them. Only one tree had fallen in their path and they had managed to move it easily. The branches had been stripped and the scouts already had a fire going. The clearing had been used before by the army of Camelot as it was large enough to hold ten thousand men. There was a well to the north of the clearing which had been dug many years ago and repaired during Uther's rein. It was deep and the water was cold and refreshing.

The knights moved into the clearing splitting off into smaller groups of two hundred men each with their own captain. They left the central path free for those who followed. Watch fires were set around the perimeter and guards were posted with torches. They did not expect to be attacked but with Morgana as the enemy it was better to be prepared. They would not set up tents except for the kitchen tent but sleep under the black sky. Arthur and Leon went to talk to the captains as they came in. Merlin and Gwaine built a fire with wood they had collected in the forest. While Percival and Galahad saw to the horses.

Half an hour later Merlin sat around a camp fire with Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Galahad. A servant came towards them with a big pot, ready to make broth. "I can do this" said Merlin, standing and taking it from him. The servant bowed and left. Merlin tended to the soup and Arthur watched him closely while the other knights chatted.

When the soup was done Merlin served Arthur first, "Merlin..." Arthur began, but Merlin just smiled at him. He finished serving the knights and sat down with his own bowl.

"Merlin" said Arthur stern tone, once he had sat down "you are second in command, you don't need to make our supper"

Merlin frowned at him, "Well what am I supposed to do- wait, I thought you were second in command" he said looking at Leon with a frown.

Arthur looked at Merlin "If I died tomorrow all these men would now look to you to command them," said Arthur

"I think you have the wrong person, I wouldn't have a clue what to do," said Merlin looking around the camp.

"Of course you would, and you wouldn't be alone we would all stand by you," said Leon getting up to refill his bowl.

"Well I had just better make sure you don't die," said Merlin matter of factly, looking at Arthur.

"In the druid legends you are a great leader, wise and strong," said Galahad taking the bread Percival passed him.

"Me? Wise?" asked Merlin looking at Galahad and shaking his head.

"You have your moments," admitted Arthur.

"You knew Morgana would send for us, you are certainly wiser than I am," said Gwaine.

"My horse is wiser than you," said Merlin with a laugh and the others joined him.

"Thanks" said Gwaine trying not to laugh.

"Well Merlin's horse did know not to drink from the stream earlier though Gwaine was ready to dive right in," said Leon.

"Fair point" said Gwaine nodding his head making them laugh again. Merlin suddenly felt lighter as though the dark didn't press around so close. Galahad must have felt it too as they both looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" asked Percival.

"I don't know," said Merlin looking around.

"When we started laughing the oppression we have been feeling seemed to lift," said Galahad.

"Remember what Kilgharrah said?" asked Arthur sitting forward and looking at Merlin.

" _The darkness will spread as the people despair, without the light hope is lost_ ," said Merlin quoting the great dragon.

"What does that mean?" asked Gwaine frowning.

"I think it means the darkness gets worse when we despair," said Percival **.**

"So when we were laughing it lifted?" asked Leon.

"I think you are right the black cloud feeds on our despair, when we laugh it lifts a little," said Merlin.

"What about the light bit?" Percival asked.

"Kilgharrah said that Merlin and I were the light to their dark," replied Arthur putting his bowl on the ground and taking an apple.

"Well that makes sense," said Gwaine, "because without you two we would be lost."

"Whatever happens when we face them you must not despair," said Merlin quietly.

"Even if we lost you both?" asked Percival.

"Especially if it seems we are both lost, Sigan and Morgana may try to fool you so you will surrender to her. Do not believe anything she says." said Merlin.

The knights all nodded.

"Could you disperse the black cloud?" asked Leon looking up at the sky then at Merlin.

"Probably," said Merlin looking up. "Unlike the red sky which is the result of a curse the black cloud is just clouds."

"Why don't you then?" asked Gwaine.

"It would be a waste of time and effort while Sigan's alive," said Merlin. "He would just bring them back."

A servant arrived to collect the bowls and the now empty pot. Around the camp those on watch were relieved by the second watch. None of those in Arthur's small group had watch duty yet so they all prepared their bedrolls around the fire.

Merlin looked up at the dark sky they still had two more days and nights at least of travelling under this cloud. It wasn't so bad at night when it was supposed to be dark but tomorrow would be hard. He turned on his side away from the fire and fell asleep.

* * *

Merlin woke with a start wondering if he had called out in his sleep. He looked around the camp but no-one moved. The fire was still burning so he didn't think he had been asleep for long. He tried to go back to sleep but he could still see the image that had woken him. Could it be a vision and not a dream? He sat up and put his head in his hands, he couldn't watch Arthur die not again. He got up and went to sit closer to the fire.

"Are you alright," asked Arthur sitting up.

"I'm fine, couldn't sleep," said Merlin quietly not wanting to wake the others. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong?" asked Arthur getting up quietly and sitting next to Merlin by the fire. "I heard you say 'no' just before you woke up. I thought you were dreaming but it was more than that wasn't it?"

"I... I really don't know," said Merlin looking at Arthur.

"What happened?" asked Arthur.

"It wasn't very clear, I'm not sure if it was a dream or a vision," said Merlin.

"Tell me what you saw. Tell me everything you remember," said Arthur looking around to make sure the others hadn't heard them.

"I saw Mordred sat on the ground. There was a red sky and it was warm" said Merlin taking a sip of water from his water skin. "He looked up, at me I guess and I saw his face... it was was twisted with anger and hatred. Then I saw a sword, your sword flying through the air." Merlin stopped and took another drink. "I saw you fall. You... You looked at me and said 'Merlin' I said 'no' then I woke up." Merlin sat looking at the fire so Arthur wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Did you see me hit?" asked Arthur.

"No it wasn't that clear but I did see you fall," said Merlin with a sigh.

"Do you think it was another vision?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"I don't know but I won't let you die, not again," he said turning to look at Arthur.

"I believe you," said Arthur putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"You must keep away from Mordred," said Merlin looking at him.

"If this is destiny, I won't be able to," said Arthur looking at the fire. "Come on let's get some sleep."

They returned to their beds and Merlin covered himself with his blankets.

"I won't let him kill you Arthur, not this time," said Merlin quietly.

"I know you won't Merlin," said Arthur and Merlin smiled at the conviction he heard in Arthur's voice. Arthur trusted him with his life and he would not let him down.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Merlin was woken the next morning by sounds of the camp waking up. It was still dark under the cloud but his body told him it was morning. The horror of the dream or vision had faded and he put it to the back of his mind. He wasn't entirely convinced it was a vision. He wouldn't ignore it though there was too much at stake. The others were all still asleep so he wandered off towards the trees to relieve himself. He passed Galahad on his way back to the camp who told him it was just after dawn. The others were stirring so Merlin built the fire up and then went with Gwaine and Arthur to find water to wash with. They drew water from the well; there was a fire nearby to warm the water but Merlin used magic saying it would be quicker. Arthur and Gwaine didn't argue and they washed quickly. Galahad, Leon and Percival arrived as they were leaving telling them breakfast would be ready in twenty minutes.

They were ready to move out two hours after dawn. They hoped to reach Ealdor by nightfall. The day seemed endless under that black cloud. They rested once they had left the forest behind them then they pressed on. As they passed into Essetir Galahad said he believed it to be about the fourth hour after noon. Even if the sun was hidden he could feel it, a gift he believed was passed on from his mother though other druids could also feel the sun.

They camped just north of Ealdor. There were wells in the village and Merlin and Percival took a cart and some of the kitchen servants to fetch water. The village was empty as most of the inhabitants were now safe in the caves under Camelot. Merlin was glad to see that the houses were all still standing and seemed to have been missed by the raiders. There were none of the black feathers anywhere and the ground seemed fertile enough as the crops were still growing. At least if he couldn't persuade his mother to stay in Camelot she might still have a home to come back to. The evening passed much as the one before though this time Odin and Alvarr joined them for a while.

On the third day since leaving Camelot the company started to feel uneasy. They had not yet received any challenge they had heard nothing from Morgana or Sigan. They had met no-one at all and the silence was unnerving. Merlin had slept dreamless the night before, exhausted by the steady riding and the weight of the black cloud.

Even though they had left the devastation behind the black cloud drained them. They planned to set up camp that night beyond the eaves of the forest of Ealdra. They would pitch the pavilions and organize their forces. The area was easy to defend, from the east and south they were protected by a wide fast flowing river. The trees to the west would make any attack difficult, only to the north were they open. Arthur sent out scouts to see if Morgana's forces could be seen.

Once everything was ready Arthur called a council of war in the largest tent. Arthur and many of the others were familiar with Essetir and knew the lie of the land even if it couldn't be seen. For those that didn't know what to expect he explained where they were in relation to the fortress. The area they had set up camp was on a slight elevation and looked down into the plain beyond the great river. A league to the north the river changed course and flowed down hill towards the plain. In the centre of the plain stood a single standing stone like an accusing finger pointing to the sky. The fortress of Essetir was built on a hill on the far side of the plain. Arthur sent for Armin and they went over the plans he had drawn up of the inside of the fortress. Armin's knowledge of the castle was excellent but he had never been to the lower levels. He knew the cells were underground but Alain, Lot's advisor dealt with those in the dungeons so he had never had reason to go down there. They were still going over the plans when the scouts came back. Galahad entered the pavilion with Sir Maynard.

"Sire, the land from the river down to the plain is open and free of Morgana's army. We were about to return when we heard horses coming over the plain. Captain Tarn asks for an audience, he has a message from King Belin," said Galahad standing in front of Arthur.

"Is he alone?" asked Merlin looking at Galahad.

"He was with two other men but they are to wait with the guard while he speaks with the King," said Maynard.

"Is he armed?" asked Leon.

"No my lord, and I am quite sure he does not have magic," said Galahad.

"Alright I will speak with him," said Arthur nodding at Galahad.

As soon as Galahad and Maynard left the tent Merlin and Gwaine moved around the table to stand on Arthur's right. Leon moved to his left with Percival, Odin and Alvarr. The rest of the knights stood to either side of the King to protect him if this should prove to be some trick of Morgana's. Galahad and Maynard returned with the messenger walking between them. He was not restrained and would be allowed to deliver his message and leave as long as he meant no harm.

"I am King Arthur, you have a message for me," said Arthur remaining where he was on the far side of the table.

"Your highness, my name is captain Tarn and I was asked to pass this message to you by King Belin," he said holding out a rolled parchment.

Galahad took the parchment checking it for any enchantment then handed it to Leon. Leon unrolled it and read the short missive inside.

" _Lord Mordred and the Lady Morgana will meet with King Arthur and Lord Merlin at the gates of the fortress at noon tomorrow. They only wish to talk and you have my word that you will not be harmed. If you agree to our terms then we will let your men and people go free. If you refuse our terms you both will be allowed to return to your men to fight for Camelot. You cannot win this war and we are giving you one more chance to stop the bloodshed. Take it or prepare to watch your people die and Camelot destroyed._

 _King Belin of Essetir"_

Leon placed the parchment on the table in front of Arthur holding it open with two of the stones that had held the maps in place. Arthur looked down at the parchment as Merlin moved close to him

"This is it, she wants us to go to the fortress," said Merlin quietly.

"Should we go?" asked Arthur still looking at down at the parchment.

"No, not yet we should meet her somewhere more open first," said Merlin, they may have to walk into her trap but they didn't have to make it easy for her.

"Alright" said Arthur looking up at captain Tarn. He then spoke loudly so they could all hear.

"We will meet with Morgana and Mordred but not near the fortress. We will meet her at the standing stone at noon," he said.

"Very well your majesty I will pass on your message," said Captain Tarn. He had been told by Mordred that the King would probably not want to meet them near the fortress. He was escorted back to his men and they watched them ride back down the hill towards the plain.

Inside the pavilion Arthur dismissed his men so they could rest before they would be called to fight. Usually he would do anything to save the lives of his men but he could not surrender Camelot to Morgana.  
Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon and Percival remained behind with Odin and Alvarr. Galahad joined them a few minutes later after making sure the messenger had left.

"Let's get out of here, it will be more comfortable to sit around a fire and talk," said Arthur leaving the tent. The continuous dark was unnerving and a camp fire would give them more light than the candles inside the pavilion.

There was a pile of wood just outside the tent, Percival and Merlin started to build a fire. Merlin lit it with magic and no-one said a thing. Gwaine went back inside the tent and came out with rugs.

"This may be our last camp fire we may as well be comfortable," he said putting them on the ground. Leon and Galahad helped him to arrange them around the fire then Gwaine disappeared back into the pavilion again.

"Do you think this is the trap, to lure you into the fortress?" asked Odin sitting down next to Alvarr.

"It looks like it," said Merlin sitting next to Arthur. Gwaine came back out with cushions and passed them around before sitting next to Merlin.

"You still don't know what this trap is though, do you?" asked Leon sitting on the cushion Gwaine had passed him.

"No we don't," said Arthur looking at the fire.

They talked for a while longer until a servant approached them with a pot of soup. He told them the cook sent his apologies but they had been unable to get more meat during the journey. Although they had sent out hunters no game had been seen during the entire march. All they had was the dried meat, vegetables and fruit that they had brought with them. Arthur told the boy to let the cook know that the soup was fine, at least there was food. Odin stood up and Alvarr joined him. He apologised but said he should leave them to eat with his men.

"Of course," said Arthur getting to his feet and holding out his hand. "Thank you for your help and support."

"I should be thanking you Arthur," said Odin taking his hand. "Morgana has taken my Kingdom from me. You and your men fight for us all."

"We will do all we can to return Meredor to you," said Arthur looking at Merlin then back to Odin.

"If you do that I will be forever in your debt Arthur and yours too Merlin," he said holding out his hand to Merlin.

"I will do everything in my power to end this war," said Merlin standing up and taking Odin's hand.

"From what I have heard and seen that power is quite considerable, let's hope Morgana underestimates you," he said turning to leave.

"It wouldn't be the first time she has underestimated you," said Alvarr smiling at Merlin.

"No but she knows who I am now," said Merlin darkly.

Odin bid them goodnight and he walked away with Alvarr following him.

Merlin and Arthur sat back down and they talked quietly as they ate about the other times Morgana had underestimated Merlin. Soon the talk stopped and they finished their meal in silence each busy with their thoughts. Merlin put his bowl on the ground and threw another log on the fire. Sparks flew up into the air and Merlin smiled his eyes flashed gold and the sparks formed the shape of a flying dragon.

"That's pretty," said a voice just behind him. He turned to see the serving boy staring at the fire. He bowed his head as Merlin turned and muttered, "Sorry my lord."

"There is no need to be sorry," said Merlin looking at him. "What is your name?"

"My name is Bryan," said the boy with his head still bowed.

"Would you like to see it again Bryan?" asked Merlin as Bryan looked at him and grinned, he nodded his head.

Merlin put his hand out towards the fire and the dragon appeared once more. The others around the camp fire smiled as he made the dragon fly in circles. Bryan laughed and the tension they had all been feeling seemed to disappear. They all laughed with him as Merlin made the dragon land on a log and breathe fire into the fire.

"That was really clever, thank you my lord," said Bryan smiling at him as the dragon faded.

Merlin nodded at him with a smile, he was pleased that he had made him laugh. Bryan was still grinning as he left them with the dirty bowls and pots.

"That was a pretty good show," said Gwaine, "nearly as entertaining as watching you juggle."

"I've been creating shapes with fire since I could sit up," said Merlin leaning back on his cushion. "My mother nearly died when I made the flames jump around the grate. The dragon has always been my favourite though."

"Your poor mother, I'm surprised you didn't burn your place down," said Leon looking at him.

"The flames weren't hot," said Merlin sitting back up and looking at his hand, his eyes flashed gold and a fire appeared in his hand. "I didn't understand that fire was hot when I was young, so I only created the patterns not the heat."

"That's not hot?" asked Percival looking at the flames in Merlin's hand.

Merlin shook his head.

Gwaine put his hand towards the flame Merlin was holding slowly then feeling no heat he put his hand right into it.

"Strange" said Gwaine as he could feel the flames brushing his skin but it felt more like warm water than fire. Arthur looked at him curiously.

"Hold out your hand Arthur," said Merlin and he made the flame appear in Arthur's hand.

Arthur gazed at the flame in his hand, he regarded them with a stunned smile. He looked at Merlin and quickly looked away, Merlin let the flames go out.

Galahad informed them it was about an hour after sunset. They had all decided to sleep around the fire once again rather than sleep in the tents.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

They were all up early the following day. Around mid-morning two scouts came to find Arthur. They told him the fortress gates had opened and an army was marching down the hill towards the plain.  
Arthur's forces were ready and with the sorcerer and the King leading them they set out to meet with Morgana and Mordred.

Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine rode in front with Odin, Leon, Percival and Galahad just behind them. If, as they suspected, the three of them were forced to leave Leon would lead the men into battle.  
The darkness seemed heavier as they rode towards the fortress. They could not see far ahead even with the torches the leading knights carried.  
As they approached the standing stone Arthur told his men to wait. Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine were to go the rest of the way on foot. Arthur passed his reins to Percival and Galahad took charge of Merlin and Gwaine's horses.

They could see the shadowy figures of an army stretching across the plain towards the fortress. As they approached the standing stone Morgana and Mordred appeared on the other side of it.

"Well, look at you..." said Morgana looking at Merlin taking in the chain mail and the red cloak with a smirk. Mordred stood still just watching them he had no desire to join in with Morgana's little games. She had promised him he would be the one to kill Arthur again but first she wanted to have some fun.

"Hello Morgana," said Merlin flatly, standing up straight and ignoring Mordred for now.

"Hello _Emrys_ " she said icily. She sneered at them, hoping for a reaction from Arthur, when he gave her none and simply stared back at her, she continued. "So... _Merlin_ " she spat his name as though it were poison, "it was you, all this time" she said slowly, "how did you keep it from him all these years?"

Merlin said nothing.

"Well, come on Emrys, speak up!" she demanded.

"What do you want Morgana?" he replied his voice strong.

She laughed at him and turned her attention to Arthur

"My, my...what have you done Arthur?" she asked him coldly, "Consorting with sorcerers? Uther would be so disappointed in you" her tone mocked him.

"I'm not Uther," said Arthur looking at her.

"No you are worse than Uther. I know you hate magic, we both know you are only using _poor Merlin_ , you know you can't fight me without him," she said looking at them both.

"You are wrong Morgana, Merlin is my friend," said Arthur firmly.

"Do you really believe that Merlin?" she asked turning her attention to Merlin who stepped slightly in front of Arthur and raised his hand "I see that you do, you are more of a fool than I thought." She said dismissively.

"Merlin is no fool," said Gwaine looking at Morgana with distaste.

"My dear Gwaine you should know better than to mess with me," said Morgana taking a step towards him. Merlin lifted his arm slightly and Morgana stood still.

"Oh how could I forget you've got _Emrys_ to protect you," she said, enunciating his name in that same poisonous voice as she turned away from him and looked at Merlin.

"So Emrys, you were going to tell me how you managed to deceive my brother for so long? How you managed to fool him?" she smiled a cold smile.

"What do you want Morgana?" repeated Merlin. He could feel a strange force coming from her, like an invisible hand pushing him away from her. He guessed it was the same force Aithusa had felt in Morgana's presence.

"Oh come now, I thought we could have a little chat first, you know like old friends" she said, her tone was mocking but soon turned cold; "but then you were never really my friend were you."

"I tried to be" said Merlin calmly.

"You tried to poison me, you betrayed me," she said raising her voice slightly as she struggled with her temper.

"You gave me no choice," said Merlin his voice dull, he never took his eyes from her.

"You never told me you had magic," said Morgana glaring back at him.

"I could tell no-one, and it seems I was right not to trust you. Look what you have done." said Merlin.

"I did what was necessary, I had no choice; my own father would have had me executed if I had told him what I was," she said her anger and hatred plain in her voice.

"You killed him a long time ago Morgana," said Arthur, his voice raised yet calm.

"Yes I did, and he deserved it," she said smiling at him.

"And what have I ever done to deserve your hatred?" Arthur questioned.

"I know how you feel about me and my kind even if Merlin is too blind to see it" she spat cruelly, starting to move forward. She glanced at Merlin and changed her mind.

"It is you who is blind Morgana, Arthur accepts me for what I am" said Merlin.

"You always were far too trusting for your own good Merlin," she said looking at him and shaking her head. "Arthur hates magic he believes people like us are evil."

"I no longer hate magic, but I do believe people like _you_ are evil Morgana" said Arthur firmly.

"Uther made me feel like a monster, he persecuted those like us Merlin," said Morgana looking at him, she seemed to be almost pleading with him to understand her. "He killed thousands of innocent people."

"So have you," said Arthur looking at her with something like pity.

"Sacrifices have to be made when you fight for a just cause." said Morgana dropping her voice.

"What cause justifies such a high price?" asked Merlin.

"One that you of all people should be helping me fight, Merlin. To bring back the old religion and allow those with sorcery their right to live free without fear," said Morgana looking at Merlin as though he was stupid.

"The war on sorcery is over." said Merlin. "I have watched Arthur knight those with magic and they stand behind their King ready to fight for the peace you have destroyed."

"You are more of a fool than I thought," said Morgana scowling at him. "As soon as magic has served his purpose he will not want it in his Kingdom anymore."

"You are wrong Morgana" said Merlin firmly.

"Enough," shouted Morgana looking at Arthur. "If you truly accept magic then allow me to take my rightful place on the throne. I will give you the pick of the Kingdoms surrounding Camelot and we will rule the south together." Her voice was cold, she watched him closely.

Arthur stood tall "I cannot do that Morgana."

"I am far more powerful than you will ever be," shrieked Morgana taking a step towards Arthur. "The throne should be mine."

"Being fit to rule has nothing to do with power and strength. It is about honour and courage, you have done nothing to earn the throne," said Merlin.

"Surrender to me now or face the consequences," said Morgana.

"You have become tyrant because of your hatred, I will not surrender Camelot to you" said Arthur looking at her.

"Very well," she said lifting her hands and chanting quickly but Merlin had been waiting for it and blocked her spell before it reached them.

"Very good," she said looking at Merlin with an eccentric grin as he stepped in front of Arthur.

"We were told we would not be harmed," said Merlin holding up his hands to ward of any further attacks.

"Well those with magic can't be trusted, I lied," she smirked as she raised her hands again to try a more powerful spell but Merlin easily blocked it. She looked up at the black sky and screamed another spell, lightening flashed overhead. Merlin directed the lightening to hit the standing stone where it left a black gash down its length. She tried again and this time Merlin made it hit the ground in front of her causing her to step back. She tried a different spell sending a ball of fire at him which he caught and threw to the ground. His instinct told him not to attack her so he didn't, he just kept blocking everything she sent towards them.

"Come on Emrys, fight back," she shouted as thunder cracked in the sky above them.

She didn't reply but sent another fireball towards him which he defused as easily as the last. Merlin indicated for Arthur and Gwaine to move behind him when she attacked, which they did, both with swords at the ready. She tried to blast him backwards but he blocked it easily. He had just realised that she was distracting him when he saw a black shape out of the corner of his eye making straight for Arthur.

"Get down," yelled Merlin over the thunder.

Merlin raised a shield between them and Morgana even as he turned to see a huge black creature with wings try to grab Arthur just before he ducked. Gwaine ran towards Arthur with his sword drawn and creature grabbed Gwaine instead flying off with him towards the fortress.

"No, no! I want Arthur," yelled Mordred running forward, Morgana ran towards him grabbing his arm. She touched the raven on her dress and they vanished. Merlin and Arthur ran back to their horses as Morgana's army marched towards them.

"They got Gwaine," said Arthur as he grabbed his reins from Percival.

"Gwaine?" asked Leon watching the army approach in the distance.

"Yes, it should have been Arthur but the creature missed and grabbed Gwaine instead," said Merlin mounting his horse.

"What now?" Odin asked joining them.

"We go and get him back," said Arthur.

"We'll come with you," said Percival looking at Galahad. Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded his head once.

"Alright," said Arthur turning his horse away from the approaching army. He rode closer to Leon. "It has been an honour Leon, I wish you luck."

"Good luck to you and I hope to see you all again soon," said Leon turning to face the soldiers.

They rode their horses hard circling the army to get nearer to the fortress. For once they were glad of the black sky as it hid them from the enemy. As they got close to the fortress walls they let their horses go free. Galahad said a few words to them sending them back to the camp.

They ran in single file following the castle wall looking for the postern gate. According to Armin there was a hidden gate in the southern wall. They soon found it exactly where they expected it to be. It was locked but not manned and Merlin was able to open it easily. They didn't expect to have any trouble getting into the fortress they were sure Morgana would make it easy for them. The gate opened out onto a small courtyard surrounded by high walls. In the far wall was another gate that was already open.

"Wait," said Merlin as quietly as he could as they stepped into the courtyard. He used his mind's eye to see what was happening beyond the far gate.

He could see another small courtyard. It was a little bigger than the one they were in but still surrounded by high walls. In the wall to the right of the gate there was a raised portcullis that seemed to lead to a storage room of some kind. There were several carts and crates inside and in the far wall was a closed door. The wall opposite the open gate contained a large wooden door that was closed. To the left was a smaller wooden door that was open, inside the small room was a covered well. There were several buckets on shelves on the far wall but nothing else. From what he remembered of the plans Merlin guessed the larger door lead to the kitchens. Gwaine stood in the middle of courtyard surrounded by three of the strange winged creatures like the one that had carried him off. They were circling him but not attacking, Merlin guessed they were waiting for the rescue party. Merlin quietly told them what he had seen. They kept close to the wall as they approached the open gate. They could hear growling and snarling coming from up ahead.

"What are you waiting for?" they heard Gwaine shout but they couldn't see him. They heard the sound of a sword hitting stone and another growl. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other understanding that Sigan was up to his old tricks. He had enchanted the statues around the fortress to attack them.

Merlin and Galahad walked through the open gate first, blasting two of the statues. Merlin then got the other one and Gwaine ran to meet them. More of the statues came crawling down the walls jumping into the courtyard. They tore at them with their long claws. One of them landed right on top of Percival knocking him to the ground. Galahad blasted it away but another followed before Percival could get to his feet. Another grabbed Galahad and started to lift him Merlin blasted them both and Gwaine helped Percival to his feet. There were too many of them for Merlin and Galahad to get them all. They backed into the room with the portcullis and Gwaine lowered it quickly. Percival had a huge gash right across his chest his chain mail had been ripped to shreds. Galahad was bleeding from his shoulder where the claws had pierced him. Merlin and Arthur helped Percival to sit near one of the carts. Merlin stopped the bleeding but Percival was in no state to continue with them. Merlin checked Galahad's shoulder and healed it. Gwaine had a similar injury but his had already stopped bleeding. The creatures crowded the courtyard growling but they couldn't reach them through the bars.

Galahad said he would stay with Percival while they went to find Morgana. They didn't like to leave them but Galahad was sure that they would be safe there as Morgana wasn't interested in them. Gwaine went to the door and opened it quietly. There was a dark passage on the other side of the door leading into the fortress. Galahad got up to bolt the door behind them wishing them good luck.

The passageway was narrow and dark Merlin went in front with a light in his hand. Every now and then they would pass a closed door. These doors were always on their left and they would move over to the right side of the passageway as they passed them. Up ahead they could see a flickering light as they got closer they saw a torch on the wall ahead of them marking the end of the passage. They looked out into the corridor that held the torch. This one was much wider and lit with several torches at regular intervals. There were tapestries hanging from the walls and statues in alcoves. To the right of them the corridor ended in stone steps leading to the higher levels. To the left the corridor continued around the corner they could hear voices coming from that direction though they were too far away to hear who was talking.

They walked quietly in the direction they had heard the voices but now all was quiet. As they turned the corridor they saw more stairs leading up to another level. They climbed the steps quietly finding themselves in a large antechamber. Beyond the two huge double doors in front of them was Morgana. She sat on a huge throne in the centre of what could only be the throne room.

"Don't be shy, I've been waiting for you" said Morgana as they stood still in the antechamber at the top of the steps. They walked towards her until they were standing in front of her. There appeared to be no-one else in the room with her.

"Still think you can defeat me Emrys?" she asked with a smile. Then she vanished and appeared right behind Arthur with a dagger at his throat. Gwaine grabbed at her and she pushed him away keeping hold of the dagger that was now drawing blood.

"Try that again and I'll cut his head off," she said as Gwaine got to his feet with his fists clenched.

"Let him go Morgana," said Merlin looking at her and not at Arthur.

"Why should I?" she asked moving in front of Merlin and dragging Arthur with her.

"If you harm him I will kill you," said Merlin quite calmly. He kept his eyes on Morgana but glanced across at Arthur.

Merlin knew something was going on, he knew he would have to attack Morgana but the strange force radiating from her made him think he could not harm her.

"I will kill him, there is nothing you can do to stop me," said Morgana smirking.

"You should kill me first" said Merlin trying to play for time while he worked out what to do.

"Oh I will kill you, soon enough, I'm not afraid of you Emrys" she said with a cold laugh.

Merlin glanced across at Arthur again, Arthur caught his eye and Merlin gave him an apologetic look. Merlin had no choice, this was the trap she had set and he had to walk into it.

Arthur tensed as Merlin lifted his hand to throw Morgana back. He sent the spell but as it rebounded back to Merlin it also hit Arthur and Gwaine sending them flying through the air. Arthur hit his head on the stone steps of the dais and Gwaine landed near the door. Merlin was thrown back across the room and he heard Morgana laugh as everything went black.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Merlin woke up feeling sore and bruised he wanted to sleep for just a little while longer. He felt someone shaking him. He thought it was Gaius trying to tell him to go to work. He had a headache and wanted to sleep.

"Wanna sleep," he said trying to drift off again.

"You must wake up," said a voice by his ear. He didn't recognise the voice it definitely wasn't Gaius. Merlin groaned and tried to sit up then everything came flooding back.

"Arthur?" said Merlin opening his eyes. It wasn't Arthur that was trying to wake him but an older man. He had long grey hair and his face was thin with dark circles under his eyes.

"Thank the gods you are awake," said the man moving away from him carefully.

"Who are you?" asked Merlin sitting up slowly, he had a headache but he didn't think anything was broken. There was a horrible smell in the room and Merlin gagged, he used his magic to block it so he could see where he was. He looked around the room they were in it was similar in size to a small cell. The walls were covered in a dull metal and there was a single door covered in the same material. There was a slight recess in the top half of the door and Merlin guessed it could be opened from the outside. Above the door high up on the wall was a small window that let in a little light. Merlin guessed the light was from a torch or a fire as it flickered creating shadows around the walls. The room was at least three storeys high and the ceiling could not be seen in the flickering light.

"My name is Alain," said the man as he tried to make himself comfortable. "You are Merlin?"

"How do you know?" asked Merlin trying to clear his head.

"Morgana brought you here about half an hour ago. She dragged you inside, told me she'd brought me a friend and that your name is Merlin, then she left."

"Hang on, you said your name is Alain, Sefa's uncle?" asked Merlin looking at him closely he could only just see him in the dim light.

"You know Sefa?" asked Alain taking a sip of water from a large water skin.

"Yes she came to Camelot with a message from Morgana," said Merlin touching the back of his head to see how bad it was damaged.

"She made it," said Alain with a sigh. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine I managed to reverse some of the enchantment," said Merlin bringing his legs up to get ready to stand.

"You managed to reverse Morgana's enchantment?" asked Alain looking at Merlin in disbelief.

"Yes, I have magic," said Merlin simply, trying to stop his legs from shaking so he could stand.

"Then why are you are dressed like a knight of Camelot?" asked Alain looking confused.

Merlin looked down at his chainmail and cloak, "I am court sorcerer of Camelot" said Merlin, finally getting to his feet by holding on to the wall for support. He looked down at Alain and noticed his leg was bent at a strange angle.

"...of Camelot?" asked Alain looking confused.

"You are hurt," said Merlin managing to take a couple of steps and kneeling down beside him. Merlin gagged again and reinforced the block on his senses. Alain held the water skin out towards Merlin who shook his head "I'm fine thank you."

"I know it smells," said Alain looking at his leg with a sigh, "there are also no proper toilet facilities, just a hole in the floor."

"A hole?" asked Merlin wondering if he could use it to escape. The thought of escaping through the sewer was not pleasant but better than nothing.

"You can't get out that way," said Alain as though he knew what Merlin was thinking. He indicated the corner closest to him and Merlin went to look. There was a small round hole in the ground hardly big enough for his hand. There was a slight breeze coming through the hole and a horrible smell.

"It is cut into three feet of solid rock, and even if you could get through the rock there is a long drop and razor sharp rocks to break your fall. You can't escape from the cage I should know I built it," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," said Merlin more to himself than Alain.

"The walls are four feet of solid stone it would take months even with a pick axe," said Alain looking at him.

"I don't have a pick axe I'll have to manage with my bare hands," said Merlin with a grim smile as he knelt beside him to examine his leg.

"There is nothing you can do," said Alain looking at his leg again. Merlin held out his hand making a flame appear so he could see the damage better. He guessed a lot of the smell was coming from Alain's leg which was obviously infected. It was no longer bleeding but it was badly swollen and the area around the break was covered in yellow pus.  
The leg was crooked and Alain would never walk again if it set like that. Merlin put his hand out but didn't touch him he could feel the heat radiating from the wound. He would have to clean it and reset it if they were to get out of there. He looked up at Alain to see him looking at him as though he had two heads and a tail.

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin turning quickly to see if anything was behind him. There was nothing there but still Alain was looking at him with something like awe.

"You can't use magic in here," he said quietly.

"Sorry what are you talking about?" asked Merlin following Alain's gaze to the light in his hand.

"You can't use magic in the cage," said Alain again a bit louder this time.

"Why not?" asked Merlin wondering if the old man was completely sane. Merlin was obviously able to use magic as the light he was holding proved that.

"The sunscind stones," said Alain.

"The what?" Merlin asked.

"I will tell you but please if Morgana returns don't let her know you can use your magic," said Alain with urgency.

"Alright," said Merlin, "but let me remove the infection from your leg. I can bandage it afterwards and Morgana is unlikely to notice, the pain must be unbearable."

Alain nodded, the pain wasn't so bad as long as he didn't move but the slightest movement was agony. Merlin put his free hand over Alain's leg and his eyes flashed gold. Alain felt the swelling start to go down and the burning was gone. It would take a while for the smell to disappear but his leg felt a lot better. Merlin held the light over Alain's leg and smiled the yellow pus had gone along with the swelling.

"Is that better?" asked Merlin tearing a long strip of cloth from his cloak.

"Much, thank you," said Alain he was able to move a little now to make himself comfortable without his leg feeling like it was on fire. It still hurt but nothing like it had before. Merlin wrapped the makeshift bandage around the open wound carefully. Then sat next to him to hear his story he let the light go out in case Morgana appeared.

Alain quickly told Merlin how he had helped Lot to build the room they were in. Lot had not wanted to suffer the same fate as his brother and had ordered the cage to be built to trap any sorcerer that may try to harm him. He explained the nature of the sunscind stone and how it made any spell would rebound onto the person who had cast it. The cage had sunscind stones imbedded in the walls at regular intervals so magic could not be used to escape. Any spell that was cast would just rebound against the user. He told Merlin that Lot used to wear a polished stone in an amulet and that Morgana now had it. Merlin had seen a stone bound in leather that Morgana wore around her neck he had thought it was for decoration. At least now he knew why his spell had rebounded. He would have to get that stone somehow.

Alain went on to tell him the lead covering the walls reinforced the security of the cage stopping magic from passing through from the outside. A sorcerer trapped inside could not draw on the power of the earth, once any magic they had within them was used they would then be powerless.

"You shouldn't have been able to hold that light for more than a couple of minutes in here," said Alain looking at him closely. Merlin sighed.

"Morgana didn't properly introduce me did she?" he said in a dull voice, "The druids call me Emrys."

"You are Emrys?" asked Alain staring at Merlin.

"I am and I've got to get out of here to find my friends," said Merlin looking at Alain. "Let me fix your leg first."

"No if you fix my leg Morgana will notice and realise the flaw in her plan," he said grabbing Merlin's hand. "If you succeed then perhaps you will come back for me." Merlin looked at him he hated the idea of leaving anyone in this place.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, if this was Morgana's trap it wouldn't do them any good to bring attention to any advantage they might have. "Any ideas on how I can get out of here?" he asked standing up again and looking around the room.

"The cage was designed so no-one could escape," said Alain shaking his head.

"Well I'm not no-one," said Merlin firmly, "so any ideas?"

"Do you have anything sharp on you?" asked Alain looking at Merlin's belt hoping to see a dagger. Merlin sat back down and lifted his trouser leg revealing a small dagger strapped to his leg. He remembered telling Gwaine it was completely unnecessary but he was glad Gwaine had insisted.

"Will this do?" asked Merlin tucking his trousers back into his boots.

"The wall behind me leads directly into my workroom," said Alain looking behind him. "The walls really are four feet wide but as you said you don't need a pick axe. If you can remove the lead then you will see the sunscind stones and you can remove enough of them to blast a hole in the wall. I will replace the lead once you have gone and feign ignorance if Morgana arrives, it should give you a head start."

Merlin started to cut through the lead where it joined the floor, the lead was soft but thick and it would take a while. He tried warming the dagger to help him but it created nasty fumes so he gave up. While he worked Alain told him how to get to the dungeons from his workroom. Merlin was glad to hear they were not far and once he was out of the room he would be able to look for Arthur.  
He had sliced through a large enough area near the floor and was just starting on the first cut in the wall when they heard noises outside the door. Merlin quickly slipped the dagger into his belt beneath his cape and sat on the floor next to Alain. Alain closed his eyes and put his head on Merlin's shoulder hoping Morgana would think he was sleeping. He did a lot of sleeping so hopefully she wouldn't think it strange. Merlin understood what he was doing and silently thanked him. The window in the door opened and Morgana looked in through the opening.

"Ah, _Emrys_ I'm glad to see you are awake," said Morgana smiling at him, she pronounced his name with her usual disdain.

"What have you done with Arthur and Gwaine?" asked Merlin looking up at her.

"My dear brother and his brave knight are fine it's you I want to talk to," said Morgana looking at his ripped cloak and the bandage on Alain's knee. "I see you've made a friend already."

Merlin got to his feet carefully holding onto Alain's shoulders then lying him down gently to cover the marks in the wall.

"How could you do that to another human being?" asked Merlin looking at Alain then straightening his cloak as he got to his feet.

"He would have put me in here if I had not stopped him," said Morgana dismissively. "You were asking about Arthur and Gwaine."

"If you have hurt them..." warned Merlin

"You'll do what? Even the _'most powerful sorcerer'_ is powerless in the cage," she mocked, laughing but she still stood back as Merlin walked towards her.

"Arthur has accepted magic, so why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Arthur will never accept us Merlin. He thinks you're a monster, he's only using you to get rid of me," she said coming closer.

"Arthur is not like that," said Merlin shaking his head.

"Just think Merlin of what we could achieve if we were to join forces," she said smiling at him.

"I will never join with you Morgana," said Merlin looking at her with pity. "What happened to you Morgana you used to be so kind and compassionate?"

"I was weak, I see that now. I allowed everyone I care about to hurt me, to betray me. Well no-one will ever hurt me again, being kind is for fools Merlin," she said darkly.

"What do you want?" he asked looking at her with sadness. The Morgana they had once known was long gone devoured by her hatred and twisted by her desires.

"You know what I want. I want what is rightfully mine the throne of Camelot," she said.

"Then what?" asked Merlin.

"Then those with magic will take their rightful place and we will unite the Kingdoms under the power of the old religion," she said. "You can still be part of it Merlin. Just think you will no longer be second to a weak King. You can rule your own Kingdom how you see fit. With our joined power we can unite the whole of Albion and no force on earth could stop us."

"I have no desire to rule, magic is a gift and it should not be used for our own ends," said Merlin moving closer to the window.

"You really think Arthur believes that?" she laughed.

"Arthur trusts me" he replied.

"We shall see how long he trusts you when I tell him you have joined with me," said Morgana starting to close the window.

"He will not believe you," shouted Merlin.

"The top of the cage is a trapdoor set in the floor of the throne room. When I tell Arthur of your betrayal you will hear every word. You will see how quickly he curses your very existence," she said slamming the window closed.

Merlin stood by the door and put his hands over his face and sighed. Arthur wouldn't believe her, he knew Arthur trusted him. If he started to doubt him now Morgana would win. He turned quickly to see Alain trying to sit up. He went to his side and helped him to sit upright. He grabbed his dagger and started to work on the lead. He had to get out of there.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Arthur and Gwaine woke up at the same time to find themselves in a small cell. The walls were of stone with no windows so they guessed they were below ground level. The door was made of wood but the top half consisted of metal bars. Inside the cell were two straw filled mattresses along each wall. Each mattress was covered with a thin sheet and blanket. Just outside their door was a torch it gave them a little light but they couldn't reach it. Neither of them was badly hurt, Arthur had a small cut just above his eyebrow where he had hit the steps and another on his neck where Morgana had cut him. Their swords had been taken and Arthur groaned at the thought of Morgana wielding his sword.

"What the hell happened?" asked Gwaine as he tried to sit up his hand was still clenched into a fist and his fingers hurt as he tried to open his hand.  
"We fell into Morgana's trap," said Arthur touching the cut on his forehead. The blood was drying and Arthur hoped it was just a scratch.

"It was Merlin's magic that knocked us flying," said Gwaine using the fingers of his other hand to open his fist.

"Yeah but he meant to hit Morgana. She did something, she trapped him," said Arthur.

"Well I don't think her trap went quite according to plan," said Gwaine finally opening his fingers. When he had lunged at Morgana he had grabbed her dress. In his hand was the raven she had used to transport herself. It was broken in two pieces and Gwaine's hand was cut in several places.

"How did you get that?" asked Arthur ripping a strip from his cloak to bind Gwaine's hand. While Arthur bound his hand Gwaine told him how he grabbed the brooch when he had lunged at Morgana.

"We better hide it in case she can still use it," said Arthur looking around the room. Gwaine threw it on the ground and stamped on it, crushing it to pieces. They then lifted one of the straw mattresses and tucked the pieces of the broken raven inside the straw. It wasn't a great hiding place but the best they could do in the circumstances.

"So what now?" asked Gwaine getting up and putting his hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Let's see if we can get out of here," said Arthur.

Gwaine sat back down and rolled up his trouser leg. The dagger he had hidden there had also been taken.

"It was worth a try," said Gwaine with a shrug as he tucked his trousers back in his boot. Half an hour later Arthur sat down on the one of the beds as Gwaine kicked the door. They had tried everything they could think of and they were no closer to getting out. Arthur had no idea what had happened to Merlin and he was starting to worry. Gwaine turned to give the door another kick when they heard Morgana's voice coming towards them.

"Temper, temper dear Gwaine," she said as she stood in front of the cell.

"Where is Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"Merlin is fine, I will take you to him but first we should have a little chat," she said as the guards unlocked the door. "Sorry Gwaine, this is a family meeting." She smirked. Two guards pushed Gwaine back into the cell and two more grabbed Arthur.

Gwaine struggled against their grip but they were armed and they both held their swords to his chest there was nothing he could do. He watched helplessly as Arthur was dragged behind Morgana the two guards holding him released him and pushed him back against the wall. Then they left the cell locking the door behind them. Gwaine kicked the door again then yelled. He was supposed to be strength yet he couldn't even get out of a tiny cell.

Arthur managed to get his feet under him so he could walk instead of being dragged. The guards did not let go of his arms though and held him in a death grip as they followed Morgana. They came to a narrow flight of stairs where only one guard could keep hold of him. With Morgana just in front of him and the other guard behind him Arthur knew it was useless to try anything. At the top of the stairs the guard behind him came forward and gripped his arm once more. They walked along several corridors and Arthur wondered if she was trying to confuse him but had no idea why she would think it necessary. They came to another flight of stairs but this had plenty of room for the guards to stay at his side. At the top of the stairs there were large double doors. Morgana said something and the doors opened. Arthur recognised the throne room immediately but they had come from a different direction this time.

On the throne sat Sigan he hadn't noticed it the last time they had met in the courtyard of Camelot but he could now see the resemblance to Cenred. He looked around the room but there was no-one else. He briefly wondered where Mordred was but guessed Morgana didn't want Mordred to kill him before she had finished playing her game.

"King Arthur so nice of you to join us," said Sigan. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am King Belin and the sorcerer Cornelius Sigan."

"Where is Merlin?" asked Arthur as the guards made him stand in front of the King. Morgana went to stand at Sigan's side and dismissed the guards.

"All in good time Arthur but I told you first we need to talk," she said sitting on a chair by the side of the throne.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Arthur looking at her and rubbing his arms where the guards had held him.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but Merlin has finally come to his senses," she said looking at him with feigned pity.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur staring at her.

"Here I think you had better sit down," she said picking up the chair she had been sitting on and placing it in front of the throne. "Sit." Arthur looked at her and shrugged then sat on the chair.

"I have spoken to Merlin and he has agreed to join with us," said Sigan still sitting on the throne. Arthur laughed at him and shook his head.

"Is that it?" asked Arthur in a dry voice with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?" asked Morgana looking at him with a frown.

"You just expect me to believe you?" asked Arthur, still raising his eyebrows.

"Is it really so surprising, you treat him like a slave. You use his great power for your own gain," said Sigan standing up.

"My poor dear brother, you really don't know Merlin at all do you? He's more powerful than you can imagine and he's sick of doing your bidding," said Morgana.

Arthur did not look convinced so she continued. "It was Merlin that knocked you out so he could talk to us." said Morgana with a cold smile.

 ****Arthur just shook his head "I will not believe you" he said simply.

"Do you really believe that someone with Merlin's power would be happy to serve you?" asked Sigan getting to his feet.

"Merlin would never betray me," said Arthur getting to his feet, his voice was strong and confident. Sigan felt the rage building inside him he put his hand out, he said something and Arthur felt himself pushed back down into the chair.

"You are wrong" said Morgana, "right now he is with Mordred making sure our army defeats the knights of Camelot."

"Right," said Arthur sarcastically, leaning forward in the chair. "And how is he going to do that?"

"He offered to summon the great dragon to help us," said Morgana smiling at him.

Arthur gave her a look but then was quiet. He had no doubt in his mind that this was Morgana's attempt to break them but what if she had managed to enchant Merlin again. Merlin would never forgive himself for using Kilgharrah to help Morgana.

"I see you are beginning to doubt his loyalty," said Morgana mistaking his concern for Merlin as doubt.

"No, I know he would never do that." said Arthur quietly.

"He felt such guilt about the death of Aithusa that he offered to command the great dragon to atone for making her betray me," said Morgana with a sad smile on her face.

"Merlin didn't kill Aithusa," said Arthur keeping a straight face. Morgana obviously didn't know Aithusa was still alive but she might not know even if she had enchanted Merlin.

"She would still be alive if Merlin hadn't commanded her to betray me," said Morgana pacing the floor by the side of the throne.

"Where is Merlin?" asked Arthur slowly not taking his eyes from Morgana.

"Merlin is no longer your ally you must now let Morgana take the throne. We will stop the war and lift the curse if you renounce your claim to the throne. Your knights and people will trust that you have their best interests at heart," said Sigan standing in front of him.

"Merlin would never betray me," Arthur repeated firmly, looking up at Sigan with a smile.

"Did Uther teach you nothing you fool," yelled Morgana walking towards him. "Magic corrupts, magic is evil." She would not believe that Arthur truly trusted Merlin, she couldn't.

"No Morgana, you are wrong. Power and greed corrupts, not magic," said Arthur looking past Sigan to Morgana.

She sneered walking away from him back towards the throne. "You are wrong Merlin has betrayed you and we will rule Camelot together."

"Where is he then? Why don't you let him tell me himself?" shouted Arthur trying to get up but Sigan moved to his side and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in the chair.

"All in good time," said Sigan by his ear. "We told you he is summoning the dragon it takes time."

"I have actually seen Merlin summon the dragon, it doesn't take long at all," said Arthur trying to get up again. He spoke more bravely than he felt, he was quite sure that Morgana had no intention of killing him just yet.

"Shut up, just shut up," yelled Morgana.

He suddenly felt the floor beneath him move; everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Arthur felt himself falling then slowing down, the chair continued and he heard it smash on the floor below him. He straightened his legs getting ready to hit the floor. He felt someone reach out to him but it was too dark to see anything. He heard Morgana screaming in the room above him. "If you have such faith in him then you can die with him." He saw the trapdoor starting to close as his feet gently hit the floor.

"Bloody fool!" he heard Sigan scream.

"I need to find Mordred; come!" demanded Morgana and he heard footsteps walk across the room above. He then saw a light appear and looked up to see Merlin stood in front of him with a big grin on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at Arthur.

"Merlin!" he cried pulling him into a hug, the light went out as Merlin hugged him back. "I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm fine, where's Gwaine?" he asked as he stood back to make the light again but he kept one hand on Arthur's shoulder. He used magic to push the remains of the chair to the side of the room.

"As far as I know he's in a cell in the dungeons," said Arthur looking around the room. "You were right she tried to make me believe you had betrayed me."

"I heard, she told me you would believe her but I knew you wouldn't," said Merlin quietly with a nod and small smile at Arthur.

Arthur nodded back and then changed the subject quickly; "They took my sword," he said blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He realised although it was dark in the room he could see well enough by the light coming through an opening above the door.

"We'll get it back," said Merlin as he knelt on the floor. Arthur noticed the man propped up against the wall for the first time. He also noticed a faint smell of decay and saw the bandage around the man's leg.

"Alain I'd like you to meet King Arthur," said Merlin picking his dagger up from the floor where he had dropped it to slow Arthur's fall. "Arthur this is Sefa's uncle Alain."

"Nice to meet you Sire," said Alain, "I apologise for not getting up."

"Nice to meet you Alain," said Arthur noticing the way his leg bent. "Can't you help him Merlin?"

As Merlin continued to cut through the lead he told Arthur what he knew. How he had removed the infection and why he couldn't help Alain anymore just yet. He explained all about the sunscind stones and how Morgana had reversed his spell. As far as Morgana knew Merlin was supposed to be powerless in the cage. Although he couldn't use magic against the walls she didn't seem to realise he could use his magic inside the cage. Merlin had let the chair fall hoping that Morgana would think Arthur had fallen with it. He then told Arthur how he planned to escape.

Merlin had managed to cut three sides of the lead already. He stopped to flex his fingers which were sore from gripping the dagger.

"Where did you get the dagger?" asked Arthur.

"Gwaine made me wear it strapped to my leg," said Merlin grinning.

"They took Gwaine's but didn't think to search you," said Arthur shaking his head.

"They probably thought I wouldn't bother as I don't usually use a weapon," said Merlin with a shrug still flexing his fingers.

"Lucky for us you did," said Arthur moving closer to the wall.

"I have Gwaine to thank, he insisted" said Merlin seriously.

"Here let me have a go for a bit," said Arthur and Merlin gladly gave him the dagger. He stood up so Arthur could sit in his place and stretched.

"Well at least we know what the trap is now," said Merlin massaging his hand.

"Let's hope we can get out of here before she discovers what we are up to," said Arthur making quick work of the lead.

"The guards only bring me food once a day in the morning," said Alain. "I doubt you will be missed for a few hours at least."

As Arthur worked Alain told them more about the layout of the castle. Armin had never visited the lower levels but Alain knew them well. Merlin found it all a bit confusing but Arthur was able to create a reasonably clear plan in his head. He had finished cutting the lead and was using the dagger to lever it away from the wall. Once he got a corner free he could get a grip with his hand. It came away from the wall much easier than he was expecting causing him to fall backwards.

Merlin put his hand out to steady him and they both looked at the wall. There was now a three foot square section of exposed white stone. They could see the rough orange stones embedded in it quite clearly in the dim light. Arthur grabbed the dagger and started to dig them out. When he had finished Merlin created the light again to check the area was definitely clear of the stones. Arthur picked up all the stones he had dug out and dropped them down the hole in the corner. Merlin had wanted Arthur to keep one but they had decided against it in case Merlin had to use magic to save him.

Alain offered them some water and this time they both accepted. They only drank enough to wet their dry mouths as they weren't sure when Alain would get anymore. They were no longer going to leave Alain in the cage; Merlin would fix his leg and leave him hidden in his workshop. They all knew that once Morgana realised they had escaped she would kill Alain if she found him but there was nothing else they could do. Merlin could mend his broken leg but after more than two weeks in the cage he was far too weak to go with them.

Merlin tried several small spells around the wall first just to check there were no stones beneath the surface. He used magic to knock Alain out so he was unconscious when he reset his leg. He didn't want Morgana hearing the man scream. He quickly broke and reset his leg they used the broken chair legs as splints to support it. They lifted him gently away from the wall where the hole would be.

Merlin took a deep breath then blasted the rock away quickly slowing time as he did so he could control the noise. Arthur watched as the stones hung in mid air then slowly and quietly fell to the ground. He clapped Merlin on the back and grinned at him. Merlin grinned back at him then helped to move Alain closer to the hole. Merlin climbed through the hole which was a foot above the ground in the room behind the wall. He looked around and lit two candles so they could see what they were doing.

He grabbed Alain's shoulders and they carefully lifted him into the room. Merlin used his magic to hold Alain's weight while Arthur climbed through the hole. They carried Alain to the bed in an alcove at the far side of the room. Merlin cast a sleeping spell on Alain liked they had agreed. If Morgana found him in the next six hours she would be unable to wake him and he would prefer to die in his sleep. They pulled the curtain across the alcove and hoped they would find him still there if they defeated Morgana and Sigan.

Merlin looked at the hole in the wall, and the stones flew back into place as quietly as they had fallen out. Their disappearance would be discovered as soon as a guard looked into the room, they just had to hope Morgana was too sure of herself to bother checking on them for a while.

"Let's go and rescue Gwaine," said Arthur walking to the door.

He unlocked the door and opened it a little they stood still straining their ears to hear any sound. When they were sure the way was clear Arthur opened the door and looked out into the corridor. Torches flickered on the wall outside the room but the corridor was empty. Following Alain's directions they turned right towards the dungeons. Merlin could use his mind's eye but it didn't work so well inside. He couldn't see through walls or doors but it came in handy for seeing around corners. The way was clear it seemed Morgana was so confident that they could not escape she had left no guards in the dungeons as far as they could tell.

They arrived at Gwaine's cell and they both looked through the bars at Gwaine sat on one of the beds with his head in his hands. Merlin put his finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet as Arthur whistled softly. Gwaine looked up and almost yelled until he realised Merlin wanted him to be quiet. Arthur moved away from the door as Merlin broke the lock. Gwaine ran to meet them and clapped them both on the back.

"Now we need to find Morgana," said Merlin quietly.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

With Alain's directions in his head Arthur led them to a winding staircase which would come out onto a balcony above the throne room. Morgana seemed to like the room and if she thought they were still trapped in the cage then she would probably want to taunt them with news of the battle. The stairs lead them to a small wooden door that was slightly ajar. They could hear nothing in the room beyond and Arthur pushed it open.

In front of them was a narrow passage between rows of seats that overlooked the throne room on three sides. There was no-one around they had the whole area to themselves. They moved quietly towards the front seats and looked down into the room below. The throne was directly below them but the room was empty. There was a raised ledge all around the balcony with wooden railings at regular intervals. They were more for decoration than anything else as they wouldn't prevent someone from falling from the balcony. They sat down behind the raised ledge which hid them from the room below. They quietly told Gwaine all they had learned while they waited. Gwaine shook his head as he heard how Morgana had tried to turn them against each other.

"So we need to get that stone?" asked Gwaine looking at Merlin.

"While she wears it I can't hurt her," said Merlin in a whisper.

Gwaine told him how he had already taken Morgana's raven. Merlin wondered whether Morgana had noticed as she had not mentioned it. If she had realised what had happened surely she would have searched the cell looking for it.

"Leave the stone to me." said Gwaine firmly.

"How?" asked Arthur.

Gwaine explained what he planned to do and how he'd need Merlin's help. They stared at him, frowning at his mad idea but in the end agreed it was so stupid it just might work. They didn't have to wait for much longer when the doors swung open and in walked Morgana with Mordred following her.

"That blasted dragon," shouted Mordred.

"Silence," said Morgana warningly, looking at the floor in front of the throne room.

"Ah," said Mordred following Morgana's gaze, "Don't worry Morgana the battle is going well and we will soon put an end to Camelot's army."

"You have done well Mordred," said Morgana though she was pacing and they guessed her words were lies intended to make them despair.

"Thank you my lady. Now Merlin and Arthur are out of the way nothing can stop us," said Mordred loudly enough for anyone in the cage to hear him.

"What were you and Sigan talking about?" she asked quietly walking towards him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I know he plans to betray me but you..." her voice trailed off as she looked at Mordred closely.

"I will never again betray you Morgana," said Mordred touching her cheek.

"Thank you, so will you tell me what you two were talking about?" she asked with her hand still on his shoulders.

"Sigan asked me to use my power to contact someone that may help us," said Mordred quietly, in the cage they would not have heard him. "We don't need an army to defeat them. We only need someone powerful enough to get rid of that dragon."

"Who can help us defeat a dragon?" she asked.

"Only a dragon lord," said Mordred looking at her.

"But the only dragon lord we know is trapped in there he will not help us," said Morgana looking at the trapdoor then moving away from him.

"Remember I told you I once met a man who claimed he was a dragon lord," said Mordred still talking quietly.

"You said that he was an old man do you think he is still alive?" asked Morgana sitting on the throne.

"I was a child he seemed very old to me but I believe he still lives and I'm sure I can reach him. He lived not far from here and I wouldn't be surprised if he was already on his way to join with us. He hated Camelot and everything it stands for and would be happy to help us," said Mordred walking towards her.

"You can reach him with your mind?" asked Morgana looking at Mordred and smiling.

"I have been trying but I need time and I have been busy with the fighting," said Mordred starting to pace.

"It will take him too long to get here anyway," said Morgana tapping her fingers on the arm of the throne.

"He is a master of the elements, he can travel on the wind," said Mordred. "If I could reach him he could get here within the hour."

"This is what you and Sigan were talking about?" asked Morgana looking at him.

"Yes, he asked me not to tell you. He said he wanted to tell you himself but I think he wants to be the first to meet him," said Mordred.

"Why?" asked Morgana getting up and walking towards him.

"To give him his reward and to get his allegiance," said Mordred quietly.

"When did you send the summons?" asked Morgana standing in front of him.

"I told you the truth I haven't been able to reach him. I haven't had time to try again, I have been busy," said Mordred standing back from her.

"But Sigan thinks you have?" asked Morgana walking back to the throne and smiling.

"I didn't tell him he just assumed," said Mordred looking down at the floor. "He will not listen to anything he doesn't want to hear."

"I won't let him hurt you," said Morgana smiling at Mordred, "What his name, this dragon lord?"

"He was known as Favian." said Mordred.

"Well you had better go now, he won't like it if you keep him waiting," said Morgana getting up and putting her hand on his shoulder and leading him to the door. "But you will tell me where and when to meet him not Sigan. Let him believe what he will."

Mordred bowed to her with a smile. He knew he was no match for Sigan if he turned his anger on him.

"He is just a means to an end Mordred. It will be you and I that rule not him," said Morgana smiling at him.

"I need to eat something first," said Mordred with a nod.

"Alright but don't be long," said Morgana as he left the room. They had kept their voices low if they had still been trapped in the cage they would not have heard a word.

Morgana sat on the throne and rubbed her temples. She stayed where she was for ten minutes. Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine waited patiently for her to get up and start pacing. Merlin had been shocked to hear of another dragon lord but a plan was forming in his mind and he smiled. Morgana looked up and they saw Sigan walking towards her.

"Where is Mordred?" asked Sigan coming into the room.

"Gone to get something to eat," said Morgana getting up and pacing the room again. "Did you want him for something?" she asked sarcastically, staring at him with a raised brow.

"You know I asked him to summon this dragon lord?" asked Sigan looking at her cautiously.

"You can't keep secrets from me," she replied coldly, walking towards him.

"It was not a secret but a surprise," said Sigan standing his ground as she stood in front of him.

"I don't like surprises you should do well to remember that," said Morgana staring at him.

"Did he send the summons?" asked Sigan walking away from her.

"I believe so," said Morgana rubbing her temple again and going back to the throne.

"Very well," said Sigan. "I will be down by the gates to watch for him."

"So soon?" asked Morgana with a frown sitting back on the throne and looking up at him.

"We've offered the pick of the Kingdoms if he can defeat the dragon. I doubt it will take long for him to claim such a prize," said Sigan as he left the room.

The doors closed behind him, Morgana sat for a minute staring at the door then stood up and started pacing again. As she got her feet, Gwaine edged along the balcony swinging his legs over the edge. He lowered himself slowly watching for Merlin or Arthur to warn him if Morgana should sense him. Gwaine carefully lowered himself until he was hanging from the balcony with his arms outstretched. He felt the pressure on his arms lessen and knew that Merlin was taking some of his weight.

Arthur watched Morgana pace backwards and forwards oblivious to Gwaine hanging above her. He looked at Gwaine then back at Morgana, he held up a finger, then another as he lifted a third finger Gwaine let go. Merlin helped to break his fall but he still knocked Morgana off her feet. He grabbed the stone and the leather thong around her neck snapped. She screamed at him as he got to his feet holding the stone in front of him. Merlin and Arthur ducked down behind the parapet so Morgana couldn't see them. Gwaine ran to the door they had come through earlier.

"Give that back!" screamed Morgana.

"If you want it come and get it," said Gwaine holding it up in front of him as he pulled open the door. Morgana raised her hands then remembered herself and dropped them again.

"Guards," yelled Morgana but Gwaine didn't wait for them to appear he ran back down the steps, along the corridor then down the narrow passageway. He banged on the door where he hoped Percival and Galahad were still hiding.

"Open the door, it's me Gwaine," he yelled. He sighed with relief as he heard the bolts drawn back. Galahad opened the door a fraction then threw it open to let Gwaine in. Gwaine grabbed the door and quickly closed it bolting it in place. He started piling bags in front of the door Percival grabbed one of the full carts and started to push it towards the door. Galahad helped him.

"Who is after you this time?" asked Percival laughing at Gwaine as he tried to get his breath back.

"Morgana," said Gwaine laughing.

"I don't think that will stop Morgana," said Percival looking at the blocked door.

"No but this will," said Gwaine holding up the stone and grinning widely.

* * *

As soon as Merlin had seen Gwaine snap the cord holding the stone they had left the balcony. If Gwaine had the stone Morgana couldn't hurt him and they had no time to lose. Merlin had to be outside to get the things he needed after hearing Mordred and Sigan he now had a plan.

Arthur took him a different way this time and they came out of the castle near the stables. "Onbredgdan!" commanded Merlin firmly, Arthur watched as his staff and Sigan's prison were summoned to him from their camp.

If they knew Morgana she would be now on her way to check that they were still imprisoned. They were not sure where Mordred was but this might be their only chance to defeat Sigan.

Merlin used his aging spell. Arthur chuckled at him a little; he had met this old man many times but never before knew who he was. Sigan had never seen him as an old man so they hoped he wouldn't recognise him. Arthur checked the stables were clear then passed inside and brought out a horse. There was no time to saddle it but he knew Merlin was quite capable of riding without it.

He helped Merlin to get on the horse then passed him the staff. Merlin hid the jewel in his pocket. He was about to turn the horse towards the gate when Arthur stopped him, he held out his hand which Merlin took "be careful Merlin" he said seriously

"I will" he replied. He nodded at Arthur and turned towards the gate and rode out to meet Sigan. He circled around the fortress to the main gate where he knew Sigan would be waiting. He could see nothing under the black cloud so he used his mind's eye to locate him. He was further from the gate than expected, dead bodies lay everywhere but the fighting seemed to have stopped for now. He got off the horse and let it go then walked towards where Sigan was waiting.

"Who is there?" asked Sigan as Merlin walked towards him.

"I am Favian of the wind, I heard you needed help," said Merlin approaching him.

"You will join with us?" asked Sigan looking at the staff he carried suspiciously.

"What will you give me in return for my services," demanded Merlin.

"Can you defeat the dragon?" Sigan demanded in return. After that bloody dragon had attacked, the men it hadn't killed had run off leaving them without an army. Mordred was right the man was old, older than he had expected but his staff at least looked like it contained some power.

"I can control wind, fire, water and earth. I can defeat the dragon," smiled Merlin, then paused, "what will you give me for my services?" he shouted.

"What do you want?" asked Sigan looking at him with a barely discussed sneer. He'd agree with anything the man asked for he would kill him as soon as he had done what he wanted.

"I want... Camelot!" announced Merlin.

"You will get what you want if you defeat the dragon. Can you truly control the elements?" he asked frowning at him. A slight breeze looked as if it would knock him of his feet.

"Shall I show you?" asked Merlin.

"Go ahead," said Sigan dryly, walking towards him.

Merlin started to chant and a wind picked up in front of him he lifted his hand and the wind increased. Sigan could see it circling around him and could feel the pull on his cloak. He stood still and nodded at the old man, someone who could control the elements would be very useful. He could now feel the wind pulling at him and he tried to step back.

"That's enough," shouted Sigan trying to make himself heard over the wind. The stupid man had his eyes closed and was probably deaf as a bat. The wind was still increasing and Sigan tried to lift his hand to knock the old fool off his feet but he couldn't move.

He was being lifted by the wind now turning faster as it picked up speed. He saw Morgana and Mordred trying to run towards him but they were being pushed back by the wind. They were fighting against it slowly getting closer. He could hear Morgana screaming but the wind was drowning her out.

"Emrys," she screamed and he finally understood as the old man opened his eyes and smiled at him. He was spinning faster now catching a glimpse of the man in front of him as he turned. He fought against the wind but he only succeeded in knocking Morgana and Mordred flying. The man in front of him didn't even flinch.

"Time to go back" said Merlin as he placed the jewel on the ground in front of him. The wind picked up speed and he could feel the body he was in dying. This could not be happening... but he was powerless he couldn't even open his mouth. He was now held in the wind several feet above the ground he could feel the body around him sag as his soul left it. Merlin directed the wind over the jewel on the ground and watched as Sigan's soul filled it once more. Merlin bound the soul within the jewel so it couldn't escape.

The black cloud broke as the wind reached it and the red sky was revealed. Merlin let the wind die down and Belin's body fell to the ground near the jewel. Merlin turned him over and checked his pulse. He was dead. He looked around him and spotted Morgana and Mordred not far from the gates he could see them easily now the black cloud was gone. Mordred was knelt on the ground with Morgana lying in front of him she must have been hurt when they were thrown back. Merlin sighed and picked up the jewel, he put it in his pocket as he walked towards them.

There were dead bodies everywhere and he had to pick his way slowly making sure he stepped on no-one. He saw ravens flying around the bodies but they were just birds, Sigan was gone. The shredded red and black banners of Morgana's army swayed in the dying wind. There were many men he recognised as soldiers of Camelot though and he sighed. He wished he could have stopped the war before so many had lost their lives.

As he approached Morgana he guessed what had happened. They had been knocked back and Morgana must have hit her head on the wall, she lay unconscious. Mordred had been holding Arthur's sword which he threw away from him and now held Morgana's head in his lap. He was looking down at her tearfully, trying to wake her. Merlin looked towards the fortress and could see Arthur slowly making his way towards them.

As Arthur and Merlin approached Mordred looked up at them, he spoke through gritted teeth. "I will kill you for this" He looked up at them, his face twisted with rage. Merlin recognised the scene from his vision and reacted on instinct. He turned and saw Arthur's sword fly towards them. Merlin jumped in front of Arthur without thinking, pushing him out of the way. Arthur fell backwards hitting the ground, unharmed.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as the sword pierced Merlin's chainmail.

"No!" said Merlin but it wasn't a shout of despair it was a simple command Arthur would not die; not this time. He staggered backwards then the sword changed direction and fled towards Mordred stabbing him in the chest.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur getting up and going straight to Merlin.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," said Merlin looking down at his rent chainmail. Arthur checked for himself but Merlin was right it was just a scratch. As the sword had turned in the air it had grazed Merlin's chest. A trickle of blood flowed from the wound.

"How?" asked Mordred staring at the sword in his chest, as Arthur tore another strip of his cloak and passed it to Merlin.

"I was warned you were going to try and kill him. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, this time I was ready for you," said Merlin as he pressed the cloth to the wound. Arthur walked towards Mordred and pulled the sword from him.

"Why? Why do you stand by him? He had Kara killed," said Mordred quietly the wound in his chest was bleeding freely.

"He tried to give her a chance, she refused to take it," said Merlin watching Mordred closely.

"A chance?" scoffed Mordred looking down at Morgana who still had her eyes closed. Mordred coughed and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"He never gave any of us a chance" with that his eyes closed and he slumped on the ground, dead.

He looked back down at Morgana whose eyes flickered open.

"Help me, Emrys, please," said Morgana holding out her hand towards him.

"Is this really what you wanted Morgana?" asked Merlin darkly, looking at her as she lay there.

"Please" Morgana said softly, looking at Merlin before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Merlin exchanged a look with Arthur. Arthur raised his sword and moved cautiously toward Morgana. Merlin chanted the words to reverse his aging spell before walking forward to join Arthur.

As they looked at Morgana her eyes flew open, her face changed and Merlin could see the Sidhe within her. Her body shook and then went still and Merlin could see the tiny creature, which looked nothing more than a small light fly away from her.

He quickly grabbed his staff and used it to blast the creature dead.

"What was that?" cried Arthur. Merlin was still looking at Morgana and ignored the question, "Stay back Arthur" he warned.

Arthur looked at him in confusion and then stepped behind him as Morgana's eyes flew open once more.

She blinked a few times, shaking as she stood up before regaining her composure. She looked down at Mordred who lay dead beside her and screamed, falling to her knees, "No! What have you done?" she turned to Merlin seething with anger, "you will pay for this Emrys!"

She stood up, steadily this time and raised her hand, her eyes flashed as she sent spell after spell toward him. He stood calmly with his hand raised, and the spells seemed to bounce off him.

"Come on Emrys!" she screamed, "fight back! Or are you not as powerful as they say?" she laughed cruelly and continued to fire spells toward them.

Merlin continued to deflect them and she paused, suddenly turning her attention to Arthur.

"What about you _dear_ brother?" she taunted "I thought you were brave and noble, are you really going to stand there and hide behind a _servant_?" she said coldly, enunciating the word servant as if it were something disgusting.

Arthur raised his sword and took a small step forward.

"Arthur, don't" cautioned Merlin firmly. Arthur stopped but did not move back.

Morgana laughed a high and cold laugh. "Taking orders from a serving boy?" she grinned, shaking her head, "how pathetic you are" she sneered with disgust.

"No matter" she smiled coldly, "he won't be around to protect you much longer" with that she sent another spell toward Merlin, he stumbled but stopped it and sent another back toward her.

She deflected it, grinning wildly "that's better Emrys" she praised mockingly. The exchanged spell after spell, Morgana became more and more agitated, her eyes showing madness. Merlin was calm, he stood still and strong with both hands raised. Arthur was still stood beside him with his sword drawn, ready to swing as he watched the battle before him.

"Come on Arthur" Morgana mocked again, taking a break from her spells to taunt him, "I expected more from such a _brave_ King." Merlin took the opportunity while she was distracted. "Ástríce" he said firmly and Morgana was caught off guard, thrown back to the wall "Now Arthur!" yelled Merlin. Arthur stepped forward purposefully as she tried to stand and drove his sword through her.

Her eyes widened "no!" she cried and fell back against the wall.

"Are you alright" asked Arthur of Merlin as he stepped toward him, he addressed Merlin but his eyes remained on Morgana, his sword at the ready.

Merlin kept his eyes on Morgana too and nodded "yes" he replied quietly "are you?"

Arthur nodded as they both looked over Morgana. "They warned me Emrys would be my doom" she said quietly, looking at them with disgust.

She coughed into her hand and they saw blood on it as it fell to her side.

"Goodbye Morgana" said Arthur sadly.

She took her last breath and slumped against the wall beside Mordred.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Arthur looking once again at the hole in Merlin's chainmail. Merlin looked down; the wound had already stopped bleeding.

"Yeah I'm fine. I knew what was about to happen, I was slowing the sword down as I jumped in front of you," said Merlin.

Arthur nodded and put his hand on Merlins shoulder. "Thank you Merlin" he said seriously, "And you Arthur" replied Merlin. They nodded at each other in understanding and turned back to the bodies lain before them.

A cart lay broken nearby; they silently collected wood from it and built a pyre around the two bodies.

They stepped back, Merlin's eyes flashed and the fire sprang to life. They watched in silence as the bodies of their enemies, once their friends burned to ash.

"Let's go and find Gwaine and the others," said Arthur as the fire died, turning to walk towards the fortress. As they approached the gates they saw Gwaine, Galahad and Percival walking towards them.

"We guess you succeeded," said Galahad as they got closer. Merlin held up the jewel with Sigan's soul safely inside and grinned at him before being pulled into a hug by Gwaine.

"How did you know?" asked Arthur after they had all greeted each other.

"Those creatures just vanished," said Gwaine.

"And the black cloud blew away," said Percival leaning on Galahad for support.

"What happened to you?" asked Gwaine looking at the hole in Merlin's chainmail.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I'm fine," said Merlin shrugging his shoulders.

"I wouldn't say it was nothing, Merlin," said Arthur, "he jumped in front of a sword to stop Mordred from killing me."

"It just scratched me. I knew he would try to kill Arthur again this time I was ready," said Merlin.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Percival's wounds were healing under Galahad's expert care. They had found plenty of food in the storage area where they had been forced to stay. The creatures had continually prowled the courtyard but they had not attempted to try to lift the portcullis. They had also found wine so they had been quite comfortable while waiting for the others.

They turned and walked carefully back across the battlefield moving out to the edge away from the dead. Although most of the dead were Morgana's men there were still too many Camelot knights among them and they walked in silence out of respect for their fallen friends. The ground was scorched in many places and Merlin wondered if Kilgharrah had anything to do with that.

As they passed the midway point of the plain they could see the standing stone several feet away on their left. The scorched marks where the lightening had hit it stood out clearly against the white stone. The bodies became less until the way became clear. Up on the rise of land not far from where they had made their camp they saw soldiers approaching on horseback. Their red cloaks flapped in the breeze and the Camelot banners blended with the red sky. Arthur guessed there were at least a thousand men they stopped walking and waited for them to approach.

The men halted and four in front broke away from the group and rode towards them with five horses trailing behind them.

Leon, Odin, Alvarr and Vidor approached them bringing their horses to a standstill just in front of them.

"I didn't expect to see any of you again, I certainly never thought you would all make it," said Leon grinning as he jumped off his horse and came to greet them. Odin, Alvarr and Vidor followed and they were greeted with hugs and slaps on the back. Merlin at last understood the true value of chainmail. The slaps on the back hurt a lot less.

"We must have a guardian angel," said Percival looking at Merlin.

"Yeah, Merlin," said Gwaine laughing.

"Is Sigan gone?" asked Odin once they had finished with the greetings.

"Merlin has trapped his soul back in the jewel," said Arthur as he took the reins of his horse.

"And Morgana?" asked Alvarr holding Percival's horse so he could mount her. His wounds were still painful but he would be able to ride.

"Dead," said Merlin quietly, "and Mordred."

"Did we suffer many losses?" asked Arthur taking a water skin from Vidor to have a drink then passing it to Merlin.

"Not as many as we expected, we had some help," said Vidor taking back his now empty water skin.

"We don't have a true tally yet but we guess we lost around five hundred men," said Leon. Arthur sighed it was a grievous loss but it could have been a lot worse.

"Before I forget you had better take this," said Gwaine passing Merlin the sunscind stone that he had taken from Morgana.

"What's that?" asked Leon looking at the stone in Merlin's hand.

"That was nearly our downfall," said Merlin as he put it in his pocket. He told them how Morgana had used the stone to make him knock them all out.

"Come." said Arthur. "We should get back to the camp and we will tell you everything."

"You have done a great deed here today," said Odin with his hand on Merlin and Arthur's shoulders. "This will not go unrewarded and will be remembered for many lives of men."

"We could not have done it alone" said Arthur with a smile

"It was your courage and guidance that drove us to success. I'm honoured to be part of your story however small a part I played," Odin continued bowing his head.

Arthur thanked him, and then told the group wanted to move their camp into the fortress as soon as possible. Morgana's army was scattered and the fortress was almost empty. They didn't want to give her army a chance to regroup and take the fortress. While Camelot's land was under the curse of Sigan they would need the lands around Essetir for crops.  
Belin was dead and they had defeated his army Arthur would claim the lands of Essetir under Camelot's rule for now at least.

Merlin and Arthur told them they had seen very few guards around when they had walked through the fortress. Gwaine had the same story, although Morgana had called for guards to seize him as far as he knew no-one came to her aid. Arthur told Vidor where to find Alain and once the fortress was under their command they should look for others survivors. There may be many in hiding wanting nothing to do with Morgana and her war.

Vidor returned to the men waiting on the plain to take the citadel. Alvarr went with him along with Galahad who had already eaten and insisting he had done nothing but rest. The rest of them would return to the camp on the hill and wait for Vidor to let them know the fortress was secure.

As they rode back into the camp they were greeted with many cheers. Merlin walked by Arthur's side shaking hands with everyone that came to welcome them. All around the camp people were celebrating.

"The sorcerer and the King, long live the sorcerer and the King." The cheers followed them as they entered the pavilion with Percival, Gwaine, Leon and Odin.

Food was brought to them by the cook himself with apologies for the poor fare. There was only a broth made from dried meats and vegetable with dried fruit to follow. Arthur assured him that he would find plenty of provisions once they moved into the fortress. Armin arrived to dress Percival's wounds, he checked Merlin's wound but it had stopped bleeding and was really just a scratch. He also cleaned and bandaged Gwaine's hand. Arthur told him that as soon as the fortress was secure they would look for his father. He bowed and left them to their food.

They sat on rugs around a low table to eat as Leon and Odin told them what had happened on the battlefield.

Leon had watched them all leave with a sinking feeling in his heart. He had wondered if he would see any of them again. Morgana's men had then charged at them and such thoughts fled as he charged with his men into fray.

"For the love of Camelot," he had shouted and then they were on them. They were no match for the knights of Camelot and they went through the first assault easily. Morgana's men seemed to have no idea on how to fight on horseback and soon they heard a horn call and those left retreated. Leon had recognised Mordred even in the dim light as he had called what was left of the mounted men to him. Mordred seemed to be leading the army and his training as a knight had made him realise that his men were no match for them.

They had then had a reprieve for over an hour. They had plenty of time to regroup and get ready for the next assault. This time though as Mordred's men charged fireballs were launched at them scattering the horses. The druids and sorcerers were able to stop some of them but there were too many and the horses were spooked. Those still mounted were forced to retreat and the fighting continued by those on foot.

"Mordred's men were better with their feet on the ground and the fireballs were still being launched. Arrows reined from the skies and our own archers returned the attack," said Odin.

"We managed to gain an advantage with the help of Alvarr and another sorcerer Quinn. They created a shield to cover our leading men so we could advance and fight. The shield dispersed the fireballs and many of their arrows before they could reach us," said Leon as he filled their goblets with more wine.

"Mordred then called for another retreat as we now were forcing our advantage. We had not waited long when Morgana appeared, she joined with Mordred and they came towards us. Mordred had tied a white cloth to his sword as a sign that they wanted to talk," said Odin dipping his bread in his broth.

"With Morgana we were still wary but Odin and I went to meet her with Alvarr and Quinn," said Leon.

"She told us you were both dead and we should surrender before we were all killed," said Odin.

"We asked for proof, remembering that you had told us she might try something like this. She showed us Arthur's sword," said Leon with a sigh.

"Our faces must have shown our despair as she started to tell us what she wanted us to do," said Leon remembering how he had allowed sadness to overwhelm him in that moment.

" _Lay down your arms and surrender, we will spare your lives if you give me your allegiance. Now my brother is dead the throne of Camelot is mine,"_ she had said taking a step towards us." Leon paused to take a sip of his wine.

"Then I remembered what you had said Merlin, about not believing anything she said. Although my heart was heavy I didn't believe her claims. I still felt hope. As I looked up at her I think she saw the hope in my face because she faltered."

"Leon was in charge in your absence," said Odin looking at Arthur with a small nod toward Leon. "When Morgana made her little speech I was worried. I wanted to fight but my Kingdom is already lost and I was quiet while Leon decided our fate. I have never felt so proud to be part of such a great army, when your commander looked up at her and smiled; " _I do not believe your lies and I would not surrender to you even if I was the last man standing,"_ he told her. _"My loyalty is to King Arthur and Merlin, if you want the throne you will have to fight for it."_ She then lifted her hands in a fit of rage to force us back but Alvarr and Quinn blocked her spell and we turned back to join the men." Odin clapped Leon on the shoulder and smiled at him. Leon shook his head and smiled then continued their story.

"They left us alone for another hour then attacked again. Fireballs rained on us from all directions and the sorcerer's among us could not keep up. Quinn was hurt by a fire ball hitting him in the chest and knocking him down. We were getting ready to retreat as we could not win against such an onslaught. There was a noise like thunder coming from behind us and we wondered what new devilry they had now unleashed. The great dragon flew low above our heads attacking Morgana's men. They scattered and we charged and with the dragon's help we were able to gain back our advantage. When he flew back towards them more of them ran. We could hear Mordred ordering them to come back but they took no notice," said Leon looking at Merlin, he just smiled but didn't interrupt him. Kilgharrah had promised to help if he could and he had. Leon took a sip of wine and continued.

"The horn sounded once again for their retreat and they were gone. The dragon landed on the plain away from the carnage. He told us that Mordred had returned to the fortress. Their army was scattered and running. He said we could safely return to the camp to rest and tend the wounded. He would keep watch and warn us if we were in danger. We thanked him for his help, he bowed his head and flew away. We did not doubt his word though that he would watch and warn us," said Leon.

"Even though it was always dark some of the druids assured us it was about two hours before dawn when we returned to the camp. We spent what was left of the night checking the battlefield for injured men and organising our forces in case there was a second attack," said Odin.

"Some of us managed to get a little rest then just after dawn we left with a thousand mounted soldiers. We had intended to march as far as the standing stone to see if we were challenged. If no challenge came we would have continued to the fortress to look for you," said Leon taking a handful of dried berries. "We saw the black cloud start to break up as we reached the plain. Our spirits rose as we guessed Merlin must be challenging Sigan. We watched as the clouds swirled around and far in the distance we saw it touch the ground. Once it was gone we moved forward keeping an eye out for you," said Leon leaning back on a cushion as he finished his account.

"Sounds as though you had as much fun as we did" said Gwaine refilling his goblet.

"We will tell you all that happened but first we need to rest," said Arthur. Merlin yawned in agreement and they all laughed.

"Of course," said Odin getting up to leave with Leon.

"Leon before you rest could you send messengers to Camelot to let them know of our victory?" asked Arthur grabbing his bed roll and spreading it out on the floor. He wanted Guinevere and Gauis to know they were both safe.

"Of course, Sire" said Leon with a bow as he left the tent followed by Odin. Percival and Gwaine had both rested while waiting in the store room so they went with them to help organise their move to the fortress.

Merlin had been very quiet while Leon and Odin had been talking. Arthur watched him as he struggled to untie the straps on his bed roll.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" he asked taking the bedroll from him and quickly releasing the straps.

"Just tired," said Merlin stifling a yawn.

Arthur looked at him closely Merlin's face looked pale and drawn. They had both been up all night but Merlin had fought the hardest. He had fought with Morgana yesterday, destroyed loads of those winged creatures. He had got them out of the cage, defeated Sigan and that thing that flew out of Morgana as well as jumping in front of Arthur's sword. Not to mention all the other times he had used his magic to open doors, light the way, break Arthur's and Gwaine's falls and to heal Alain.

Arthur helped him to remove his cloak and chainmail. Merlin was too tired to argue he was almost asleep on his feet. He helped Merlin to lie down and removed his boots then covered him with his blanket. He put the jewel in his saddlebag that was next to his pillow.

"The jewel?" asked Merlin struggling to open his eyes.

"It's safe, sleep Merlin you need to rest," said Arthur.

"Thank you Arthur," said Merlin as he pulled the blanket up under his chin.

"No thank you Merlin, you saved us." said Arthur removing his own chainmail. Merlin smiled then let sleep take him knowing they were safe for now.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Merlin opened his eyes, he yawned then stretched. He sat up and looked around the tent and found he was alone. He could hear movement and voices outside so he got up and dressed. His chain mail had been repaired but his cloak hadn't been replaced and was torn and dirty. He put it on anyway he would find his chest of clothes later and he felt cold after the warmth of his blankets. He had no idea how long he had slept but he felt refreshed and rested. He needed to relieve himself and he was starving.

"Good morning Merlin," said Arthur coming into the tent as Merlin was putting his boots on.

"Is it morning?" asked Merlin.

"It is, you slept the day and night away," said Arthur helping him stand. "It is time for breakfast."

"I am sorry Sire, you should have woken me yesterday," said Merlin walking to the entrance of the tent.

"You were exhausted you needed to sleep," said Arthur following him outside. The camp was greatly diminished. Only a couple of tents remained though Merlin was pleased to see the kitchen tent still there. Most of the men were gone only a few remained packing up the rest of the camp. Merlin looked around wondering what happened. "We are moving into the fortress, there should be hot baths and a good meal this evening."

"Sounds great," said Merlin walking off towards the trees.

"Don't be too long or Gwaine won't save you any bacon," called Arthur walking towards the kitchen tent.

Merlin picked up his pace when he heard Arthur mention bacon. They had been living on dried meats for days. When he returned he walked over to Arthur and Gwaine, they were sat around a fire not far from the river.

"Are you alright?" asked Gwaine looking at Merlin with concern. Arthur how told him how exhausted Merlin had been the day before and he had been worried when he had slept so long.

"I'll be fine once I have eaten something. Where on earth did you get bacon?" asked Merlin grinning.

"The cook sent us provisions he found in the fortress. I think he would have sent the whole pig for you but I told him how much you liked rashers for breakfast," said Gwaine grinning.

"There are also eggs and mushrooms," said Arthur taking them out of a bag and holding them out toward Merlin

"Great I'm starving," said Merlin sitting down between them and looking at Arthur expectantly. Arthur gave him a look to which Merlin grinned. He took the food from Arthur and started to make their breakfast.

While they ate Gwaine and Arthur explained what had happened while he was sleeping. Messengers had been sent to Camelot to tell them of their victory. They had also sent messengers to the soldiers guarding the people of Meredor, Nemeth and Caerleon to be ready when they were needed. Vidor and Galahad had returned later yesterday afternoon. Arthur had just woken up and had listened to their report while he had eaten. The fortress was empty except for a few guards that had been hiding in a store room. They had quite happily surrendered to the Camelot knights and had been placed in the cells for now until they could be questioned properly. It seemed that many of the guards had been leaving the fortress in secret terrified of Morgana and their King who would kill them for the smallest reason. Maynard had found Captain Tarn on the battlefield he had been mortally wounded and died soon after he was found. He had told Maynard that this had never been their war they had only been following orders. They could not stand against Morgana they would have been killed. Alain had been found still asleep in the alcove and was being looked after by Armin. Armin had also found his father who was very weak but still alive. A serving girl had been looking after him but she was scared and sick herself, she wouldn't speak and they had not pressed her yet.

Further exploration of the areas around the fortress had found many covered bodies in a large courtyard away from the main living areas. Armin had examined the bodies and recognised many of them as those that had lived in the fortress. He believed that they had died at various times over the last two weeks. Although some of them had obvious wounds many had no injuries at all. Galahad had agreed that most of them had died by magic. There were servants, nobles, guards and even children amongst the dead. Three hundred and forty-seven people altogether.

Merlin shook his head wondering how far from the path Morgana had strayed, killing innocent children. He wondered if the sidhe inside Morgana had been controlling her actions. He guessed he'd never know and perhaps that was for the best. No other survivors had been found yet but they still hadn't looked everywhere; it was a large fortress.

Once breakfast was finished, they went to find their horses. As they rode Arthur told him that they had waited for him before telling everyone what happened. They had been too busy moving the camp to chat anyway. The main living areas had been made comfortable enough for them. Merlin had a room next to Arthur's. Merlin entered his and found his clothes had been brought in for him. He smiled and got changed quickly, intending to help Arthur when he was finished. He was glad to be finally out of the heavy chainmail.

There was a knock at the door and Arthur stuck his head in "Are you ready to talk to the others? I was hoping to give our report before dinner so we could eat in peace," he said Arthur looking at Merlin. Arthur had already changed.

"Yeah I'm ready," said Merlin with a nod, they left the room together.

"I see you managed to dress by yourself this morning Sire" Merlin praised in a mocking tone as they walked down the steps.

"Yes Merlin, I am not completely useless" said Arthur dryly, "though I hope you don't intend to forget your duties every day" he cautioned.

"Of course not!" smiled Merlin.

"Good" declared Arthur, "I expect you will be quite busy as court sorcerer so you will need to work extra hard to get all my chores done as well." said Arthur nudging Merlin in the side with his elbow.

Merlin pushed him back as they walked towards the dining room.

The guards opened the doors as they approached bowing their heads to both of them. As the doors opened Merlin looked around, there were three long tables one across the top of the room and two down either side. He could see Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Galahad sat at the top table with Odin and Alvarr. At the other tables were knights, sorcerers and druids all sat together chatting amongst themselves. As they walked into the room everyone got to their feet and started clapping. Merlin slowed down to let Arthur walk in front of him then realised Arthur was clapping as well and they were all looking at him.

Arthur stood in the middle of the room; Leon passed them both a goblet of wine then stood back.

"To Merlin," said Arthur lifting his goblet. Merlin looked around the room at them all looking at him and raising their goblets to drink to his name.

"I couldn't have done what I did without your help, all of you," said Merlin once the cheering had quietened down; he turned to look at Arthur. "I wouldn't be stood here without your acceptance of me and sorcery. None of us would be here if not for your honour and courage to fight for what you believe is right." He looked around the room again. "It is all of us together that will build the new world. A Kingdom united by peace and acceptance of all, the Kingdom of Albion." He finished looking at Arthur.

"To Albion," said Odin raising his goblet again and everyone followed.

"To Albion," said Merlin raising his goblet to Arthur's.

"To Albion," said Arthur smiling at him and raising his own goblet.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

For the next two hours Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine told those in the room what had happened after they had spoken to Morgana at the standing stone. They finished their story to another thunderous round of applause.

When they had finished Merlin was starving again it was an hour after noon. Food was brought in by the kitchen servants and this time Merlin gladly stayed in his seat.

"When do we return to Camelot?" asked Merlin once he had finished nearly everything on his plate.

"As soon as possible," said Arthur picking up his goblet and looking at Merlin.

"Good because we still have to rid ourselves of Sigan's soul," said Merlin with a frown.

"I will leave a garrison here to hold the fortress," said Arthur then turned to look at Odin. "Morgana's men will still hold Meredor, Nemeth and Caerleon. You believe her army was a thousand strong?"

"Yes that would be my guess," said Odin.

"I will lend you a thousand men and with your own men and your army that is in hiding you should be able to take back your Kingdom," said Arthur.

"Thank you King Arthur once again I am in your debt," said Odin standing to bow to Arthur.

"The men will be ready for you to leave tomorrow you can make straight to Meredor from here and should arrive in three days. I will also send men to retake Nemeth and Caerleon," said Arthur holding out his arm.

"I do not know how I will ever repay you," said Odin taking his arm and smiling at him.

"You are a trusted ally and have helped us to end this war. I could not ask for more," said Arthur.

"You truly are a remarkable man" said Odin thoughtfully sitting back down.

The rest of the meal passed quickly as they discussed all that had happened. Arthur told them he would leave for Camelot the day after tomorrow. Only five hundred soldiers would accompany the King. After all, he reasoned, they did have Merlin. Merlin had stood and given a little bow as Arthur conceded this, which had made everyone laugh. Arthur threw him a look, but grinned in spite of himself. Along with the men he was sending to Meredor, Caerleon and Nemeth he also wanted to leave enough men at the fortress to defend it should it be attacked. As those going to Nemeth would pass through Camelot they would travel with some of the injured knights that were well enough to return.

Sir Vidor would remain at the fortress in charge of everything in Arthur's absence. Armin had asked to stay as well to look after those not well enough to travel and his father. Arthur had agreed leaving ten druid healers to help him. Quinn the sorcerer that had helped protect the soldiers on the battlefield would also stay. He had been badly wounded but was recovering well. Alvarr had become firm friends with Odin and would go with him to Meredor in case Morgana had left any sorcerers to defend the citadel. Other sorcerers would join the Nemeth and Caerleon parties.

It was late afternoon by the time they had finished discussing everything. Everyone filed out of the room until only Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Galahad were left with Merlin and Arthur. Merlin got up and yawned and stretched.

"You can't still be tired," said Gwaine grinning at him.

"Just tired of all the talk and the air is so close" said Merlin.

"It's no better outside," said Percival also stretching.

"Better without that black cloud but blue sky and a nice breeze would be welcome," said Leon.

"I'd even prefer rain to this blessed heat," said Arthur getting up to stretch his legs.

"When do you plan to take the jewel to Avalon?" asked Galahad.

Merlin considered him thoughtfully "How long will it take us to get to Camelot's border?" he asked.

"If we leave on time and have no trouble we should get there early on the third day after leaving," said Arthur.

"I will leave you at the border and ride straight for Avalon" said Merlin.

"Galahad and I will join you. A few more days and we should be rid of this curse. If the white goddess will take the jewel" said Arthur.

"Are the bird's still a threat?" asked Gwaine standing up to grab an apple from a bowl on the table.

"I don't think so," said Merlin. "They were linked to his will and the spell that binds them would have broken when I trapped him in the jewel."

"Those out on patrol have reported that they have seen none of the black feathers since we took the fortress," said Leon.

"Will the streams still be contaminated with the sickness?" asked Percival getting to his feet.

"I don't know... Armin will carry out tests on water that has been collected nearby but I think we should use water from wells for now," said Merlin walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Gwaine looking at Merlin.

"I want to see Kilgharrah, make sure he is alright," said Merlin opening the door.

They all left with him and made their way outside. The fortress was a hive of activity with people making preparations for moving out. Many had died in the battle and graves were being dug on the hillside outside the walls.

They walked slowly to a clearing above the plain that was now clear of the dead. Merlin summoned Kilgharrah and they watched as they dragon approached flying low across the plain.

"Thank you for your help" said Arthur as soon as he had landed.

"You are welcome young King" said Kilgharrah bowing his head.

Merlin introduced all the others and smiled as they all thanked Kilgharrah for his help. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would be talking to Kilgharrah with Knights of the Round Table and Arthur himself he would have thought they were mad.

"Who is Favian?" asked Merlin looking up at him.

"Favian was a dragon lord," said Kilgharrah, "Why do you ask?"

"Mordred was going to summon him. Is he still alive?" asked Merlin.

"No, he died long before your father did" said Kilgharrah looking at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Merlin.

"Yes I am sure, I feel the death of every dragon lord," he said.

"I wonder why Mordred thought he was still alive," said Arthur looking at Merlin.

"Many years ago there was an old sorcerer who was friends with Favian. They looked similar and when the dragon lord died he impersonated him. He was a master of the wind and there were many that believed his stories," said Kilgharrah looking at Arthur.

"Why would he lie?" asked Merlin.

"There was a time when a dragon lord was given much respect," said Kilgharrah.

"Is he still alive?" asked Gwaine looking up at the dragon.

"I have not heard of him for many years but he was not a dragon lord so I cannot say for sure if he still lives," said Kilgharrah.

"Thank you," said Arthur again "for all your help, if there is anything I can do repay you for your help you only have name it."

"You are fulfilling your destiny young Pendragon, that is payment enough," said Kilgharrah with a nod, "Goodbye young Warlock" he said to Merlin before turning and taking to the skies. The group all watched as he flew away.

They returned to the fortress in time for dinner, which was a cheerful celebration. After dinner Merlin wanted to explore and Arthur and Gwaine went with him. As they walked down to the lower levels Merlin felt something pull him forward.

"What's wrong?" asked Gwaine seeing Merlin's surprised expression.

"There is strong magic down here," said Merlin turning in the direction he felt the pull.

"The cage is down here. Are you sure it's not those stones you feel?" asked Arthur looking around.

"No they repel, this is pulling me towards it," said Merlin turning down another corridor.

"Be careful it could be something bad," said Arthur drawing his sword as Gwaine did the same.

"Perhaps Morgana has left something down here to harm you in case she failed," said Arthur keeping his sword drawn.

"You want to go down there?" asked Gwaine looking down into the darkness.

"You can wait here," said Merlin as he grabbed a torch at the top of the stairs and lit it then started down the steps. Arthur and Gwaine looked at each other then went after him.

The steps ended in a long disused corridor, Merlin lit the torches along the walls so they could see. There was a gate at the far end of the corridor and Merlin walked towards it with Gwaine and Arthur following him. The floor was covered in dust but they could clearly see it had been disturbed and recently by the look of it. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and walls but they saw no spiders. There were dusty tapestries and banners hanging from the walls but they looked old and smelt of mould. As they reached the gate they could see it had not been opened for a long time. It was rusty and covered in dusty cobwebs.

"This hasn't been opened in years," said Arthur looking at the gate. "You sure it's down here."

"The pull is strong and there's nowhere else to go," said Merlin looking back down the corridor which ended in the stairs they had come down.

"Well I doubt this gate has been opened even in Cenred's time," said Arthur as Gwaine used his sword to clear the cobwebs away from the latch. There was no key in the keyhole so Merlin used magic to break the lock. The gate didn't move its hinges were covered in rust. Arthur and Gwaine sheathed their swords then grabbed hold of the gate and started to pull it open, it squeaked loudly in the quiet corridor and Merlin jumped.

"Stop being such a girl Merlin and gives us a hand," said Arthur as they struggled to open it.

"You sure you want to go in there?" asked Gwaine looking into the room beyond the gate.

"Are there any spiders?" asked Merlin standing further back as Gwaine tried to get his shoulder in the gap between the gate and the wall.

"Merlin!" warned Arthur letting go of the gate it wouldn't budge.

"Alright, alright," said Merlin as Arthur and Gwaine stood away from the gate wiping the rust from their gloves. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the gate fell off its hinges Arthur jumped out of the way before it fell on him.

"Merlin!" he admonished, hitting him on the back of the head as he walked towards the opening.

"Ouch what was that for?" asked Merlin rubbing the back of his head.

"For almost killing me with a rusty gate," said Arthur turning to snatch the torch from Merlin's hand.

"You asked for my help," said Merlin still standing back from the opening as Arthur and Gwaine walked into the dark space beyond.

"Are you coming Merlin, you are not scared are you?" asked Arthur though Merlin couldn't see him.

Merlin glared at him and pushed past them.

The torch Merlin held lit up a stone bowl full of a dark liquid on a shelf at the side of the room. Merlin put his fingers inside and recognised the feel of oil so he used the torch to light it. There were several bowls of oil in the room and once they were all lit they could see quite well.

The room was small not much bigger than a cell there were three shelves each with two bowls of oil on either side of the room. On the back wall was a large empty book case that was covered in dust.

"Where's this magical object then?" asked Arthur.

"It's not here," said Merlin as Gwaine was looking at the book shelf.

"Strange place for a book shelf don't you think?" asked Gwaine trying to look behind it.

"Is there something on it we can't see?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"I think there's something behind it," said Gwaine.

"Move back," said Merlin then moved the bookcase away from the wall as Arthur and Gwaine stood back.

Behind the book case was a wooden door it was studded with what looked like gold and had four keyholes. Merlin opened the locks on the door and it swung inwards silently. The room beyond was dark and Merlin walked forward with the torch just inside the door were more bowls of oil. He lit them all and he heard Arthur laugh at his side as the light shined on a chest of coins near the opening. There were more bowls all around the room and Gwaine took the torch from Merlin to light them. Inside the room were hundreds of chests, boxes and bags of coins and jewels. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust as though nothing had been disturbed for years. They had already found Lot's vault and they all wondered if he or his brother had known this room even existed. As they walked among the treasure they were sure it had not been disturbed for years.

"Where's this magical object then Merlin?" asked Arthur looking at another chest full of large gold coins that he had never seen before.

"It's not here," said Merlin with a frown, the room was large but the pull had weakened once inside. He walked back outside the door looking around the small room then out into the corridor. Arthur and Gwaine followed him as Gwaine still had the torch. Merlin turned in circles outside the gate then moved the banner that was hung on the left. There was a something underneath it. Arthur pulled it down and they all looked at the small wooden door there was no lock or keyhole to be seen. Gwaine gave it a push but it didn't open. Merlin eyes flashed gold and the door clicked open he took a deep breath and pushed it. All they could see was a stone step leading into the room.

"Is it in there?" asked Arthur.

"Yes," said Merlin taking the torch from Gwaine. "Wait here."

Merlin walked down the steps and found torches that would still burn at the bottom.

"You are going to like this one as well Arthur," he called out as he lit the torches. Arthur and Gwaine walked down the steps to join him.

Merlin had found Morgana and Morgause's treasure room. There were several magical items in the room. The one that had drawn Merlin was a large round crystal ball but after his experience with the neathid crystal he wanted nothing to do with it and covered it with a cloth hanging from one of the shelves.

Merlin was about to open the door set in the far wall when he heard Gwaine choke.

"Don't," said Gwaine looking at the door and putting his hand out to steady himself. He was as white as a sheet and Arthur helped him to sit on the lower step.

"What's wrong?" asked Merlin moving away from the door and walking towards Gwaine.

"Just don't open that door," said Gwaine trying to get himself under control.

"I won't." He said firmly "Can you tell me why?" asked Merlin looking back at the door.

"When you touched the door I saw you lying in a pool of blood and I was standing over you with a dagger," said Gwaine quietly.

"You know those visions are not real," said Merlin remembering what Gaius had told him about Gwaine's nightmares.

"I know, Gaius said they were left over feelings from my torture. The nathair feeds on your worse fears," said Gwaine looking at the floor. He felt better now that Merlin was away from the door. "It seems my worse fear is that I will hurt those closest to me."

"I think that is the worst fear of any of us," said Arthur solemnly.

"I've never seen something like that when I have been awake though. They usually haunt my dreams," said Gwaine looking at the door.

"What do you think is behind that door?" asked Arthur looking at Gwaine then Merlin.

"I think it was a warning. I think Morgana's snake is behind that door. It's harmless unless commanded to hurt but we will leave it alone for now," said Merlin looking at Gwaine.

"I never want to see that thing again," said Gwaine getting to his feet with Arthur's help.

"I don't blame you," said Merlin looking at the door and making sure it was sealed with magic.

They left the room and Merlin locked it with magic making sure only he could enter. They agreed to leave that room alone until Merlin could return to remove the most dangerous of the magical objects. He promised Gwaine he would not go into the far room alone, he would ask Galahad to go with him. The other room they would get catalogued and cleaned up. The treasure would certainly help to pay for any aid they might need to get them through the winter months. There would be enough left over to help repair the damage left by the birds and the raiders.

They returned to Arthur's room and sent for Leon, Percival and Galahad to tell them what they had found.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Merlin woke up with a groan the next morning, he slowly pulled himself out of bed. They had stayed late in Arthur's room last night drinking and laughing. Gwaine had got over his scare and was back to his old self, laughing and joking with the rest of them. He heard a soft knock on the door and Armin entered with a small vial of potion. "Drink it in one go, it will help with your headache," he said kindly, watching Merlin wrinkle his nose in disgust as he smelt the drink. It couldn't be worse than Gaius's hangover cure thought Merlin as he downed it quickly then gagged. It wasn't worse it tasted just like Gaius's hangover cure and was just as effective. He thanked Armin, who bowed and passed him another vial "for Arthur" he smiled, before leaving the room.

Merlin dressed quickly and went next door to Arthur's room. He knocked quietly and walked in "good morning Sire!" he called cheerfully opening the curtain. The potion was already making him feel better.

Arthur groaned and threw a pillow at him "go away Merlin" he mumbled.

Merlin walked over to the bed and handed him the vial of potion "come on" he said "take this, it will make you feel better"

Arthur glared at him but sat up and drank the potion. "That's disgusting" he said making a face.

Merlin nodded in agreement and went to fetch Arthur's clothes. By the time he had dressed Arthur was feeling better.

They heard a knock on the door and Gwaine walked in.

"You got Armin's headache cure as well," said Gwaine eyeing the empty vial and grabbing a clean goblet from the sideboard then taking a seat at the table.

Merlin nodded "I think he has been sharing recipes with Gauis"

"I thought it tasted familiar," said Gwaine laughing and taking a sip of the water.

Arthur sat at the table next to Gwaine and Merlin poured him a goblet of water.

"When is Odin leaving for Meredor?" asked Merlin.

"An hour before noon, he hopes to reach the village of Engerd on the Camelot border by nightfall." said Arthur "He plans to meet with his own men at the Forest of Balor tomorrow evening if all goes well."

They finished their drinks and left to check on the preparations for their own departure the next day. Leon, Percival and Galahad were already in the courtyard overseeing the packing. The men going to Nemeth were preparing carts for the injured that were well enough to travel. They would meet with a patrol just outside Camelot to take the injured into the city while they continued on to take Nemeth. Rodor would probably want to go with them so they would pick him up on the way. Messengers had already been sent ahead to Camelot with their plans.

Merlin went to check on Armin to see how he was managing with the injured. Armin was glad to see him as they were rushed off their feet. Armin had known the serving girl that had looked after his father. Her name was Greta and once she had understood Morgana was gone she was able to tell them what happened. She had told Armin how she had been running an errand for his father when she had returned to the kitchen everyone was dead. She had gathered as much food as she could then returned to Asher and had stayed with him too afraid to leave the room.

He also had bad news for Merlin and had been about to send for him. Alain was not recovering from his imprisonment in the cage. He was old and the forced starvation and neglect had taken their toll. Merlin went to see if there was anything he could do to help. Alain wouldn't hear of it though, Lott had been his friend and he had failed him.

He asked Merlin to take care of Sefa then closed his eyes as Merlin told him she would be fine. He sat on a chair next to his bed and told him that Sefa had found someone very special to look after her. Alain smiled then his breathing slowed until it stopped. Merlin covered him with a sheet then went to let Armin know. He was not looking forward to telling Sefa her uncle was gone. He promised to send more men to help Armin then went to find Arthur.

Merlin returned to the courtyard to find the others he told Arthur and Gwaine that Alain had died. Gwaine said he would break the news to Sefa on their return. He then left them to help Galahad with the horses. Merlin asked a guard to find another five volunteers with healing experience to help Armin then walked down to the gates with Arthur. They were many people gathered as Odin made ready to depart. The knights that were leaving with him had eaten early and were now returning to their horses. Odin was checking his own horse as he saw Arthur and Merlin approach. His own knights stood near him and the Camelot army were mounting their horses. Merlin stood next to Arthur as Alvarr walked over to say goodbye. If all went well he would return to Camelot with the knights once Odin had retaken Meredor.

He asked Merlin to keep an eye on his family if he should not return. They thanked him for his help in the battle and promised him his family would want for nothing. Alvarr thanked them both and returned to his horse.

Odin passed the reins of his horse to one of his knights and walked towards Arthur and Merlin.

"Thank you for all you have done, both of you," said Odin putting his hands on their shoulders.

"You are very welcome," said Arthur putting his hand on Odin's shoulder and smiling.

"Once I have regained my Kingdom I will return to Camelot as King of Meredor. We will join our lands under the banner of Albion at your rule, and I will fight at your side King Arthur whenever the need arises," said Odin raising his voice so everyone near them could hear.

"I would be honoured to have your service" said Arthur with a stunned nod.

"My liege lord, High King Arthur of Albion," said Odin getting down on one knee before him. His knights also kneeled to Arthur following their King.

"I...Thank you, please rise," said Arthur shaking his head and helping Odin to his feet, he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Don't look so surprised Arthur; Meredor is yours for the taking. A lesser man would have put a high price on all you have done. You have earned the honour and it is I who will be honoured to serve you," said Odin turning to Merlin. "Merlin I can never repay you for all you have done. If there is anything you want, if it is within my power it is yours, you only have to name it."

"I could ask for no greater payment than to see Albion become the great and fair Kingdom the legends speak of." said Merlin, smiling proudly.

"I always knew you were no fool, you will be welcome in Meredor for as long as I live," said Odin taking his hand and shaking it.

"Thank you," said Merlin.

"Look after our King, Merlin," said Odin as he walked back to his horse.

"I will," said Merlin grinning. Arthur watched them leave with a stunned expression on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Arthur looking as if he had received a blow to the head.

"Destiny," said Merlin still grinning as he watched Odin ride away.

"Destiny?" asked Arthur turning to look at Merlin.

"You are destined to become the greatest King the world has ever known. The King of the united Kingdom of Albion," said Merlin walking towards the gates.

"In the future perhaps but now?" asked Arthur following Merlin.

"Looks like it," said Merlin looking at him.

"I know nothing about being a high King, I wouldn't have a clue what to do," said Arthur in a whisper so only Merlin heard.

"Just like I know nothing about being Court Sorcerer," said Merlin looking through the gates to where the army was gathering to leave for Nemeth.

"But you are a sorcerer, you were born a sorcerer, all you have to do is be you," said Arthur looking at him.

"Well you are a King, you were born to be King, so perhaps all you have to do is be you," said Merlin turning to look at him.

"You really believe that?" asked Arthur.

"Nah, I think you'll make a complete mess of it," said Merlin trying to look serious.

"Yeah well I probably will with you as my advisor," said Arthur nudging him with his shoulder.

Merlin nudged him back and then nodded with a serious smile.

"We'll work it out Arthur, together," said Merlin as they walked towards the knights on the field.

"Destiny," said Arthur looking at Merlin and shaking his head.

"Destiny," said Merlin nodding at him.

After the armies had left they returned to the fortress for the midday meal even though it was two hours past noon. After they had eaten Merlin, Galahad and Quinn returned to Morgana's treasure room.

Quinn was about the same age as Iseldir with long dark hair streaked with grey and brown eyes. He was a powerful sorcerer but Merlin liked him immediately. He reminded Merlin of his father, he was quiet and modest about the power he had. His wound was healing and he was quite happy to help make the room safe. They put all the magical objects in the far room until they could be studied and removed safely. The nathair was indeed in the room sleeping in the wooden box Morgana kept it in. Merlin enforced the spell to keep it asleep then secured the box. He would return later and deal with it when he had more time. The treasure in the other room would later be moved and taken up the stairs and added to the rest. For now Arthur had enough so Merlin sealed the room with magic so no-one could enter.

Arthur had put Maynard in charge of the main treasure room. He had ten knights helping him and they were busy recording everything. Quinn would also help as they were both staying behind as part of the garrison to protect the fortress. Lott's vault also contained many treasures and Maynard guessed that Camelot would be better off than before the war even if they had to pay for aid to get them through the winter months.

Arthur would take a chest of coins and jewels back with him to Camelot but the rest could wait for now. Once their men returned from taking Caerleon, Nemeth and Meredor then Arthur would send three thousand men to relieve those left behind and they could bring the rest back with them.

 **"** Where do you think all this came from?" asked Merlin looking at the treasures all neatly placed on various shelves.

"Lot was a powerful warrior before he became King. He was a successful treasure hunter before he came to Essetir after his brother died," said Arthur looking at a ceremonial shield inlaid with many precious metals. "I expect he brought a lot of this with him."

"Look at this," said Merlin passing the statues without a second glance and going to a book shelf hidden in the corner. He took down one of the books and grinned. "Gaius will love these."

"What are they?" asked Arthur, glancing over.

"Books Arthur, you know, pages of parchment with writing on them, I can't imagine you reading one" explained Merlin cheekily.

Arthur glared at him. "These are books on magic, many of these were believed to have been destroyed during the great purge," said Merlin looking at another.

"Well we will take them back to Gaius," said Arthur with a smile.

"He'd like that," said Merlin putting the book back carefully and coughing a little at the dust he had disturbed.

"Leave the books to Gaius and choose whatever you want," said Arthur looking at Merlin.

"Do you mean it?" asked Merlin looking around the room.

"Yes Merlin I do, anything you want in here or in one of the other treasure rooms is yours," said Arthur.

Merlin stood quite still and gave Arthur a frown, he was unsure if Arthur was joking.

"I wouldn't be standing here without your help, so whatever you want is yours. Just leave me enough to help pay for the aid we may need," said Arthur with a smirk.

"Thank you Arthur, but I really don't need anything, this belongs to Camelot." Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on let's go and get something to eat," said Arthur.

They returned to the dining room for the evening meal. Merlin still looked tired and Arthur firmly insisted that he sit down let the other servants do the work. Quinn and Galahad were already there with Leon. Percival and Gwaine arrived a few minutes later with several other knights. Maynard arrived with Vidor just as the food was being brought in.

Before they started to eat they held a one minutes silence to remember their fallen friends that had given their lives for them. Camelot looked after their men and Arthur would make sure their families were taken care of for as long as necessary.

They were all in good spirits; most of those present would be leaving to return to Camelot the next morning. They had defeated Morgana and Sigan and would be returning home as heroes.  
They did not stay late though, as there was still much to do in the morning. There would be time for celebrating when they returned to Camelot.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

The next morning those that were leaving for Camelot had an early breakfast and they were all ready to go not long after the sun had risen. They waited for Arthur to finish talking to Vidor then they moved out.

They rode at a steady pace as they were all eager to get back. The journey back was far livelier than the one going there. There was a lot of laughter and talk as they rode. The cook and his assistant rode up front telling anyone who would listen stories of their time as the cooks for the army of Camelot, the knights joked and laughed with one another.

Arthur ordered his men to head to the north of Ealdor where they would set up camp while he, Merlin and Galahad rode for Avalon.

They arrived at their destination, tethering their horses they looked down at the lake before them.

Merlin shuddered remembering the last time he had approached this place. The three friends walked down the bank toward the lake. The water was still but as they approached they saw ripples form across the surface. A bright light appeared, moving toward them from the island in the middle and Merlin grinned.

Alba appeared before them, with tears in her eyes, she knelt before Merlin, "You have succeeded" she said. Merlin helped her up and hugged her "we couldn't have done it without you" he said with a smile.

She turned from Merlin to greet Arthur, however her eyes fell on Galahad and she froze.

"Galahad...? My... just look at you" she said as she opened her arms to him.

He nodded with a grin then ran forward and hugged her tightly, his eyes filled with tears.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Alba.

"I am a knight of Camelot now" He replied, smiling at her proudly.

"One of my best knights too" said Arthur with pride, "he fought with honour in the war against Morgana"

"Arthur!" cried Alba finally turning her attention to him, "I am pleased to see you looking so well"

"It is thanks to you" replied Arthur as he hugged her.

They sat on the bank for awhile and let Galahad and Alba catch up on all that had happened in the many years since they had seen each other.

Arthur and Merlin gave them some privacy; they sat in silence staring out at the lake. "What's wrong Merlin?" asked Arthur, taking in his sullen expression, "I know I tell you often to shut up but it always worries me when it actually happens" he joked, giving Merlin a little shove with his shoulder.

Merlin smiled and shook his head, "sorry Arthur, I couldn't help think of last time I came here with you..." he trailed off.

"It must have been hard" Arthur said looking at Merlin with concern. Merlin nodded "worst day of my life" he admitted, with a weak smile still looking downcast.

Arthur put his arm around his shoulders and gave him a playful shake "come on Merlin, cheer up, I am still alive!" he said trying to lighten the mood.

Merlin gave a weak smile. "A wise man once told me not to dwell on the past." Arthur said firmly.

Merlin met his eyes and nodded, "you are right" he said, and smiled honestly.

Alba and Galahad finished chatting and walked back them. "It is time Merlin" Alba said to him kindly.

"You know why we are here?" he replied, as he and Arthur stood. She nodded with a smile, "The white goddess is grateful of your help and will gladly return Sigan's soul to the spirit world where it belongs."

Merlin took the jewel from his bag and passed it to Alba. "Thank you" he told her.

"But she sends you a warning," said Alba seriously "Cate is aware of all you have done and will seek revenge," she continued, "Though she can do little at the moment as she has been weakened by your success, and it will be many years before she finds another to fight her war for her"

Merlin nodded solemnly.

"I must go now" she said sadly, but I thank you all again for what you have done.

She hugged Galahad again and they farewelled each other tearily.

"I hope to see you again soon" she smiled at her Nephew.

"You are always welcome in Camelot" smiled Arthur.

"Thank you, your highness" she said softly, bowing to him and then Merlin "Emrys, it has been an honour" she said as she stepped back on to the lake.

She had happily agreed to visit Camelot once they had returned, and they stood on the bank watching until the bright light receded onto the island and could be seen no more. Once the light was gone they returned to their horses and rode for camp.

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached their destination. Percival and Gwaine greeted them warmly and took their horses. The camp had already finished dinner, so Merlin took some supplies from the kitchen and prepared some food for himself, Arthur and Galahad. They sat around the fire and as they ate they explained to their friends what had just happened at Avalon.

Once they had finished eating Merlin created the dragon from the flames again but this time he let it fly all around the camp. There was laughter and cheers from the knights as the fiery dragon flew over their heads. The watch was set and those that were not on it settled down to sleep, each glad that in only two more days they would be home.

* * *

The camp rose early and Merlin got their fire going as it was still dark. Arthur wanted to move out at dawn so they would make it through the forest of Essetir before nightfall.

Merlin was tying his bedroll to his horse as the sky lightened in the east. He looked towards the rising sun and grinned. The sky was lightening to a light blue and a warm breeze was blowing across the camp. The red sky and unnatural heat was gone. The curse had been lifted.

"I'll never take the sunrise for granted ever again," said Leon standing beside Merlin.

"Isn't that just beautiful," said Gwaine walking up towards them with his head back the breeze lifting his hair.

Arthur grinned and stood beside Merlin, watching the sunrise. He looked at his friend beside him and gave a nod and squeezed his shoulder.

They turned back to look across the camp. Percival was slapping Galahad on the back both of them grinning. The rest of the camp were all looking east at the rising sun. Soon Merlin found himself surrounded by people thanking him and shaking his hand. He tried to tell them that the sunrise wasn't his doing but they took no notice. He had been the one to defeat Sigan as far as they were concerned he had lifted the curse.

"I shouldn't be getting the credit for something I didn't do," said Merlin looking at Arthur as the knights finished congratulating him.

"But you did do it Merlin," said Arthur plainly.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Arthur cut him off "Merlin, you did do it, none of this would have been possible without you" he said seriously, "you have done a great deed Merlin, thank you" he finished, holding out his arm. Merlin took it with a grin "Thank you Arthur" he said with a grateful smile. "Just don't let all the praise go to your head... it's big enough already" Arthur continued with a smirk.

"Nearly as big as yours Sire" Merlin retorted with a grin. Arthur grinned back and gave him a nudge on the shoulder which Merlin returned.

They turned back to watch the sunrise together.


End file.
